Jackson Junior 14: Lost and Found
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel goes to Atlantis to research an Ancient but he, House and McKay get more than they bargained for. Meanwhile, while Sam helps Cassie, the Trust takes advantage of Daniel's absence. SamDaniel,CamVala,TealcIshta,JonasCarolyn,JackSara,McCarson,ShWeir
1. Aggression

_**Jackson Junior: Lost and Found**_

_**Summary: **Daniel goes to Atlantis to research an Ancient, but he, House and McKay get more than they bargained for. Meanwhile, Sam helps Cassie prepare for her wedding while Teal'c and Ish'ta prepare for theirs, and the Trust continues to show interest in the Carter-Jackson children. HouseAtlantis Xover. SamDaniel, CamVala_

_**Pairings: **SamDaniel, CamVala, Teal'cIshta, JonasCarolyn, JackSara, miniJackHailey, CassieOC, ShWeir, McCarson, McKeller, RoKeller, Royla, Lornifer, possible threesomes and moresomes_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Timeline:** SG-1: season 18 (2015)/SGA: season 11/House: season 12-ish_

_**Category: **Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__Action/Adventure, Angst, A/U, Crossover, Drama, Family-focussed, Friendship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, Sci-fi, SongFic, Thoughts_

_**Crossover: **__House M.D., Stargate: Atlantis... and probably Doctor Who (Doctor's a bit of a wildchild... never know when he could drop in)_

_**Series: **14 out of... who knows? Preceded by Jackson Junior: The Doctors Dance (story 13 is actually Ode to Samantha, which is kind of a standalone)_

_**Spoilers: **SG-1 seasons 1-10, Ark of Truth, Continuum, SGA seasons 1-5, House seasons 1-4, Jackson Junior series_

_**A/N: **Reviews are always welcome. As with previous stories in the series (this being number fourteen! Very excited here), italics delimited by apostrophes denote telepathic conversation. Thanks for the votes to everyone who voted in the poll re: where the Jackson Junior series should go. Loved everyone's ideas... will try to incorporate as many as I can here, but others will be in the next story. Thanks!_

_The Atlantis side (or at least the bulk of it) is based on the First Contact/Lost Tribe arc from season 5 of Atlantis... which is going to be markedly different here seeing as we're in a much later season, timeline-wise, and there aren't any Wraith... amongst other differences._

_Because it's been a wee while since I've written the last installment of this series, I might get some of the JJ 'canon' mixed up. Hopefully it won't be noticeable, and hopefully too, I'll start remembering a few more things. Anyway, I'll stop my gibbering..._

_Happy New Year!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel leaned against a wall in the busy dining room, watching Claire and Jake enjoy being the centre of attention. Well, to be precise, Claire seemed to enjoy it the most as Jake intermittently smiled shyly and hid his face in his arms, his party hat having to be readjusted by Jack or James every so often. Daniel folded his arms across his chest and smiled, revelling in the sound of his seven children, and godchildren, nieces, nephews, and friends. He rarely tired of the sounds of his family, having missed a lot during his time away with the Doctor.

Sometimes, of course, it verged on the nightmarish... particularly when one of his babies started crying, and then the other joined in, in solidarity, which then would usually spark off the Mitchell and Quinn babies. The sound of four babies screaming, topped by a herd of toddlers, was certainly not a sound that anyone would revel in. It was more a sound to send everyone running away and wondering who had started the rumour that childrearing was so rewarding.

He couldn't help but smile as he did a circuit of the table. He kissed Claire and Jake, whispering proudly, "Happy Birthday, you two." He received some squeals, and a kiss from Claire in reply, and a pat on the back from Jack.

Jack, his arm around Sara, who was chatting to Mark's wife Emmie about making jam, remarked to Daniel with a wink, "Very tempting there, Daniel. Both our old women would kill us."

Sara replied, briefly putting her conversation on hold, "Damn straight." She turned back to Emmie, resuming what she had been saying, and Daniel shook his head a little as he moved on, retorting,

"You must be desperate if you're trying to woo me. How much have you annoyed Sara this week?"

Jack sceptically looked at his wife, who was smirking knowingly as she continued to talk to Emmie, and he remarked, "Not enough to be more interesting than preserves. Damn, gotta keep the material fresh."

Daniel patted the heads of Cammie and James, feeling incredibly proud of his eight year olds, who had settled into Junior High quite quickly, after a rocky start which had involved much fighting, detentions, and much humiliation of teenage bullies when they got beaten by a couple of then seven year olds. He smiled as he caught some of Cammie's words as she gesticulated with a fork full of cake, relating something to James,

"I told Penny Jacobs that she was a fruitcake. You wanna know what she said? She told me that humans walked with dinosaurs..." Cammie snorted derisively. "That's impossible. The dinosaurs were wiped out long before humans came on the scene. The earliest known humans lived..."

Daniel smirked even more on seeing Grace, her head against Francis' as she showed him a toy that she had found inside a Happy Meal that Jack had got her a week previously, and for which Daniel wasn't sure whether he should be entirely happy about. He gently patted her shoulder and as he passed a heavily pregnant Vala, the raven-haired SG-1 member remarked,

"Doing the fatherly thing again?" She rolled her eyes as she smirked mischievously, catching Cam's gaze as he fed Samantha Mitchell. "Just go to Samantha already. You make it so much more obvious when you try to be casual. It is your Anniversary too after all."

Daniel smiled, his cheeks reddening a little. "Just checking on my kids. By the way, how are you feeling?" He appeared concerned, all present knowing of the pain that Vala had gone through when she had lost her last baby.

Vala replied, glancing down for a moment, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere by appearing worried, "Quite good, surprisingly." She smiled a little as Cam reached over to hold her hand as Jonas and Carolyn attempted to casually slip into the room together. "Much better than yesterday."

Daniel gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze as Jack and mini-Jack both embarrassed Jonas and Carolyn about the alleged mating habits of historians and doctors; both Jacks ensuring not to mention anything of a classified nature in front of Mark's family, or Cassie's boyfriend who was around somewhere. "That's good." He lowered his voice. "You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to or to hang out with, don't hesitate to drop by. Sam and I love to have you over. You could even stay the night."

Vala looked genuinely moved by his words, and she slowly smiled, remarking as she tried to laugh it off, "You've already said that to me... on many occasions. I may be pregnant, but I'm don't have a memory like a sieve." She smiled even more as Daniel was about to move on, and she stood up to hug him, whispering, "Thank you. I do appreciate everything that you and Sam do."

Daniel returned her hug and helped her back into her seat. "It's nothing. You're family."

He patted her shoulder and as he passed Cam, he heard the Colonel say gratefully, "Thanks, man."

Daniel nodded, nodding again when he came to Teal'c, who nodded in return, a small smile on his lips. Daniel then at last came to the youngest of his children, whom he could barely believe had already had their first birthdays. He took a moment to watch them use different techniques of mashing cake with plastic forks, both Dani and Greg taking to smearing it mostly on their plates, to Daniel's relative relief. He kissed them both before slipping out of the dining room. He walked through the lounge, smirking mischievously when Cassie and Simon leapt apart from rather an intimate moment on the couch. He didn't miss the glare from Cassie, who knew as well as he did that there was another route from the dining room to the kitchen that he could have used.

Daniel found Sam in the kitchen, washing plates as she hummed to herself, Susan, their eldest niece, leaving for the dining room. He mentally shut the door to the lounge and groaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Sam. He whispered in her ear as she smiled happily, carefully putting a plate down before she could break it,

"Happy Anniversary, honey."

He moved her hair from her neck, his smile widening and his eyes admittedly moistening, on noticing that she was wearing the emerald earrings that he had given her that morning as an anniversary gift. He kissed her neck and she murmured contentedly, holding onto the arms that were around her,

"Happy Anniversary." She looked up at him. "I love these earrings. Thank you."

His head resting against hers, he said with a smile as he looked up at her, "Thanks for the watch." He held her a little tighter. "I can't believe it. Six years."

She gently rubbed his arm, her eyes closed. "Six years yesterday."

"Can't believe, after eighteen years of doing what we do, that we still get floored by a contagion coming through the 'gate." He gazed at her, remembering their old adventures with Jack and Teal'c. "Remember when it seemed to happen every other week?"

She nodded, remembering too as she watched her children, nieces and nephews run out into the backyard. "I remember. We always managed to find a way though. Janet was always the best at solving the medical drama of the day." She sighed softly as she remembered their friend. "Can't believe it's going to be twelve years next month. Sometimes it feels like so long, like we've done so much since she's been gone... but other times, it feels like it was just yesterday." She turned around in his embrace, her head resting against his chest as he hugged her tightly, his cheek resting against her hair.

He kissed her softly, feeling her pain as well as his own laced with a guilt that had only faded a little with time. "We know she's out there somewhere, being absolutely great and not getting as much recognition as she deserves." He changed the subject, not wanting it to rain heavily outside where all of their friends were with their children. "There's something else I can't believe."

She looked up at him with a knowing smile. "Five years since Claire and Jake came into our lives." She appeared a little insecure. "I'm going to be fifty in a couple of months. That's something else that's scary."

He smiled cheekily. "Tell me about it. I seem to have a penchant for older women."

She smiled in disbelief as she clung onto him, not having the heart to hit him. "Two months. You make it sound like two decades."

He kissed her ear. "I'd still love you if there were two centuries between us." He continued in a murmur, "Seems like that someti..." He winced when she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Daniel!" She continued to smile as she snuggled in his embrace once again. '_I don't care how I am... how old you are. What we have, regardless of time and space, is good... it's better than good._'

He smiled blissfully as he looked over her shoulder, out of the window as mini-Jack yelled at Cammie while Francis and the Carter-Jackson children, barring the youngest, played a game of hockey. As Cam and Teal'c were about to calm the clone down, Cammie, despite being only eight, threw her hockey stick to one side and angrily body-tackled him.

Daniel murmured in disbelief as he let his wife go, "Oh, not again."

Sam looked at him for a brief moment in concern and then rolled her eyes as she followed him out of the house, having sensed what had happened. The Jacksons ran to where Jack, Cam, Teal'c and Jonas were struggling to pull a screaming Cammie from on top of a now scared and helpless mini-Jack. Daniel sighed and grabbed her by the scruff of her t-shirt, pulling her off the clone.

He set her down on the ground as Sam went to check on a panting mini-Jack, and he said sternly, "What have I told you about attacking people?" His expression melted into one of anguish. "You're better than that. You are so much better than that. Why can you never seem to understand that?"

'_Oh God, Daniel... Grace just kicked mini-Jack in the shin, and Jimmy stamped on his foot... oh, and Jake distracted him while Claire headbutted him. Our kids are insane._'

His mental voice dripping with sarcasm, he retorted, '_I wonder where they get that belligerence from..._'

'_Well, judging by Cammie's right hook, I'm looking at you Mister..._'

Cammie, now faced with her father, stood teary-eyed as she muttered, her fists clenched, her gaze downcast, "Little Uncle Jack said I was worthless." She stamped her foot, her furious gaze meeting her father's. "I'm not. I've got an IQ of 165. I could kick his ass any d..."

Daniel snapped, "Cameron! I won't have any of that language out of you, or violence! You go and apologise to Uncle Jack the Younger right now." When Cammie looked to argue with him, Daniel stood up and said firmly, an eyebrow raised, "_Right_ now, young lady. You know the drill. You're grounded for two weeks."

Cammie groaned in protest, her gaze now earnest. "But _Dad_... I have to play soccer on Saturday."

Daniel cocked his head sarcastically. "Should'a thought of that before you tackled your uncle, shouldn't ya? Move it."

Cammie sullenly went over to mini-Jack, who was being nagged simultaneously by Hailey and Sam. The three adults looked at her as she neared, Sam getting ready to grab her daughter in case she got violent again, when the little girl mumbled, her eyes on the ground, "Sorry."

Sam sighed and said, looking stern and feeling bad about being so, "Cameron, I'm not sure even you heard that. A little louder, please."

Cammie stubbornly raised her head and said, "I'm sorry, little Uncle Jack, for hitting you."

Mini-Jack was about to nod in acceptance when both Sam and Hailey nudged him, and he, grimacing a little then kneeled in the grass in front of Cammie and said, sounding awkward, "I'm sorry about saying you're worthless. You know you ain't."

Sam bit her lip as she watched Cammie continue to frown, knowing that the little girl felt like crying but was too embarrassed to do it in front of everyone. Sam scooped her up in her arms and carried her back in the house as Cammie tiredly rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

'_Sam..._' Daniel sounded guilty.

'_I know. I feel the same way, but they have to know the difference between right and wrong. Cammie's such a good girl, but when she gets rubbed up the wrong way, she's a loose cannon. I guess she'll grow out of it. I hope she does. Not completely though because it could come in useful one day._'

Inside the house, Sam sat Cammie down on a worktop in the kitchen as the girl finally began to cry. Sam sighed softly and said as she dried her daughter's tears, "Cammie, you know what he's like. He says things without thinking. You've just gotta stop rising up to it like that. Remember what Daddy told you."

Cammie, blubbering, shook her head. "But he gets me so angry, Mom... and talking doesn't do anything."

"Daddy knows what he's talking about... he's shown us all how words are far more effective than weapons and violence a lot of the time. Oh, and if Uncle Doctor could see you now..."

'_Here we go... the __**Doctor**__._'

Sam mentally rolled her eyes at Daniel's petulant tone. '_We've been over this._'

There was a pause and Daniel said, sounding tired, '_I'm sorry, Sam. I guess he still gets to me sometimes._'

'_Ya think?_'

She smiled wistfully as she smoothed Cammie's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You're going to find that there are a lot of things to learn about men... chiefly that they tend to say things without thinking, especially little Uncle Jack. What would make him think about his words isn't violence, although being beaten up by an eight year old must have been humiliating enough for him... but you see how Daddy and Uncle Jack are." Sam smirked a little as she heard Daniel groan in her head. "Uncle Jack used to be a lot more insulting, but Daddy insults him back without cursing. It works out a lot better than fighting, don't ya think? It's fighting with words instead of hands or weapons."

Cammie made a face. "That isn't going to help during a hockey match."

Sam grimaced a little as she looked to one side for a moment. "Uh... well, you see, there are times when violence is, well, okay, not appropriate per se, but the only thing you can use. I know Daddy doesn't always understand..."

Daniel's mental voice took on a dangerous tone. '_Sam_...'

"... but..." Sam paused, suddenly feeling old at having to impart wisdom to her daughter as she ignored Daniel's protestations. "Sometimes words just don't cut it. As you get older, you'll understand what different situations require."

Cammie nodded with a pensive frown and she then said, looking vulnerable for one very rare moment, "Mom... I'm sorry 'bout what I did out there. I just don't like little Uncle Jack when he's playing hockey. Even big Uncle Jack doesn't yell at me like that."

"Well, he has issues."

Cammie sighed, her gaze downcast. "Daddy's really mad at me, isn't he? I don't wanna be grounded."

Sam smiled a little. "You're not supposed to want it. That's the point. It's punishment." She picked up her daughter, remarking as she kissed her cheek, "Oof, you're getting too heavy for Mommy to pick up too." Sam smiled as she watched her daughter smile, and felt Daniel smile too.

Cammie asked quietly, "Mom, could you talk to Dad? He never gets mad at you."

Sam chuckled with a sigh. "Oh, your Daddy's been mad at me quite a few times; a lot more than he's ever been with you and your brothers and sisters." She kissed Cammie's hair as a concerned looking Mark entered the kitchen from the back door. "Go and talk to him... he might change his mind about your punishment. You did hit your uncle after all."

Mark asked from the doorway as he checked on his sister and niece, "Hey, Sam... everything okay?"

Sam turned to look at her brother with a smile as Cammie kept her head on her mother's shoulder as she played with Sam's St Christopher. "Yeah, it's fine. Jack's, uh, nephew has a habit of shooting first and clamming up later." She put Cammie down on the floor and said with an affectionate smile as she readjusted the girl's bunches, "Go on... little Uncle Jack won't do anything now. I think he's scared of you."

Cammie left the house, running around in the backyard after a moment's hesitation when James and Jake dragged her away to look at something. Sam watched her children through the kitchen window before turning back to her brother once more. Mark remarked with a smirk,

"Like mother, like daughter. The amount of trouble you used to get into at that age..."

Sam shrugged, a touch embarrassed. "Come on! I wasn't like that. She's definitely got some of her Dad's spirit in her too. Anyway... how are you doing?"

Mark shrugged as well. "Well... definitely feeling the age factor with Susan and Junior both at postgraduate school."

"Tell me about it... feels like just yesterday when Dad and I visited you in San Diego."

Mark appeared reflective. "Yeah. I miss Dad."

Sam felt sad too but for another reason too, that Mark had no idea of their father's Ascension and that she regularly received visits from him. It would have been too complicated to explain, and Mark had already got his closure from the loss of Jacob Carter, without having the carpet pulled from under his feet with the knowledge of Jacob's present existence after so long of 'knowing' of his death. "Me too."

"I've been having a lot of dreams about him for a while now. I guess I have been thinking about him more now that Junior and Susan are older."

She frowned a little. "What kind of dreams?"

"You know, the ones you used to have after you had Cammie and James, where you were telling Mom, and sometimes Dad, the things that had happened since either of them had passed. Only these ones were more vivid than that. It sometimes feels, and you're gonna think I'm nuts for saying this, but it feels like he's really there sometimes."

Sam was inwardly surprised and admittedly, concerned. '_You don't think..._'

'_It's possible, Sam... if it's the only way he could stay involved with Mark without attracting unwanted attention_.'

"... and the dreams don't repeat. I tell him something new each time. It's like a conversation in parts. Emmie says it's the stress of moving house, having a mid-life crisis, and joining a new partnership. She said to me 'most men buy a red sports car and grow a ponytail, but you have recurring conversations with your late father...'. She always knows how to make me sound like a nutjob."

Sam shrugged, hoping that one day she would be able to tell him about their father. "Well, to be fair, Mark, she still has both of her parents... and she's not particularly close to either of them. Despite everything that went on, we were pretty close to Dad. He was our last connection to Mom."

Mark nodded. "Fair point." He smirked. "I could imagine the jokes Dad crack about my herd of nieces and nephews. Any more on the way?"

Sam chuckled, turning away from him. "It's pushing it... really pushing it, but maybe when we've settled down some more after the crap that's been going on."

'_God, Sam... I can't believe you want more kids with me. I still haven't lost all of the weight from the last two._'

The General hid a smile at Daniel's joke as she went into the dining room to tidy up as Mark followed her. _'Well, Jack did say that if we'd met when we were much younger, at our present rate of __baby making, we would have had enough kids to populate the entire state.'_

_'An army of your children is the last thing this country needs.'_

_'Why are they only my children when they get into fights?'_

_'You just answered your own question, General...'_

Mark asked in concern as the General's attention snapped back to her present surroundings and company as she began to load the dishwasher, "How are you guys doing anyway?"

Sam replied as she tried not to think of the problems that she and Daniel had had, "We're good... a lot better. Things were kinda rocky but we're on an even keel now." She glanced up at Mark. "What about you and Emmie? She seems alright."

Mark looked out of the window, his fingers toying with an unopened cigarette packet. "It's a front, Sam. I'm surprised it's lasted this long. We're not the same people we were when we met. She barely tolerates me."

Sam rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. "Emmeline always barely tolerates you."

He shook his head sadly. "No, it's different." He sighed.

She sighed too, wondering when her brother started over-worrying about things. She switched the dishwasher on and stood up. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mark." He glanced at her. "Talk to her. Women aren't psychic." She bit her lip briefly to stop herself from smiling at the irony of her statement as Daniel began to chuckle in her head. "You have a good thing... trust me when I say that you don't want to waste time with self-doubts and recriminations."

Mark chuckled humourlessly, his eyes still on the goings-on outside. "You know, this is kinda surreal when I think of all of those years when I doubted whether I would get some nieces and nephews outta you. You've not only beaten me by three kids... well, five counting those older, travelling ones of yours... you've not only done that, but you're also giving me advice about the state of my marriage." He turned to face his sister, pain and insecurity in his eyes. "Thanks, Sammy. I appreciate it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Winding down after a full day of loud children and of hosting their friends, Daniel sat at the kitchen table as Sam wiped a worktop. The General suddenly turned to look at him with a little smile on sensing something, her smile fading a little when Daniel looked guilty. She put down the cloth that she had been using and drew up a chair next to him and held his hand.

She looked at him earnestly, silently encouraging him. "Go for it, Daniel. I know you think about it when you think I don't know. You need to do this."

He met her gaze, grateful that he was married to her. "But Sam... if I go, you'll struggle to deal with work and having to look after our babies."

She looked away from him, an air of wistfulness around her. "I managed fine when you were with the Doctor."

He shook jealous thoughts and memories of his own bitterness out of his mind. He said as he touched her cheek, "I want to go to Atlantis with you. I know it could further my research, but it's all for nothing when I consider just what that City did to me in another timeline. It took you away from me." She was about to utter words of comfort when he shook his head. "I'm fine." He sighed as he put an arm around her. "Maybe I should go. I don't know. I guess I'm just confused."

She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm loosely draped around his stomach as she gazed up at him with a little smile. "You're always confused, Daniel." She smoothed his stomach. "Don't let me hold you back. We're all going to be fine... and Atlantis is much safer."

He chuckled as he gazed down at her with a cheeky smile. "You just want to know how those guys are doing."

She shrugged. "Well, come on, while I am well-versed in what happens there on a professional level... I don't really get to see them on a personal footing much, and McKay and Carson were kinda weird the last time they dropped in."

He hummed in agreement. "They did seem a little distant." He stifled a yawn and stretched a little before saying, taking her hand, "Come on." With a wave of his hand, he switched the light off as they went into the lounge. He sat her down on the couch and went about locking up the house and checking on his children before re-joining her.

He frowned as she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes as he sat down. She smiled as she became surrounded by a familiar warmth, a physical and a mental one combined, and she remarked, "You worry too much." He shrugged as he held her in his arms and she continued coyly, "Jackson, you have a go."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, General." He then groaned a little. "If Jack were in your place, he'd never let me go... ergo, I'm only being allowed to go because I'm sleeping with the base commander. That does wonders for my self esteem."

"Oh, quiet you. Jack's not a scientist... and he worries about you about as much as I do."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "_About_ as much?"

She shrugged. "He worries a_ lot_. I'm not sure whether I'd be taking away from it or exaggerating if I said that I worry as much. It's hard not to worry about you though, the number of scrapes you get yourself into." She suddenly chuckled. "And I'm breeding troublemakers."

He groaned. "Seriously, we've got to do something about Cammie's temper." He smiled as he kissed her. "You did great today being Mommy."

She sounded unsure as she asked, "You think so?"

He nodded solemnly as he played with her hair. "I don't say 'great' a lot. You're the Mom that the other Cammie should have had. I watch you sometimes, and I think just what I could have missed. Each day I'm with you..." He touched her cheek, the Archaeologist now having reached a state where he could talk about his loss in another timeline and not cry. "... I appreciate you and the effect that you have on me, more and more." He changed the subject as he felt her worry in strong waves crashing against him, a sensation which made his heart clench with guilt.

"So..." He began brightly. He then grimaced a little. "Cassie hasn't decided on who _she_ wants to give her away, has she?" He sighed, feeling a little put out as Sam smirked knowingly. "I'd be honoured, of course I would, but one: it makes me feel old; two: Jack got her her first dog... three:..." He sighed again. "I don't need to go on. But Jack won't do it because he says it makes _him_ feel weird... and that I should do it because Cassie lived with us and I frown enough to be her father. Teal'c's busy with attempting to get married in between annoying Ish'ta." He shook his head and asked, "What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on his chest. "You know what I think."

He rested his head against hers. "But..."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel... it doesn't matter if either you or Jack do it." She frowned. "I mean, honestly... this is exactly the reason Cassie didn't ask either of you specifically. She knew you were going to be childish about it."

He retorted defensively, "I'm not being childish!"

"Oh, please! Spare me the defensive." She lifted the back of his shirt so that she could rub his lower back. Her voice softened. "Just toss a coin or something, Daniel. It's getting ridiculous." She smiled teasingly. "And besides, it'll be good practice for you... you have four daughters."

He appeared sceptical. "And that, my fair Guinevere, is assuming that any of them would want to get married... and that they marry men... and that they'd want me to give them away."

She yawned a little and closed her eyes. "You're funny."

He smiled as he gazed down at her, rubbing her back as she contentedly snuggled into his chest. "How are you feeling?"

She chuckled, her eyes still closed. "You've been an empath for a while now." She groaned, the General getting tired. "Let's go to bed. I'll look in my diary and let you know about when it's feasible to carry out our Anniversary celebrations. Oh dear God... it sounds so cold having to schedule that sort of thing."

"Don't worry about." He stroked her hair. "This is good... some peace and quiet, especially after the fiasco on base yesterday... and having to deal with ten kids in the house... plus mini-Jack. That boy better watch himself the next time he wants to yell at Cammie though." He smiled slightly. "At least we're safe in the knowledge that should any of our babies be insulted or attacked, the others won't sit idle." He kissed her forehead and leaned his head back onto the couch. "I married an Air Force officer... whose Level 3 Advanced combat skills are apparently genetic."

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but it's Level 5 now... and don't be silly." She yawned again and then held onto him a little tighter as they disappeared in a flash of bluish-white light. Seconds later, they were on their bed, and Sam, thoroughly tired, lie flat on her back and fell fast asleep almost immediately.

Daniel shook his head a little as he watched her for a moment. He then proceeded to undress her, carefully dressing her again in her pyjamas, before tucking her into bed. He took his own clothes off and joined her under the covers, switching the light off with a blink as he settled down with his wife in his arms. He smoothed her shoulder and then kissed it, whispering,

"'night, Guinevere."

She replied in his head, something which still spooked him when she did it whilst being asleep, '_'night, Galahad. Sleep tight. You're going to have to make up your mind about Cassie's wedding soon otherwise we'll never get it organised._'

'_I know, honey. I guess we'll figure something out._'


	2. Smile

Cam sat on the edge of his and Vala's bed as he watched his wife sleep. With Samantha squirming on his knee, he reached over to smooth Vala's swollen abdomen, a mixture of old pain and yet hope on his face. Smiling a little, he shushed Samantha when she squealed, and he whispered, moving her so that she could see her mother easier, "Hey, enough of that... your Mom's asleep. Carrying Mitchells always takes a lot outta her." He gazed at his daughter affectionately as he picked her up. "Mitchell women have to be tough." He grimaced when, as he held her aloft, she dribbled on his face. Carefully seating her on his lap, he wiped his face, remarking, "Sense of humour too... but that's a pan-Mitchell thing."

He stroked Samantha's hair as she settled down, his chin lightly resting on her head. He smiled as he looked down at the floor at Francis, who concentrated hard on his colouring book, his dark head bobbing with the vigorous movement of various albeit soon-to-be broken crayons against the paper. Cam whispered, "Hey, Frankie, how you doing, buster?"

Francis eagerly looked up at him and replied excitedly in a soft southern lilt. "Daddy, ca..." Cam glared at him a little, cocking his head in the direction of Vala's slumbering form, and Francis nodded before saying in a quieter voice, "Can we go somewhere? Momma's sleepin' and she's borin' when she's sleepin'."

Vala stirred and remarked tiredly as three Mitchells turned to look at her, "Your _Momma's_ fun all of the time. Not the jumping on my mother type of fun, granted." As he stopped a suddenly excited Samantha from tearing out of his hold to clamber onto her mother, Cam asked as he smoothed Vala's forehead as she gazed up at him tiredly, a small smile on her lips,

"How you doing, baby?"

Vala groaned softly as she gently took Samantha from Cam as Francis clambered onto the bed. "I forgot how much work being pregnant is." She smiled as she affectionately touched Samantha's nose as the little girl babbled excitedly. "... and I've never had twins before." She looked up at Cam, noticing the wistfulness that had tinged the tender expression on his face. "Cameron?"

Cam, concerned, asked, "Baby?"

"Don't be sad." She said softly, pain showing in her face as she gazed at her daughter. "We'll never forget him." Tears filled her eyes as she fought to regain control of her voice and her emotions. "I know we never knew about him until it was too late..." She took deep breaths to steady herself, gazing down at her hand as Cam squeezed it tightly, tears in his eyes. "... but what happened, happened. All we can do is hope for the best." She smiled, teary-eyed as she lifted her husband's hand to her abdomen, moving it across the large expanse of skin.

Cam gazed down at her and then at the bump, before suddenly looking spooked as his eyes focussed on his wife's midriff. Grinning on feeling both of his unborn children kicking, he lie at Vala's side as she turned to smile at him. As Francis clambered to sit on his father, Cam kissed Vala and said as he stroked her jaw, "You're right, baby. Hope's a good thing."

She returned his kiss and then asked, "Aren't you supposed to be going to the store?"

"Yeah... I was gonna leave Frank with you, but..." He made a face. "I didn't want to leave you without someone else at home. I could always order online anyhow."

She smoothed his cheek. "Cameron, go to the store. I'll be fine. Just because the base was infiltrated by the Trust while I was having our Sam doesn't mean that it's going to happen to our house this time." Her expression softened in remembrance as she watched her daughter. She then smirked as she looked at Cam. "And take little Frank with you. He gets restless like a certain Colonel when he isn't in the fray."

As Francis immediately perked up at the prospect of going out, Cam asked, looking concerned as he smoothed his wife's brow, "You sure? I could always take Sam out and you could have someone with you who can use a phone if anything happens."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you implying that I don't know how to use a telephone?"

He shrugged. "No... all's I'm saying is that when you're in trouble, you might not be able to reach the thing."

She touched his cheek to get him to focus on her once again. "Just take the boy otherwise he's going to regale me with a great many stories before crying at not being able to do anything."

"Do you want me to call Sam... uh, Jackson's Sam?"

"Oh, just get out, will you..." Vala slowly sat up with the practised movements of someone experienced in pregnancies. She then supported her back with a cushion, slapping her husband's helping hands away. "Anyone would think I was an invalid. Dear, oh dear."

Cam chuckled softly at the expression that she had picked up from somewhere. He said as he smoothed her hair, "I'll be back soon, okay, baby?" He kissed her, and she smiled for a moment at him as he held her gaze. She then waved dismissively.

"Move it."

Cam kissed his daughter and said, "Hey, you take good care of your Momma, okay?"

He got rather a sloppy kiss in reply and he did his best not to make too much of a fuss. He then smoothed his wife's belly before going as an excited Francis followed. The boy asked, looking up at his father, "Where we goin'?"

Cam said, patting the boy's head, "Go and say 'bye' to your Mom first, son." Cam leaned in the doorway and watched as Francis kneeled on the bed next to his mother as Vala hugged him tight, talking to him quietly. He smiled a little at the interaction of mother and son, but he also couldn't help but feel sad at imagining how things might have been had they not lost their last child. A painful longing for what could have been burned in his chest more intensely during that moment, and he had to catch himself before his mental safeguards crumbled and he became of no use to anyone.

When Francis had finished, he ran to his father, and Cam gazed at Vala, hoping that she didn't feel any of the pain that he did right now. Of course, she did, and it hurt him even more to see it in her eyes and in the way she interacted with their daughter. But he got a renewed sense of hope when she smoothed her abdomen idly, and then she raised her head to smile at him reassuringly.

And it was that one smile that she kept only for him, when she knew that he was feeling down about something. He smiled back at her, feeling a lot better. He then looked down at Francis and said, "Come on, son, let's roll. Maybe we'll catch l'il Uncle Jack picking another fight with someone with 'Carter' in their name."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the SGC, Sam sat at her desk with a thoughtful expression, a sheaf of papers spread out before her, a pen in hand. She rubbed her temple with the end of the pen before realising something, and then writing something down. She rested her chin on her hand as numbers moved in her head like they usually did during mathematically related tasks. She glanced up at the ceiling, and then wrote something else down, looking highly pleased with herself.

'_Sam... how am I meant to concentrate if all I can think of is how much you're allocating to the Infirmary?_'

She smiled a little. '_Sorry, Jackson._' She chuckled when he didn't reply instantly, and then his tone softened.

_'I like how you've balanced it this quarter, and you've got a lot more money left over than last quarter. No wonder you're in charge of the base. They only wanted you for the budgets. I remember having to do that... it used to take entire days, cooped up with Walter and a spreadsheet.'_

_'I would have helped.'_

_'I know... it was just the principle.'_

She smirked. '_Of your wife kicking your ass?_'

'_Of course not._' She felt him smile._ 'You can do whatever you want with my ass.' _He paused. '_What I meant was that I was in charge of the base. It didn't seem right delegating tasks. It felt weird having to give Reynolds more of my work._'

_'Well, he was your military second-in-command.'_

_'Ah yes... so why don't you delegate tasks to me then? On paper I'm your civilian second-in-command.'_

'_Because you'd take all day about it._'

She mentally reached out to him and hugged him, seeing for one overwhelming and vivid moment what he was working on in his office. She pulled back before she fell over the brink and lost control. She, still holding onto him, remarked,_ 'God, that was... weird. I know I've been able to see what you're doing before... but that was much stronger. It was like I was behind your chair right now, looking over your shoulder.'_

He reached out to her, hugging her._ 'It's okay... you're still not used to it, even though you've done far more than that in the past. It can be quite freaky sometimes.'_

'_Ya think?_'

'_Yes, Jack-clone. Honestly..._'

She smiled and then pulled back further on seeing, in her mind's eye, Jonas enter the briefing room. '_Honey, gotta go._'

_'Yeah. Try it.' _He smiled again._ 'Okay, I know the drill... don't say anything 'til you ask me.' _

_'Well, the last time you were listening in, Woolsey left looking quite perturbed after I had to cover up several laughs with coughing fits.'_

_'What can I say... I make Air Force Generals laugh or pissed.'_

_'Or? Don't you mean 'and'?'_

She smirked when he blew a raspberry, and she opened the door with a wave of her hand as she went back to work. A moment later, a rather surprised looking Jonas entered her office, and Sam, feigning innocence, said, gesturing to a chair opposite her,

"Quinn! Sit down."

Jonas sat down and she waved the door closed. He shook his head a little. "Still not used to that."

Sam asked with a warm smile, ignoring Daniel making crude remarks in her head, "What can I do for you today?"

Jonas said, relaxing, "Uh... Lyn and I are, ah, hoping to go on holiday with Henry."

Sam beamed. "Cool! Yes... Carolyn told me the other night. Lucky you. Daniel recommended checking out the Cherry Blossom Festival. You'll have to check their website for the exact dates this year... but it's usually from the end of this month 'til about a week away from the end of next month. We're thinking of going when the kids are older." She smiled slightly. "There are a lot of places we're thinking of going when they're older."

Jonas raised an eyebrow mirthfully. "Like, ah, honeymoon."

She made a noise of disbelief. "Tell me about it. To tell you the truth, I don't mind, but Daniel's insisting we go somewhere."

"Any place in mind?"

She shrugged, ignoring Daniel in her head. "Not yet. We haven't had much time for planning these past few years anyway." She cleared her throat and then said, "So... when are you guys going?"

"We're hoping for next week, if that's alright... about two weeks."

Sam hummed in acknowledgement as she typed into her PC. She then turned back to him. "That's no problem... we shouldn't have any emergencies." She exhaled as she pulled some forms out of a drawer. "Daniel's going to the summit with the Jaffa, Tok'ra and Lucian Alliance in May when he comes back from Atlantis. They seem kinda gridlocked at the moment, so you might as well take advantage of that." She glanced at her PC screen before quickly filling in the forms, and then pushing them across the desk to Jonas with a pen. "Just check the dates and sign on the bottom line."

As he signed, he said, looking guilty, "I, ah, kinda feel bad about this. I mean, what if they kick off again while we're in British Columbia, and Daniel's in Atlantis?"

She shrugged. "Well... the Odyssey's usually in orbit. You could be beamed up and then beamed down to the SGC. As for Daniel... I'm sure there's something."

He smiled as he pushed the forms back towards her. "I bet you never saw all this coming, huh?"

She smiled back at him as she proceeded to scan the forms up onto her machine. "Oh, tell me about it." She glanced at him. "You will drop by before you go, won't you?"

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Vala was sure that Cameron had gone, having heard his car pull away some minutes previously, she got out of bed, grimacing all the while at the extra weight that she carried. Putting some clothes on, she remarked to Samantha who sat on the bed and watched her, wide-eyed, "If your father thinks he can keep me hostage, he's got another thing coming." She looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "Thing? _Another_ thing?" She sighed. "This silly Earth language of yours confuses me."

When she had finished dressing, she picked Samantha up before leaving the room, a hand supporting her stiff back. She went downstairs, being very careful as she took each step, not wanting to give Cameron more excuses for his mollycoddling. She smiled as she murmured to herself triumphantly on remembering the word correctly, "Mollycoddling."

She slipped on a coat and was about to leave the house when thoughts of chocolate and hazelnut became too distracting to ignore. Seating her daughter on the table, she had a rummage in the fridge, pulling out plates of chocolate and hazelnut cake, and blueberry pie, both, and more, made by her mother-in-law during a recent visit. She placed a slice of each on a plate and then sat, with Samantha on her knee, alternating between feeding her daughter, and eating.

After a drink, and cleaning up Samantha who had somehow managed to smear herself with chocolate, Vala left the house. With a relieved grin, she was about to unlock the door of the only car left on the driveway – hers – when she noticed a piece of paper under one of the wipers. Frowning, she pulled it out and single-handedly unfolded it as she continued to hold her daughter to her hip. She raised an eyebrow on recognising her husband's handwriting.

"_I thought you'd try it. I'd be worried if you didn't, to be honest. Anyway, fortunately, I had the foresight to get Sam to fuse the locks so you can't go tiring yourself out by driving everywhere to spite me. Just wait for me to come back – I'll take you somewhere, I promise. Now get back into the house and rest._

_Yours,_

_Cameron._

_PS: don't even try breaking the windows either – you'll get hurt, and the immobilizer's not going to let you do any hot wiring._"

Vala rolled her eyes at the way her husband thought, and then, worried, tried unlocking her door... but the key wouldn't go into the lock. She even tried unlocking other doors, but to no avail. She had been locked out of her car... her own car... by someone older, and who had had more children than her. She kicked a tyre, noting that some of the neighbours peeked out of their curtains but didn't come out to ask what was wrong.

Interesting.

Cameron had obviously spread the word that she wasn't to be helped when it came to her car. What if she went into labour prematurely while he was out? Granted, she was around six Earth months gone, but it wasn't impossible.

Cameron Mitchell thought he knew how to stop her. What he obviously hadn't bargained for was just how resourceful his wife could be. With a triumphant smile, she glanced at Samantha who also looked mischievous, and she said as they went back into the house, "Let's show your father how we Mal Doran women work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the Commissary of the SGC, Sam sat away from everyone else with Cassie as the Hankan quietly fretted about her wedding plans while the General held her hand. "Simon didn't like the Yugoslavian folk music I suggested. He said it gave him a headache... I told him that it's a heritage thing, and then he said that he wasn't aware that _'that sort of music'_ came from _Toronto_." Cassie sighed. "I always thought that one day this whole smoke and mirrors thing would bite me in the ass... but not like this." Her voice rose a little, trembling slightly. "And to not make matters much better... Daniel and Jack can't decide who should give me away." She blinked back a sudden surge of tears in her emotionally fragile state. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a game of fireball and everyone's batting me away?"

_'Daniel...'_

_'What?'_

Sam thought some angry and defensive thoughts. _'You and Jack, I swear... you're like peas in a pod when you get together. Look at what you're doing to her. She's already highly strung... and she hasn't even told Simon yet where she's really from.'_

Sam held Cassie's hand tighter and said, feeling very bad about Jack and Daniel in particular, "Honey, it's not you. Jack had some issues about feeling old... and Daniel's not much better. I suggested that they both give you away, but then Jack said it made them look like a gay couple, and Daniel..." Sam sent more angry thoughts her husband's way. "... said that it looked as though one of them was your biological father, and the other was your step-father... and he didn't like the idea of it looking as though Jack had been with me at any point."

_'Sam...'_

_'Quiet, you. That's an order.'_

Cassie couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Daniel getting annoyed and defensive when it came to Sam. The younger woman said with a soft smile as she thought of her fiancé, "You're lucky." She met Sam's gaze. "You're lucky to still have Daniel in your life."

Sam smiled, appearing conspiratorial as she inwardly considered the truth in Cassie's words. "Oh... don't tell him that."

"But it's true... and despite not being a soldier, he'd never stop fighting for you."

Sam sniffed, willing herself not to cry in front of a Commissary full of her subordinates. "I know." The one thing that both stopped her crying, and almost made her cry, at the same time, was the feeling of a warmth within that encompassed her protectively. She silently whispered her thanks to Daniel, and Cassie sighed thoughtfully as she idly played with a strand of her hair.

"I guess... it doesn't matter too much."

Sam smiled. "Hey... if they can't decide, just go back to getting Daniel to do it. After all, he did win that coin toss."

_'So that's how I got chosen?!'_

_'And you, Doctor Archaeologist, have a problem with coins?'_

_'No... not per se... just using them to decide people's fates... chiefly, my fate...'_

Cassie shrugged and then appeared cheeky. "You know... there's nothing stopping _you_ from giving me away. You gave Vala away."

Sam looked surprised. She then said, shaking her head as she raised her hands, "But that was only because Daniel was Cam's best man."

_'Ah, yes, my favourite General... now that the shoe's on the other foot...'_

Sam quietly fumed at the cheeky tone in Daniel's inner voice, and Cassie smiled, all cheekiness gone as she placed her other hand over Sam's. "But you and Mom were like _that_. You're the nearest thing that I have to a mother..." She smirked. "... no offence."

Sam, now emotional, glanced down at their hands. "None taken." She appeared concerned. "Honey, this is a big thing. Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded. "A hundred percent."

Overcome, Sam stared at the Hankan. She then nodded and said as she remembered her old friend, "Of course I'll do it."

Cassie wiped away her own tears as she replied, "Thank you. You don't know how big this is for me."

_'Oh dear. I'm not only having to deal with the two of you being emotional... but guess who showed up again while Mitchell was out shopping?'_

Just then Walter appeared at the end of the table. Sam and Cassie looked up as he said, "General Jackson... there's a, uh, telephone call for you. It's from Colonel Mitchell. He sounds... annoyed."


	3. Beaming of Doctor Jackson

Sam sat in the middle of hers and Daniel's bed with Dani and Greg in her arms. As she watched Daniel attempt to figure out what he needed to take to the Pegasus galaxy, she couldn't help but feel sad at his impending departure, regardless of the fact that he would more than likely be quite safe with his Ancient powers to protect him; not forgetting that the Ancients had long repealed their non-interference rule. She gently stopped Greg from tugging at her hair and then smiled as her youngest children cuddled together against her chest. She smiled as she watched them, and then looked up to see Daniel watching her with a thoughtful expression. He asked with a smile of his own as he put his glasses case down, reminding himself that he hadn't needed glasses in many years,

"Hey, do you remember when they used to cuddle up like that the odd time we put them in a crib together?"

She grinned and gazed down at their babies. "Yeah. Claire and Jake were the same." She smirked as she looked at him again. "Makes me want to have another baby."

He remarked with a raise of his eyebrows as he came to sit down next to her, "You do realise that, Ascended progeny notwithstanding, we have seven children?" He picked Dani up and kissed her on the cheek, both parents looking amused when the toddler squealed. He then looked at Sam again. "And you always want more children until you remember just how much pain was involved the last time... which usually happens around the time you're giving birth."

Still holding Greg, she leaned over to kiss Daniel before resting her head on his shoulder. "I know... it's just that even though we rarely get a moment's peace at home during the day... the thought that we made each one of those little monsters..."

He smiled, feeling a warmth spreading within him. "It's amazing."

"And they've grown up so fast. Claire and Jake are going to start school next Fall... which is gonna leave us with Grace and these two, and then Grace will be gone." She frowned a little. "I should be happy... but I can't imagine this house being so empty and quiet."

Daniel put an arm around her. "Oh, I'm sure Dani and Greg here will make enough noise and mess to cover everyone." He gazed at her in concern. "Are you going to be okay?"

She looked down at Greg, knowing that he was talking about his time in Atlantis. "I will be." She sighed and then looked at him. "I won't lie to you..." She smiled briefly. "... partly because I can't..." She looked down at her hand as Greg held onto it and she stroked his fingers with her thumb. "... but it's going to be hard without you."

"I could stay. I'd cancel in a second..."

She shook her head as she gazed at him. "I can't ask you to do that."

He stroked her cheek tenderly. "You're not asking; I'm volunteering."

She kissed him. "Daniel, this is important... for you, for our work..." She smiled at him, feeling some level of pride for his countless and unimaginable achievements over the years. "... and if anyone can still pull rabbits after all of these years as far as discovering things goes... it's you." Her expression sobered. "You will take care of yourself out there, won't you? I'll try to check on you every once in a while, but it's going to take a lot out of me what with you being in a completely different galaxy."

He smiled a little. "I'll be fine."

"Because Pegasus is huge, and they haven't had as long to explore it as we have had here in the Milky Way... there are going to be other races, some even hostile coming out of the woodwork since the demise of the Wraith."

He touched her cheek, inwardly touched at her concern. "Sam, don't worry so much."

She rested her head on his shoulder again. "I can't help it when it comes to you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

His hand move to her temple but she shook her head, the grim shadow of pain in her eyes. "No, don't... not just yet. I don't want to feel empty right now. Each time we close our connection, it feels as though half of me has died. It's..." She paused. "Just until we've had a family moment, okay? Cammie and James will be home soon, and the terrible trio will wake from their naps..." She smiled seconds before Claire, Jake and Grace entered the room, clambering onto the bed. Sam hugged them all and as she held onto Daniel, the Archaeologist hugged his five youngest children too, kissing each of them as he quietly explained that he was taking a little holiday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel stood at the base of the gate ramp at the SGC, his bag slung over his shoulder as he stood in front of a line of his friends. He regarded each of them with a nod, his eyes moistening a little upon seeing Sam and only being able to feel a fraction of their psychic bond. He dropped his bag to the ground, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go without at least a proper goodbye from his wife, who had tried to be stoic until that moment.

Sam smiled a little despite a strong urge to cry and she whispered to him silently, _'I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't be. I know how hard it is. You're strong, Sam. You'll be fine.'_

He slowly approached her as their friends looked on and he hugged her tight. She held onto him, barely suppressing tears of grief at having to let him go, if only for a little while. He whispered in her ear as he continued to hold her, "I'll be back in time for your birthday."

She held onto him tighter. "You'd better."

"Kiss our little squadron for me."

"Like you had to ask." She smiled despite her pain as she looked over his shoulder and then up at the control room. "Daniel. Go on or you'll miss your flight." She rubbed his back as they slowly parted. She then glanced at their friends. "Go make us proud, Jackson."

Vala remarked as Cam discreetly slipped a supportive arm around her, "And that does mean _not_ doing an impersonation of Captain Kirk because you're suddenly without your wife and children. I'm told that Earth wedding vows count outside of this galaxy too." Everyone else looked at her oddly, and she continued with a shrug, "What? It was a friendly warning." She smiled at Daniel who smiled a touch shyly before looking back at his wife once again.

Sam held his gaze for a moment before looking up at the control room once more. "Walter!"

Walter replied almost immediately, "The Apollo is still ready and waiting, Ma'am."

Sam gave Daniel's bicep an affectionate squeeze. He was about to turn back to the gate ramp when he paused, remembering something. He patted the pockets of his black non-military jacket and then, finding what he was looking for, reached into one of the pockets. As he did so, Sam couldn't help but remark as she regarded his choice of clothing yet again,

"You know, Daniel... you could have worn the shirt that I'd picked out..."

Daniel frowned and looked down at the olive green Henley shirt and black jeans that he was wearing. He asked, looking at Sam again as the others looked highly amused at the scene, "What's wrong with this? It's good enough for travelling in... and hopefully, I'll be working as soon as I get there."

Sam looked at him challengingly as she paused their surroundings with a wave of her hand, not wanting to make everyone impatient. "That shirt suited you better." She tugged at the top and made a face. "I didn't even know you had these clothes... if I did, they would have gone to Goodwill with the rest. You just look as though you don't have a wife who gives a damn about the way you look. I wish you'd let me dress you."

He rolled his eyes, a little unnerved nonetheless at the sight of his friends staring at them, frozen in time and in mid-smirk. "Sam... you've got seven kids you can torment and psychologically scar with dressing them up however you want. I'm a full-grown adult..."

She folded her arms across her chest defensively. "Feels like I have _eight_ kids at home a lot of the time."

He too folded his arms across his chest, mimicking her. "Right back at you." He sighed, looking away from her for a moment as she couldn't help but smile at the petulance in his tone. "Sam... look, I probably won't get to go on a dig during my spare time for a long time if my current schedule's anything to go by." He gestured to his clothes. "I just want to feel like I'm doing something non-work related for once... and if that means being a poorly dressed Archaeologist..."

She smoothed his hair as she smiled. "Daniel..." She kissed his cheek. "Take care out there, okay?"

He smiled back at her and then said, remembering what he held. "I want you to have this back." He opened his hand to reveal the golden scarab locket that he had given her long ago, and which had since become a symbol of his habit of returning to her against all odds. "It suits you better."

She slowly took it from him, gazing down at it with a little frown as she remembered placing it in his hand when he had 'died' in Ancient Egypt. She looked at him, shaking her head as she gave the locket back to him, tears in her eyes. "No... it's yours. It's to remind you that you have so much to live for..." Her voice wavered a little as she remembered the pain of losing him in so many different ways over the years. "... so very much, and that if you sacrifice yourself for the greater good again, so help me God, I will hunt you down and drag your sorry ass home. You got that?"

He tenderly wiped away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek and he remarked in a hushed voice, looking moved, "Oh Sam... I don't need a lump of metal to remind me about that. I don't need anything."

She closed her hands around his hand, refusing a further attempt of his to give the scarab back to her. She then resumed time around them and said, struggling to be strong as their friends looked a little confused after a moment, "Move out, Jackson."

Daniel sighed softly, watching as his wife built up a military façade to hide behind, and he nodded resignedly, not wanting to leave as he picked his bag up again. Sam, however, rubbed his arm before looking up at Walter, and Daniel said to his friends, "Bye, guys." Moments before he disappeared in a burst of white light, he gazed at his wife and mouthed the words, "Love you."

Sam gazed at where he had been with a sigh. As Cam, Vala and Jonas gathered around her, Cam giving her shoulder a squeeze, Sam looked up at them with a smile and said, putting an arm around Vala as they left the gateroom, "Come on... you can come to my office..." She looked at Cam and Jonas. "We'll see you in the Commissary later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In his assigned quarters aboard the Apollo as it made its way to the Pegasus galaxy, Daniel sat on his bed in the dimmed room, his bag in front of him. He had taken research trips in the past, although admittedly on Earth, but they hadn't left him feeling as empty and as down as he felt. He took some books out of the bag but with a sigh put them away again. Pushing his bag off his bed, he lie down on his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought, an arm bent underneath his head. Ordinarily, he would have walked around the ship and got some reading done, but he just couldn't do it. But how then would he do his research on Atlantis if he was already an emotional wreck?

He got up and took his jacket off before deciding to face the world... or at least the rest of the Apollo.

Removing a book from his bag and running a hand through his hair, he left his quarters, allowing himself to get lost in the ship. As the layout was similar to that of the Odyssey and the Prometheus, he was reminded very strongly of previous SG-1 missions, during Jack's, Mitchell's, and his wife's respective tenures as team lead. He greatly missed being an active member of SG-1. It just wasn't the same being called on for matters that required his and only his fields of expertise about once a week or month... even if did involve forging peace treaties between warring factions, and almost always getting into a spot of bother off-world. There just wasn't the day-to-day action any more, arising from seemingly innocuous missions; the way he and the rest of the team inevitably had to rely on each other's strengths to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds in the defence of the planet or a part of the galaxy or beyond.

However, it wasn't as though there weren't challenges any more. He had plenty of them, which grew with time. His ongoing work. His complex relationship with his wife which he felt guilty much of the time for complicating with his insecurities. Bringing up seven children to be hard-working, law-abiding citizens of the Earth. And last but certainly not least – not by one heck of a long shot – living out an Ancient prophecy, and trying to uphold his principles throughout.

Life certainly wasn't easy.

But it was definitely worth living for, the rewards visible every single day. He sighed as he entered the Ship's Mess, nodding in greeting at Ferretti as the Colonel joined him, patting him on the shoulder affectionately. Ferretti remarked with an amused smirk as the two men assessed the rather unimaginative food items on offer, "You must have made the old man bald with the hassling it must have taken for you to get this far."

Daniel smiled a little as he poured himself some coffee. "Well, no immediate threat to Earth so Jack was hard placed to find a viable excuse to stop me."

The two men took their coffees to a table and sat down. The ship's commander asked as Daniel frowned while reading his book, "So... how's the Missus and the Jackson Squadron?"

Daniel replied distractedly, not really wanting to make small talk that reminded him of home so much, "Uh... Sam and the kids are fine."

Ferretti nodded, an elbow resting on the table as he regarded the Archaeologist. The Colonel sensed that the younger man was attempting to hide away from everything in his book, which was something that Ferretti was not prepared to allow the Archaeologist to do. He persisted in making conversation. "Man, it's been a while since I've been to Earth properly. Last time was not long after your little ones were born." Ferretti looked a little awkward as he scratched the back of his head. "Still not sure whether Jack wasn't bullshitting me about you going Junior twice. That man has one hell of a sense of humour."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At dinner-time at the Carter-Jackson residence, as her children ate in between some chatting, Sam sighed softly as she watched the now empty chair directly opposite hers. She was reminded yet again of the time that Daniel had been with the Doctor, and when she had set his place at the table and on more than a few occasions, made his meals without thinking. She decided to channel her energies into making sure that the toddlers were eating properly; that Grace actually ate instead of talking non-stop like her father; and that Cammie and James got on with eating instead of debating scientific concepts with the aid of condiments and items of cutlery.

As Sam took to spoon-feeding Greg, who had refused to co-operate, Jake suddenly asked, "Where's Daddy gone?"

James replied, looking at his younger brother, "He's gone away to work."

Grace frowned in thought as Claire looked at their father's seat. Cammie asked, regarding her mother seriously, "Did you and Dad have a fight again?"

Sam looked at her in disbelief. "No, we didn't."

Cammie then said, looking at Sam accusingly, "Anya said that Moms and Dads who love each other don't fight."

Sam sighed as she put her fork down, choosing her words carefully. "Cameron... I love your Dad and your Dad loves me... and we both love you and your brothers and sisters. It's just sometimes we have problems. Your Dad can be silly sometimes... and so I can admittedly."

Cammie looked at James and then back at her mother. "But after Dad came back from going away with Uncle Doctor, you had an argument. We both heard it."

James nodded in agreement, and then Greg and Dani joined in with huge grins, not grasping the nature of the conversation. Sam smiled slightly at that before saying as she glanced at her plate. "It was nothing. People in love fight." She smiled a little once again as she looked at the rest of her children and back at Cammie again. "You and James fight, but it doesn't mean that you hate each other."

Both Cammie and James suddenly made faces, the latter remarking, "But Mom... you and Dad aren't brother and sister. That would be sick."

Sam hid a smile at her son's utterance before she said, "It's complicated, Junior. If Mommies and Daddies didn't fight every once in a while, it would be tough for them to live together every single day." She looked at Cammie. "So your friend is wrong. People in love can fight a lot. That's something else you'll learn as you grow up." She smiled again. "Anyway, Daddy will be home in a couple of months, then we'll go to Cassie's wedding... and Uncle Teal'c's... if he and Auntie Ish'ta haven't seriously injured each other by then."

Her eldest children laughed in amusement, and then everyone looked up on hearing the front door slam shut. The Carter-Jacksons exchanged looks and then Sam smiled, knowing who it was. She stood up. "It's Cassie." As Sam left the kitchen, she missed the surprised and then odd looks that Cammie and James exchanged.


	4. Daniel Disneyland

Several thousand light years away, in Atlantis, Sheppard and McKay walked down a corridor. Sheppard calmly walked, his hands in the pockets of his black fatigue trousers as he mentally went to his happy place in an attempt to curb a rising desire to strangle his friend. McKay, on the other hand appeared aggravated and under considerable stress. The Physicist remarked, sounding highly annoyed,

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. If we do this every time someone comes for a visit, we'll never get any work done. I know there aren't any Wraith or Asurans any more, but..."

Sheppard replied calmly, almost as though he was explaining something to his five year old daughter, "We're just meeting him at the 'gate. Surely you can spare a few minutes for the guy who found this place?"

McKay retorted, frustrated, "We're not just meeting him at the 'gate! I've been pulled from my regular duties to help him with his database research! Me – the Chief Scientific Advisor of the City!" He grunted in annoyance, feeling utterly let down, and admittedly apprehensive at meeting the Archaeologist. "I've got stuff on the go, you know; important, vital projects for the—the betterment of the human race..."

Sheppard sarcastically quipped, "Apparently there are other people doing equally important work, Rodney, as hard as that is to believe." He said in a quieter tone of voice as they entered the gateroom of the City, "And enough with the crabbiness... this guy's wife married you and Carson... wait 'til he finds out all the gossip."

"Ha ha, smarty pants... just because you and Elizabeth are all rosy. I don't know how she stands you."

As they joined Elizabeth in front of the 'gate, Sheppard greeting her with a nod, he replied softly to McKay, "Neither do I." He patted his friend on the back. "Now play nice. It's not every day that we have a part-Ancient round here. Could be fun."

"Just as well if we have a fun fair the next time he decides to swing by like a rich kid on his Daddy's plantation."

Sheppard smirked as he glanced at his wife, who smiled back. Elizabeth said, looking excited, "An exciting day!"

Sheppard smiled at her again. "Absolutely."

McKay rolled his eyes at the small affectionate display between the two leaders. Chuck, the 'gate technician, appeared over the edge of the balcony of the control room. He called as he looked down at McKay and the Sheppards, "He's ready to beam."

Elizabeth replied with a smile, "Very well."

McKay muttered under his breath, "I don't know why he just doesn't do it himself with all of his fancy Ancient powers..."

Sheppard remarked quietly fixing the Physicist with a pointed look, "Speaking of Muttley..."

The three turned back to the gate ramp just as a burst of white light appeared, slowly fading to reveal Daniel, his bag slung over his shoulder. The Archaeologist grinned happily as he gazed around at his surroundings. Elizabeth said with a nod,

"Doctor Jackson, welcome to Atlantis."

Daniel replied, still grinning, "Thanks, Liz... you can drop the formality though. It's too weird after everything that's happened in the past few years." He grinned at Sheppard and McKay. "Sheppard, Rodney..." Daniel sensed that there was little warmth behind McKay's forced smile, but carried on grinning nonetheless, happy to be in Atlantis with no sign of an emergency in sight.

Sheppard asked, "So... how's the brood? Still seven? How's the General."

Daniel said, running his fingers through his hair, "Yep, they're great. Sam too. How's Charlotte?"

Elizabeth remarked, shooting a look in her husband's direction, "As much of a trouble maker as Sheppard Senior."

Daniel continued to grin and he asked McKay, "How are Carson and little Sam?" His grin finally faded on sensing something especially untoward from the Physicist, with echoes from the Sheppards. He appeared a little awkward, knowing now that his and Sam's suspicions of the decline of McKay and Carson's relationship had some truth in it. "Oh." His tone brightened a little. "How's little Sam?"

McKay replied, looking away, "She's... fine. Fine." The Physicist snapped to no-one in particular, "Can we get going now, please? I do have a life, believe it or not."

Sheppard and Elizabeth exchanged a look, and Elizabeth said to Daniel as the two left the gateroom with a furious looking McKay, "Daniel... Rodney will show you to your quarters and..."

McKay snapped, agitated, "Oh, I will, will I? How does everyone else know what I should do?"

Elizabeth sighed quietly, preventing herself from saying something unkind. Daniel glanced at McKay in mild concern and said, "Actually... I'd like to get started right away... if that's okay with you, Rodney."

McKay rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked as Elizabeth hid a smile, "Oh, sure, sure. What have you got planned? An _exciting_ exploration of insignificant Ancient historical events? Honestly... you Archaeologists... it's not even a proper science..."

Daniel replied, keeping his personal comments to himself and managing to keep his cool, "No, a lot more exciting that. I'm sure you're both familiar with the Ancient named 'Janus'?"

Elizabeth perked up with interest as McKay asked, guardedly curiously, "The inventor?"

"Yes. He was a lead scientist and apparently a bit of a renegade."

McKay sighed impatiently as though he was talking to a child. "Yeah, and I've been over all of his logs." He glanced at Elizabeth. "Look, this is work we've done already."

Daniel replied, trying not to sound smug despite getting a headache from feeling so many conflicting emotions from the Physicist at such close quarters, "Well, I'm pretty sure I have information that could lead us to his secret lab."

McKay stopped and turned to look at him incredulously. "Secret lab? _Secret_ lab in the _Lost_ City?" His shoulders drooped. "Danny... the last few times you've pulled rabbits out of your hat were flukes. You can't just say stuff and expect it to be true just because you want it to. Life doesn't work that way... believe me, I've tried..."

Daniel replied to McKay's initial question with a small smile, "Yes, a place where he conducted and subsequently hid a significant portion of his unauthorised research. And if I'm correct, it's right here, on Atlantis." McKay stormed away, muttering under his breath, and a concerned looking Daniel asked Elizabeth, "What's going on?"

Elizabeth grimaced a little and replied, "Oh... he's under a lot of stress at the moment." She looked up at the Archaeologist. "You probably already know by now that he and Carson have all but split up... Rodney and Jennifer have been having an affair. Jennifer and Colonel Lorne are already separated after Evan suspected that Jennifer was having an affair with Ronon." She smiled and then covered it up, feeling bad about finding any sort of amusement at her friends' expense. "It's all turned into a farce."

Daniel raised his eyebrows slowly, surprised by what Elizabeth had told him. Just then, House, now used to not using his cane, came across them in the corridor. The doctor ruffled Daniel's hair with a gruff affection, and said, "Heard you were dropping by, Danny. How's tricks?"

Daniel smiled briefly. "House. How have you been?"

"Great. This place is pretty cool... also for analysing behaviour too." House looked at Elizabeth meaningfully.

Daniel raised his eyebrows a little and asked Elizabeth as House eventually sauntered past, "How's he been? Sam's still worried about him being sent out here."

Elizabeth smiled as they resumed walking. "Oh... you can tell Sam that Doctor House has certainly grown on us." She glanced at Daniel, raising an eyebrow briefly. "... after a few... _incidents_... shall we say." She chuckled briefly. "He and Carson get on like a house on fire. They can come up with some pretty imaginative insults between them when the tension's running high, I can tell you." Her smile faded. "But he's a brilliant doctor. If it hadn't had been for him... I would have lost John."

Daniel frowned as he mentally flicked a series of reports that the SGC had received from the Lost City. He then made a stunned realisation. "Oh..." He looked at her. "The Genii injected him with a mutated version of the Hoffan drug." He appeared concerned. "You could have called. I could have..."

She shook her head, her gaze distant. "I know you would have... and believe me, during the danger hours, it was so tempting... but John wouldn't let me. That damn stubborn fool of a man. If it hadn't been for House..." She felt her usually calm composure slip and she reigned her emotions back in. She looked at Daniel and asked in a brighter tone of voice as they approached McKay's lab, "So... how are things on Earth?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, having settled her children and the Mitchell children down for the night, Sam returned to her own room to find Vala fast asleep. Smiling slightly at this, she tenderly smoothed the alien's hair before making sure that she was covered by the sheets. With a lingering glance, the General, concerned for her friend's welfare, got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind her so as not to wake her.

Sighing softly, Sam went downstairs to find Cassie asleep on the sofa, a troubled expression on the Hankan's face. The General kneeled in front of the sofa and draped a blanket over the younger woman. Cassie stirred at the movement and as Sam stood, Cassie woke up, squinting in the dim light of a floor lamp.

"Sam?"

Sam said with a smirk, "You fell asleep." Cassie suddenly looked sheepish as she sat up, and Sam said with a concerned expression as she sat down next to her. "It's okay. We can talk in the morning... or whenever you want to." Sam looked at her. "But believe me... this is all normal. The fights, the nervousness and cold feet... everything that you're going through right now."

Cassie shook her head and folded her arms across her chest as she replied defiantly, "You and Daniel never argued before your wedding."

As Sam snuggled under the blanket, her head resting against the back of the sofa, she said with a soft smile, "We'd known each other for far too long, and to be honest, there was no time to argue... we'd arranged everything around our jobs and pretty big missions... by the end, and after Cammie and James were sick over us the night before, we just wanted to get it over and done with." She chuckled briefly. "That's not to say that older people argue less... look at Teal'c and Ish'ta for instance." Sam gave Cassie's hand a reassuring squeeze as her smile softened once again. "Simon will come around though. Just remember that as you're going through all this stress and everything, he's going through more or less the same thing too... so conflict is inevitable."

Cassie sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "But I wish he would more accommodating." She looked at Sam. "I want to tell him about... you know..." Cassie looked at Sam meaningfully.

Sam appeared concerned once again. "Honey, do you think that's wise? You're both pretty stressed at the moment... that could just add to it."

"But I have to tell him at some point... and at least if I tell him now, it's easier if he..." Cassie sighed once again, looking down at her lap dejectedly. As Sam looked increasingly concerned, Cassie said softly as she looked at the General, "If... if I have another child... he or she is going to have Naquadah in its blood, just like your children, and Vala's, and Jonas' boy. I won't be able to give birth in a civilian hospital, and I can't let my children have blood tests outside of the SGC..."

Sam continued to hold Cassie's hand, knowing the Hankan's pain. "Jack and I have talked about giving Simon security clearance... but Jack wasn't sure whether either of you were ready for it... you, for revealing that you're not actually from Toronto... and him, for knowing that the delightful doctor that he's been dating for a few years is in actual fact an extraterrestrial. It shouldn't matter of course, but you can imagine how that could be a bit much to take in, especially right now." Sam's expression softened. "Whatever you decide to do though, we'll all be with you, okay?"

An emotional Cassie nodded, giving Sam's hand a squeeze in return. "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't mention it... you're family."

Cassie smiled a little as she looked down. She then asked, wanting to change the subject, "How are you doing?"

Sam replied as she affectionately tucked Cassie's hair behind her ears, "I'm doing okay. I miss him like crazy though. Hopefully I'm a lot wiser than the last time he was away. Everything was such a mess because we'd left it hanging... there were so many things we hadn't dealt with because of something always cropping up, and, well, we're just not that good at facing emotional stuff. It's anyone's guess how we managed to have a relationship as long as we have."

Cassie asked, looking curious as well as concerned, "Do you regret it?"

Sam shook her head, a slight smile on her face for a little while. "No. Things had to happen. Unfortunately, they were pretty explosive at some points, but that's how things worked out. There was just so much emotional fallout from how Cammie and James were conceived... his guilt surrounding Atlantis and not being there during a couple of my pregnancies... his Ascension... Greg and Dani... his time with the Doctor... We just didn't deal with it with all our wanting to be 'normal'."

"You have dealt with it now... right?"

Sam smiled once again. "Oh, Cassie... you may have grown so much since you've been on Earth, but you're still that young girl sometimes." Her smile faded. "We're dealing it... a day at a time. It's going to take a long time, but we're in no rush."

Cassie smiled yet still looked worried. "I wish that me and Simon could be like you and Daniel..." She grimaced. "Okay, without the yelling and the guilt complexes."

"You know, Cass, there are going to be days when you'll want to dot Simon. It doesn't mean you love him any less."

Cassie stared at her in surprise. "You feel like punching Daniel?"

"Not all of the time, thankfully... but when he gets all guilt-ridden and starts pushing me away, or when he gets childish... and I mean, _really_ childish about things. There have been times where I've had to leave the house to scream because it got so bad. I'm sure he feels the same way about me sometimes... but it's one of the trade-offs of living with someone day-in, day-out."

Cassie sighed. "I'll admit there have been times when I've wanted to throw, and have thrown things at Simon. He can be a stubborn ass when he wants to be."

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Well, it would be better than a dishonest one."

Sam chuckled briefly. "Honey... if I were in your place, I would tell him. I know it's not the best of times... but I keep thinking of how I share things with Daniel. I really can't imagine not sharing things with him, and I'm talking about before we got all this Ancient stuff. It won't solve your problems, but hopefully he'll be more understanding about things like the Yugoslavian folk music."

Cassie suddenly appeared scared. "But what if it drives him away from me? I don't think I could take that."

"If he can't or won't accept you as you, then, let's face it, he doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't have to hide who you are."

"It's easy for you to say... Daniel works with you. He knows what you do already. He knew that before you started going out."

"Well, nothing works out perfectly." Sam looked at the younger woman. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in Greg and Dani's room? They're a lot quieter at night now."

Cassie smiled a little. "No, it's okay. I'm fine here."

"I could always move them into mine with me and Vala, and then you could have your old room back."

"No, I'm fine, really. I don't think I'll sleep much anyway – I've got to think things over, and Simon will probably call when he thinks I'm past throwing plates at his head." Changing the subject once again, Cassie asked, her tone brighter, "When's Cam coming back?"

Sam remarked, amused, "You know, he's married, and _you're_ engaged... oh, and he's like twice your age."

Cassie glared at her. "It was a perfectly innocent question."

"Sure it was. Anyway... Cam and Woolsey should be back in a few hours from the renewal of our treaty with the Tok'ra."

"I can't believe you're looking after nine children and Vala."

Sam chuckled tiredly. "Well... after seven kids, numbers lose all meaning." She patted Cassie's knee as she got up. "Speaking of Vala, I better get back before she wakes up and thinks she's been kidnapped again." She sighed. "We had to replace the front door last time..."

Cassie's eyes widened in shock as she hid her mouth under the blanket. "Oh my God!"

"Yep." Sam glanced at the lamp. "Do you want me to keep the light on?"

"No, it's okay. 'night, Sam."

"'night, Cass." Sam switched the lamp off and she paused in the doorway, turning to look back into the darkness where Cassie lie. As old thoughts stirred up again, of how she had once wanted to adopt Cassie, and of Janet and her passing, the General quietly closed the door and ascended the stairs, a thoughtful expression on her face once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sam lie awake, thanks to Vala snoring loudly next to her, she gazed at her friend in the darkness. She smiled as she gently smoothed the alien's abdomen. As she did so, she closed her eyes, feeling even the slightest movements that the unborn children made, and hearing their hearts beat. Much to her surprise, she began to see the children themselves, the babies sitting upright in their amniotic sac, their eyes closed as small particles floated around them in fluid. Sam smiled more on seeing this, tears in her eyes as she witnessed what she felt was nothing short of a miracle. She whispered silently,

'Hello, you two. I'm your Auntie Sam. I'll see you soon.'

Making sure that the babies were okay, Sam closed her eyes, mentally retracting from Vala's womb. She opened her eyes again, hearing Vala's regular breaths, and she smiled again as she settled down on her side of the bed. She was about to close her eyes once again when a very familiar sound pierced the silence of the night. She sat bolt upright, her heart pounding, her eyes wide with fear. Next to her, Vala stirred. The alien eventually woke, asking drowsily as she tried and then failed to sit up,

"Samantha? What's wrong?"

Sam glanced at her as she got up, throwing a dressing gown over her pyjamas. "Stay there. I'll be back in a minute." As Vala rolled her eyes, resuming her attempts to get up, Sam bolted from the room, running down the stairs as fast as she could before remembering that she could have orbed down. Noticing that Cassie had fallen asleep and had somehow stayed asleep, the General closed her eyes, disappearing in a burst of bluish-white light.

Almost instantly, she was in the back garden of the house, where the TARDIS now stood. Surprised, despite having heard its engines, she stared at it as the door opened, the light from inside illuminating the back of the house and part of the garden. And then a blur of white and yellow light rushed at her, but she didn't flinch or shy away from it.

Sam gazed down at the form of older-Cammie in her arms, and, she, overwhelmed, tightly hugged her daughter from an alternate timeline as she murmured, now tearful, "You came back to me." She kissed her daughter's hair and then asked, now looking scared when she didn't see the Doctor, "But why? What happened?" She held older-Cammie at arm's length so she could look at her.

Older-Cammie replied, glowing tear tracks on her face as she avoided her mother's gaze, "I want to come home again."

Sensing so much turmoil and heartbreak from the younger woman, Sam hugged her once again, whispering now that she understood on some level what had happened, "Oh." Seeing a curious Vala at the back door, Sam whispered, "Go inside with your Auntie Vala. I'll make you some Cocoa and you can tell me all about it, okay?"

Older-Cammie nodded, wordlessly walking past Vala into the house. Sam turned back to the TARDIS, noting that the Doctor still hadn't emerged. Sighing softly, Sam stepped inside, remarking as she glanced down at her clothes, "Now this is very Arthur Dent." She looked up to see the Doctor leaning over the TARDIS engine, gazing at her wistfully. He said, slowly standing up,

"Nice to see you again, Samantha Jackson."

Sam folded her arms across her chest, the General looking annoyed. "I'd like to say the same about you... but you've hurt Cameron. I don't care about the technicalities. She's my daughter. You mess with her, you'd better wish for a _lot_ more regenerations."

The Doctor replied, still looking sad, "What was I supposed to do? Samantha, you've got to understand that my human companions... they can go home and settle down. They age, they die... I can't do that. I have to go on."

"But she's not human any more. While she isn't exactly immortal, she's as good as."

The Time Lord swallowed and looked away. "But she's not you."

Sam closed her eyes and turned away from him, her fists clenched. "Oh for cryin' out loud!" She turned to face him, moving closer to where he was standing. "No! We are not going through this again! Do you know how much trouble there was the last few times Daniel believed that you were interested in me?! He thought that I returned your feelings and it almost killed him!" Her tone softened, her eyes pleading. "Doctor, please... just let it go. I can't love you like that... and you need someone with you."

She turned to leave the TARDIS. When she reached the door, she said, turning to him as he gazed at her, "Just make your peace with Cameron before you go, okay? I know I'm part Ancient but I struggle with that girl's temper at age eight... never mind as a non-corporeal twenty year old." Without waiting for a reply, she left the TARDIS, going back to the house. As the TARDIS engines started up, she smirked as she waved her hand discreetly, the engines stopping abruptly.

As she reached the house, she heard the TARDIS doors open, and the Doctor call as he ran after her, "Fine, fine, you win... but if she forces me to regenerate, it's all your fault."

"I'll make you regenerate if you don't stop your yammering and go talk to her now."


	5. Blazing Riddles

_Lyrics featured are Song for Ten sung by Tim Phillips (written by Murray Gold), which can be heard during the Christmas Invasion (Doctor Who, Xmas Special 2005) when the Doctor's getting ready for Xmas dinner at Rose's._

_Next set of lyrics featured are For Baby (for Bobby) by John Denver._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor sat next to a sullen looking older-Cammie in the living room as Sam listened from the kitchen. The Time Lord said, glancing at the Ascended being a touch apprehensively, "Cammie... for what it's worth, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry." He reached for her hand as he gazed at her fondly. "You have been great... absolutely, positively great, Cameron Carter-Jackson. But..." His expression darkened slightly. "... I'm not what you want. You're an Ancient, I'm a Time Lord... I really don't agree with the way you guys do things half the time, and you'd probably... no, no... _most likely_ kill me within a week."

Older-Cammie sighed, her face frozen in anger as she stared straight ahead, not wanting to cry in front of him. She said, her jaw clenching, "It's because of Mom isn't it? Just because I'm..."

He frowned. "Don't even try to be bitter... your mother is the first person you thought of to come home to." She turned to glare at him, and he continued, not at all fazed, "No, before you deny it, Samantha Jackson is your mother. She's the only mother that you have right now." He sighed, still holding her hand. "Look, I don't want to argue about your Mum, okay? We had a history... I did things that I'm not actually allowed to do... to save her."

"But why..."

He finally let go of her hand, looking down at his lap. "There really isn't anyone quite like her... and even though the things I experienced haven't happened here and probably never will, I'm left with those memories." He gazed at her with a wistful smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. I know what your Dad knows... your Mum is far too special to let go of."

Older-Cammie stood up suddenly, looking furious. She rounded on him as he remained seated, looking up at her passively. "All my life... it's always been Mom, Mom, Mom! I was always in her shadow, always having to..."

He made a face and sighed, but remained seated. "Cameron... I'm sorry, but you're just sounding childish now. At your age, neither of your parents were as highly skilled in as many fields as you are."

"I was still in her damn shadow! How could I even hope to equal the things that my Mom achieved?! And now I'm stuck like this! And you..." She clenched her fists and turned away, her voice softening as she finally yielded to her tears. "... I thought you were special. I still think you are. I thought that maybe I'd be luckier with you than I was with Frankie in my timeline."

The Doctor, troubled, got to his feet. "Cameron..."

"No. Just go... Make sure you say 'bye' to Mom before you go."

He smiled slightly, reminded of Sam. The smile fading, he said, the Ancient still with her back to him, "I wasn't lying when I said that you were great... you are great... you don't have to worry about being in either of your parents' shadows, not that it's necessarily a bad thing with those two." He paused. "I just want to thank you for everything that you've done... the times you saved me... everything. Thank you, Cameron Janet Carter-Jackson... and please don't give your mother any more grief. She deserves better than that and you know it."

He was about to leave the room when she turned around. He stopped, appearing curious and a little fearful as she approached him. When she was right in front of him, she smiled despite her tears and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her in surprise when she pulled away, and she said softly, turning away again, "Thank you for the adventures, Doctor."

He nodded and left the room to find Sam in the kitchen, watching him from the table. Sam got up and said, her eyes moist, "I guess you'll be going now."

"_Well I woke up today  
And the world was a restless place  
It could have been that way for me  
And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back at me..._"

He shrugged, appearing nonchalant as he thought of the time that he had spent with Sam, the time that she remembered, and the time that hadn't happened to her. "Well, worlds to explore, suns to implode... you know..." He smiled a little. "And an awful lot of running to do."

"You will take care, won't you? I don't like the idea of you being out there by yourself. You need someone with you."

"_I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed  
And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you..._"

He sighed as he looked away from her and then at her again. "Certainly looks like it. You humans..." He grinned. "... are brilliant." He stroked her cheek affectionately as she looked away from him. "And _you_, Samantha Carter-Jackson are beyond brilliant. As for Cammie, I'm grateful that she was with me for the short time that she was. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

"_'Cause I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time with you_

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed..."

Sam looked back at him, looking hurt as she removed his hand from her face. "I know." She glanced at the doorway to the lounge. "Thanks for talking to Cammie."

"Least I could do for you." He held her hands and looked down at them. "Look... about what I said earlier... I'm sorry. It's just that, well, you know..." He glanced up at her and then down once again. "I hate saying goodbye to you, but I guess I have to get used to it, eh? You're living a life with a husband, children, a house, cars, the SGC, your career... I can never do that, but you can and so much more."

"_So have a good life  
Do it for me  
Make me so proud  
Like you want me to be  
Wherever you are  
I'm thinking of you oceans apart  
I want you to know_..."

Sam resisted the urge to hug him and instead squeezed his bicep affectionately. "Bye, Doctor."

He appeared hurt. "What, no hug? You always hug me."

"It's not a good time." Looking as though she was dealing with conflicting emotions, she glanced in the direction of the living room as older-Cammie reluctantly stood in the doorway. "You come and go, but the people you leave behind have to deal with things. And I'm Cameron's mother. Nobody hurts my kids." Her jaw clenched, she punched him in the jaw, sending the Doctor sprawling.

Older-Cammie called out, looking shocked as she was about to run to the Doctor's aid but thought better of it on seeing her mother's grim expression, "Mom!"

The Doctor quickly got up after a moment, taking a deep breath as he remarked, clutching his face, "You've still got it. Ow!" When Sam moved, he raised a finger. "No, you don't have to do that again. Point taken."

"Look, I'm sorry I had to do that."

He grimaced. "No, I understand. I'll just, uh... go, shall I?" He glanced in the direction of the back door uneasily.

"_Well I woke up today and you're on the other side  
Our time will never come again  
But if you can still dream  
Close your eyes it will seem  
That you can see me now and then_..."

Sam appeared wistful as she regarded the Time Lord. "I think you'd better, Doctor. Bye."

"I'm going to miss you..." He appeared pensive. "Well, okay, not that right hook of yours." Glancing at older-Cammie, he nodded at Sam before leaving the kitchen and the house.

Sam looked at where he had been with a sigh, closing her eyes when she heard the whirring engines of the TARDIS. Shaking her head a little, she looked back at her daughter and asked with a warm smile, "So, young lady... cocoa?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you dotted him. Isn't that Dad's... other-Dad's job?"

Sam sat on the sofa under a blanket like she had done with Cassie earlier, except that this time she was with older-Cammie. She shrugged as she took a sip of the hot chocolate that she held, and replied to her daughter's question, "He hurt you."

Sam deposited her mug on the coffee table, next to Cameron's untouched one, and she hugged the young woman, who up until that point had tried to put a brave face on things. The Ancient began to cry in her mother's embrace as Sam stroked her hair gently, whispering, "It's okay, sweetie, let it out. You're still the little girl that you are now... you don't have to be brave in front of me."

The General's chest began to hurt more as the usually emotionally reserved Ancient began to sob uncontrollably in her mother's embrace. Her eyes brightened by tears, she kissed her daughter's hair and, not sure of how to deal with the current situation, began to sing, "_I'll walk in the rain by your side, I'll cling to the warmth of your hand, I'll do anything that keeps you satisfied, I'll love you more than anybody can, and the wind will whisper your name to me, little birds will sing along in time, and trees will bow down when you walk by... and morning bells will chime._"

Older-Cammie slowly sat up as Sam gazed at her in concern, the former saying softly, "Dad always sang that to us when we were kids."

Sam replied, looking emotional as she dried her daughter's tears, "I did too."

Cameron nodded. "I don't remember... but Dad said after I'd had a dream about you. Oh, Mom..."

"You're going to be fine. It's going to hurt so much, but you will get over him."

The younger woman looked at her, her eyes filling up with tears once again. "How do I get over someone like the Doctor?"

"You will. One day you'll meet someone special who'll always be there for you."

Older-Cammie's tone became bitter. "Yeah... someone who won't have issues over my dead Mom..."

Sam shook her head. "You knew what you were letting yourself in for before you went. You were there when Daniel and I had trouble over him. I'm sorry that you got hurt but it's not as though you didn't know that something like this could have happened. And... just where the hell is your brother?!"

As Cam entered the house, having been off-world with the Tok'ra, Sam stormed into the kitchen and said, looking up at the ceiling, appearing angry, "Get your asses down here right now, both of you! Don't make me come up there."

With Cam and older-Cammie watching from the doorway, older-Daniel and older-James appeared in the kitchen in a flash of light, both appearing awkward and awaiting Sam's wrath with all the acceptance of prisoners at the gallows. Sam raised an eyebrow at them, folding her arms across her chest.

"So... what have you two men been up... hmm?" She walked around them, her arms still folded. She focussed on older-James. "What could have been more important than your sister? I thought you Ascended to watch over her. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not really her family, not technically... you guys are, and neither of you were there for her!"

Older-James, now even more awkward, sneakily glanced at his father, nudging him, the elder Ancient nudging him back. Older-James said, looking at Sam apologetically, "Mom, we're sorry... but Cameron needed you. It was her idea otherwise we would have killed the ass." When Sam and his father were about to reprimand him for his language, he mumbled, "Sorry."

Sam shook her head, appearing tired and emotional as she looked at older-Daniel. "Look, I don't need this. I have seven corporeal children to look after, two of whom need to be in school in five hours; two weddings to prepare for, and a base to run. And you... I'm actually quite disappointed in you. You weren't there for your daughter when she needed you the most."

She turned away, wiping away tears as she left the kitchen to go into the lounge. Older-Daniel angrily stormed in after her. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter! You went to another galaxy!"

Sam turned back to him, looking shocked and outraged as the others backed away, Cam now coming downstairs after checking in on his wife. "Oh, so now it's my fault that in your timeline I got killed by the Wraith! For crying out loud, no matter how old you are or whether you're corporeal or not, you can still be a childish bastard."

"Oh, so that's the thanks I get for risking everything to come back and save you so you can have this life!" Older-Daniel, now looking as though he was very close to breaking down, suddenly changed into a mass of white energy, and then disappeared through the ceiling.

Sam, the fight gone from her, sank into the sofa, her eyes red-rimmed as she contemplated what had happened. As older-Cammie nudged a shocked older-James, Cam went to Sam's side and hugged her tight as she began to cry. The Colonel asked, looking confused, yet concerned for Sam's wellbeing, "What the hell just happened?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. I've just managed to stop having flare-ups with my Daniel, and now I've got trouble with the other guy. I've lost him and the Doctor."

As a scared Cassie peeked into the room, an annoyed looking older-Cammie Ascended. Older-James, however, crouched at his mother's feet and said, holding her hand when Cam had let her go, "Are you okay, Mom?"

She dried her eyes with the tissue that Cam offered her. "I'm fine, Jimmy. It's just that, whatever state your Dad's in, if we don't get things out in the open on a regular basis, things erupt. I'm sorry you and your sister had to see that."

Older-James shrugged and glanced at Cam with a smirk. "Hey, from what I've seen of Uncle Cam and Auntie Vala in my timeline, _that_ was a drop in the ocean..."

Cam glared at the Ancient. "Hey! We don't argue anywhere near that bad..." He appeared pensive suddenly. "... okay, once... but that was..." He sighed. "Never mind." He looked at Sam. "Anyway, let's get you to bed before any more of your Ancient family drops by to have ten rounds with you."

Sam shook her head, saying softly as she got to her feet, "No... I'm not going to be able to sleep, and I've got to get the kids ready soon." She sighed and looked at older-James. "I'm sure he knows, but if you Ascend again, tell your Dad I'm sorry. I really do want you guys to drop in more often... I just... I guess it felt like everything was just ganging up on me."


	6. Three Little Brains from Earth are We

_I probably don't need to say anything but... just in case... in this universe, Keller's a linguist as I started writing that whole arc way before we knew who she actually was._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In McKay's lab, as the Canadian Physicist looked totally and utterly bored, Daniel typed on a laptop, seemingly oblivious to the other man's growing ennui. The hope on Daniel's face irritated McKay, who wasn't impressed with being taken away from his work to go over work that he had already done and had already concluded that it led to nothing. But still Daniel wouldn't let it go, despite his assurances.

Typical.

McKay tried again, galled by the enthralled expression on the Archaeologist's face. "I've been over Janus' database entries with a fine-tooth comb. I never saw any mention of a secret lab. What have I been telling you about just saying things for the hell of it and expecting it to be real without any corroborating evidence? You might have got lucky all that time on SG-1, but that's not how things work here in Pegasus."

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Physicist's lack of enthusiasm. However, he was well aware that McKay didn't know what he knew. Still, he tried hard not to be condescending as he replied, "Janus was doing a lot of work that wasn't exactly approved by the Ancient Council, so it's not hard to imagine he wouldn't include a full account in this very public database." Daniel smirked briefly as he remembered third party reports from Atlantis of McKay's unofficial research escapades. "I mean, do you include all of your research in _your_ official reports?"

McKay, embarrassed and not liking it, said, sounding irritated, "Just get to the point."

Daniel forgot himself and spoke excitedly, the words tumbling out, "Okay, he never talked about it in his entries... but several of Janus' peers suspected that he had a 'bastion of unfettered thought and experimentation' or... as one of his lovers put it..."

Now stunned, McKay asked, "He had lovers?!"

Daniel looked at him incredulously. "Uh, you're married and you're having an affair." He quipped, deadpan. "Apparently some women... and men appreciate brains."

McKay's looked flabbergasted as he exclaimed, "Janus was gay?!"

Daniel now appeared confused. "Why is that such a surprise? There's rumours that Einstein was gay. And besides, Rodney... Janus was most likely bisexual rather than gay if he had a series of relationships with either gender." He continued, feigning innocence as he read from the laptop while McKay stared at him and then at the laptop, dumbfounded. "Anyway... as I was saying... As one of his lovers put it... '_an isle of solitude within the city walls._'"

McKay remarked, snapping out of his stunned state as he got his mind back on track, "Well, that could just mean he's hard to talk to. People say things like that about me all the time."

Daniel smiled briefly, liking how McKay, despite his prejudices and taboos, was trying to be professional. He gestured to the laptop screen. "Now, none of these writers had any idea where the lab could be... but one of his young assistants recalls a day where Janus turns a corner down a hallway..."

House casually walked into the lab, curious at Daniel's presence in the City and already familiar with the Archaeologist's habit of starting rather interesting adventures from one little bit of information. McKay remarked mockingly in reply to Daniel, "'_Today: saw Janus in the hallway._'" He snorted derisively. "Yeah! There's a real page turner!"

Daniel continued, ignoring the remark, "He chased after him with a question about his work but when he rounded the corner, Janus was gone. The hallway was a dead end. He had seemingly disappeared and, I think, into his secret lab."

Both House and McKay looked intrigued, the doctor saying, "He could have been beamed up to a ship." As McKay and Daniel stared at him, he shrugged. "Would explain the disappearance."

Daniel shook his head after a moment's thought. "No, the City's got proximity alarms and sensors... and the source doesn't mention a flash of light... and something like someone being beamed out would have been mentioned in the database. There's no evidence of..."

McKay quickly interrupted him, his interest piqued as he mulled things over. "Well, did this assistant happen to mention..."

Daniel nodded, knowing what the Physicist was about to ask. "... which hallway? Yes, he does."

McKay began to look a little smug with the knowledge that he knew the City like the back of his hand... or at least most of it. He frowned briefly as he happened to look at the back of a hand, wondering where he had got a particular scratch from. Mentally shaking himself, McKay said, fairly confident as he reached for the laptop, "Oh. Well..."

Daniel once again fought a growing urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah." He leaned back so McKay could take the laptop from him.

House remarked as he took a seat opposite the men, "Shouldn't we have a betting pool? I like my idea of the beaming better."

Daniel eyed him sternly. "We're _not_ gambling."

"Can I at least tag along before Doctor Sheppard gets it into her head to drag me along to meet the Genii?"

Daniel looked at McKay, the Physicist too engrossed in the laptop. The Archaeologist shrugged and remarked sarcastically, "Sure, why not? If anything, Rodney loves people..."

McKay asked distractedly, his eyes still on the laptop screen, "I'm a... what, now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard and Elizabeth walked down a corridor together, the former carrying a bag over his shoulder for his wife. He remarked with a little shrug, "I like the guy, but I'm thinking I won't see much of him because he'll be hiding out with Rodney, and then he'll go home. Personally, right now, I just want to see the scrap they'll get into when Daniel does something that Rodney doesn't like."

Elizabeth smiled a little as she glanced at her husband. "Maybe we could get him... and Sam to visit for longer next time. Would be nice." She sighed, thinking of her duties. "As soon as the Apollo unloads its supplies, we'll be heading off to meet up with Dahlia Radim and her crew."

He looked at her sceptically. "You really think she's gonna show up, huh... and let you guys try out Carson's cure on a few of her guys?"

"Well, we held up _our_ end of the deal. We found the Genii a suitable planet when that volcano erupted. We provided humanitarian assistance... in the grand scheme of things, coupled with Sam's kids taking out the Wraith and the Asurans... they owe us big time... or this one at least."

Sheppard sighed, thinking his wife a little too naïve. "That's what I'm sayin'... They got what they wanted. I should go with you, because..."

She stopped and turned to look at him, looking cynical. "What? You know the Genii? John, that's precisely why I _don't_ want you there. It won't help matters... some of Dahlia Radim's men used to support Acastus Kolya. This mission is basically going to be a negotiation, and well, the Genii as a whole have less baggage with me than they do with you."

He said, trying not to cross into personal territory whilst on duty, "I'm not saying you shouldn't take the lead on this. I'm just..."

Elizabeth, however, asserted her authority, annoyed as she was by a perceived attempt to mollycoddle her. "You're second-in-command here, _Colonel_. I know I've played fast and loose with the official rules before now... but in the event that I have to leave Atlantis for whatever reason, you stay put. You're in command here 'til I get back, understood?"

Sheppard grimaced, grumbling under his breath. He said, sighing in barely concealed frustration, "Okay."

Elizabeth smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek, saying as she gazed at him affectionately, "Try not to blow up the City while I'm gone, okay?"

He smirked as he kissed her on the lips, replying as they parted ways, Elizabeth walking towards some stairs, "No promises."

She turned around, watching him walk away, consternation on her face. She sighed, knowing her husband all too well. She called after him, "Well, at least take care of Charlie!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jennifer packed a few books into her bag as she got ready to accompany Elizabeth on the upcoming mission. She was upbeat at first but then her gaze fell suddenly as she thought of Lorne. Now considerably upset, she sat down at her desk, smiling a little as she picked up a picture of her daughter, Helen, playing with Charlotte Sheppard, Samantha McKay, and Torren Emmagan. Putting it down, she looked down for a moment before pulling a drawer open. On top of its contents lie a photo frame, face-down. Picking it up almost reverently, she turned it over to see a picture of herself and her now estranged husband, Lorne, during much happier times, his arm around her.

She bit her lip as she gazed at his happy face, wondering how things could have gone so wrong so fast. She hadn't wanted to hurt him – that was the last thing she had wanted, but she couldn't ignore the growing attraction between herself and Rodney. She took responsibility for it... for all the pain felt by all parties involved... by Lorne, by Carson too. The pain and guilt got unbearable whenever she was alone with her thoughts like this. She clutched the picture to her chest and closed her eyes, whispering,

"I'm so sorry, Evan."

She then gazed at the picture of their daughter on the desk. "And I'm sorry to you too, Helen."

She took a deep breath to steady her frayed nerves as she put the picture of her and Lorne away again. She then pulled a small bag out of her pocket, holding it in her palm as she sniffed, feeling the weight of time, love and tradition fighting for space on her shoulders. She tipped the contents of the bag out into her palm, gazing wistfully at her engagement and wedding rings. After a moment's hesitation, instead of putting them back into her pocket as she usually did, she slipped the rings onto the ring finger of her left hand, now not feeling quite as naked as she had felt previously.

Mentally shaking herself as she realised just how little time she had left, Jennifer resumed packing, occasionally glancing at her rings as they caught the dim light. A few moments later, the hulking figure of Ronon walked in without knocking, saying as he gazed at her with just about the most friendly expression that he could manage without compromising his reputation for gruffness,

"Hey."

Jennifer turned and smiled. "Hi! I was just leaving." Having finished packing, she zipped up her bag and picked it up, ready to leave.

"Yeah, I know." He reached for the bag. "Hey, let me get that."

She continued to smile as she let him take the bag from her. "Thanks."

"So you're going on this Apollo thing?"

"Yeah," she replied as she made to pick up her laptop bag, but Ronon picked it up with his other hand, and she appeared slightly bemused at his chivalrous behaviour. "Thank you."

As they left her office, Jennifer said by way of explanation, "I kind of have to. I'm part of the negotiating team..." She suddenly appeared a little nervous. "... if, you know, we ever get to that point."

Ronon nodded. "Right. I think I should come with you on this."

She looked at him, smiling yet confused. "Really? Why?"

Ronon replied, none too convincingly, "I don't really trust these guys."

She remarked with a raise of an eyebrow, "You don't trust Dahlia Radim and her men, or the entire crew of the Apollo to protect me if something goes wrong?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know. Both, I guess."

Jennifer turned away to grin in amusement, the linguist having already suspected the real reasons behind him suddenly being very protective of her. However, he realised that she was smiling, and he asked, bemused, "What?"

She looked at him, still smiling. "Nothing!"

He appeared sceptical as he smiled slightly, knowing that she was smiling for a reason, and hoping that she wasn't mocking him. "What?"

Jennifer shook her head, still smiling as she replied, "Nothing! Nothing! It'll be great to have the company."

Ronon smiled a little triumphantly, taking her enthusiasm for what he was hoping for. "Great."

As they walked, they came across McKay, Daniel and House walking in the other direction. Jennifer smiled on seeing them despite her inner pain, the smile less pain-filled on seeing Daniel. "Sorry guys, can't stop! Wish us luck!"

McKay stared in confusion at her and Ronon, and then he noticed that she was wearing her wedding band. Daniel smiled slightly, nodding a little as he said to Jennifer and Ronon, "Good luck, Jen... Ronon. Hope I catch you before I go home again."

House added, raising a finger as everyone stared at him, "_If_ you go home. Don't deny it – we know the chances."

Daniel glared at him as Ronon and Jennifer resumed walking. McKay suddenly asked, looking at Jennifer as though he had just realised something, "What do you mean 'us'?"

Jennifer smiled slightly as she continued walking. Ronon turned back to smile smugly at the now flabbergasted and admittedly disturbed Physicist. McKay called as he half-heartedly waved as they disappeared around a corner, "Good luck!"

Daniel and House had resumed walking, the two men exchanging a glance as they stopped and then turned back to a stunned looking McKay. Daniel was about to take the gentle approach, realising that McKay was hurt, when House yelled, "Meredith! You can get laid later. Let's get going."

Daniel glared at House once again, and House said, looking bored, "Look, Danny... someone has to be the shake-king here. And don't even think about zapping me. Everyone knows that three readers of Ancient are better than two."

House walked away in the direction that they had been going in, and Daniel looked after him in surprise. He then looked at McKay. "He... he can read Ancient?"

McKay nodded, looking resigned despite an attempt at arrogance. "Yeah. Picked it up pretty quickly... not as quickly as myself, _obviously_... but he's good."

Daniel gazed at McKay, feeling some of his pain. Not wanting to cross any personal boundaries, the Archaeologist said, appearing sympathetic, "Rodney?" He gestured in the direction where House had gone with his thumb, indicating that they should get going. "You, uh...?"

Giving the Physicist some space, Daniel slowly walked away in the direction that House had gone in. McKay hesitated before following, still appearing upset as he mulled over their encounter with Jennifer and Ronon. Daniel, meanwhile, had to focus hard on what they were looking for in order to stop himself from being drowned in the inordinate amount of pain from McKay, and then House as the medic waited for them halfway up the corridor, looking impatient.


	7. Developments

Surrounded by the usual armed soldiers, Sam waited in the gateroom, near the end of the gateramp. She straightened up and smiled on seeing Bra'tac then Teal'c emerge from the active event horizon, which then vanished after a few moments. The two robed Jaffa walked towards the General, and Sam greeted them warmly as they handed over their staff weapons to a nearby soldier, and the others disarmed.

"Master Bra'tac. Teal'c. It's good to see you again."

Teal'c nodded with a fond smile. He then looked grave as Bra'tac replied, a brief smile on his face, "I wish that I could say the same, GeneralJackson."

Gauging the seriousness of the situation, Sam gestured for the two to follow her out of the gateroom. "I figured as much. Please, follow me." As they made their way to the briefing room, ascending the stairs beside the control room, she asked Teal'c, "Teal'c, how is everything?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her knowingly as she concealed a smile. "Otherwise as normal."

Arriving in the briefing room, as Walter hurriedly cleared the remnants of the previous briefing, Sam stood at the head of the table and invited the Jaffa to sit. After whispering something to the Sergeant, she sat down herself, and Bra'tac began,

"A Lucian Alliance vessel fired upon a Free Jaffa vessel without provocation. At first, it was claimed to have been an accident, but many in the Council refused to believe that, after all that our brothers and sisters have endured, and after the work we all did to ratify the treaty between our peoples and the Tok'ra. Skirmishes erupted..." Cam and Jack entered the room, Sam and Teal'c nodding to them in greeting as the old Jaffa continued, "... and relations have once again become volatile. The Tok'ra have quite wisely taken no sides... however, Jaffa who once served Lord Yu mounted an assault on a Tok'ra base due to perceived bias with the Lucian Alliance." Bra'tac sighed. "The Treaty, right now, is meaningless. I fear that it will descend into a full-scale war if nothing is done about it... and Teal'c's children, as the children of our brothers and sisters, will taste the bloodshed that we did not wish for them to taste, and which we barely endured for our freedom. Right now, the Council is so divided... I fear too that Jaffa will once again take the life of their own brothers and sisters like we were forced to during those millennia of slavery."

A stunned silence fell on the room as they each considered how the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld and then the Ori was affecting the galaxy. Sam said, looking regretful, "You know there isn't much more that we can do without looking to the Council as though we're taking over things. And, unfortunately, at the moment, Daniel's in the Pegasus galaxy and isn't due back for at least a month or so. He's the most experienced and most qualified negotiator that I could send... anyone less, it would be an insult to all parties."

Bra'tac looked regretful. "I understand, GeneralJackson. However, there are far too many lives at stake to not do something at this stage to work towards peace. We all want that. The matter here is what we are willing to do to achieve that."

Jack said, leaning forward, "Here's an idea. You could do it yourself. It's not like you haven't yelled at a bunch of kids before to stop fighting."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose as Bra'tac replied, a little bemused, "O'Neill, as usual, it is much more than that. I represent the interests of my brother Jaffa. DanielJackson, on the other hand, represents all parties' interests, even though he is from Earth. Any other negotiator from your planet would be perceived as having bias, such as your Mr Woolsey. It is well known among our peoples that DanielJackson will do the right thing for everyone, regardless of your government's interests."

Cam raised a hand. "Wait a second." When everyone turned to look at him, he continued, looking as though he was trying to figure something out, "I was with the Tok'ra not that long ago... days, in fact. Apart from the usual condescension, there was nothing to suggest that relations were any worse than they have been recently... although their opinion of _us_ probably is not as high as it once was with only myself, T, and an IOA delegation being there to renew the Treaty."

Jack and Teal'c quietly regarded the Colonel as Sam nodded slightly as though in deep thought. Their attention was drawn back to Bra'tac, who replied, "Well, the Tok'ra are a proud people, as your team-mates of old will tell you. However, the attack on the Tok'ra base by those who had served Lord Yu occurred a day or so after you returned to Earth, ColonelMitchell."

Jack raised his eyebrows briefly. "Well, Bra'tac... we'd love to help out... but our secret or not-so secret weapon is several galaxies over..."

Sam glanced at Jack and then cut in quickly. "There is always Jonas Quinn." When Jack glared at her, not liking the suggestion that Jonas yet again could be counted as a substitute for the Archaeologist, Sam continued, "He's not Daniel... not by a long shot, but he is almost as enthusiastic, and, after Daniel, he is the most knowledgeable about the political situation within the galaxy."

Bra'tac began, "Is there no way for..."

Sam shook her head, wanting to use Daniel only as a last resort. "I'm sorry, Bra'tac... I really am, but it takes three weeks of travel by ship to get to Atlantis... and the gate bridge is defunct." She mentally steeled herself as she felt the old Jaffa's disappointment. "If you are willing to wait for him, which I strongly disapprove of if the situation is as bad as you've said... he should be back by next month. Believe me when I say that had he known that things would go like this, he would never have gone."

Jack remarked, regarding the Brigadier-General with guarded bitterness, "He wouldn't have gone if his CO hadn't been so pushy either."

Sam narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant-General briefly as Teal'c raised an eyebrow. She then said to Bra'tac, "Jonas is in Canada with his wife... but he has agreed to be contacted in case of emergency... and I should think that this counts as one."

Bra'tac regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. He finally nodded. "Very well, GeneralJackson."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam toured the base for the second and last time that day before she would go home. She had a great many things to deal with, and she sighed as she considered the latest developments. She hoped that Carolyn wouldn't hold her decision to recall Jonas against her. It hadn't been an easy decision, but the General was well aware that she was in a position to be accused of bias when she was fully capable of recalling her own husband from Atlantis somehow.

Okay, so bringing Jonas home was more practical and a lot quicker, but still...

Sam smiled a little as she walked into her lab to see Doctor Lee bent over a work table, typing into a laptop as he tested a device that he was working on. She watched him, already missing the days when she had the time to spend hours and even days in that same lab, doing the same work. Now her involvement was mostly limited to reading reports, and attending briefings, which frequently turned into full-blown discussions and debates. She smiled a little.

"Anything good?"

Bill looked up with a start. He said, surprised, and then awkward, "Hey, General... Sam..."

Sam grimaced a little. "Sam's still good. It's not like you're military."

"Sorry. Still not used to that. Anyway." He stared at her for a moment, as though he had lost his train of thought. She glanced down for a moment before nodding, looking at the device next to him. She nodded again with a bemused smile and then he said, realising as he gestured to it, "Ah, this? Yes. It's the device that SG-1 brought back with them from P4X-221 last week. Well, by SG-1, I mean Colonel Mitchell... and SG-3..."

She said firmly, encouraging him to get on with his explanation, "Doctor Lee."

He gulped. "Right, sorry." He glanced at the device once again. "It's emitting low levels of tachyon radiation, consistent with most Ancient tech..."

She instantly perked up on hearing the word 'tachyon'. She entered the lab and looked at his laptop screen with a frown. "How low?"

Bill waved dismissively as he pressed a few buttons on the laptop. "Oh, we're talking micro-grays here. See, it's emitting at a peak rate of point five micro-grays. It's perfectly safe."

She squinted a little. "I'd rather wait 'til we know what it is before we make that judgement." She cocked her head as she mused over the readings shown on the screen. She said quietly, "Daniel, stop it... he's doing his best."

Bill looked at her curiously, and Sam asked, eventually looking at him, "Uh... what?"

"You can still talk to Daniel?"

She appeared confused as she glanced away from him and then back at him. "What are you talking about? Of course not."

He raised a finger briefly as he squinted at her. "I'm pretty sure I just heard you talk to him."

She suddenly reddened in embarrassment and she looked down. "Ah, I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh."

She shook her head and said, still not looking at him, "I'm used to hearing him inside my head even when he's not around. I guess it was just automatic because I know what he'd be saying right now."

He resumed working. "Yeah. I know he doesn't like me."

"Oh no... he likes you. It's just he can get impatient... and even arrogant if you're nowhere near his wavelength." She smiled a little as she glanced at him. "Light."

"Excuse me?"

She looked down for a moment and then pointed at the device in question. "Artificial light." She connected it to a portable generator nearby. She pressed a button and then the entire lab was swamped in a bright light. "I'm just hoping that we haven't been transported into another dimension." She blindly reached for the device, pressing a couple of buttons until the light steadily dimmed. "There ya go. These two control brightness... this one..." She pressed a different button, and the light disappeared. "... that looks like the standby button."

Bill looked at her sceptically, an eyebrow raised. "Ancient knowledge, huh?"

Sam, embarrassed, looked away and then said, shaking her head, "Nope... a hunch. Nice little human hunch. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go home before I give into temptation and stay the night."

She left the lab and Bill called after her, "Bye, Sam. Say 'hi' to the kids for me." He straightened his collar, muttering to himself as he got back to himself, "Okay, _Uncle_ Bill... one step at a time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hundreds of older children and young teenagers of varying ages spilled out of a school. Some of the children gathered in small groups; others ran or walked to parked cars waiting at the kerb, whilst others boarded a yellow bus. In amidst the throng and rush, Cammie waited as some boys talked to James. Rolling her eyes as her brother showed no sign of wanting to go, Cammie took to calling him. After a couple of minutes of intermittent distracted waving from her enthralled sibling, she sighed and grabbed him by the rucksack, dragging the protesting boy away.

En route to the yellow bus, James managed to free himself from his sister's grasp. He said, scowling, "Cameron, you're so impatient."

"I want to go home. I don't want to hang around 'til next year waiting for you. We've both got a lot of homework... and Mom's gonna be lonely."

"You could have gone home without me."

Cammie glared at him as they neared a growing queue for the bus. "Yeah, right. Mom would kill me. If _you_ left me behind, I swear she wouldn't yell at you."

"You're silly. Mom loves all of us."

"You've got to see through the propaganda, Jimmy."

James' reply was cut short by a man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses approaching them. James looked at Cammie with a little frown, and the girl shrugged, silently gesturing for him to keep walking. The man eventually jogged towards them, calling, "Hey! James and Cameron Jackson, right?" When the children ignored him, he said, "I'm your Uncle Pete."

Cammie frowned in confusion, and James replied politely, "I think you're mistaken, Sir. We don't have an Uncle Pete."

The man crouched in the grass in front of them, removing his sunglasses. He smiled pleasantly. "Sorry. Sam never mentioned me?" They exchanged a glance, both shaking their heads. Pretending to grimace, he said, "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Pete Shanahan. I used to work with your Mom a long time ago." He smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

The children both shook their heads, and Cammie replied, "No, thank you. We're not allowed to."

"Listen... your Uncle Jack and Uncle Cam give you lifts, right? Well, I'm your Uncle the same way. Sam just asked me to pick you up from school so I get to know you better. You see, I've been away a while... you know, working." Pete cocked his head briefly. "Your Dad's out of town right now, isn't he? Your Mom tell you where he's gone?"

James replied, "Dad's working in Antarctica. He's a Cultural Advisor for the Air Force... and he's a diplomat too. He helped make the Antarctic Non-Proliferation Treaty."

"Those are big words for an eight year old."

Cammie scowled at Pete as James smiled. The boy said, "Dad's a Philologist as well."

Pete nodded with a grin that was a little too bright. "I know. I know your Dad very well." Keeping an eye on the yellow bus, which was beginning to pull away, he said, looking at Cammie, "You know, you look a lot like your Dad."

Cammie made a face and then smiled shyly. "I'm not a man."

"Aww, I'm sure your Mom will explain it better than me." He looked at the bus, which was now speeding away, and feigned surprise and dismay. "Oh, drat... you missed your bus." As Cammie and James looked panicked, he said, "Come on, I'll give you a lift or you'll get in trouble. Your Mom can be pretty scary."

James hesitated before nodding and going with Pete. Cammie, however, said, looking unsure as she backed away towards the school, "I'm gonna call Mom... I've got her work number."

Pete, looking rather jolly, said, "Oh! Didn't she tell you? Of course! She couldn't. The phone lines at Cheyenne Mountain are down. One of the engineers messed up or something. And her cell won't work as she's gonna be late home today."

He smiled at her disarmingly and then took James' hand, leading him towards a black sedan. "Come on, James..." Cammie continued to back away, an indescribable instinct flaring up within her. She turned, about to run back into the school when another man dressed in black intercepted her. He grabbed her hand, and Pete called, "Cammie, come on, don't be difficult. That's your Uncle James... you can call him Uncle Merek though if it confuses you too much."

Merek crouched down and said quietly as he looked into a now petrified Cammie's eyes, "You can call your Mom when we're in the car... or Uncle Teal'c." When Cammie looked surprised at the name, Merek nodded, smiling. "See? How would I know your Uncle Murray's secret name? The name only you, your family, and your Mom and Dad's friends are allowed to call him."

After a moment of confusion, Cammie, still looking uncertain, let herself be led to the car. She was seated next to James before Merek shut the door. As Pete and Merek conferred outside, some distance away from the car, Cammie shook her head, and whispered to her brother, "Something doesn't feel right. The school's got a list of who's allowed to pick us up. These guys aren't on it. Why hasn't a teacher stopped them?"

James shrugged just as a teacher approached the men, glancing in concern at the children in the car. The boy smiled and said, "It's Mrs Allen."

He was just about to wave when Pete brandished a gun, silently shooting the teacher, who crumpled to the ground. Now absolutely petrified, Cammie tried to open the door to escape, but found it to be locked. As James began to cry, the girl punched the door a few times, and the two men got into the car. As Pete sped away, Merek turned to look at the children calmly.

"I suggest that you two calm down right now."

James continued to cry, and Cammie screamed in rage. "You're a murderer! Let us go! Now! Or I'll scream!"

"Scream all you want, hon... that glass is soundproof. Turn it down a little though... we can still get headaches."

James began to cry harder as Cammie screamed louder. Merek began to twitch slightly as Pete glanced at him worriedly. Suddenly, Merek yelled at the top of his voice, making his accomplice jump, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two now quietly whimpered, and Merek continued, trying to compose himself, "That's much better. I don't know how your parents cope with you especially, Cameron. Jesus Christ." Now looking calm again, he looked back at them. "Now I suggest that you two co-operate... then no-one gets hurt, okay? We're just going to borrow you for a little while... give ya back safe and sound if your Mom behaves herself. You got that?"

When neither child said anything, Merek raised his voice. "I said... _you got that_?"

James nodded quickly but Cammie glared defiantly at the Trust Agent. When Merek raised his eyebrows challengingly at her, she angrily spat, her arms folded across her chest defiantly, "Go to hell. When our Mom finds you, you are so dead."

"Believe me, when I tell you everything, you're not gonna want her to find you. She's been hiding a lot from you... and you should know, especially when it concerns you, and your brothers and sisters." Merek smiled sweetly as Pete shook his head slightly. "Now be a good girl... and button it."


	8. Searing

Daniel, McKay, and House returned to a secluded corridor at the edge of the City, having retrieved what they presumed to be light fittings from a store room. As Daniel fitted the three translucent white hemispherical devices to the wall, each emitted a distinct albeit unique tone from its neighbour for a second or so. House watched proceedings, quietly thinking as he leaned against the opposing wall. Daniel turned to McKay and said, looking somewhat surprised and intrigued,

"That's odd. Each of these three lights made a different tone when I plugged them in. Does that usually happen around here?"

House cleared his throat as he pushed himself off the wall. "For all you know it does. You know, for someone who, legend has it, doesn't give a flying shit about what people think, you can be strangely subjective to other people. I guess that's what comes from being an Anthropologist."

McKay appeared weary on noticing Daniel glare at House. The Physicist rolled his eyes and then replied as he thought back over the course of his long albeit tumultuous tenure as Chief Scientific Advisor to the City, "Not usually, no."

As House curiously smoothed the surface of one of the lights that Daniel had fitted, Daniel gently pressed another one, looking intrigued when it emitted the same tone that it had when he had fitted it. He and House simultaneously pressed the other lights, all present noticing that the notes definitely varied from light to light. Daniel and House exchanged a glance, the doctor asking,

"Ancient piano?"

As McKay began to look harassed at the possibility that House was being any less than serious about their quest, Daniel quickly retorted as he mused, "No, too few notes."

House smirked briefly as McKay stared at Daniel, unsure of whether the Archaeologist had been joking or not. He asked, surprised, "Wait, the Ancients were pianists?"

Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. "They had musical instruments in their pre-Ascended state... just like most other human societies."

House added, "And the males also had penises." When Daniel and McKay looked at him reprovingly, the doctor remarked, looking at McKay accusingly, "Hey, he said 'pianist'. Blame junior-American over there."

McKay retorted, definitely not looking impressed at the jibe against his nationality, "Oh come on! You guys ran so fast out of Canada, you forgot to take your culture."

Daniel sighed as House and McKay looked to be on the brink of quite a violent altercation. The Archaeologist moved in between them, placing his hands on their chests as he held them apart. He looked at both of them as he would have looked at his own children had they been the ones fighting. "Now both of you, cut that out. We're not going to get anywhere if we can't work together without fighting." Humiliating them in order to discourage them from arguing later, Daniel then said as he slowly stepped back, "Now, you two... shake hands."

The other men looked at him as though he had gone mad, and Daniel said, looking very stern, "You either shake hands and apologise to one another... I don't care whose fault it is... or I use these Ancient powers of mine to zap you both back to work." Daniel raised his eyebrows briefly, feigning innocence. "Now, I'm only human... I can't begin to understand the knowledge of the Ancients in my present form... so you _might_ get back to where you work. Then again, you might end up in a completely different galaxy... or even a different time period."

House and McKay gulped despite knowing that Daniel would never deliberately harm them. They cautiously eyed each other before muttering apologies and very quickly shaking hands. Daniel smiled slightly as he got back to musing over the lights as the others plotted revenge for a few moments. The Archaeologist turned to McKay and said,

"So... " He gestured to the lights. "... what do you think?"

House started to play tunes using the lights, momentarily distracting Daniel who frowned at the doctor. McKay replied as he got back into the swing of things, "Well, they've been banged around a lot... under water for a few days. Maybe they're just broken. Just because it sounds pretty doesn't mean the Ancients found it pretty... it could be..."

Daniel shook his head, cocking his head a little as he watched House play around. "No, it's a puzzle. I think we need to activate these in a specific order."

House remarked, concentrating on what he was doing, "What did you think I was doing? I eat puzzles for breakfast."

McKay bitterly retorted as he turned away, "Did you do the same to my wife?"

"No... she doesn't make as much money for me as Doctor Keller does."

Daniel hung his head in frustration as McKay clenched his fists in barely suppressed anger. Daniel then said, now quite angry as House muttered further insults, "Right, that's it! You guys have some serious issues that need working out... but not here, not now. We're going to find this lab... I'm going to fill in the gaps in my research... and then I'm going home. You can..." The Archaeologist waved his arms frustratedly. "... you can kill each other for all I care..._ after that_. Just can it."

No-one spoke for a few moments as House continued trying different combinations of notes while McKay fumed as Daniel had a sudden longing to be back home again. McKay then snorted derisively as he observed House's efforts. "Do you know how easy a three digit... or three tone code would be to break?! There's only six variations!"

House retorted, "Already figured that while you were..."

He stopped when Daniel looked at him reprovingly. Daniel then said calmly, in reply to McKay's remark, "Well, maybe we need to activate them a number of times in a specific order. I don't suppose you recognise any of these three notes?"

House was about to identify each note when McKay said, looking impatient, "What... do you mean, like, does it remind me of Janus' favourite Brian Eno track?! No... no such luck."

Daniel suddenly chuckled softly as he looked at the lights. As he began to press them in sequence, McKay looking confused at the Archaeologist's behaviour, House asked, "Care to share the funny with the rest of us?"

Daniel shook his head slightly. "It's nothing. It's just that Sam and I got a Brian Eno album for our... kid." He frowned and trailed off, distracted by his thoughts. "You know, Janus' assistant said he disappeared pretty quickly down the hallway..." He glanced at the other end of the corridor. "... so it can't be a long code. Maybe it's just as simple as three tones in a row."

House gave up pressing the lights as he stood next to Daniel, both men watching them in deep thought. The doctor shook his head. "We've tried a number of combinations. Obviously it can't be complex... unless Janus was some kind of pre-Ascended Superman. And even if he was, scientists generally have too much on their mind on a good day."

McKay, distracted, blinked and suddenly said, "Which kid? Last time I was on Earth, you had seven... so saying 'our kid' is very vague. I mean, you could even be talking about General O'Neill, because let's face it, even Grace is mentally older than him."

Daniel and House looked at McKay in bemusement. The doctor then said to Daniel, "You know, for about the first time in his life, McMeredith has a point."

McKay glared at House, and Daniel shrugged, saying, "I didn't think it was important... but if you insist, it was Cammie. One of the Moms at the school suggested it for her anger issues."

McKay muttered as House smirked, "Figures."

Daniel shot the Physicist a dirty look. He then said, getting back to work, "Anyway, it could be three tones in a row."

As House looked impatient, a bored McKay waved dismissively. "Go for it."

McKay wearily walked to the end of the corridor, idly prodding and pushing at the wall. As House and Daniel continued pressing the lights, the Physicist remarked, "I don't know why you're even bothering to do it this way... couldn't you just zap back in time and watch Janus do it? It's not like you haven't done it before."

Daniel appeared thoughtful as House retorted, "Why, I'm surprised that you're suggesting time travel. What about the grandfather paradox?"

"Hey, if Janus is Grandpa Janus to Danny here, then..."

Daniel raised a hand to stop the ensuing slanging match between the other two. "No, I can't go back by myself. Sam's the only one of us who managed it and it took a lot out of her. I would have to Ascend to do it, and..." He grimaced as he remembered his collective time among the Ascended. "... I'd rather not."

House was about to say something when McKay said with a frown as he poked the wall, "Hold on for a second."

Daniel asked, glancing at him as he continued to press the lights, "What is it?"

McKay looked at him and said, "Come here and push against this wall."

Daniel appeared confused. "Why?"

McKay, flushed with excitement, said, "Please, just humour me. I think I'm onto something."

House retorted quietly as he began to play tunes, "That's no way to describe Doctor Keller."

Ignoring House, Daniel and McKay swapped positions. The Physicist ended up next to House, pressing lights while the doctor relished another opportunity to mock McKay. Daniel, meanwhile, was next to the end wall, a thoughtful expression on his face as he smoothed the surface. He asked, now looking impatient, "Why am I here?"

House wandered over to where the Archaeologist was, and McKay said, glancing at the lights, "Okay. On the count of three, I want you to push against the wall as hard as you can, okay?"

Daniel nodded as he put his hands on the wall, getting ready to push. "Okay."

As House, looking curious, tapped the wall with his finger, McKay said as he eyed the lights, hoping that his idea would work, "Okay... one... two... three..."

Daniel pushed the wall as hard as he could, while House sceptically looked on. McKay pressed the lights in quick succession from left to right. He stared at the wall, expecting it to part or to disappear. However, it did neither. Daniel, however, plunged straight through the wall, disappearing from view. House looked from the wall to McKay in abject shock, exclaiming,

"What the hell..."

McKay, shocked too, stared at where Daniel had been. "Son of a bitch!"

House made to return to the lights, saying, "So it's how fast you press them as well as the sequence. Okay, your turn now."

McKay eventually looked at House and he shook his head, as though snapping himself out of a daze, "Uh, no... we'll both go. Janus presumably did this by himself... he didn't have someone else pushing buttons while he ran a home run. Wouldn't have stayed a secret for long." He looked at House, hoping that they weren't just about to get injured. "Ready?"

House rolled his eyes and pressed each light quickly before half-dragging McKay down the corridor. The men walked quickly, almost breaking into a run as they ran towards, and then through the end wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel, meanwhile, lie on his face in a darkened room, groaning in pain after having fallen through the wall behind him. He was about to get up and dust himself off as the pain faded, but suddenly it felt as though his entire body was in a searing pain. He cried out as an intense stream of brightly lit yet incomprehensible images crashed through his head, immobilising him and making the pain much worse. Panic caught in his throat as he suddenly felt as though a large part of him had been taken from him.

And then with the same suddenness, the pain and the confusion left, leaving him gasping for breath. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, staring wildly up at the faces of House and McKay as they crouched at either side of him. Or rather staring at the end of a penlight that was hovering over him. McKay asked as Daniel suddenly looked annoyed at the light,

"Daniel?"

Daniel slowly sat up, now feeling quite grumpy as he suspected a sharp decline in his own mental health. Or perhaps the Ancients were trying to throw him off the trail. McKay said, looking rather pleased with himself, "Controlled magnetic harmonic resonance."

Daniel stared at the Physicist blearily as House quietly observed the Archaeologist. "What?"

McKay continued excitedly, "Apparently Tesla was close to something like this before Edison trashed his lab!"

House regarded McKay sceptically. "That never happened, did it?"

McKay raised his hands briefly. "Hey, Edison screwed Tesla out of a lot of money... and he launched a smear campaign against AC... alternating current. I'd say the corporate fat cat wouldn't have been above getting some hired goons in."

Daniel got to his feet and then rubbed the back of his neck. As the others got to their feet too, he said, still feeling a little unsteady, "What are you talking about?"

The Physicist replied, thoroughly excited, "That wall was specially designed to destabilise when bombarded with a specific harmonic resonance. That's what the tones were! And the strong magnetic property of the particles is what keeps the door from just crumbling into dust! It's a great way to hide a door, because, you know, if you're looking for a door to open, it's never gonna be found! It's like a hologram, only better... because it's solid mass until the tones are played."

Daniel grumpily remarked, "Uh-huh... right. So you could have just told me to _walk_ through the door when you did."

McKay replied smugly, "I could have... yes." He appeared concerned for one brief moment. "You okay? What the hell was that?"

Daniel shook his head as looked around at their surroundings. "It was nothing." He frowned. "Where the hell are we?"

House remarked, "Hopefully not _anywhere in time and space_ as per your threat... although Woodstock would be a great place to accidentally end up in."

The three men moved forward, about to look for lights when suddenly the room began to light up. Lights switched on, as did wall screens and consoles, revealing what appeared to be a rather hi-tech lab. The three stared in amazement at the sight. Daniel said in a low voice,

"Wow."

House cocked his head briefly as he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "So, this must be..."

They both stared at McKay who said as though he had been the one looking for it in the first place, "Janus' secret lab! Found it!"


	9. Prodigy

Sam paced around the briefing table, trying to stay strong while SG-1, SG-3, and NID operatives discussed the situation. However, it proved very hard to stay strong, to be 'The General', especially when her children were the ones missing instead of an SG team. While the others talked, she walked to the window, looking down on the gateroom, and the Stargate. She sighed as she remembered how the events of the past eighteen years had been kick-started by that very device. She now viewed it in a bitter light, as she tended to do when her loved ones were put in unnecessary danger because of it, directly or indirectly.

She sighed once more and closed her eyes, attempting, once again, to find her children. However, her mind quickly grew hazy, and she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window dejectedly. She couldn't give up, not now. With Daniel away, she was her children's only hope of rescue. Whoever had taken them, whoever had stolen them from their school, and the mountain, had obviously taken great pains to plan the operation much better than they had in previous attempts.

She glanced up on feeling a hand on her shoulder, to see Cam stood by her side. He asked, looking concerned, "General? You sure you wanna be doing this? We can handle it."

Sam shook her head, trying but failing in not letting her emotions take a hold. "No. I'm sure. It's my job. I just wish it wasn't so damn hard."

"Come on, they took your kids. If you can't be a mess now, when can you be?"

Sam glanced back at the table, at Malcolm Barrett, who was conferring with Reynolds and a pregnant Vala. Sam then asked Cam, "Anything?"

"Not one bean. If it's the Trust, they've covered all their bases this time." He cocked his head briefly. "Also means they've got more of those Anti-Ancient devices hanging about so you can't go beaming in after them."

Sam appeared forlorn. "We can't give up."

Cam looked into her eyes as he touched her arm. "No-one's saying that, Sam. We're gonna get my nieces and nephews back, okay? Just like the old days. However, you are quite welcome to sit this one out. We'll take care of everything."

"No, I'm not."

He sighed a little in defeat, knowing that she would never back down. "Well, what about Jackson?"

She shook her head once more and then looked down at the Stargate again. "No. Only as a very last resort. If it's the Trust, they've timed this while Daniel's out, so they've probably set a trap for him if they expect me to instantly recall him from Pegasus."

She walked back to her office, and Cam asked, concerned but not following her, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try some Ancient espionage."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She's flying, soaring, above Cheyenne mountain, above Colorado Springs. She's called this city home for almost two decades, but now wasn't a time to reflect on the past or to take in the attractions of her home. She feels weaker, her mind's way of telling her that it cannot maintain this journey, not after so many attempts with no rest or refuelling. But she pushes on, regardless. Her children are more important than her own well being. Her maternal instinct overrides everything, and she looks down on the city, her eyes, her ears, her mind open for any signs that her children are in one of the myriad buildings below._

_She hears something. She doesn't know what or where from. She closes her eyes, wanting another chance. There it is again... like a child's cry cut short in the raging oblivion. It's too faint to be coming from the city below her... too distant. She closes her eyes again, attuning herself to the sound, focussing on it very hard despite growing so very weak. _

_Her eyes open slowly. She's overcome with weariness, but she can't give up just yet. She needs to see where she is. She recognises the layout of Denver and she swoops down, wanting – needing – to get closer to the source of the distress call. She can almost see it, almost reach it... but then her mind grows so very foggy, and she can't focus. _

_She knows this pain, this confusion, and she begins to cry glowing tears. Try as she might, she can't reach her children. With each push, with each struggle, her body, her mind grows weaker and weaker. And then she can't do it any more. The strength leaves her, and she's falling, ever falling into the eternal darkness._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam frowned as he watched Sam go into a trance like state at her desk. He had seen her do it many times, a notable occasion being when a pregnant Daniel had been abducted, and he and Sam had driven to the northern outskirts of Denver to mount a rescue operation with Jack and older-James. But this time seemed different. It was becoming obvious that she was finding it very hard to maintain her focus. He thought of somehow getting her to snap out of it, but considered that perhaps something would go wrong. Feeling uneasy, he watched, ready in case anything happened.

Suddenly, she woke up, only to weakly slump at her desk, sliding to the floor from her chair. Worried, he called her name as he rushed to her aid, shouting for Carolyn. Holding her limp body in his arms as Teal'c, Vala and Barrett entered the room, Cam reached for the phone on the desk, calling for a medical team.

As Carolyn and her team rushed into the office, Sam woke up and, breathing shallowly, she muttered weakly, "Cam, they're in Denver. I couldn't get any closer. I think they've got those devices set too high. And there's a device on base too..."

Cam got to his feet as Sam was loaded onto a gurney, the General weakly protesting. The Colonel looked at his wife pensively, and then at Teal'c. Barrett cleared his throat and said, appearing sceptical, "Is she sure? After all, they could be throwing her off with the Anti-Ancient devices. They could be anywhere right now."

Teal'c replied, stone-faced, "GeneralJackson is a scientist. She would not make outlandish theorems without supporting proof."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a scared Cammie was seated under a bright light in an otherwise dark room. After being prevented from escaping a number of times, she was scared into submission by her captors, and she sat quietly, her hands cuffed behind her back. She looked around herself, trying not to scream as she yet again longed for home. Swallowing, she cleared her throat and said quietly, not seeing anyone but surmising that there was someone watching her, "I don't know what you want with me and Jimmy, but kidnapping's illegal. You could have a long jail term. If you harm us, you will be given the death penalty."

She nervously glanced to one side on hearing a noise, and then Pete pulled up a seat in front of her. Cammie instantly cowered from him, and he said in a friendly tone of voice, "Hey, hey, there's no need to be shy. Uncle Pete's not gonna harm you or your brother." Tutting, he undid her handcuffs, muttering in dismay, "Honestly, these guys are OTT. What are you gonna do, beat us all up?"

She shook her head and glared at him furiously. "You're not my uncle. I don't know who you are but I really wanna go home now."

He raised an eyebrow challengingly as he sat back down. "So... you want to go home?" She nodded hesitantly, and he continued, "If your parents really cared about you and your brother, they would have told you their big secret. After I tell you what I'm going to tell you, you're not going to want to go home."

Cammie raised her chin stubbornly, not wanting to listen to him as she resolutely turned the other way, her arms folded across her chest. Pete sighed. "You're only making this harder for yourself, Cameron. Look, your parents, your brothers and sisters... all except you and James... they've all got powers from a race of aliens that we call the Ancients."

She looked at him as though he had gone insane. "You're nuts."

"I'm telling the truth."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Nuh-uh... 'cos the odds of intelligent life being present in the universe at the same time as us is astronomical. Intelligent life with super powers, who are apparently in contact with us?" She snorted derisively. "You've been watching X Files too much."

"You know, you sound exactly like your Mom."

Cammie narrowed her eyes and regarded him icily. "_Actually_, I've been told I sound like my Dad."

Pete sighed as his eyes momentarily showed a strong, overriding urge for revenge against the girl's father. "Yeah. I see that." He appeared disarming once again. "Look, you really are going to have to believe me. I'll even show you. My friends have your brothers and sisters. We know that Claire and Jake have committed genocide..."

Cammie frowned. "What are you talking about? They're five. How can five year olds kill anyone... never mind an entire race of people?" She was about to climb off the chair when she heard someone move nearby and she reluctantly sat back down again. She glared at Pete. "I wanna see my brothers and sisters, please. _Now_."

"Not just yet – they're sleeping. You can see James in a minute. Now, first..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tense looking Sam sat with Barrett in a surveillance van in Denver. The General fiddled nervously with her wedding ring, wanting to join her friends but knowing that she was a liability as long as there were Anti-Ancient devices around. Barrett glanced at her every so often from watching the monitors in front of him. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. He said, feeling a little awkward in her presence, "You look different."

Sam looked up at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You look different. Good-different. It's been a long time."

Sam wasn't sure what to make of the wistful expression on the Agent's face, so she shrugged. "It has. Are you seeing anyone?"

He looked back at the monitors in front of him. "I was. There were a few... things didn't work out, although there was someone a long time ago." He raised his left hand, showing her a scuffed wedding band on his ring finger. "Lost her in an anti-Trust raid."

Sam appeared shocked as she regarded the Agent. "Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. It was a while ago. Turns out she was seeing one of my friends on the side."

Sam grimaced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Truth is, the job kept getting in the way."

Sam nodded in understanding, familiar with his pain. "Tell me about it."

He gazed at her wistfully. "So... how are you and Doctor Jackson doing?"

She smiled slightly despite her pain. "We're good. Certainly has been a ride, these past nine years."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Ancient powers and all those kids? That's more than just a ride, Sam."

She smiled politely and went back to fiddling with her wedding ring, not really wanting to make small talk. Whatever he was about say next was cut short when the door of the van opened. They both turned to see Jack, who was shrugging on a combat vest. Jack remarked grumpily on seeing Sam,

"You never thought to bring Uncle Jack into the fold?"

Sam shook her head and sighed as she got to her feet. "Sorry, Jack, but we couldn't wait. We had to go ahead with the mission. If we waited any longer, the kids could have been taken anywhere... or..." She quickly changed the subject as she felt her emotions slipping. "So... what do you want to do?"

"Depends on what you're already doing."

She led him to the monitors. "The Trust have installed Anti-Ancient devices all around Denver to try to throw me and the Ancients off the scent. They even put some in the SGC. But we've narrowed the possible places down to eight warehouses within the city. These warehouses have at least one device installed which is set to a high level to prevent me... or the Ancients from getting closer. Three out of eight have been cleared by the teams... we're just waiting for the other five."

Jack raised his eyebrows slowly. "Makes sense for the kids to be separated or they'll do a super glowy power chorus and blast these bastards sky high." He glanced up at Sam. "Speaking of those bastards, any contact yet?"

Sam shook her head, and Barrett replied, "No, Sir. I don't think the Trust want a ransom. Intelligence suggests that they're looking to exploit the kids' Ancient powers to defend the US and its... and _their_ interests."

Jack snapped as Sam forlornly dropped back into her seat, "I don't wanna hear that!"

Just then they heard a crackling noise, and then Cam's voice call over the radio, "Hub, this is Sierra Golf one. Warehouse four has been secured. We got nothing."

Sam put her head into her hands as Barrett pressed his earpiece, and called in reply, "Copy that, Colonel Mitchell. Standby for further instructions."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James was seated on the floor of a bare room, a box of toys in front of him. He poked at them half-heartedly, not feeling up to playing. Getting an idea, he emptied the box and examined each toy. Frowning when some of them didn't meet his requirements, he tossed them to the side. He smiled in relief on spotting walky-talkies, but his enthusiasm soon dwindled on realising that they didn't have batteries. He suddenly grinned to himself and pulled out some batteries from the pocket of his hooded sweater, and a set of screwdrivers to fix the prescription glasses that he seldom wore. He sat behind the box, hiding his handiwork in his lap as he got down to taking apart the walky-talkies.

He glanced up nervously on hearing a noise from behind the door, and then he smiled briefly on hearing Cammie insult whoever was with her. He quickly stuffed his work into the box, making sure to put his tools back in his pocket. He then lie on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he pretended to be bored.

The heavy metal door swung open, and Cammie was roughly hauled into the room. James winced as she angrily swore out of the door before it was slammed shut. She then rushed towards him as he sat up, and she asked, looking worried, "Jimmy? Are you okay?"

James nodded. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I don't like this place."

"Makes two of us. What's going on?"

Cammie replied as she glanced at the toys, "Some stuff about Mom and Dad having super powers or something." She pouted as she picked at a teddy bear that had seen better days. "I think they might be telling the truth though."

James regarded her incredulously. "Cameron, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, you noticed it as well. Mom always seemed to know who was at the door. She always knew when one of us were hurt. And remember one time we saw a light in the hall and Dad said it was our minds playing tricks on us?" She suddenly looked very vulnerable. "I broke my leg when I fell out of the tree at Uncle Cam's house. I know I did. I read Aunt Carolyn's books. But Dad touched my leg and I could walk again."

James shook his head. "Cammie, these guys are playing tricks on you. They don't want us to go home again. We've gotta find a way out."

"We can't. They've got the babies as well."

He appeared surprised. "They have? All of them?"

"Uh-huh. They've got powers as well. But we haven't."

He shook his head again. "That doesn't make sense. We're Mom and Dad's kids too. If they've got powers, and the babies have powers... why don't we?" He got to his feet. "Where are the babies?"

"Locked up... they're all asleep. That Pete guy wouldn't let me wake them up."

James shrugged. "Well, let's try to get help." She frowned in confusion, and he removed what he had been working on from the box. "We can try to get onto the same frequency as the emergency services... or the military."

"But we don't know where we are."

He smirked. "But they'll be able to trace the signal. It'd be easier with a cell phone though 'cos they could triangulate the signal with the cell transmitter, but we're gonna have to improvise here without our backpacks."

She glanced fearfully up at the CCTV camera, and then did a double take on noticing something covering the lens of the camera. He continued to smirk as he worked on the walky-talkies. "Oh, that? I got video footage of me laying on the floor and put it on my iPod Plus."

Cammie glared at him. "Great idea, genius... only they know I'm here now."

"I'm working on it. I don't think they check the feed that much. And if they did, they'd just take my iPod. They don't know what I'm doing. They just think I'm a stupid cry baby."

She made a face at him. "Well... you are a stupid cry baby."

He flashed her an unimpressed look. "That's not helping, freak."

She asked, worried as he stood on a chair underneath the CCTV camera, "Jimmy, what are you doing? Get down from there." He leapt down from the chair, dragging a table across the room before climbing onto it. Looking annoyed, she said, "If Mom finds out you've been climbing furniture again, you are so grounded."

"You climb trees, Cameron. Anyway... I would rather be grounded than stay with these creeps."

"Okay, you got a point."

"You know I do. You gonna help me or what?"

Cammie made a face and then climbed onto the table. She asked as she watched him wire one of the walky-talkies into the back of the camera, "What are you doing?"

"Just a little something." He handed her his screwdriver set. "Here, hold this."

He flinched, shielding himself with his forearm when sparks suddenly exploded. He smiled, feigning innocence as his sister looked increasingly sceptical. He then went to work twining wires before Cammie handed him a screwdriver again. He turned to her with a grin when the walky-talky crackled. He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the crackling while he twisted a pair of wires.

At last, he pressed the button on the side and said into it, "Hello?"

He grinned at Cammie in relief when they heard Cam's voice, the Colonel sounding snippy. "This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the United States Air Force. You are illegally trespassing on a military frequency band. If you do not desist, you will be prosecuted in a federal court."

Cammie nudged James, who then said quickly, "Hey, Uncle Mitchell! I don't know where we are but they're gonna figure out what I'm doing so I gotta go soon. Can you get Mom to trace the signal?"

There was silence for a long moment and Cammie whispered accusingly, "Did you screw it up?"

James appeared hurt and then quietly glanced back to check that they were still alone. "No. It's still good."

They looked back at the radio when they heard Cam reply, "Kids, how are you doing?"

Cammie replied, "We're good, Uncle Cam. Wanna go home though. I saw the babies and they're all asleep."

She turned with a gasp on hearing the door open, and before she and James could jump off the table, Pete and Merek entered the room. The two men instantly looked surprised, Merek storming towards the children as he snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get down... NOW!"

Some more Trust Agents grabbed the children, restraining them as James started to cry in protest, while Cammie swore loudly. They stared, aghast as Merek ripped the walky-talky from the wall before stamping on it, crushing it on the stone floor. Merek's head twitched as he regarded the protesting kids.

"You know, I tried being nice. I tried showing you some trust. And this is how you repay me?!" He glared at James, who whimpered in fear. "No more toys for you." He then glared at Cammie, who glared back at him. "As for you, Miss Bossy boots, you're staying locked up. I seriously don't know how your parents cope with you."


	10. Insight

Aboard the Apollo, as it flew through hyperspace, Elizabeth sat alone in the ship's Mess. She stared into nothingness, lost in her thoughts, her book forgotten on the table in front of her as she went over the details of the mission, amongst other things, in her head. Some time later, Jennifer wandered into the Mess, intending on making a quick exit when she spotted the expedition leader. Grabbing a bottle of water, the linguist walked over to Elizabeth's table.

Elizabeth snapped back into reality, and said as she looked up at Jennifer, "Hi, Jennifer." She glanced around the Mess, remarking with a smirk, "Where's your burly protector? It's odd to see you without him nowadays."

Jennifer smiled despite feeling a little bitter at the joke being at her expense. She shrugged. "Ronon's in the lab with Carson."

"Yes, of course he is."

Jennifer all but rolled her eyes at the smirk reminiscent of Sheppard's when he was in the middle of teasing McKay. She asked, changing the subject, "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth replied, now looking quite serious, "Just thinking... how things have changed."

Jennifer gestured to the seat opposite the expedition leader. "May I?"

"Of course." When Jennifer was seated, Elizabeth continued, "We spent all those years fighting the Wraith and the Asurans... and then they're just gone, just like that, wiped out from existence. On some level it feels wrong, as though they deserved more than that; as though _we _deserved more than that. A sort of catharsis."

Jennifer nodded. "I know. I get what you mean. In a way, it's as though we were cheated out of a fight by a deus ex machina. Still... at least the City is relatively safe now. Safe enough for children to be there."

Elizabeth smirked briefly. "Not when John is blowing things up. There's a part of me that is dreading our return to Atlantis. A list of accusations against him from Doctor Kavanaugh; damage to the City or valuable equipment... I suppose I can take solace in the fact that Rodney won't be moaning about him for once."

Jennifer nodded, suddenly feeling awkward once again. She shrugged and smiled half a smile. "Well, he could be moaning about Doctor Jackson instead... that man does go on some amazing tangents."

"Tell me about." Elizabeth appeared serious once again. "Look, I know it's not my business to pry into your personal relationships, but I think you need to re-assess things. It seems to me as though you're torn between doing what everyone else thinks is right, and what you think you _might_ want. And I'm sure I don't have to inform you of the rumours circulating about you and Ronon now..."

Jennifer retorted defiantly, "They can think what they want."

"But the issue still stands... and it's beginning to affect your duties. Because of that, it is my responsibility to encourage you to sort your problems out, or to at least try."

Jennifer shrugged, sighing as her eyes were fixed on the tabletop. "It's just hard... you know?" She finally met Elizabeth's gaze. "I'm in way too deep here. It's funny 'cos when I come to think of it, if I hadn't got talking to Evan that night, I might actually have started out being with Rodney instead. I mean... don't get me wrong, I love Evan... but Rodney and I... we just have so much more in common."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow sceptically. "So do Rodney and Carson..."

The linguist exclaimed, looking highly upset and uncomfortable, "I know! God, I am fully aware that I've totalled their marriage... never mind my own. Why does everyone think that I'm happily oblivious to that glaring fact?"

Elizabeth gazed at the younger woman sympathetically. "No-one's saying that..." She paused. "Okay, so maybe they are, but that's inconsequential here. What matters is how your personal life is affecting your duties as the Expedition's linguist. And speaking as a friend of each party involved, including yourself, whatever you decide, I'm here for you... just decide on something."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard walked through the wall to Janus' lab. He gazed around himself in amazement and then back at the wall. The Colonel, who had initially appeared stunned, suddenly grinned, impressed by the idea of a secret door concealed in a way that he had never previously imagined. And then, after that there was the idea of a secret door leading to a secret lab with possibly many untold and amazing pieces of Ancient technology.

"Wow! That's pretty cool!"

Hands in pockets, he casually strolled over to where many scientists were working at various consoles in the room. He made his way to where Daniel and McKay were working, while House flipped coins as he stared at the ceiling. McKay smugly replied to the Colonel's exclamation,

"Harmonic resonance."

Wanting to forgo an unnecessarily long explanation from the physicist, Sheppard nodded, and said, "Yeah, I was told... but what happens if the sound goes off and you're in the middle of the wall?"

House continued to stare at the ceiling and flip coins as Daniel continued working. McKay replied with a shrug, "Well, the wall would break apart your body."

House added, his eyes still on the ceiling, "But the magnetic field which holds the door together would be disrupted, compromising the structural integrity of the wall. Before you died from being severed in half, the wall would begin to crumble around you... but it would be too slow to do you any good."

McKay, Daniel and Sheppard stared at House, who finally sat up straight. The doctor remarked gruffly, "What, you might as well forgo the sugar coating here... we're all grown-ups."

Sheppard looked at McKay nervously, pointing behind him to the concealed doorway with a thumb. "Maybe we should, uh..."

McKay glared at House, and then said to Sheppard, "I've set up a sub-sonic tone generator outside. The wall is now permanently open. Ignore Doctor Pimp over there."

House retorted as he put his coins away, "Can it, PhD."

Sheppard looked from one to the other in surprise. He then looked at a somewhat irritated looking Daniel. "They been like this all week?"

Daniel remarked, trying not to be snippy, "What do you think? They're worse than Mitchell and Vala in full flow."

Sheppard smirked a little, silently promising the archaeologist that he would help however much he could to alleviate the stress caused by McKay and House's bickering. The Colonel, enjoying it on some level nonetheless, said to McKay, "Anyway, the tone generator's good. What have you got so far?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and straightened up in his seat. "Well, the good news is it's definitely Janus' secret lab. The bad news is... getting in was the easy part."

McKay quickly added, not missing a beat, "There are levels of encryption on all the data here that even the most paranoid N.S.A. agent wouldn't use. I mean, it is _deep_."

As Daniel secretly longed for his wife's assistance, the archaeologist said, hopeful nonetheless, "Some of them are straight-up math ciphers while others are Ancient knowledge puzzles."

"And until we start deciphering, there's no way to tell what _any_ of this stuff does."

House waved a notepad that he had been leisurely scribbling in. "Already solved some."

McKay stared in disbelief at the doctor before grabbing the notepad, "What?! Give me that!"

Daniel fought a strong urge to hide away from everyone, and Sheppard smirked. At this rate, judging by the sparks flying between the three geniuses, his wife wouldn't notice if he happened to cause one _little_ explosion. The Colonel remarked, looking quite mischievous, "Sounds like you guys make a good team though."

McKay glanced at his colleagues uncomfortably. "Mmm..."

Daniel, at least as uncomfortable, said, "Yeah... I wouldn't say 'good'..."

House folded his arms across his chest, smirking triumphantly. He then said, "I wouldn't say 'team' either."

Sheppard shrugged. "Hey, as long as you find what you're looking for before Rodney starts crying, we're cool." McKay shot Sheppard a very dirty look. "So play nice, kids... I gotta go back to being the boss."

McKay asked, now looking a little impressed as he looked over House's work, "How's _that_ going?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Meh, pretty boring, actually. Makes me appreciate more what Elizabeth actually does around here."

"Well, you're more than welcome to help us crack some of these ciphers. House seems to have picked up some stuff from being around yours truly." McKay glanced at Daniel. "You know, he could have been in Mensa, my boy blue over there."

Daniel grinned politely, albeit in disbelief, while McKay snorted with laughter. House, however, shrugged and remarked, "Well, if they can put a man on the moon..."

Daniel and McKay looked at House, while an unimpressed Sheppard glared at the three of them. The Colonel said, not especially happy that he was now the butt of one of McKay's jokes instead of the other way around, "Why don't you contact me when you three geniuses have a breakthrough?"

Daniel smiled, feigning innocence as the Colonel walked away, leaving the lab. "Will do!"

Daniel then frowned a little, looking at McKay. "What's his problem?"

McKay remarked disdainfully, "The leader of this expedition is on her way to meet the Genii. What do you think?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A great many hours – perhaps even days – later, Daniel was seated at a console. He gazed at the reams of text that scrolled across the wall screen in front of him, in utter amazement despite feeling rather weary at the exertion. It had certainly been a long time since he had had the opportunity to work on a project constantly, the passing of days and nights becoming immaterial in the process. And his Ancient abilities could only keep him upright and conscious for so long without adequate sustenance.

He grimaced a little as a recurring albeit rather nagging headache decided to attack. House, who had been lightly dozing next to a console where McKay napped, woke up once again. The doctor regarded the archaeologist with mild curiosity. "Headache back again?"

Daniel turned to him, glancing momentarily at McKay who had begun to mumble in his sleep, the physicist reciting Pi. "Uh... sorta. It's nothing."

"You should get some sleep."

Daniel was flushed with excitement nonetheless. "I won't be able to sleep... there's just so much here." He glanced down at McKay again. "However, it's just as well that Sam drilled me into carrying snacks and dextrose tablets for Rodney. Who knew he'd finish his own supply so fast?"

"Well, junior American here gets hungry when he's stressed."

Daniel made a face. "You know... you shouldn't call him that. Racism aside, you know how he gets."

House appeared smug for a moment. "It's fun." He yawned and then stretched. "Haven't done the night owl thing since college though. How you getting along?"

"It's too much for me to do in a sensible amount of time. Unfortunately the Ancient knowledge in my head isn't much help in my present form."

"Can you Ascend?"

Daniel appeared dubious. "No... it's not something you can or should do on a whim. I've been in a state where I was unable to stop Ascending, so it's possible that the Ancients could stop me from Descending somehow."

"Quite a fan club you have there."

Just then McKay blinked away, murmuring, "I'm awake, I'm awake."

Daniel glared at House when it looked as though the doctor was going to tease McKay. The archaeologist said to the bleary-eyed physicist, "You know, it's almost dawn. If you wanna call it a night, it's, uh..."

Tired himself, Daniel rubbed his eyes, and McKay replied quickly, "What? No-no-no, I'm fine, fine, but you know, if you need to rest, I completely understand."

Daniel, now annoyed, stopped rubbing his eyes and faced the physicist. "Seriously, is everything a competition with you?"

House folded his arms across his chest, the doctor direly in need of entertainment and willing to get it from anywhere. McKay resumed working, and replied, feigning innocence under Daniel's glaring eye, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Daniel sighed. "I just found you a secret lab full of really cool Ancient stuff. I kind of think that should score me some points here."

"Okay, I will admit that I may have been a little brusque with you up until now."

House suddenly snorted derisively as Daniel remarked quietly, "Just a little(!)"

"... but the truth is, I really didn't think you were gonna find anything. You have an unbeatable record for getting into trouble though."

As House nodded in agreement, smirking at the archaeologist, Daniel remarked, "Well, _that_ much I actually understand... the, uh, thinking I was chasing a red herring thing."

McKay asked, surprised on realising that Daniel wasn't being sarcastic, "You do?"

Daniel shrugged, taking the diplomatic route. "Yeah. I've spent the majority of my professional life being ridiculed for my theories – most of which turned out to be correct, by the way. I'm kind of used to it, Rodney."

House remarked, "You're always being ridiculed for your theories, Danny... because you're a fruitcake willing to die for anything. You've done it so many times now that it's lost all meaning."

Daniel glared at House reproachfully. His harsh expression eventually faded. "Now you're just making me sound like Bra'tac."

McKay, not really listening to the ensuing tangent between the other two, slumped back in his chair as he considered what Daniel had initially said. He eventually looked at Daniel. "Doesn't that bother you? I mean, there's no vindication, no recognition, no credit."

House got bored, realising that McKay and Daniel were highly unlikely now to come to blows, so the doctor resumed solving ciphers on his notepad. Daniel, now intrigued at the insight into the physicist, said, "Well, I could say the same thing about you. The discoveries you've made – you probably could have won the Nobel Prize five times over by now."

House said as he continued to scribble, "I've been keeping count... eight for junior American; about five for Carson, and I think I'm due one and a half by now."

McKay smiled as he looked from House to Daniel. "It's so true. So... I guess none of us signed up to get famous, huh?"

A smirking Daniel resumed working at his console. "No, we did it for the money."

House raised his eyebrows in disbelief as McKay chuckled. "Good one!"

House remarked, "Perfect opportunity to be underpaid. We can't form a union because we'd be shot."

Daniel's and McKay's mirthful expressions faded. McKay's faded completely as he thought of something. "Wait a minute. You don't get paid more than I do, do you?" Daniel sighed, not wanting to talk about their relative wages. "_Do_ you?"

House eyed the physicist warily. "You know, for a physicist, your math really does suck."

A gradually stunned McKay looked from House to Daniel once again. Daniel sighed once more and said, albeit reluctantly,

"Yes, I do." Knowing that McKay would persist out of curiosity, and admittedly pettiness, Daniel continued, "Okay, seeing as you're _not_ gonna let this go in spite of the work we have left to do... I still get combat pay, and while I was still officially on SG-1, I received the same basic pay as Sam did before she got promoted. When I started out though, I just got paid the same as most other senior albeit civilian consultants. So, anyway, I get paid more than that now what with being Sam's civilian second-in-command... and of course, she gets paid more than I did when I was in charge of the base..."

House remarked, looking a little impressed, "Drinks are on you and General McBoobs when I go home again."

A flabbergasted McKay exclaimed in disbelief, "What?! That's unfair! I'm like you and Sam rolled into one. Actually, I'm like half of the SGC rolled into one. I'm held in rather high esteem around here, although they're all jealous of my staggering intellect, I'll have you know."

As House found himself laughing for the first time in a long time, Daniel said, looking sceptical, "Uh-huh... yeah." The archaeologist then looked at House, curious. "Before Rodney resumes being an idiot... what about you? Why are you still here?"

House shrugged. "It's different and I like puzzles."

McKay frowned as he continued to regard Daniel in disbelief. "You know, you not actually being a proper scientist aside, you're a shame to the community... you're only in it now for the money."

"Says the man complaining that I get paid more than he does."

"But that's because I'm still an active member of AR-1. What the hell do you do in the Milky Way? Actually, wait, what the hell _did_ you do?!"

Daniel sighed as House began to smirk as he resumed solving ciphers. The archaeologist said, his headache returning, "Just... let's back to work. If we're still alive at the end of this, I'll ask Sam if you can have a pay rise."

McKay appeared shocked, and then smug as he resumed work. "Oh... that's gonna be good. We all know blue eyes has got a thing for me." When Daniel looked at him reprovingly, McKay continued dismissively, "It's old history, Danny... from way before you stole her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Cam and his team, in combat gear, awaited further orders as they waited near a surveillance truck. Jack emerged from the truck and joined them. Cam asked as Jack waved at the other men when they stood to attention, "Anything, Sir?"

Jack, with uncharacteristic nervousness, ran his fingers through his cropped hair. "Nothing... Carter's working on it. Doesn't look good though. She said if they could have kept the channel open longer, tracking would have been easier. Whichever bastard's got 'em must have found them."

Cam was just as concerned as Jack was for their nieces' and nephews' wellbeing. "Or it could be a trap, Sir."

"Or... those bastards have grossly underestimated Carter's kids."

"Still, Sir..."

"Your orders now, Mitchell, are to locate and eliminate all the Anti-Ancient doohickies so Carter can use her glowiness if all else fails. Doctor Lee should be coming round with some handheld scanners for you and your men to use."

Cam nodded as his men reloaded their P-90's. "Yes, Sir."

As Lee emerged from a nearby van, Jack patted Cam on the shoulder, "Break a leg."

"Not any of ours, Sir."

Suddenly the door of the surveillance truck opened, and Sam came running out, leaving Barrett in the open doorway. The men turned towards her, Cam asking, concerned, "General? What's up?"

Sam, looking flushed with relief on some level, said almost breathlessly, "The equipment had already picked up a broken signal scattered across many frequency bands. It does that on occasion near badly tuned car radios... but then we got some really high readings. The use of the frequencies between 1420 and 1640 megahertz are restricted by international law. As it is, _our_ radios and the Army's are set to 148 megahertz..."

Cam looked at Jack, who waved impatiently. "Carter. While I'm still young."

She swallowed nervously. "Sorry, Jack. The equipment in the truck received a signal moments before Mitchell got radioed. It didn't pick up that signal but it's a fair guess that they're from the same point of origin..." She paused, stopping herself from nervously rambling. "They're right beneath us."

Cam and Jack exchanged a look, the Colonel asking, "Excuse me?"

Jack added, confused, "_Beneath_ us?"

Sam replied, daring to hope again, "Right under us, Sir... I mean, Jack. As in under ground."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Atlantis, Sheppard, still in his base uniform, lie on his bed asleep, an open book face down on his chest. Next to him, his daughter Charlotte was fast asleep in almost the same position, albeit with a toy floppy-eared bunny clutched to her chest. The Colonel flinched on hearing Chuck's voice,

"Colonel Sheppard, Sir?"

Sheppard groaned and then said blearily, "Yeah, uh, just resting my eyes." He frowned as he opened his eyes properly. He looked around, realising something was slightly amiss. He checked on Charlotte, and asked, "Who said that?"

Chuck replied, sounding worried, "I patched into the P.A. in your room, Sir. You're gonna wanna get up here. Tracking an unidentified craft which has just exited hyperspace, Sir."

Sheppard nodded, and then remembered that Chuck couldn't see him. He said quietly as he carefully moved Charlotte to the middle of his bed to prevent her from falling off, "Understood. On my way."


	11. Incursion

House rested his unshaven chin in his hands, his elbows propped up on a console. He frowned as he stared down at the notepad in front of him. He remarked wearily, "You know, these are too easy. I'm not one to shy from a challenge, but these are hardly challenging enough to be called a challenge. My son would even get bored solving these..."

McKay, who had been hard at work at his console up until then, suddenly stared at the doctor in surprise. "You have a son?" He then stared at Daniel. "_He_ has a son?"

Daniel frowned tiredly, a little annoyed at the distraction. "Rodney, why does that bother you so much?"

"It doesn't... it's just that he's never mentioned it..."

"Probably because of your delightful people skills."

McKay glared at Daniel reproachfully as House rested his head on his folded arms. Suddenly Daniel sat up, his back poker straight. He frowned in dawning albeit horrific realisation as he stared at the secret door of the lab, sensing something indefinable yet untoward. As the others were about to ask what was wrong, orbs of white light appearing in his raised hands, a determined expression on his face. House and McKay stared in shock, unable to say anything at the sight. Sheppard's voice, however, grounded both men as it came over McKay's radio.

"Rodney!"

McKay said, unable to tear his eyes off the sight of Daniel glowing, "Before you say anything, we've got a situation here. Daniel appears to be glowing."

There was a pause, and then Sheppard said, sounding concerned despite the panic in his voice, "Rodney..." House slowly approached the archaeologist, quietly observing him. "... get out of there right now."

McKay, his eyes fixed on Daniel, asked as he got to his feet, "Why?"

There was no time to wait for an answer. Two heavily armed figures in thick armour, the lights on their helmets dim in comparison to the Ancient energy surrounding Daniel, walked through the secret door, into the lab, their weapons raised. However, they stopped in surprise, staring at Daniel, whose determination had increased despite his tiredness. He narrowed his eyes at them, noticing that their weapons were slowly lowering.

"Who are you? How did you get into the City?"

One appeared to cock its head slowly as it regarded Daniel with more curiosity than fear. It then said, its voice having a somewhat robotic quality to it, "This one is different."

The other simply raised its gun in reply, ready to capture him and the others. It was about to shoot Daniel when the archaeologist raised his hands, the vivid glow intensifying. The aliens' guns were suddenly flung away, much to their evident confusion, and Daniel said, struggling to maintain his focus as his physical form began to weaken, "Tell me... who you are..."

The first one replied after a pause, "The human body is not designed to wield such abilities. You are close to expiration. Desisting in this unnatural exertion will make this easier for both of us."

Their guns recovered, the aliens raised them again, this time aiming them at McKay and House. In one last ditch attempt as his energy reserves ran dangerously low, the light around Daniel expanded. With grim determination on his face, as his friends retreated in fear, the archaeologist focussed the amassed energy at the aliens. McKay and House shielded their eyes from the intense glare of the sudden albeit silent explosion.

When the light dissolved around them, the aliens were nowhere to be seen. Daniel lie unconscious on the ground. McKay stared as House quietly rushed to Daniel's side, checking his vitals. Sheppard's voice once again shook him out of his reverie. "Rodney! What did Jackson do?"

McKay, looking worried, replied after a pause, "I don't know, but those aliens aren't here any more... and Daniel's out of it."

"Out of where? What happened?"

McKay gabbled, trying not to panic, "Out of it... out for the count... unconscious..." Whatever else he was about to say was cut short when he felt himself being demolecularised by Asgard beam technology, white light all around him.

The room now empty, McKay's radio clattered to the floor. Sheppard's voice called, the Colonel now shouting, "Rodney! Rodney! Answer me, dammit!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Apollo, Carson worked at a computer in a medical lab. She glanced a little nervously at Dahlia Radim, who was wandering around the lab, intrigued and curious at the plethora of medical equipment. As the Genii leader peered into an MRI scanner, Carson said, trying to both be reassuring and to start up conversation, "We've run nearly a hundred simulations based on the full medical scans we conducted on you and your friends during our various run-ins over the years." When a troubled Dahlia stopped to look at her, Carson continued, "The simulations have all been successful."

Dahlia shook her head, looking sceptical. "You and I both know very well that computer simulations and proper trials are quite different. As advanced as computers are, they cannot simulate all of the variables involved in a real life event."

A determined Carson nodded. "I know what you mean, but this is going to work. We've tested it every which way. We'd just like the opportunity to do live trials."

"The fact that you require live trials means that there is some doubt. I am sure that you need no reminding that if this trial does not work, it will be considered as a breach of the treaty between the Genii and Atlantis."

Carson frowned distastefully. "Right... you know, you haven't exactly been helpful during this whole process."

Dahlia regarded Carson coldly. "I am doing my job in representing my people's interests, and leading them to a brighter tomorrow. You should do your job."

Carson muttered grumpily as she returned to work. "Aye, you're bloody lucky you've got Hippocrates on your side." She then looked at Dahlia once again, forcing herself to be professional. "Look, the overriding question here is... do you want this thing to work?"

Dahlia sighed as she once more stopped wandering. She then took a seat next to Carson, the Genii leader's expression softening as she looked at the doctor. "Doctor Beckett, I have witnessed first hand the suffering of my people. My own brother. I will not rest until there is a cure to this vicious virus." Noticing Carson appearing grim as she turned away to resume working, Dahlia continued, looking regretful, "And once again, Doctor, you have my sincerest apologies for what my people did to Colonel Sheppard."

Carson replied shortly, unconvinced, "Sure, fine, whatever."

Dahlia nodded slightly and then continued, "I do see the benefits of this cure that you claim to have created... even if you only administer it to the men on their deathbeds. It is a waste of good resources, but much better than risking the lives of the rest of my men. But, alas, it will be very difficult for me to ask those around me to give themselves over to you... you who are commonly regarded as the trespasser in this galaxy."

Carson regarded Dahlia incredulously. "Aye, but can't you see that it's entirely for _your_ benefit? Unless you go around infecting my friends again, we won't need this antidote."

"But you fail to see, Doctor, that if this cure somehow works, then you will have a stronger standing in a galaxy that is not yours. My people fear that they will be on a weaker footing, subservient to the foreigner. So, saying that you will reap no benefit is an oversight, or perhaps a deliberate omission on your part."

Carson sighed as she resumed working. "I thought you'd say something like that..."

Both women looked up as Jennifer entered the room. The linguist appeared a touch nervous beneath her professional exterior as she neared Carson. The doctor nodded, knowing that the mission had to take precedence over the grudge she had against the linguist. "Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded, and then said to Dahlia, "I understand your position and your concerns... and Doctor Sheppard and I are more than willing to answer any questions that you may have."

Dahlia glanced at Carson and then back at Jennifer. "In spite of my misgivings, I know what must be done." She nodded at Jennifer and Carson as a couple of Atlantis' military personnel entered the room to escort her out as Carson resolutely kept her eyes on the computer screen.

When they had left, Jennifer remained standing, trying to find the appropriate words for the situation. Ensuring that there was no-one else nearby, Jennifer, still standing, said, looking shamefaced, "Carson... I know we were never great friends anyway, but..."

Carson suddenly glared at the linguist. "What? You think prattling on eloquently with those crocodile tears is going to make you feel any better about what you've done? As far as I'm concerned, I've said all that I need to say to you. You and Rodney bloody deserve each other... and Ronon as well." Carson bitterly spat, "Why don't you make it a hat trick and sleep with John?"

Jennifer, now shocked and appalled despite her own guilt, replied, "Carson! Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry, but to suggest that there's anything between myself and Ronon, or even Colonel Sheppard..."

"It's none of my business, _Doctor Keller_. Go back to work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, Jack led a team consisting of Cam, Sam, and SG-3, through abandoned tunnels beneath the city of Denver. As Sam concentrated on mentally homing in on her children, Cam said, looking confused, "You know, this doesn't make much sense. I know these guys rarely do make sense, but hiding underneath Denver? What the hell are they gonna achieve by that?"

Jack remarked, looking grim, "Kids with super powers doesn't make much sense either... something about two wrongs here." When Sam shot him a nasty look, Jack said, "Look, Carter, I meant _wrong_ for naturally conceived humans. Don't make me apologise for my lack of tact."

Sam smirked wearily. "I'd worry if you did apologise, Jack."

Cam asked, glancing at her worriedly, "Sam, you picking up anything else?"

Sam replied tiredly, "I can still feel a mass of Ancient energy... but I think my mind's starting to play tricks on me 'cos it feels stronger but I don't know where it is."

Jack said, looking perturbed, "I got a question... how come your glowy homies aren't dropping in to help out? That old guy's got some serious issues but I've known Daniel for a long time. Nothing could stop him if you and the hoard... or even any of us were in trouble."

Sam wiped away a glowing tear that rolled down her cheek as she recalled her last encounter with older-Daniel. "I don't know. Let's just find the kids right now." Suddenly something made her stop, and when her friends and SG-3 looked at her curiously, she raised her now glowing hands. The tunnel walls began to glow and pulsate, startling the others. After completely glowing for a moment, Sam turned to her friends, a soft smile on her face. "I've found them."


	12. Recovery

"Just once, Carter. Just once, this old coot would like a mission where he doesn't think he's having a stroke every three seconds. Cardiac arrests, we've had plenty – it's what comes when you work with someone like Daniel who's willing to make friends, jump off cliffs, and scout rocks with no regard for his wellbeing... but I draw the line at strokes... and acid trips."

Their surroundings dark once more, a bemused SG-3, Sam, and Cam stopped for a moment to stare at Jack, who was illuminated by the lights of their P-90s. He raised his eyebrows and remarked as he readjusted his black wool hat, "Oh, don't look so shocked..." Readjusting his firearm, he cautiously led the way into a tunnel that had opened up before them. "... Carter, keep your spidey senses on... I think I speak for everyone here when I say we don't want to stay down here longer than necessary."

Cam nodded grimly, glancing up into the darkness as he followed. "Here, here."

Sam stopped once more and closed her eyes, the General glowing yet again. Before Jack could snap at her, she resumed walking, the tunnel now illuminated by the bright but steady glow emanating from her. A few moments later, the glow brightened exponentially, encompassing and blinding everyone.

When at last the glow faded, the combined team found themselves in pitch blackness. Their combined military training tallying to almost two centuries, they instinctively formed a ring around their point of arrival, facing outwards, their firearms raised, their shoulders touching. The inky blackness soon dissolved like paint into the dim yet relatively harsh light of a low-lit room.

Driven by her maternal instinct, Sam instantly slung off her P-90 and hat as she approached a series of small beds that lined one side of the room. Suddenly, as an annoyed Jack made to follow her, something unseen forced her to stop, the younger General straining to take another step.

"Carter?"

Jack and Cam rushed forwards as Sam, very obviously in pain, was forced to her knees by an unseen force. Sam replied, through clenched teeth, sounding close to despair, "Anti-Ancient device."

"Where?"

She closed her eyes, expecting her energy to drain as a result of being in close proximity to such a device. However, all she felt was a deep, all-encompassing pain that was close to being unbearable. Now crying out as the pain increased, she said, struggling to remain conscious, "I... don't know. They're everywhere!" She lurched forward, desperately wanting the pain to stop, and Cam grabbed her as the others checked the room on silent instruction from Jack. Jack, meanwhile, checked on each of the five unconscious children lying in the beds. "Agh!"

Cam held Sam close to him, anguish in his eyes at seeing her in so much pain. Forcing himself to be strong, for her sake, and for the sake of their mission, he said, "Come on, Sam. Fight it. There's no other way unless we find those damned devices."

Glowing tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't." Now in despair, she struggled to look up at the beds that were so close to her yet so far. She whispered, more to her children than Cam, "I'm sorry."

Jack was about to chastise her when the doors of the room burst open. Pete and Merek appeared with a number of other heavily armed men in black. The SG-team instantly aimed their firearms on the Trust members, Cam making sure to maintain a defensive stance between them and Sam. In the stand off that followed, it was Jack who spoke first, albeit angrily.

"Bastards. I should kill you all right now. What have you done to the kids... and where are Cammie and James?!"

Merek sneered as Pete glanced at Sam, distracted. The former remarked, "The Jack O'Neill of SGC legend would shoot first and then send flowers later." He raised his eyebrows teasingly. "That boyfriend of yours certainly has influenced you."

The team re-aimed their guns threateningly as the men in black surged into the room. Merek chastised the SGC personnel. "Oh, please... you seven against my boys? You may be part of the infamous SG-1, with SG-3 as your back-up singers, but you're not invincible. You wouldn't even have a chance if you had the Jaffa and the whore with you."

Now very angry at the slight against his wife, as well as the situation at large, Cam dropped his P-90. He then suddenly brandished his 9mm. He held it to Merek's head, the cold metal of the barrel pressing against the Agent's temple. The Colonel fiercely glared at him, ready to pull the trigger, when the old General said, knowing that the odds were against them for the time being,

"Mitchell, stand down. That's an order."

A seething Cam didn't move, still glaring at the complacent Agent. Merek sneered, "I think ya better do what the old man says, huh? He might start boning _your_ wife too..."

Jack exclaimed, disgruntled, "Hey!" He waved his hand. "That's not the way to stop your head from being blown off by a pissed Colonel." The old General sighed and raised his hands as he and his companions were stripped of their weapons. "I thought you'd say that."

As the men in black retreated a little, forming a semi-circle around the prisoners, Merek leaned a little to one side to look behind Cam. As a perturbed Jack muttered something about a cliché, Merek smirked at Sam, who was still fighting to remain on her knees, rather than crumple on the floor. "No point in fighting it, General... the only way you and _your _boys are getting out of here is on your backs. You're in my town now and I'm the Sheriff."

Sam closed her eyes as she forced herself to be calm, her breathing shallow. "What... do you want with my children?"

Several guns suddenly being trained on the Colonel stopped Cam from defending Sam when the Agent walked around him to tease Sam. Merek smirked as he stood in front of her. "Oh. So many possibilities right here... but that's for later." Jack glanced at Pete, noting something briefly change in the ex-Cop's demeanour. "Business first. What do _you_ think we need them for? I mean, what the hell are you doing? You've got the potential to rip our universe in half with these tykes, yet..."

Sam gritted her teeth in barely concealed anger. "They're only children. Let them go. It's me you want."

"Well, there's stating the obvious... and then there's stating the obvious while looking as hot as you do."

Sam, her eyes still close, grimaced, this time in disgust. Jack yelled, "Get the hell away from her!" When Merek regarded him mockingly, Jack continued, "Hey, it's your funeral... but once she amasses enough of that glowy stuff, you'll be the first to go."

"Oh, I doubt it. All this nonsense about _the Star_... please. We all know Jackson's the loose cannon here, and any minute now she's gonna have to call him back from Atlantis. Yeah, we got something for that ass... haven't we, Pete?"

Pete quickly covered up a frown as he replied quickly when Merek looked at him, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we do."

Sam shook her head, glowing tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Without us, without the SGC... you'd all be dead, hundreds of times over."

Merek's smirk dramatically changed into a cold, emotionless expression. As armed men threatened her angry friends once again, Merek grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her head back, revealing her throat, against which he placed the blade of a standard issue knife. "You've done nothing for us, General Jackson. Nothing. You harbour enemies of the Earth, and sit on a mine of technology... not forgetting all those Ancient powers... which could save Earth far better than you ever did. Time and time again you've almost caused the death and destruction of the whole of humanity. But you got lucky. Your luck's just run out. I will not allow you to continue putting this entire planet at risk, just because you want a 'normal' life."

Sam muttered weakly, "You're wrong..." Suddenly, her eyes opened, the colour of the irises exponentially brighter, her voice stronger. She smirked, raising her eyebrows briefly. "I don't want a _normal_ life. And I'm much stronger than Daniel is. You've picked the wrong Ancient to mess with."

For the first time in a long time, Merek showed fear, as he was thrown far across the room against the opposite wall. The others, in one long, seemingly bizarre moment, watched as the Agent's back took much of the impact, his head whipping back to hit the wall seconds later with a sickening crack.

Now glowing, and very, very angry, Sam got to her feet and faced the guns now aimed at her. With a wave of her hand, the firearms dissolved into light, scaring the Trust Agents. A troubled looking Pete, meanwhile, crept up behind her, reaching for a weapon inside his jacket. Cam yelled, "Sam! Behind..."

Before he could finish, Sam instinctively thrust her fist straight into Pete's face without looking. She then spun around and kicked him, his weapon sharing the fate of the rest as he struggled to get up. As SG-3 secured the room, disarming more men in black, Sam quickly checked on the unconscious children, some of them stirring.

Jack stood on a box, and addressed the large, now stunned group of Trust Agents in front of him. As SG-teams and NID agents stormed the room and assisted SG-3, Jack clapped his hands. "Okay, folks. You can either hide in the shadows and be on the run for the rest of your lives... or you can face up to what you've done and serve time."

One of them shook their head disapprovingly. "But, Sir... we've committed treason. If we go back with you, we'll be put on Death Row."

"Not my problem. Believe me, I'd be the first to help, but if we relocate you to another planet, what's to stop you joyriding around the galaxy?" He said in a quieter tone of voice, "Look, I'll see what I can do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam, following an indefinable instinct, kept running and running through the facility. She ran past SG teams and groups of NID agents. She ran until it felt as though her senses were suddenly bouncing and scattering off a huge dense cloud of cotton wool. Stopping to clear her mind, she hovered her hand above the handle of a heavily built door in front of her. There was a short burst of bluish-white, and then the door was flung open by an unseen force.

Her heart leapt into her throat on finally seeing the oldest of her children bound and gagged to wooden chairs opposite each other. Sam rushed into the room, the ropes and pieces of cloth flying off. Sam kneeled on the ground and held the terrified children, whispering as she kept her focus on getting everyone home, "It's okay. I'm here. Mommy's here." She kissed them both and then asked, "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

James replied between gasps as he and his sister continued to cry, "They shouted a lot... and said that you didn't love us."

Sam's features tightened with a deeply burning anger; anger directed at Agent Merek, and at Pete. The longing for revenge burned deep within her. This couldn't happen again. Not again. After all those years of serving her planet, the universe owed her that much... didn't it?

As Jack and Cam stood in the doorway, hesitant to interrupt the reunion of mother and children, Sam got to her feet. She led her children to her friends and said to a frowning Jack, "Jack, I'm sending everyone home... but this ends right now. I'm not letting any of us be put through this again."

Jack replied, sensing trouble ahead, "Carter, I know it's tempting, and I would if I were you, but don't go doing anything stupid."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As McKay lie unconscious on the floor of an alien ship, House, who was kneeling at his side, gently shook the physicist by his shoulders. When that did little to stir him, save for some grunts and a quiet utterance of Carson's name, House appeared impatient. The doctor reached into his trouser pocket, brandishing a slim metal flask. Unscrewing the lid, he sniffed it and at last smiled as the burnt smoky stench of the bourbon within overtook his senses and brought back mixed memories for one long moment.

Resisting the urge to take a sip, he swiftly poured some on the physicist's face. He smirked as McKay woke up, spluttering. As House put the flask away, McKay, very annoyed, demanded, "What the hell happened..." He frowned as he noticed the smell that was starting to turn stale. "... and why do I smell like the back room of my parents' house?"

As McKay continued to grimace at the smell, House replied, standing up abruptly, "We were attacked."

House wandered off into the darkness as McKay struggled to get to his feet. The physicist remarked, still annoyed, "_That_ much I got, thanks! By who?"

The doctor was mesmerised by the sight before him. Bright green horizontal lasers acted as bars to their cell, preventing them from escaping. He replied with a shrug, eventually turning back to McKay, "I thought you knew... they seemed like friends of yours."

McKay shook his head and peered out between the lasers, into the inky blackness beyond. He grimaced distastefully, and then appeared flabbergasted as he realised something. "Okay, there is no way this is a coincidence. I mean, we discover Janus' super secret lab and then suddenly a bunch of aliens show up, all guns blazing?! Don't you think it's a little odd?"

House remarked sarcastically, "What, I thought things like this happened to you all the time."

McKay smiled for the briefest of moments. "I know you're being sarcastic, but yes... they do." He frowned as he realised something else. He looked around their small cell. "Where the hell is Daniel?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the ship had exited hyperspace, and landed on a cold, far flung planet, a group of the armoured aliens walked down a corridor. The one in front carried a device that had been seized from Janus' lab, whilst the two following him shoved the very conscious and equally as protesting forms of McKay and House by the collars of their shirts.

House grumbled, annoyed as McKay loudly protested in discomfort. "What the hell are you doing? Take us to your boss, right now."

The aliens didn't reply. They simply shoved the two of them into what appeared to be an Ancient lab, similar in design to the one that they had been working in, in Atlantis. The first alien placed the device onto a console in the centre of the room. McKay and House, struggling to their knees, stared as the device lit up, and a wall screen promptly activated behind it. They exchanged a glance. One of the aliens turned to look at them.

"Get the device operational."

McKay sounded incredulous as he spoke, barely believing that these aliens would expect him to learn the secrets of something he knew completely nothing about. "We don't know what it is!"

As the aliens left without so much as a reply, the men's gazes were drawn to the other side of the lab. They got up and slowly approached what appeared to be a clear oval pod. In it, there was Daniel, unconscious. The doctor and the physicist exchanged yet another glance, and House asked as McKay examined the pod, "Can you get him out of there?"

McKay was about to reply when he stopped. He stared at small screens on the device and then on the wall near to it. House nudged him impatiently. "McKay."

Startled as he was shaken out of a mental tangent, McKay looked up at House. "They're monitoring his brain. They could be trying to use his Ancient abilities."

House muttered as he too stared at the screens, "No shit..." The doctor paused. "It's more than that... they're going through his memories."

McKay suddenly stood up, realisation on his face. "Of course!" As House looked at him in disdain, McKay continued excitedly, "He's got Ancient knowledge in his head! A lot. He can't perceive it at any one time in his corporeal state because it's a lot... more than a lot..."

"Okay. And that's a bad thing..."

House hesitated before pressing random buttons in the vain hope of freeing the archaeologist. McKay, having watched him for a few seconds, began to get antsy, knowing that House didn't know much about Ancient technology. He pushed the doctor away. "No, you're doing it wrong. Leave it to me."

House remarked, scorning the physicist, "I don't know how Daniel didn't wield that glowy stuff on you... he's floored me in the past."

McKay stared at him, flabbergasted. "He... what?"


	13. Void

_Sorry that it's taken me so long to write this... got a major case of writer's block._

_One bit of this is a partial but noticeable rip-off of Doctor Who. lol. Oh, and Unending happened very differently in this universe._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

House stood over Daniel's pod, the archaeologist still unconscious as the machine performed whatever function it was designed for. The doctor peered at a wallscreen on which appeared a graph with a huge spike in it. He narrowed his eyes as he considered the meaning of the data that he was scrutinising. He said,

"This place is using up a lot of juice. We need General McBoobs to check this out."

McKay had been staring out of the window, deep in thought. Suddenly his attention was drawn to House. "General... Mc... who?"

"You heard." House smirked briefly as he resumed looking at the screen.

McKay decided to let House's cryptic remark go for the moment as something else took prominence in his thoughts. He frowned in realisation as he approached House and gazed at the same wallscreen, and back at the device behind them. "You'd need a lot of power... I think I know what this thing does."

House rolled his eyes impatiently, his voice grumpy. He said, "Well, aren't you gonna share with the class?"

McKay's excitement became tinged with amazement as his realisation sank in. He sounded stunned as he considered what the device the Asgard had seized meant for them and for the galaxy. He said, "It's an end-game machine."

House turned to look at the device on the podium behind them, and then at the shielded room nearby. He looked at McKay sceptically. "That thing over there is gonna wipe out most of galaxy? Leave a few pieces behind?"

Suddenly appearing shocked, McKay gulped. He looked at the wallscreen, and then at House. "No, uh... no... we could have used this against the Wraith. If it works the way I think it does... we could have ended the war sooner by stopping them dead in their tracks."

"Destroying them?"

"Not... exactly. Well, okay, exactly, but not directly." McKay's speech sped up as it usually did during explanations, his hands gesticulating for emphasis. "You see, this device creates a very specific sub-space static, well, uh, _turbulence_ rather than static..."

Getting annoyed, House said, "If you go the long way round, I'm going to shoot you."

McKay appeared to scorn the doctor. Suddenly he gulped on seeing something in House's eyes that led him to believe that the doctor's threat was more real than he had initially perceived. He carried on, slightly nervous. "Okay, look, um... each race has a specific type of hyperdrive, even though they're all pretty much based on the same technological premise. Ours is Asgard with our own twist; the Ancients had their own versions... and so did the Wraith... The Genii have essentially salvaged and adapted Ancient and Wraith tech for their own ships."

Now getting very bored, House walked away to look into the other room. McKay followed him, and the doctor said, "I know how hyperdrive technology works... I'm not going to do a Doctor McCoy impersonation. It allows green men and humans to travel great distances by entering and exiting sub-space."

McKay frowned at him suspiciously. "Have you been in my lab?"

House rolled his eyes. "_Not_ in the way Doctor Keller has."

McKay looked hurt as he looked through the window into the next room. He said, "That's none of your business, thank you very much."

"It is when in another universe, she's got my job."

"Uh... no, that Jen... _Doctor Keller_... had Carson's job. _You're_ not the Chief Medical Officer. When Sam finally works out that she can say 'no' to the President, you'll be going home again."

"Here's hoping."

McKay shook his head to clear out personal thoughts. He glanced at the Attero device in the centre of the room once more. He said, "If word had got out that the Wraith couldn't use hyperdrive tech, then they'd be left with sublight engines. Because an Ancient ship's hyperdrive operates on a different frequency of subspace, they could have gone round picking them off. Or they could have just left the Wraith to drift to extinction. Sub-light is too slow for the great distances out here."

House frowned as he regarded Daniel's unconscious form. Still frowning, he ambled towards the Attero device, eventually deciding against touching it. He looked up at McKay. "There aren't any Wraith any more. I've read the reports."

A shocked McKay approached him slowly. "Then what do they need this for?"

"Bug zapper?" Suddenly House stared at McKay in realisation. He then felt disappointed. Unlike many of his previous epiphanies, there was nothing that he could do about it. He said to an expectant McKay, "Us."

As McKay stared at him, flabbergasted, House approached Daniel's pod. He said, "We need one theory that explains everything, and seeing as I don't have a whiteboard at my disposal, we're gonna have to make it up as we go along."

McKay said, still shocked, "But... wait, why us? We're not the Wraith. We're..."

"You're part of an occupying force in someone else's galaxy... idiot."

"But if worst comes to the worst, we don't need hyperdrives... we've got the Stargate. And besides, we're an international scientific expedition; not a US military outfit like the SGC, thank you very much."

House, deep in thought, wandered to a console, beyond which was a sealed room which housed another albeit larger device. The doctor said, "We don't know who these guys are... but we know they know a thing or two about Ancient technology. They got through the City's shields without any apparent difficulty. And..." He nodded in the direction of Daniel's pod. "... they know Danny over there is special... and they knew where this device was."

"But why use two humans... and an Ancient, to get rid of us from Pegasus?"

"Why not?"

McKay shook his head. He said, "No. Your theory doesn't make sense. This is something bigger... the fact that they need Daniel as well as us means that it's something more than..."

House sighed impatiently. "We all know Ancient – you know Ancient technology. Daniel has Ancient knowledge in his head. He isn't going to voluntarily give it up, and you're scared of dying."

"Why are you here then?"

House turned from looking through the window beyond the console in front of him. "What?"

"You explained our presences... but what about you? Why do you think you're here?"

House shrugged. "Either they admire my puzzle solving skills, or I should have been on the Apollo with your wife. So..." He turned to look at the Attero device once again. "What's the catch? Obviously there must have been one for Janus not to continue working with it."

McKay appeared uneasy. He said, "Ah, well, the catch is that Janus ran a three day test about ten thousand years ago and then shut the whole project down because of unforeseen side effects... which weren't entirely clear." The physicist pointed to the device. "But that's the key to the whole shebang. I mean, Janus brought that back with him to Atlantis but kept it connected to the main system here. One won't work without the other."

"So we're in another secret lab of Janus'?"

"Looks like it."

"Those deep sea divers out there seem to think we could make this work."

McKay nodded as he peered at the device. His unease increased. "We probably can – we've got everything we need – but it's whether we should that's the question here. It's too late to battle the Wraith with it, but if we were here during the war with them, that question would still be there."

House suddenly appeared sceptical as he regarded the physicist scornfully. "Who'd've thought that you'd have some ethics in that Canadian skull of yours?" McKay scowled at him, and House continued, "You even put me in the shade sometimes when it comes to rule-breaking."

McKay shook his head ruefully, ignoring House's jibe for the moment at least. "The last time I went down this road, I... I kinda destroyed a solar system..."

House smirked all of a sudden on recalling something. He then grinned, an unnatural sight in itself for the usually grumpy doctor. "You got yelled at by Doctor Sheppard..."

McKay appeared embarrassed, and then suspicious. "How do you know?"

"Your wife... or rather soon-to-be ex-wife... whatever. Anyway, not looking forward to those unforeseen side effects... Let's just get Danny and spring ourselves from this joint."

McKay scowled once again, and spoke sarcastically. "Yes... the medical doctor who's been on _three _actual missions to date, suddenly knows what to do..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Apollo, Elizabeth stood at the entrance to the bridge with Jennifer, waiting. A minute or so later, Dahlia Radim was visible, being escorted on the way to the bridge by two armed military personnel, one of whom was Lorne. Dahlia, looking back at the guards distastefully, regarded Elizabeth and Jennifer curiously. The Genii leader said,

"What is the meaning of summoning me like this?"

Elizabeth said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Commander Radim... it's just standard protocol for all guests." She held out a small radio earpiece. "There's an urgent message from your ship... I figured you'd want to take the call privately."

Dahlia smiled gratefully at Elizabeth as she took the earpiece. "Many thanks, Doctor Sheppard."

The Genii leader walked to the front of the bridge. She stood in front of the view screen, through which she could see her own ship which faced the Apollo. As she did so, her military escort trailed behind her, Lorne glancing at Jennifer, who regarded him with a pained smile in return. Elizabeth moved to stand next to the empty command chair, and as she did so, she quietly said to Jennifer,

"Have you spoken to him?"

Jennifer now stood next to Elizabeth, the linguist now appearing rather nervous. She said, "Not since..."

"You should. When we get home..." Elizabeth looked at her knowingly on noticing that the younger woman was wearing her wedding band which she had seldom worn in recent times. "Think about it at least."

Jennifer nodded, and Dahlia turned around. The Genii leader appeared troubled. She said, "One of our colonies is under attack by a rival faction. Our two support ships must depart at once to defend the colony, but my own ship will remain here to continue working with Doctor Beckett."

Elizabeth and Jennifer appeared dismayed at the news. Elizabeth said, "I'm very sorry to hear about the attack... if you should need any help..."

"That is a gracious offer, Doctor Sheppard, but I have sufficient manpower. That faction is merely a nuisance than a serious challenge to us."

Dahlia turned back to face the viewscreen in order to watch her ships depart. The first of the two ships turned, opening a hyperdrive window in front of it. It reversed a little and then shot into the window. However, as soon as it touched the window, it exploded into a violent spray of silver sparks, the hyperdrive window itself glowing brightly with the explosion. All aboard the bridge of the Apollo stared at the sight in absolute shock.

Colonel Ellis had been casually observing bridge operations, standing in front of Marks' weapons station. He immediately snapped into action, knowing something to be very wrong. He hurried to Marks' side of the station and asked, "Major, what the hell just happened?"

Dahlia absolutely sickened by what she had just witnessed, rounded on the crew. She demanded angrily, "How did you do that?"

Elizabeth stepped forward, attempting to placate the Genii leader. "Commander Radim, I can assure you that whatever has just happened was not our doing."

Dahlia glared at the Expedition leader accusingly. "You tricked me. You brought me here with promises of healing and diplomacy... but you have found the Attero device. And you have taken the lives of my men... they were good men, Doctor Sheppard... and their blood will be forever on your hands."

Both Elizabeth and Jennifer shook their heads in denial as Lorne quietly slipped out of the bridge without anyone noticing. Jennifer said, "Commander, I understand that you're upset at what you've just seen, but that wasn't us, you have to believe me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know fully well, Doctor Keller. You have found the Attero device. I do not know how... we have only recently learned of its existence from the minimal access we have to your database."

A puzzled Elizabeth said, "We don't know of any such device..."

Whatever else she was about to say was cut short when Dahlia brandished a smooth metal ball from inside of her jacket. She tossed it into the centre of the bridge, and a large white flash emanated from it as she stepped out of the way. When the flash disappeared, the entire bridge crew were unconscious on the floor, or in Marks' case, in his chair.

Dahlia walked to the command chair and pressed a button. She looked to the left, to the communication screen, where an image of a brown-haired man in Genii military clothes appeared. The man said, "Commander, we have been attempting to reach you. The other ships were destroyed."

"I am aware of that. We have been betrayed by the foreigners."

"What should we do? It was a mistake for you to even contemplate diplomacy with these barbarians."

Dahlia regarded him coldly. "Haemon, now is not the time to criticise. Right now, I have control of the foreigners' transport systems. You will ready your men for transport immediately." With a sigh, Dahlia sat down in the command chair as she considered the large loss of life that she had earlier witnessed. "We are taking this ship and the cure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merek woke up, feeling very groggy. A long moment later, he realised that he wasn't horizontal, but vertical. He opened his eyes, feeling disorientated on realising further that he was pinned to a wall. As the fogginess in his mind cleared, he groaned a little, looking to either side of him. In the gloomy darkness, he could barely make out the dark of figure of what appeared to be someone else attached to the same wall as him. Merek groaned again and squinted into the gloom. He grimaced on tasting blood. He said,

"Pete, that you, buddy?"

The figure groaned and moved. Pete's weak voice could be heard. "Jim? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Merek tugged at his wrists. "Can't figure out how we're stuck." He squinted in Pete's direction again. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. You think Sam's done this?"

"Not her style... she's a professional, unlike that ass."

"He's in Atlantis."

"He's also an Ancient." They looked up on hearing a noise, and Merek tried not to sound scared. "Who's there? Let us go right now."

Seconds later, he and Pete were blinded by a bright light. When the light faded enough for them to see, they gawped in surprise to see Sam, her glowing eyes noticeably a deeper shade of blue. She regarded both men coldly but said nothing. Merek squinted at the light that was still too bright for his eyes after however long he had spent unconscious, and in the gloom. A glance at Pete next to him confirmed that the ex-Cop was having the same trouble.

Merek said, "General Jackson, what are you doing?"

Sam calmly replied, "I'm thinking about it, Mr Merek. Consider yourselves very lucky that I'm not going with what's natural right now." Her jaw tightened. "What I want to know is why... why did you take my children? What made you think that you could?"

Pete groaned next to him. The ex-Cop whispered weakly, "Sam, just let us go. You're not better than Jonas Hansen if you kill us."

Sam narrowed her eyes as she regarded her ex-fiancé fiercely, angry that he had used a previous personal confidence against her. "I'm not going to kill you. As much as I would like to. As much as the family of that teacher you killed is going to want me to. I'm going to bend the rules though – I'm definitely going to hurt you. _No-one_ takes my children. _No-one_ touches my family. Do you understand?"

Swathes of light bathed her hands as she raised them, as the men stared at her, dumbstruck. Suddenly Pete began to make choking sounds as he gasped for breath. Merek stared at him and then at Sam. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

Sam's voice levelled out, becoming a little deeper, and eerily familiar to the Trust Agents. "He'll live. I think you should be more concerned about yourself right now. This ends right now. I'm not having you touch my family ever again."

Merek squinted at the General as horrific realisation came over him. He then gulped. He recalled the last time he was in front of an angry Daniel following a similar kidnapping incident. The Agent had been on the receiving end of many painful punches. He said, "Doctor Jackson? You in there? You can't do this. This isn't you. The power's going to your head."

An absolutely furious Sam stared at him. She said, "That has nothing to do with it and you know it. You took my kids, and you scared them. I wish I wasn't bound by responsibility to spare your lives."

The light from around her hands disappeared, but she still glowed softly. In one fell swoop, she was slamming Merek up against the wall, repeatedly punching him in the face. All attempts to stop her, to get her to think rationally, proved to be in vain.

When the bloodied and bruised Agent felt ready to give up the fight and just sleep, she stopped. He opened his eyes painfully and whispered, "Kill me now. Do it."

Sam shook her head, the General regarding him coldly. "No. I won't. Killing never stops anything. I want the both of you to think over what you've done. You experimented on my husband and our son; you took my children, and you scared them."

Merek's voice was barely above a whisper, yet his tone was as defiant and as arrogant as usual. "We could use them to defend the planet... we could use them to wipe out the rest of the Goa'uld, and any other threats. You're just selfish... you have all that power and you don't use it."

"They're just children, Mr Merek. And these abilities that we have... they're to be used responsibly, not for killing or whatever you have in mind. What will my children become if they have the power over life and death?"

Before Merek could reply, Sam raised a hand. Suddenly the wall between Merek and Pete was ripped open, a startlingly bright light visible beyond it. Pete, who had stopped choking by then, strained to look into the fissure, and then at Sam fearfully. Sam raised her hands over Merek, healing the injuries that she had inflicted on him.

As he sufficiently healed, he turned to look into the rift. "What is that?"

Sam began to glow brighter. "It's the void. The dead space between universes... some people call it 'hell'. No light, no dark... just nothing. You and Pete are going there and you're going to have all of eternity to think about what you've done."

"But you ca..." Merek's voice trailed off into a faint scream as he was flung by unseen hands into the void.

As a fierce gale tore through the otherwise darkened room, Pete cowered from his former fiancée. Sam glared at him angrily, her long hair whipping around in the wind. He pleaded with her, knowing that he would share Merek's fate. "Sam, come on, please. Don't do this. I'm sorry... it was all Jim's idea. He wanted those kids of yours to..."

"You're one of them. You're one of those twisted, ungrateful swine. All of us gave up our lives, gave up everything so all of you could live free. We all lost so much. Yet time and again, you thought you knew better."

"But Sam! You're nuts. You can't do this! You're locking us literally in the middle of nowhere. You're insane. Arrest me, put in me in jail... but..."

Sam raised her hands. "No buts, Mr Shanahan."

And with that, a screaming Pete was flung into the depths of nothingness. The rage and roar of the wild winds were suddenly cut short, descending into silence and darkness as the fissure sealed. Sam stood in the darkness, a little breathless, as the glow disappeared, and she considered what she had just done.

As she stared at the wall, she whispered,_ 'Thanks, Daniel. What's happening at your end?'_

_'Uh, Sam... little problem here. The Asgard have got a hold of me.'_

Her eyes widened in surprise._ 'The Asgard? What? How? They blew themselves up while we were pregnant the first time round.'_

Daniel's voice sounded full of wonder despite his gradually obvious predicament. _'It's a... lost tribe, Sam. They got by from what I can see, by experimenting on humans in the Pegasus galaxy. They didn't get the fatal disease that Thor's people had.'_

Sensing something untoward, Sam's concern grew. She said, _'Daniel, what's happening? What are they doing to you?'_

_'Well, right now... I'm unconscious and the Asgard are trying to go through the Ancient knowledge in my head. I think Greg and Rodney are nearby.'_

_'That's it... I'm coming to get you.'_

She felt Daniel shake his head. '_No, I'm fine. Honestly. They're not going to get a bean. I'm gonna scare the hell out of them in a minute. These guys are a bunch of amateurs._'

She smiled at the sound of her husband's arrogance. Still concerned, she said,_ 'I'm going to keep checking on you, Daniel. The minute you're totally and utterly not fine, I'm coming to get you.' _She smiled again on seeing him roll his eyes in her mind's eye._ 'And enough of that.'_

She felt him smile as she mentally held onto him. '_Just go and be there for our babies. Kiss them for me?'_

_'Like you had to ask.'_

Sighing tiredly, Sam, still not letting go of Daniel, turned in the now illuminated room. She stopped in her tracks on seeing Jack, Cam, and SG-3 all stare at her. Jack asked, scratching his head, "What the hell just happened?"

Sam shook her head and slowly left the room with them as they began to walk. "I'll explain on the way. Let's get the babies and go home." She sighed. "We need to contact Atlantis and find out what's happening. The Asgard have Daniel... and McKay and House."

In the corridor outside, her friends stopped and stared at her. Cam glanced at Jack uneasily, debating whether his CO had finally lost it. The Colonel said, "Uh, General... the Asgard are extinct. You and Jackson were out of action, so T, Vala and I were there with SG-2... one of Major Hailey's men was left a few years older. Remember?"

Sam grimaced a little. "I'll explain that on the way as well."

As they went to find the children, Jack remarked, "Trust Daniel to get himself kidnapped by an extinct race..."

Cam added with a brief smirk, "Trust Jackson to get kidnapped, period."


	14. Another Way

_-- Some minutes before the Genii ships exploded --_

House circled the device in the centre of the room, while McKay worked on a console. The physicist moved to the window of the shielded room and peered through thoughtfully. He glanced at House and grimaced a little, knowing that he needed to talk otherwise his thought processes would stall. After a moment's hesitation, McKay tapped the glass of the window. He said,

"That chamber houses the sub-space antenna. It, uh, harnesses the static back into sub-space. Well, it will when I light it up."

House frowned as he regarded the physicist in muted surprise. He joined McKay at the window. He said, "What? You can switch this thing on right now?"

McKay nodded, looking significantly affronted. "Of course I can." McKay walked back to the console that he had been working at. "It wasn't broken... to be honest, these idiots could have done it themselves... if they were familiar with Janus' coding style of course, and if they shared a certain genetic attribute with me." McKay nodded in the direction of the device in the centre of the room. "All we need is the device..." McKay smirked briefly. "...and the Ancient gene."

House stared at McKay for a moment. The doctor then looked at Daniel's pod. He said, "Now I'm usually not one to exercise caution, but we need Danny out of the deep freeze before you go doing anything stupid. After all, you did nuke that solar system..."

McKay was about to rebuke House. However, the situation got the better of the physicist. He said, "But they'll kill you! We don't have a choice!"

House rolled his eyes as he surmised that McKay's exclamation was more selfish than compassionate. "Hey, _you're_ gonna die either way. What the hell do you think they'll do when you switch that damn thing on?"

McKay appeared wide-eyed and panicky. "I'm just trying to delay the inevitable. And to be honest, I'm rather fond of me."

"I guessed."

"... and I'd rather do this now while you're here than... you know, when you're... _not_ here."

House frowned as he stood at McKay's side. He looked down at the console, and then shrugged. "Well then, junior American, seeing as we can't shoot our way out like AR-1..."

As McKay looked on in shock, House pressed a button. The two men looked through the window in the shielded room. They watched as electricity bounced off the large device, off the two antennae, and around the room. They then turned to see the Attero device begin to glow once more. Electricity sparked around it, and McKay gulped.

He and House moved closer to the window of the shielded room. A whimpering McKay asked, "Are we still alive?"

House blankly looked around their surroundings. "Lame hell if we are. No flames and pitchforks like the brochure promised." He looked at McKay. "What about those side effects then? They must have been big if a pre-evolved human shut this thing down."

McKay shrugged. "Not a clue, but the point is we're still alive... and they might let us go home."

House rolled his eyes as he looked away from McKay, at Daniel's pod. "Amateurs. I'm surrounded by amateurs... Let's spring Indiana Jones first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam sat in a darkened observation room overlooking part of the Infirmary at the SGC. With tears in her eyes, she watched as Carolyn and Cassie went about checking on the small inhabitants of five beds in the Infirmary below. Sam closed her eyes as she considered how close she had come to losing her family. She sniffed, and then opened her eyes to look down at James, who was sleeping in her arms. She kissed his temple and sighed as she rested a cheek against his head.

She looked down at Cammie who slept in a chair next to her, the little girl's head in her mother's lap. Sam smoothed the girl's shoulder and frowned with worry, knowing to some degree what Merek and Pete had done. Even though the situation had been resolved, the perpetrators dealt with, she still felt a deep anger and a longing for retribution for everything that had been done.

She flinched when Cammie moved, ready to prevent her from falling. However, she started in surprise on seeing older-Daniel seated in the chair next to her, a still sleeping Cammie in his arms. Shocked to see him, Sam stared at him. "Daniel!"

She hushed a now whimpering James when he stirred, whispering an apology to him. She then looked at the Ascended being, who softly glowed in the darkened room. "Daniel." She sighed softly, recalling their fight. She looked away from him, through the glass. "Look... about all that..."

Older-Daniel followed her gaze, pain old and new in his eyes. "It's all over now Sam. Our babies are safe." He looked at Sam, seeing her nod. "And I was there." Sam looked at him in surprise, and he continued, looking away from her once again, "I've just not been good at this whole thing. I mean, when I – _we_ – changed everything... I was just so blind. It was an excuse to have you back. I didn't think about anything else... about what everyone's lives would be like. I don't regret it... even though I still don't have you, I know you're safe and that you're happy." He grimaced briefly. "... overall."

Sam regarded him regretfully. "But Daniel, you were right to get angry with me." She looked down at James and then at the rest of her children through the glass. "I shouldn't have flown at you like that. I mean, I was all stressed out with being on my own again, and dealing with helping Cassie in between her spats with Simon... but that's no reason to have yelled at you."

"I shouldn't have said what I said to you Sam. I still feel so much anger about what happened... what the Wraith did. Just like with the Goa'uld, no matter what I do now, I'll never truly get back what I lost."

Sam sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tears in her eyes, she said, "Daniel..."

Still holding Cammie, he put an arm around Sam, a wistful longing in his heart for times gone by. Not wanting to talk any more about what he had gone through, he changed the subject. He looked through the glass. Being brave for her, he said, "How are the babies doing?"

Sam blinked back more tears as the lights of the Infirmary noticeably flickered. She sniffed, and said, "They're... fine. Carolyn found traces of the same sedative that they'd used on Daniel before, in their blood. I've neutralised as much of it as I could... but I made them sleep just in case. No complications so far tonight." She looked down at James and at Cammie. "These two weren't injected with anything... but I think they've been traumatised by those imbeciles." She sighed, still looking down at her eldest children. "I should have known though. All these _stupid_ Ancient abilities and I didn't know they were gone until it was too late... and then it took me so long to find them."

Older-Daniel appeared troubled at the anger and the self-loathing evident in her tone. He shook his head. "Sam... it's early days for you and _that guy_ just yet. You've still got so much further to go... so much more to learn. Don't hate yourself for something beyond your control. All that matters right now... all that _should_ matter right now is that the babies are back and safe."

He smiled a little as looked down at Cammie. Remembering better times, he smiled at Sam bashfully. Despite her pain and her worries, Sam smiled back at him, knowing what he was thinking. He still spoke though, even though there was no need to do so. He said, "These two started us out... it feels so weird. It's been a long time since Cameron fell asleep and drooled on me."

Sam suddenly laughed quietly, and then she looked embarrassed. She was about to wipe Cammie's mouth when a smirking older-Daniel shook his head. "I wiped it already. I just thought it was funny." He chuckled. "She'll give me such a glare when I tell her." He smiled softly as he looked at James clinging onto Sam in his sleep. The Ascended man looked at Sam. "Can I?"

Sam nodded, and they exchanged children. Older-Daniel smiled emotionally as he looked down at the boy. He glanced up at Sam, and said, "Junior was such a happy kid. He still is..."

Sam looked at him sadly, knowing what the older version of her husband had been through. Before she could say anything however, older-Daniel shook his head. "It's okay, Sam. Well, it's not okay... but you know, I'm learning to live with it. It's been quite helpful not being constrained by this corporeal form."

"You shouldn't have to deal with it..."

"It doesn't matter... what matters is that things are better now." He smiled as he gazed at her, remembering the good times that he had had with the Sam whom he had lost. "... and Daniel won't have to tell stories about you to our babies. Before you say anything, you and all of our babies remind me of everything that I've lost; everything that was taken from us. But seeing you here like this, reminds me of everything that my younger self has gained... and everything that our babies have gained in the long run."

Sam looked at him fearfully. "You're not going to disappear, are you? I really want you, and our duet to still be a part of my life. I know it's not fair and it could be cruel, but..."

Older-Daniel looked through the glass, and down at the children that he and Sam held. He sighed. "Sam, I don't know what the right thing is right now. I want to, believe me, but I can't help thinking it's just making this all worse. But..." He rubbed her shoulder. "... no matter what happens, when you need me, I'll be there for you."

"But it won't be the same."

He gazed at her wistfully. "It never will be." He shook his head a little. "Anyway, let's just sit here, okay? I don't know what will happen tomorrow... or whenever, but it's nice being here with you like this."

Sam vainly brushed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She nodded, her voice rough with a great many emotions, some conflicting, others not. She said, "It is nice."

When he moved his arm from around her, she held his hand, and gazed at him. She said, "No matter what you decide, Daniel... I want you to know that..."

They suddenly turned around on sensing something. Behind them stood Jack, who looked from one to the other with some awkwardness. The old General raised his eyebrows briefly as he looked at older-Daniel. "Hey, how's it going, ya old coot?"

Older-Daniel nodded. "Right back at ya."

Jack appeared mildly surprised at the retort. He then looked at Sam, who was now quickly drying her eyes. "Carter, hate to break up the moment an' all, but I need you..." He paused, feeling awkward at the perceived double entendre. "... well, Walter does. You know what he's like... can't get enough of you, that randy old fella."

As older-Daniel hid a smile, not feeling the need to defend Sam, Sam glared at Jack reprovingly. She said, "Jack, cut the crap. What's going on?"

"We tried calling Atlantis – they're not picking up."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. She quickly passed Cammie to older-Daniel and bolted out of the room, leaving Jack looking mildly stunned. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the Ascended man. "You of all people know I rarely say this... but you did good, Space Monkey."

Older-Daniel nodded, looking serious. "I'm learning to live with how things are, but what's important is that Sam's happy now."

Jack nodded, familiar with some of the other man's pain. "Yes. I know what that feels like."

"You gonna follow Sam?"

Jack shrugged. "I think I'll hang with you... otherwise I'll just get bombarded with technobabble when she forgets that she's gotta bottom line stuff for me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the Pegasus galaxy, House impatiently paced the room while McKay continued to work at a console, glancing at a wallscreen every so often. House rolled his eyes as he felt his boredom grow, the doctor not liking the feeling of not being able to do anything in the situation for once. House glanced at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time, and he said,

"Ten minutes. We can't free Danny without an angle grinder... and whatever this thing does, it's done it already. Or it's broken... or you're an idiot."

McKay froze when he glanced at the wallscreen once more. He then shook his head in denial, and then closed his eyes for a moment. He checked the wallscreen again, and suddenly looked very scared. The physicist said, "Oh boy."

House immediately rounded on him when he didn't elaborate. The doctor grumpily said, "What? What could be so harrowing to earn that white-bread exclamation? You know, _real_ men swear."

"I think I found a log entry that tells us what the unforeseen side effect was."

House blinked slowly. "It's not a massive electric shock, is it? Been there; done that; annoyed my best friend... again."

McKay shook his head, still looking panicked. "No, no... we're okay. We're safe. The rest of the galaxy isn't... including Atlantis. I need to shut this thing down."

Suddenly the doors of the room opened, and two of their captors entered the room. One of them brandished a gun and aimed it at McKay in a threatening manner. House slowly raised his hands, glancing at the physicist, who ignored the aliens and resumed working.

The alien with the gun was just about to shoot McKay in order to stop him, when a noise caught their collective attention. House and McKay, and the aliens looked into the corner of the room where Daniel's pod was, to see it open up. Out came Daniel, swinging his legs out. He raised a forearm defensively when the alien with the gun trained its weapon on him. The alien discharged a shot from the weapon but the yellow energy bounced and scattered off a sheath of white light.

Everyone stared as Daniel got to his feet, looking very serious. The archaeologist slowly advanced on the aliens, who understandably shrank back a little on seeing the fierceness in his eyes. Daniel cocked his head a little and said, "You're Asgard."

McKay exclaimed in shock as House looked confused, "What?? The Asgard?!"

Daniel ignored the physicist as he continued, "I don't know how or why just yet, but I know who you are. What I don't get is why you're doing this." Daniel pointed to the Attero device in the centre of the room. "Look, I don't think you're aware that this device, when activated, is very dangerous. It makes Stargates explode."

Another alien entered the room just then, evidently the leader. It said in an emotionless voice, "We do not use Stargates."

"Okay, but lots of people use them."

"They are of no concern to us."

Daniel shook his head, determination in his eyes. "So you're just going to let them die? Millions of people across the galaxy?" The leader regarded him silently. "I cannot and I will not allow it. It's genocide, whether that is your intent or not. You're not better than the Wraith were."

"We have no choice."

Daniel stared at the Asgard, galled at what was implied by its statement. "Why? What could lead you to dismiss millions of people's lives as though they were just dust in the wind?"

"Our planet has not sufficiently recovered from the time that the Wraith controlled the galaxy. It can no longer sustain us. For the first time in countless generations, we must venture out into this galaxy again – a galaxy which contains an unknown weapon of unimaginable destruction. If we do not destroy it, it will destroy _us_. This is the way it must be."

Daniel furiously rounded on the Asgard leader. "I am not going to let you kill millions of people! How could you be so callous? And why are you so afraid? Why are you still in your battle armour? I won't hurt you, and I already knew who you are the minute you bundled me into that pod."

The first two Asgard remained immobile as the leader turned away from Daniel. He walked away a few steps and then stopped. McKay gaped in shock as House looked on in fascination as the suit slowly opened from the back, revealing the small grey frame of an Asgard. The Asgard stepped out of the suit and approached Daniel. He asked,

"You know of our kind?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I even considered a few of them as my friends. I and my friends have worked with them." The archaeologist sighed. "But of course, the Asgard that I knew were a noble race, who actually _helped_ the human population of my galaxy." Daniel suddenly stopped, realising something. He stared. "But most of them didn't choose to save themselves by unethical means. You experiment on humans... because our physiology is similar to what yours used to be."

"What of the Asgard of your galaxy?"

Daniel grimaced. "They're dead. They were clones of clones of clones, going back generations. They suffered severe genetic degradation..."

"Because they did not do what was necessary. Surely humans understand self preservation? We must survive otherwise thousands of years of Asgard civilisation, scientific progress, will be lost. We have already lost so much – our ships, much of our technology – but we cannot lose who we are. Our identity."

Daniel's expression was once more steeled with determination. He turned and raised a hand in the direction of the device. As the Asgard attempted to fire on Daniel, the Attero device silently exploded in white flame. Daniel, now glowing, turned back to the Asgard. "I will stop you from destroying innocent people. The galaxy is far safer than it was. I don't know what weapon you mean, but there is nothing to be afraid of."

The leader regarded him coldly, or as coldly as an Asgard could. "We had no choice but to retreat from all our settlements during the time of the Wraith. We hid on a planet with a toxic atmosphere so they would not look for us. But something destroyed the Wraith... a huge, powerful weapon known only as 'the Duality' and which we believe operates via subspace. We do not know what this weapon is, but a weapon which is capable of destroying an entire race..."

Daniel stared in shock at the Asgard, realising what they were so afraid of. His children. Evidently the Asgard didn't understand what it was yet feared its power greatly; fearing it to such an extent that they were willing to counter it by any means. The archaeologist could sense their fear and desperation, dark and cloying; mixed with a longing for retribution for their ordeal. Daniel said, "You honestly have nothing to be afraid of. The Duality was not designed to destroy you."

The Asgard peered up at him curiously. "You speak as if you know what it is."

"I do... and I promise that it won't hurt you." Daniel's gaze softened with sympathy. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through, and I'm sorry about your planet... but there is another way. I can help you relocate and rebuild yourselves. But if I do this, the experimentation on humans must stop."

The Asgard replied reluctantly, "But we will perish. Already these exoskeletons that we wear will not last much longer. But as for our genetic degradation, we cannot let it happen. We must do all that we can."

Daniel slowly and reverently took the Asgard's hand. "There's another way, but you're gonna have to trust me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, Teyla rushed out of a transporter, trying to evacuate the remaining personnel to a lower level of the tower so they could escape the impending explosion of the Stargate, which was inexplicably overloading. She stopped suddenly as an explosion from a higher level rocked the tower, the roar almost deafening. Then came the screams of the people being thrown about and injured as the tower was plunged into darkness when the power went out.

Sickened to the stomach that Sheppard and Radek might have perished in the explosion, she activated her headset. She called into it, "Colonel Sheppard, are you all right?" Not getting a reply, she called again, "John? Can you hear me?"

Teyla sprinted into the control room with a nurse and some soldiers. The control room had been destroyed, charred debris strewn everywhere. She peered through the darkness, seeing that the Stargate had gone; the wall behind it destroyed too – the sky and the ocean visible through the gaping hole. More fear welled within her as she contemplated the loss of two of her friends.

She and her team ran up the stairs, using torches to look for any sign of Sheppard or Radek. Teyla stood next to some consoles, and called, "John?"

Teyla turned to the nurse that had joined their party. She said, "They were right here when I left them."

The nurse shook her head regretfully. "Teyla... if the explosion was hot enough, there might not be anything left for us to find."

Teyla shook her head, not wanting to accept the real possibility that her friends were dead. She and the rest of the party shone their torches around some more, resuming their search for anything. Seconds later, they heard a faint groan. Hope rose in Teyla as she looked around at the nurse again. "Did you hear that?"

The nurse nodded and Teyla shone her torch in the direction of the sound. They heard the same sound again, this time a little louder. A medic, who had gone ahead, called to them, and Teyla led the team through a doorway.

Scared yet hopeful, Teyla rushed forward on seeing Sheppard lying protectively over Radek. She eyed the copious quantity of broken glass on and around the two men in worry as she called his name. "John!"

She and the nurse helped a confused Sheppard up, who said, "We didn't take cover."

Teyla asked, very worried, "Are you all right?"

Sheppard looked around, his eyes not focussing on her or anyone. He muttered, sounding confused and distant, "Huh?"

Teyla's worry grew as a hundred different reasons for his behaviour rushed through her head. She said, a little louder this time, "Are you all right?"

Sheppard groaned in pain as he stretched a little. He said, "Oh, my ears. I think I've got glass in my back."

The nurse helped Sheppard to walk to the Infirmary so she could treat him. Teyla, meanwhile, bent down to help Radek to his feet. The scientist appeared to be relatively unharmed as he put his glasses back on, and uttered in shock, "We lost the Stargate. We lost the control room in the blast."

Teyla gazed at him warmly, relieved that he and Sheppard were still alive at the very least. "But we did not lose you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Apollo, a weary and preoccupied Carson decided to take a break from her work. She walked the corridors deep in thought as she contemplated returning to Earth with her daughter on a permanent basis. The right thing to do, she knew, was to talk to Rodney, but she didn't want to; not after he had broken her heart and humiliated her in front of their friends... all for a linguist, who was reputedly cheating on him as well.

Carson chuckled humourlessly to herself at the irony. It was in low moments like this that Carson regretted ever being brought back to Atlantis from the Asgard facility that she had been found in. Life had been better there – simpler.

With a sigh, she was about to enter the ship's Mess when a hand grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of view just as a group of Genii soldiers beamed onto the ship further down the corridor. She stared in confusion from her new vantage point, and then in surprise at who had grabbed her. She blinked.

"Colonel Lorne?"

Lorne didn't reply until the soldiers had passed them, going towards the bridge. As Carson looked at where they had been, Lorne said quietly, "The Genii have taken this ship."

Carson felt even more confused. "What the hell for? I'm just about ready to administer that bloody vaccine!"

Lorne hesitated before replying, "Long story. Right now, we've got to find some way to get the ship back. Ronon is trying to get to Engineering to disable the ship. We've got no other help coming... everyone else got knocked out. It's just the three of us."

Carson regarded Lorne sceptically. "Three of us against _that_ lot? Are you mad?"

Lorne reloaded the weapon he carried as he stepped out into the corridor, the Colonel making sure that there weren't any more Genii. He said, "Not mad, Doctor McKay; just determined."

Carson shrugged. "Good enough." She looked down at the 9mm which Lorne suddenly placed in her hand. "You know, I'm a doctor – not a soldier."

"Come on, Doctor M, you know how it is... you gotta do what you gotta do." Lorne glanced around the corridor once more to check that it was clear. He then looked back at Carson. "Let's go. Running would be a good idea."

"Need I also remind you that I'm not a bloody athlete?"

They began to run towards the end of the corridor. Lorne smirked as he said, "No, you needn't, Ma'am."

Soon, they saw Ronon, who was running in the opposite direction, towards them. The burly Satedan waved his blaster as he yelled, "Go the other way! They've activated a lockdown. Move! Move! Move!"

The three of them soon ran the other way, glancing behind them on hearing the clunk of a bulkhead door closing behind them. Lorne held his P-90 close to his chest, ready to fire as Ronon held his blaster up. Ronon yelled as they ran towards another doorway, "That one's next. We've gotta run faster. Move!"

Carson breathlessly retorted from behind the two men, "Easy for you to say... bloody hell!"

The door began to close, and Lorne glanced back at Carson, "Doc, come on!"

However, before even Ronon could reach it, the door closed with a cold thud. Ronon roared in anger as he punched and kicked the door. Lorne sighed in disappointment as he looked away from it, looking for any other routes that they could use. Carson watched Ronon sympathetically, and she said,

"My sentiments exactly." She patted him on the shoulder as he began to strain against the door. "Ronon, give it up, mate... that thing isn't gonna budge. Does this thing have Jefferies tubes?"

As Ronon growled something about watching Star Trek with Sheppard, Lorne looked around the corridor. The Colonel then shook his head. "Not in this section. We're gonna have to get through..."

Lorne trailed off in surprise, and he and Carson stared at Ronon, who had managed to prise open the doors with his bare hands. Carson asked in worry, "Ronon? You okay?"

Ronon growled as he continued to run down the corridor before them, "I'm fine. Let's go."

Lorne asked as he and Carson followed, "We still going to Engineering?"

Carson appeared sceptical once again. Feeling rather tired from the physical exertion, she asked, "Disabling the ship? We haven't a bloody clue!"

Ronon smirked as he skidded to a halt before an access ladder. "Watch and learn."


	15. Culmination

Aboard the Apollo, Dahlia was seated in the ship's command chair. The unconscious bodies of the bridge personnel, Elizabeth, and Jennifer had been moved to the rear of the bridge, behind the chair. The Genii commander showed little regard for them as she awaited the arrival of one of her lieutenants, while more of her men were busy manning the various consoles and stations in front of her. The man with whom she had spoken earlier, entered, striding onto the bridge purposefully. Haemon stopped next to the command chair, and spoke.

"All the men that you requested have been beamed aboard, Commander."

Dahlia nodded in acknowledgement of his report. She then said to a man who was in the pilot's seat, "Thersites, have them round up the rest of the foreigners and confine them to one of the hangar bays."

Thersites nodded, and left the bridge to do as he had been told. Dahlia looked back at Haemon. "Haemon, inform our ship to wait for us here. And under no circumstances are they to activate their hyperdrive. _Is that understood?_"

Haemon nodded. Frowning a little, he said, "Yes, Commander. Where are we going?"

Dahlia stared forwards with a vicious glare, determined to avenge her fallen men. She said, "Atlantis. We will rid the scourge of the foreigners once and for all, and take our rightful place as caretakers of our own galaxy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, the Infirmary, a shirtless Sheppard was seated on the edge of a bed. The nurse who had accompanied Teyla in the prior rescue, Marie, set to work removing shards of glass from the Colonel's lacerated back. With each removal, Sheppard grunted in pain, fighting the urge to close his eyes and flinch. He looked up as Teyla approached him, and he said, gritting his teeth at the pain,

"I need you to get Banks and her team to set up an auxiliary Control Room below the damaged areas."

Teyla smiled at him sympathetically, impressed at his tendency to remain as professional as possible despite any setbacks, like pain, for instance. She nodded. "They have already begun. How are you?"

Sheppard at last grimaced and grunted loudly in pain as Marie removed a particularly coarse shard from his back. Breathing through much of the pain, he said, "I'm still alive and kicking... that's good for now." For the first time that day, fear appeared in his eyes as he thought of his daughter. "What about Charlie?"

Teyla smiled slightly. "Charlotte is fine. Your quarters were unaffected. The rest of the children are fine too."

Sheppard exhaled in relief as he looked down. "Good."

Teyla frowned as she regarded him worriedly. She said, "I still do not understand what happened."

"The 'gate blew up."

Teyla rolled her eyes a little, and she smiled sarcastically. She said, "That much I surmised." Her smile faded. "But why?"

Sheppard looked up at her, professional once again – or at least as professional as was normal for him – and he said, "I don't know. Where the hell's Rodney when you need him, huh?"

Teyla was about to smile when suddenly she paused. Sheppard looked at her expectantly as she pressed her earpiece and spoke quietly into it. Finally, appearing surprised, she turned back to the Colonel. She said, "Rodney... and Doctor House just appeared in the control room."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, Jack came hurtling down the steps from the briefing room to the control room. He skidded to a halt behind Walter's chair, grabbing onto the back of it in order to come to a complete stop. He didn't need to ask the aged 'gate technician why he had been summoned. In the gateroom below, Jack could see Sam glowing brightly, the gateroom personnel around her in a circle as they aimed their weapons at her.

Jack leaned over and grabbed the microphone. He called into it, "Carter! What do you think you're doing?! Get your Jacksonated ass back down to this plane of existence!" When Walter looked up at him, Jack said by way of explanation to the technician, "She's going glowy. She must be." Jack then asked, "Any luck dialling Atlantis?"

Walter shook his head, appearing regretful. "No, Sir. We've run a lot of diagnostics – we're fine. If there's something wrong, it's with the Atlantis 'gate."

"Figures." Jack rushed out of the control room, racing down into the gateroom.

He waved at the armed soldiers dismissively. "Guys, come on, that's your CO. Put those things away before you hurt yourselves." Jack turned to Sam. "And you, stop glowing, right now. You and I are taking the Odyssey for a spin."

Sam continued to glow. She shook her head. "It's going to take a couple of weeks..."

"You can soup it up with your glowy powers... you know, like what I apparently did when I had all that stuff in my head." He continued after a pause, "He's my boy too."

Sam smiled ruefully as the glowing grew in intensity, almost blinding Jack and the others. She closed her eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry, Jack... Look after my base."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Apollo, on the bridge, an unconscious Elizabeth began to stir. With a quiet groan, she opened her eyes, perturbed to see her comrades unconscious all around her. She looked up on hearing Dahlia's voice.

"Excellent timing, Doctor Sheppard."

One of Dahlia's men roughly pulled Elizabeth to her feet. The expedition leader glared at the man coldly, brushing off with her hand where he had grabbed her. She said to the man,

"This is what we get for helping you?" Elizabeth turned to an indignant Dahlia. "Look, I don't know what it is you think we've done, but I assure you that this wasn't..."

Dahlia swiftly turned in the direction of Marks' usual station. To one of her men currently manning it, she said, "Take us out of hyperspace, Hypastes."

Hypastes turned in his seat to look at Dahlia in surprise. "But... we have not arrived at Atlantis yet."

Elizabeth frowned in surprise on learning where they were headed. "Atlantis?" She stepped towards Dahlia, only stopping when two Genii soldiers approached her threateningly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We were helping you..." Elizabeth waved her hands frustratedly. "... what interest could we possibly have in blowing you up? We're a scientific exped..."

Dahlia ignored her, saying to Hypastes, "We are within communications range. It is not advisable to go closer for they have drone weapons. Take us out." Dahlia looked at an astonished Elizabeth with a daring smirk. "I was hoping that you would be awake for this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard and Teyla walked into the auxiliary control room of the City. They found Zelenka, Banks, and Chuck the 'gate technician working with other personnel at the various consoles and screens. With House quietly lingering and observing matters, McKay rushed into the room, hooking up his laptop to a console, and then proceeding to type frantically.

Sheppard watched him for a moment before saying to everyone, "Well, folks, are we up and running?"

Amelia Banks looked up from what she was doing. She said, "We've routed all the City's main controls into this room."

Sheppard nodded, glancing at Teyla. "At least we're not blind any more."

Zelenka was about to speak, but McKay got there first. The physicist said, still working, "No, not blind... but we're practically quadraplegic, which is as good as. We haven't got a 'gate and for the moment, we can't reach the Apollo... we've got no way of going back to M6H-987 and finding Daniel. Ergo... we're pretty screwed."

Teyla looked at Sheppard, and House said, pushing himself off a nearby wall, "We've got no Stargate or any way of contacting the ship... why don't we send smoke signals?"

McKay retorted, "Are you kidding? Smoke wouldn't last in a vacuum..." He paused and looked up at House as Sheppard and others smirked. "That was a joke, right?"

Sheppard sighed and then said to everyone, "Okay, five bucks to anybody who can figure out how to contact the Apollo." The Colonel pointed at House. "And I mean stuff we can actually do."

The console at which Banks was working at suddenly beeped. McKay suddenly bolted to the console, pushing a surprised Banks out of the way. As McKay frowned, an indignant Banks stood to one side, her arms folded across her chest. McKay said, still not looking up,

"Uh, John?"

Sheppard remarked, "Cold day in hell when you don't have an idea..."

McKay shook his head and eventually met Sheppard's gaze, the physicist looking surprised. He said, "I don't have an idea... but, uh, I _am_ receiving a hail from the Apollo on subspace." McKay quickly typed into the console. "Putting them on screen... now..."

Sheppard smirked briefly as they all rushed towards a wallscreen. "That five bucks is yours, buddy... pay you later."

"That's what you always say..."

Sheppard stopped in front of the screen, which was filled with static. He glanced back at McKay, who nodded, going about improving the video streaming quality. Sheppard said to the screen with a relieved expression, "Apollo, it's good to..."

He trailed off in shock, and he and the rest stared in surprise as an image of Dahlia and her henchman appeared. Dahlia cocked her head and said bitterly, "Colonel Sheppard. Greetings."

Sheppard stared in confusion. He said, "Okay, what the hell's goin' on? Where's Ellis?" He asked after a brief hesitation, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Dahlia smirked coldly. She said, "I am afraid that I was forced to relieve him and his crew of duty..."

Sheppard closed his eyes briefly, not liking his position in an emergency whenever his wife was in danger. The Colonel turned to Zelenka, and said quietly, "How close are they?"

Zelenka shook his head and said just as quietly, "Not close enough to go by Jumper, if that's what you're thinking."

Getting their attention once again, Dahlia said, "Have no fear. I am more than willing to return this crew and its ship to you."

Sheppard regarded her sceptically. "In exchange for what?"

Dahlia resolutely straightened up. She said, "You have activated the Attero device. I need you to shut it down and give me its location immediately."

Sheppard stared at her for a moment, and said with a shrug as McKay joined him, "It's gone. A bunch of my men found it... and it was destroyed."

"You are lying."

McKay glanced at Sheppard, then at Dahlia. The physicist said, "No, he's telling the truth. It was destroyed. Blown up. Kaboomed..."

As everyone looked at McKay, Sheppard asked quietly, his eyes still on the screen, "_Kaboomed_?"

McKay ignored Sheppard, and continued, "It's gone, I can assure you. I apologise for the damage it's done... but you're not the only ones to be affected. We've lost our Stargate."

Dahlia sarcastically sneered at the physicist. "I am indeed sad. Now you will have to use a ship like the rest of us. Oh, I forgot, we have your only ship." Her voice took on a dangerous tone. "Now... for each minute that goes by with this foolish hesitation and with these lies... I will kill one member of this crew. Do we have a deal?"

Sheppard looked at her incredulously. "You're nuts. There is no deal. The device is gone."

One of Dahlia's men roughly shoved a defiant looking Elizabeth into view. The expedition leader's expression softened on seeing her husband and her friends. Teyla and Zelenka gasped in shock as did others. Sheppard and McKay simply stared in muted horror. Zelenka exclaimed,

"Oh!"

Dahlia casually wrapped an arm around Elizabeth, who promptly shrugged it off. Dahlia turned back to the screen with a predatory smirk. "Your time starts now."

Sheppard hesitated as he gazed at his wife. Elizabeth nodded imperceptibly to everyone else but him, and he returned the gesture. He swallowed, and then said to Dahlia, "Okay, give us a second."

The screen went blank, a screensaver appearing soon afterwards. Sheppard groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked around at his people. "Okay, shoot... what have we got?"

McKay began to look panic-stricken. "Not a lot. We've got no Stargate or a ship for the time being. The Apollo is too far away to use a Jumper. Using the nearest pulsar to send a message to Earth will take too long."

Banks asked, "Well, why can't we send these people the address for the base?"

Sheppard shook his head. "That's a last resort... and not even then. All we know is that Doctor Jackson went to help the Asgard. We don't know where. Dahlia Radim is going to destroy everything if she finds the place. And even if she does believe us, that place has probably got a lot of Ancient tech that could be misused."

Teyla helplessly looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. She then said to Sheppard, "John, we do not have a choice. Our shield was able to take the brunt of the explosion, but if this is happening on other worlds... I understand that Doctor Jackson destroyed the device, but what if the effects do not immediately cease? Overall, millions could be killed if other worlds have been affected, and from what I understand, the sub-space antenna that Rodney described, was not destroyed."

McKay shook his head. "No, no... the turbulence would have cleared up by now."

"But we cannot be sure."

McKay grimaced a little as he looked away from her. Sheppard sighed and said, "There isn't another way. They've got our ship... they're gonna possibly trash Doctor Jackson... and they're holding our people hostage."

McKay said, continuing to grimace, "Look, far be it from me to _voluntarily_ risk lives, but I know that Daniel wouldn't want us to risk an entire shipful of people for him." He shrugged. "And he does have an advantage over the rest of us."

Sheppard shook his head sceptically. "I don't know, Rodney... Sam's the one who can do the whole beaming thing..." He sighed. "Let's just send them the address. Hopefully Sam will understand when she finds out."

He was about to give out orders when a flash of light caught their collective attention. They all stared in shock as the light faded around Sam, who was wearing black combat gear, her hair down. She slowly waved at them, surprised and a little self-conscious at the attention focussed on her. She looked around at them, nodding in greeting at various people. "Hey guys... where's Daniel?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A glowing Daniel stood in amongst endless swathes of thick yellowy-brown cloud. Around him, in a circle, stood a number of Asgard in their armour. Had Daniel not been glowing so brightly, visibility would have been severely limited. As it was, each Asgard had trouble seeing each other clearly despite the lights on their helmets.

One of the Asgard closest to him looked at him impatiently. Or at least as impatiently as an Asgard in a bio-suit could manage. It said, "What is wrong?"

Daniel smiled a little. "Patience, Ullur. I'm still human... and I haven't eaten or slept properly for a long time."

Glowing brighter, Daniel closed his eyes. The light around him brightened until even the Asgard were compelled to shield their faces from the glare. The mass of light appeared to contract around Daniel, and then with a loud whooshing sound, it exploded brightly, spreading across the land and into the sky. The yellowy-brown cloud appeared to be pushed back and then destroyed by the white light.

The loud nothingness appeared to last for an eternity.

And then it stopped, the light abruptly fading.

The Asgard looked around themselves in confusion, and then astonishment. Where there had been corroded and poisonous remains of old forests, there were now luscious and healthy forests, with green trees swaying in the breeze. The sky was once again a clear blue; green grass beneath their feet; twin suns blazing in the sky. And then there were their buildings and structures, some on the ground, and others floating, looking as new as they had been thousands of years previously when they had been first built.

One of them, Ullur, opened up his suit after a long moment's hesitation. His short and skinny Asgard frame stepped out of the suit, and looked around himself in amazement. As others followed his example, he sniffed the air, smiling as much as an Asgard possibly could. This was a new start, a dawn of a new era for the Asgard of the Pegasus galaxy.

As they contemplated what this could mean for them, their gazes at last fell on the one who had made this happen.

Daniel lie in a crumpled heap in the grass, his energy reserves thoroughly depleted from the exertions of the day, and of previous days. The Asgard exchanged troubled glances, and then a large number of them silently lifted up the archaeologist, and carried him towards their new city.


	16. Returns

_I've not mentioned the Travellers, because there wasn't any room for them in JJ:Commanders, and it feels a bit cheap having them suddenly fully appear in this story, without a ridiculous amount of explaining which would take away from the wider story._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teal'c emerged from the active event horizon, staff weapon in hand. Dressed in traditional brown robes, he smiled slightly as he looked around the gateroom. He then looked back at the event horizon, his smile widening as a flushed yet weary-looking Jonas Quinn emerged too. They then looked up at the event horizon until it disappeared. Teal'c sighed silently, a contented smile upon his face. It had been far too long, for him at least, since he had last visited Earth.

Teal'c and Jonas exchanged a smile, both aliens identifying with the other's feelings with regard to the planet, and to their group of mutual friends.

They then walked to the end of the ramp. Teal'c gave his weapon to a waiting Airman, who greeted him warmly. Jack, who was waiting for them, raised his eyebrows as he looked from Teal'c to Jonas and back; surprised to see Teal'c smiling so much. Jack eventually smiled a little, and remarked,

"Told ya you'd miss this place."

Teal'c nodded slowly. "There was no doubt, O'Neill."

Jack looked at Jonas, noting how tired the man looked. "Hey, well done out there... Bra'tac wouldn't stop talking about you. Seriously. So, how'd it go?"

Jonas nodded, smiling still. He said, "Pretty good." He looked up at Teal'c who smiled at him warmly. "We just need Daniel to look over my draft of the renewed Treaty, but looking good so far."

"Well, that's... good. Whatever stops them from duking each other's brains out..." Jack patted Jonas on the shoulder as Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Noticing this, Jack said, "What, the boy did good... put that thing away."

Jack turned around as Jonas suddenly walked past him. Spotting Carolyn, the General remarked, "Oh, here comes trouble." Jack looked at Teal'c. "Come on, T... let's roll."

Out in the corridor, as they walked, a suddenly serious Teal'c asked, "What of GeneralJackson? I had expected her to greet us."

Jack retorted with a brief smirk, "Really, T... I'm hurt." Jack then shrugged, the mischief gone from his expression. "Oh... some big shit happened while you were gone. The kids got kidnapped by the Trust. Carter dealt with the ass-holes... and now she's in Atlantis 'cos – surprise, surprise – Danny got kidnapped by the Asgard."

Teal'c stopped walking and frowned. "The Asgard are dead."

Jack stopped too, and turned to face the Jaffa. "Not these guys... apparently. From what I've heard, they could be from the evil twin universe."

"Then we must embark to Atlantis at once."

Jack shook his head. He said, "No can do, T... we can't dial Atlantis. I've got Walter dialling out on the hour every hour, but no luck so far. Our 'gate's cool... it's theirs."

"What about the Odyssey?"

Jack nodded. "When Mitchell comes back from checking on his wife and kids, we're taking it for a spin. I hate to say it, but we've got seven Jacksons on-base... one of them should be able to soup up the engines."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Apollo, the doors of the engineering room slid open. Lorne's head suddenly appeared as the Colonel peeked into the room, checking that the coast was clear. When he had deemed that it was, he entered the room, still glancing around as he held onto his firearm. An edgy looking Carson followed him, and then Ronon; his back against the nearest wall, his gun raised as he looked around. Carson rolled her eyes at a perceived oversight, and she quickly punched the door controls. The doors slid shut, and she said,

"I locked the door. You'd better know what you're doing, Ronon."

Ronon looked at her, annoyed. "No wonder you and Doctor McKay have so many arguments..." He sighed as he went to check out the various consoles.

Carson then looked at Lorne, and said, "Please tell me _you_ know what you're doing."

Lorne smiled at her briefly as he joined Ronon. "State secret, Ma'am."

Carson felt rather unnerved as she watched the Satedan amble around the core of the ship. One wrong move and their deaths would make their endeavour pointless. She asked, "So, what do we do... or rather, what are you two doing? Bring up the main control systems and disable them one-by-one?"

Ronon replied gruffly as he raised his gun, "That's _one_ way to go."

"Well, I'm no engineer, but you'd have to lock them out of the mainframe otherwise they could just turn the systems back on again." Carson glanced nervously at the Satedan's blaster. "You're not bloody shooting up the place... you could hit life support..."

Lorne glanced up at Carson from the console that he was working at. He attempted to be reassuring to the jittery doctor. "Ronon's just insurance if we run out of time. We've got it covered... just hang tight."

Both he and Carson flinched and leapt back in surprise as Ronon discharged his blaster. They stared in horror as the Satedan slid a tray of charred and disfigured control crystals back where they had been. Carson exclaimed, shocked,

"Ronon! Are you absolutely insane, man?!"

As Ronon stalked around the engine room, Lorne remarked, looking a little nervous, "We all know the answer to that, Doc."

Lorne brandished his Beretta when it looked likely that Ronon would shoot something else. The Colonel trained his firearm on the Satedan, his eyes deadly focussed. He said, "Ronon, drop the blaster."

Ronon rolled his eyes as he stared at the Colonel challengingly. Looking mischievous, Ronon said, "What, suddenly I'm the gun-happy alien savage who has to be stopped by the big Earth man?" Ronon cocked his head mockingly. "Or is it because _I_ could be making _your_ wife happy?"

Carson looked from one to the other, for once more scared about what could happen between her friends than she had been of the Genii seizing the ship.

Lorne stared at the Satedan defiantly before putting his gun back, and turning away, his expression tight-lipped. Ronon smirked at him in triumph and was about to resume shooting up crystals, when Lorne suddenly flew at him, punching him repeatedly. Carson, wide-eyed, attempted to stop the fight but was forced to retreat for safety's sake when Ronon grabbed the Colonel, and choke-slammed him against the wall.

Carson shook her head and said, annoyed, "Right, that's it!" When they ignored her, struggling against each other, Carson went up behind Ronon and reached round to grab Lorne's Beretta from its holster on a leg of his trousers. She stood behind the men and removed the safety, saying a little louder than before,

"Right! I said... _that's it_!"

Ronon casually turned around and was about to go back to restraining Lorne, when he stared at Carson in barely concealed surprise. Lorne – Ronon's grip having loosened on him – turned, expecting to be face-to-face with Genii soldiers. Instead, he stared in shock at the business end of his own gun.

Ronon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, _you_ could never do it..."

Carson raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. "You wanna bet, you glorified Klingon?" She looked from a challenging Ronon, to a progressively blanching Lorne. "Right, you two can go kill each other when we get home. But _right_ now, we need to do our job so those guys don't get this ship and run away with it. Am I making myself clear, or does one of you need maiming?"

Ronon raised his eyebrows a little, silently mocking her. However, a moment later, he fell serious and looked down at his feet. Lorne awkwardly looked down, and then the men looked at each other. They quickly looked away again, before Lorne sheepishly approached the doctor.

Carson gave the Colonel a meaningful look, before slowly handing him back his gun. Lorne nodded, looking guilty. As Ronon once more stalked the engine room, Lorne cleared his throat and gestured towards a nearby wall, but didn't so much as look at Ronon. He said,

"Well, those crystals are for the hyperdrive. I just have to isolate them from the ship's..." He and Carson flinched and then stared in surprise as Ronon once more stood next to a tray of charred and disfigured control crystals, blaster in hand. Lorne continued, shaking his head a little, "... systems..."

Ronon was about to shoot something else but Lorne looked down at the console he had been working at. The Colonel said, "That's enough, Ronon... hyperdrive's offline. Let's rock and roll."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dahlia, on the bridge, frowned on feeling something unexpected. She looked at the view screen, and then at one of her men seated at the console to her right. She got up from the command chair, and Thersites said, sounding surprised, "Commander, we have left hyperspace."

Looking suspicious, Dahlia peered over his shoulder. She said, "Yes, I can see that, Thersites. But why?"

Thersites frowned as he tapped at the console. He said, "I do not know. The computer appears to think that it is due to battle damage... but we have not been in any battles."

"Do not be so sure... we are in the midst of one." Dahlia said to him and others, "Send some men to the engineering room. Someone is sabotaging this ship."

After a group of men had left the bridge, Dahlia was about to sit down again when a bright flash of light startled her and her remaining men. As they aimed their weapons at it, the light faded to reveal a young woman with long light brown hair, and startlingly deep blue eyes. The girl spoke slowly but with determination in her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest,

"They were telling the truth... it wasn't them. It was an accident beyond their control. The Attero device has been destroyed. Now..." She cocked her head, a dangerous glint in her eye. "... let everyone go and give this ship back. Or..." Her hands began to glow as she unfolded her arms. "... whatever happens next is your own doing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard glanced a touch uneasily at Sam. The General was seated in the pilot's seat of the Puddle Jumper that they and others were travelling in. He shifted in his seat, not used to being the co-pilot, and admittedly not entirely comfortable with it either. As he watched Sam's hands move a little in the gelatinous part of the main console, he said,

"You know... we usually fly these things stick and rudder. It's a lot less draining."

McKay looked up from a bench in the rear compartment, the physicist clutching his laptop. He said, "Well, how many times do we have an Ancient in human form giving us a ride anywhere?" McKay then grimaced distastefully. "I don't know why you brought me... you could have left me in charge of the City."

Sheppard looked back at Banks, who was engrossed in carving an apple with a standard issue knife, and at McKay. The Colonel frowned a little. "Hey, you wanted to come along... and besides, I trust Teyla in charge." Sheppard smirked. "It's okay to show you care about Doctor Jackson; we all know you have a heart somewhere in that tin chest of yours."

Banks glanced at McKay with slight contempt. She remarked, "That's an insult to the real Tin Man if ever I heard one..."

McKay looked at her with a little more contempt than she had shown for him. "Unlike you, I can distinguish between fiction and reality."

Banks pelted the physicist with a chunk of apple, before casually resuming her carving. McKay, now indignant, glared at her. He was about to insult her in return, when Sheppard suddenly turned around and said, grimacing a little at a growing headache,

"Hey! Don't make me go back there!"

Somewhat chastised, McKay and Banks huffily turned away from each other. Sheppard faced the front again, wincing at the pain of his many albeit bandaged wounds and lacerations as his back was fully rested against the seat. He turned to Sam and remarked, "Kids, huh?"

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement as she concentrated on locating the Asgard's planet as the Jumper rapidly sped through a sea of stars. She said, her speech a little slower than usual,

"Try taking seven of them to Disneyland."

Sheppard blinked in surprise. He said, "_Seven_? You took your entire horde to Disneyland?"

"It gets better. We went with the Mitchells and the Quinns... and Mark's family. Never have so many grown-ups in the history of civilisation had so many headaches."

He exhaled as he carefully shifted in his seat. "I'll say... ten SG-1 brats terrorising Anaheim, California... plus Vala." Sheppard looked out of the front of the ship once more, and asked, "So... any tips on how little ol' me can get this tub to go _this_ fast? It's like operating a hyperdrive without the subspace. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised we're still intact."

"I would use subspace, but I don't know how long the Attero device's effects last for."

"Good thinking. I rather like being intact. Makes life a whole lot easier."

Sam began to glow softly, surprising the others. Sheppard asked, glancing through the viewscreen, "General?"

A greeny-brown planet suddenly loomed into view, and the vessel slowed exponentially. As McKay and Banks got up to look over Sam and Sheppard's shoulders, Sheppard stared at the view. Looking tired from her recent endeavours, Sam said, "We're here."

Suddenly, she disappeared in orbs of bluish-white light, leaving the others to stare in shock at where she had been.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, Cassie walked through the door of the apartment that she shared with her fiancé, Simon. Hanging her coat up, she entered the lounge area to find him reading the contents of a folder, his feet up on the coffee table. She walked past him, pushing his feet off the table, and sat down next to him. After a moment, Simon tossed his folder onto the table. Noticing Cassie's subdued demeanour, he put an arm around her, holding her close. He glanced down at her, asking,

"Tough day at work?"

Cassie sighed in his embrace and replied with a strained laugh, "Oh... you don't know the half of it." She paused, and then said, "Simon, I have to tell you something." He slowly let her go, and she continued, "I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

Simon watched her, trying to work out what she was trying to tell him. He asked, suddenly paling, "You're pregnant?"

Cassie stared at him, old pain resurfacing. She eventually shook her head, and looked away from him. She said quietly, "We've already talked about that... I don't want to go through that again. Not after last time." She took a deep breath to calm herself, and she then said, looking right at him, "I'm an alien."

She looked away from him, dreading his reaction. However, Simon stared at her for a moment, and then said, smiling bemusedly, "This isn't gonna be like The Proposal, is it, with you wanting to marry me for US citizenship?" He paused, looking even more confused. "Wait, you got your citizenship when you were a kid."

Cassie looked at him once again, and she reached for his hand. "No, Simon." She paused for thought. "I guess I still count as an alien, although not an illegal one." She shook her head. "Anyway, that's not what I meant. I'm actually from another planet. Hanka, to be precise... or P8X-987 as its known at Cheyenne Mountain."

Simon frowned, suddenly speechless at her revelation. Eventually, he remarked, "Cassie, I know you're going through a lot of crap at work... top secret crap, but this is a step too far."

She gave his hand a squeeze, and said, "No, I'm not delusional. I'm not making this up. It's real. I was found on a planet when I was twelve years old. My whole family – all of my people – had been killed by an evil alien's experiments. My mother, Hecuba... my brothers, Hector, Paris, and Deiphobus. Sam, Jack, Daniel, and T... um, Murray brought me to Earth, and I was adopted by Janet Frasier."

Simon stared at her, trying to process what she had told him. Unable to cope, he wrenched his hand free of hers and stormed out, grabbing his car keys on the way out. Cassie remained seated, and she began to cry quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been expecting some kind of negative reaction, but the expectation did nothing to dampen the pain which she now felt.


	17. Epiphanies and Introductions

"I'm gonna turn myself in."

Ronon and Lorne suddenly stopped in the corridor that they were walking along. They turned to look at Carson, and then at each other. Ronon huffed impatiently. He rolled his eyes as he turned again, and resumed walking. Lorne glanced around the corridor cautiously. He said with concern,

"I can't let you do that, Ma'am."

Carson shook her head. She said, "It makes sense, Colonel. They're gonna notice that we're suddenly out of hyperspace. I'll be the red herring and hopefully it'll buy you guys time."

Lorne frowned, unsure. "Ma'am..."

Carson snapped, appearing irritated, "Don't _Ma'am_ me, Colonel... I used to be a man. Now, move."

"Regardless of who you were cloned from, Ma'am, you're a civilian, and henceforth the responsibility of the ranking officer of this mission."

"Don't paraphrase military regulations at me either. I'm only going to hold you back. Go!" exclaimed Carson. She managed the briefest of smiles as she thought of one of the reasons for the breakdown of her marriage. "Jen's going to be worried about you."

Lorne glanced back at where Ronon had been, and then he approached the doctor. He appeared sad for just as brief a moment as her smile had lasted. He said depreciatingly, "Somehow, I doubt it." He sighed and then placed his sidearm in her hand. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Be careful out there, Doc."

Carson nodded and said, "You too... Colonel."

Neither of them turned nor looked away, their eyes locked on one another. Tears began to prick Carson's eyes as a realisation dawned upon her. In a completely unprofessional move for the Colonel, Lorne gently caressed her cheek; breaking down a barrier between them in that single intimate gesture. He was about to turn away, feeling guilty as well as confused, but she stopped him. Carson kissed him softly on the lips before turning away quickly. Lorne stared after her retreating figure for a moment. He exhaled, and then, remembering the direness of the situation, he reluctantly jogged along the corridor in order to catch up with Ronon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seated on the floor of a darkened holding room, were the crew of the Apollo. Marks stood at the door, fiddling with the door controls with little success. Elizabeth and Jennifer sat with the rest in the middle of the room. As the expedition leader held a frightened linguist's hand, she asked, "Colonel Marks, how are you coming along?"

Marks replied distractedly, "Uh..." He flinched, shielding himself with an arm as sparks sprayed out of the wall. He shook the sharp tingling sensation out of his hand, and said, turning back to Elizabeth, "Not well, Ma'am. They've really fused it."

Elizabeth sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She said, "I guess it was a little much to expect that they wouldn't take that precaution." She looked around the room, noting, not for the first time, the lack of access ducts and other such potential forms of escape. "I'm starting to regret us having such a good holding room on this ship."

Ellis replied from near her, "You're not the only one."

Jennifer looked at Elizabeth earnestly. She said, "Well... Evan is still out there. Evan and Ronon. They've got a chance."

Elizabeth looked away, a sceptical expression on her face. As Marks resumed his efforts on the door, the expedition leader said, "Hopefully." She sighed. "I don't think we're close enough to Atlantis, otherwise John would have used a Jumper. He would have contacted Stargate Command by now."

Suddenly the doors slid open, and everyone looked at them in surprise. They then looked at Marks, who appeared just as surprised. As everyone got up, Ellis said, "About time, Marks."

Marks shook his head as he stared in confusion. "That... that wasn't me, Sir. But thanks..."

Their collective attention was drawn to the doorway as a bright light flashed. The light slowly faded to reveal older-James, who smiled and waved a little at the gathered crew. When everyone exchanged glances, Jennifer greeting the Ascended being, Elizabeth appeared puzzled. She said, bewildered as Jennifer hugged him,

"I'm sorry... but who are you?"

Older-James beamed at her shyly. "Professor Sheppard!" He blushed a little. "Sorry, I know I'm supposed to call you 'Aunt Elizabeth'..." He looked around the room as everyone looked confused He then waved dismissively. "Oh... never mind."

Jennifer appeared happier than she had been during captivity. She said, "That's James Carter-Jackson... from an alternate timeline... future... thingy. It was that whole thing that happened when you were on maternity leave."

Elizabeth nodded in realisation. She then said, "Nice to meet you at last." Remaining professional, she nodded in the direction of the doorway. "Is it safe out there?"

Older-James frowned a little in confusion, before realising what Elizabeth was talking about. He said, "Oh yeah... these guys aren't gonna touch you." He smiled a little as he offered Elizabeth his arm. "Come check it out."

Elizabeth frowned, unsure of whether to trust the young man before her. She looked at Jennifer, who raised her eyebrows a little, and then smiled. Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took older-James' arm. As they left the room, the others slowly followed. Elizabeth glanced at the man who reminded her considerably of each of his purported parents. She said,

"I want some answers. What's going on?"

"Long story..." As they neared the bridge, older-James asked, "Hey, do I still have to call you 'Aunt'? I mean, it's kinda weird 'cos you're not the Aunt Elizabeth I know. But then saying your first name's kinda weird too..."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion on seeing Dahlia and a large group of Genii soldiers, their weapons on the ground in front of them. She said, now distracted, "Um... _Doctor's_ fine..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She's walking through endless icy tundra, shielding herself from the cold and the snow as best as she can. She wearily trudges onwards, knowing and accepting without question that she will keep going until she finds him. She has to. She grumbles obscenities as the snowfall intensifies into a blizzard, and she squints upwards. All she can see is white – a bleak, endless whiteness filling the sky. _

_It's a rare event when she finds herself on an alien planet without a team – without __**her**__ team. She's a fully capable and experienced Air Force General, who still hasn't fully relinquished her combat role. She can apparently kill a man in ten different ways before he hits the ground. She can operate all manner of weaponry; both from Earth, and not. She even has extrasensory abilities. _

_But she would do anything to have her friends around her right now. To have __**him **__by her side. They give her strength and support; but he makes her fly. Without them, she's just lonely, but without him, she's nothing._

_The silence around her is deafening. As it had been when she and Jack had been stranded in Antarctica so many years ago. Somehow, it seems worse than that. It's as though the cold, the unseen, the tundra, are all watching her; waiting. She doesn't know what they're waiting for, but as far as she is concerned, they could wait an eternity._

_Suddenly the silence gives way, and it's not her doing. This surprises her. She thinks she can hear something. She frowns, unsure of what it is, or where it's coming from. She stops and she looks around, squinting through the blizzard. She smashes the silence by calling into the oblivion,_

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_But her environment mocks her by returning her words in a distorted voice. She shakes her head resignedly and carries on walking._

_But there it is again, that noise. Only, it's not a noise – it's a voice. It's a voice calling out her name._

"_Sam!"_

_She smiles. She knows that voice. Her smile fades. She doesn't know where it came from. She calls back, _

"_Daniel!" She pauses, squinting into the white gloom. "Daniel! Where are you?"_

_But the voice carries on calling her name. However, it gets louder and louder, until she swears its source is close enough to touch. But she can't see anything... just white, that damn blasted endless whiteness silently taunting her. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the SGC, Jack, in black combat gear, walked into the gateroom. He joined a similarly dressed Teal'c, Cam, and Jonas, who all looked at him. Jack nodded in greeting at Carolyn, and a heavily pregnant Vala. He appeared troubled as he watched Claire and Jake hold onto Teal'c's and Cam's hands.

Cam sensed the source of the General's discomfort. The Colonel said, "Sir, I'm pretty sure Jackson and Sam won't kill us. And these two tykes did take out the Wraith and the Asurans."

Jack grimaced a little. "It's not just that, Mitchell. Far be it for me to be the cautious one, but if anything happens to those two..." He sighed. "You are not gonna _believe_ how much paperwork I've had to do to get them into the gateroom... never mind onto the Odyssey." Jack's expression brightened a little as he looked around at his assembled team. "Anyway, you guys ready?"

They all nodded, Teal'c remarking with a smirk, "Indeed we have been for the past hour, O'Neill."

As the others tried not to laugh, Jack narrowed his eyes. He pointed at the Jaffa, and said, "Hey, no shirtiness." He cocked his head as he regarded Teal'c semi-seriously. "You know, if you're gonna come back long-term, you're gonna have to get a trim. I know our token gruff alien friend in Atlantis gets away with his super-dreads, but we're the cooler 'gate op, and you know it."

Teal'c glared at Jack coldly, not exactly warming to the idea of a haircut. Jonas glanced at Teal'c a little nervously, and Jack looked up at the control room window. He was about to speak, when a flushed looking Walter suddenly rushed into the control room, and leaned over to speak into the microphone. The Sergeant said, sounding as though he had been running,

"General O'Neill, you're needed in Holding Room One."

Everyone in the gateroom exchanged bewildered glances. Jack sighed and called back, "Hey! I thought you were supposed to be handling things while I'm gone."

Walter replied hesitantly, "With all respect, Sir, you're still here... and... you've been specifically asked for."

Jack sighed once again, remarking as he took off his hat, "Damn, not my base and I'm still popular..." He said to his team, "Okay, wait there – I'll go sort this out." He paused, realising something. "Go make sure the kids are watered and whatnot." As Walter disappeared, Jack yelled as he left the gateroom,

"This better be important, Walter! I _really _do not want to have to fill in any more of those..." Jack shuddered a little. "... forms..."

A sheepish looking Walter joined him outside, and they walked down a corridor. The Sergeant said, "I'm sorry, Sir, but someone tried to enter the base illegally a few minutes ago."

"So what? Just give them the big bad national security talk and a pen, and send them home. I hardly see why you need me." Jack glanced at Walter. "Unless you think I'm really scary."

Walter smiled briefly. He said, "You're not, Sir... well, not in that way." Walter nodded as they neared the holding rooms. "He asked for you specifically, Sir. Something about his fiancée being an alien."

Jack sighed wearily, his shoulders drooping. "Walter, I am gonna lose it if this is another wacko."

He sighed again as Walter opened a door to one of the holding rooms, two guards visible within. Jack paused in surprise on seeing Simon sat behind a table. Shaking his head slightly, Jack silently indicated for the guards and Walter to leave, and he closed the door. The old General said nothing as he took a seat opposite the younger man, and just stared at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Simon awkwardly looked away. He then looked back at Jack. He said, "Jack... I'm sorry. I came here for some answers, and I've been placed under arrest."

Jack regarded him coldly. "Well, you are trespassing on a military base." Jack rested his forearms on the table and leaned forward. "Don't make me pistol-whip you with 'The Book', but you're not supposed to be doing this. You had another blow-up with Cassie? If you've hurt her, you're not leaving this room in one piece, never mind this base."

Simon looked downwards, and then said, "I think she's stressed about the wedding. She said something about her being an alien from another planet. Something about you and Sam and Daniel and Murray finding her." The young doctor shook his head, looking away again.

Jack asked point-blank, "Do you believe her?"

Simon sighed. "I... I don't know what to believe. I mean, come on, she's just saying that to push me away. I know she's been through a lot of crap in her life..."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it..."

"... but making this whole alien thing up..." Simon tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. "She claims her people were experimented on by some evil alien." Simon shook his head and looked at Jack once more. "Jack, I just want the truth. This alien stuff aside, her life seems to revolve around this mountain. Her mother, or whoever she was, was a doctor here. Sam, Murray and everyone works here. _You_ used to work here. What's going on?"

Jack raised his eyebrows slowly. He then closed his eyes briefly. The General said, "Oh well... we were gonna save this for closer to the wedding, but..." Jack looked right at the young man. "She's telling the truth. Whatever Cassie's told you is the truth. Everything. I just figured she would wait a bit longer before finally telling you."

Simon frowned, and Jack continued, "There's a big ring thing here. It's called the 'Stargate'. Through it, we explore new worlds and new civilisations, and boldly go..." Jack paused. "You get the picture. Carter isn't here right now otherwise she'd tell you it all in great detail, with bright eyes and wide hand gestures."

Simon sank back in his chair and stared up the ceiling in shock. He then said, confused, "How does Cassie fit into all of this then?"

Jack regarded the young man sceptically. He remarked, "Well, I can see she didn't pick you for your brains..." He sighed. "She's an alien. Like she told you. We found her on another planet eighteen years ago. The only survivor. The place is called Hanka... I can't remember the planetary designation. Again, that's Carter... or Daniel when he's trying to get Carter to put out." Jack lightly slapped the tabletop. "Anyway, Cassie deals with pre- and post-mission check-ups on all our lovely boys and girls here. She treats diseases and other alien medical hoo-hah."

Simon stared at Jack in absolute shock, unable to process anything that he had been told. Jack smiled briefly and then said, standing up, "Come on, you can see where the action is. Gotta cut it short, I'm afraid... got a rescue mission to lead."

Simon eventually regained the power of speech, his head reeling. He asked, "What... who are you rescuing?"

"Two of the biggest trouble magnets this galaxy has ever known. You might know them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack and his men were gathered in the gateroom once again with Claire and Jake. This time, Vala and Carolyn were in the control room with Walter. They all watched as Simon hesitantly walked up the gateramp to stare up at the Stargate. The younger man appeared awe-struck as he gazed at the 'gate, which loomed over him, but he refrained from touching it. Cam muttered to Jack,

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jack shrugged and replied, "The boy's gonna have to find out sooner or later. Especially if he and Cassie make us some grandkids... they're all gonna have to be born on base like the Jackson Hundred."

Cam smiled briefly at the joke as Teal'c said in agreement, "Indeed."

Jonas remarked with a fond smile, "You know, when all this is over and we go public, Cassandra's gonna get her fair share of interviews. First child of the 'gate."

A sceptical looking Jack said, "Makes her sound like she's the daughter of a President." The General called to Simon, "Hey! You can touch it, you know. It doesn't bite."

Simon looked back at him, and then at the Stargate. He then slowly reached out to the touch the device, his sense of wonder rising. Everything that he had ever learnt told him that this device couldn't possibly be real. It couldn't do what Jack had claimed. He turned back to Jack, and said,

"Is this a joke? Is Ashton Kutcher gonna suddenly jump out with a camera crew?"

Teal'c remarked drily, "If he did, he would be prosecuted for trespassing and committing treason."

The others smiled, and Walter informed Jack from the control room that the Odyssey was ready and waiting. Jack then said to Simon, "Hey, you wanna come join us on this mission? I guess we could use another doctor seeing as it involves two Jacksons."

The others looked at the General in surprise, while Simon appeared stunned. Simon then asked, glancing at the Stargate, "Are we going through that?"

Jack shook his head, and said, pointing upwards, "Not today. We're going by ship."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam's eyes flickered open, and she found herself on her back in what appeared to be a large metallic room. She groaned a little, trying to work out where she was. She frowned in surprise as what appeared to be a pale albeit slightly enlarged head of a humanoid appeared in her field of vision. The head blinked down at her, and she blinked too, shocked as she recognised the physiology.

It had been many years before, on a ship with Heimdall of the Asgard. Heimdall had shown her the perfectly preserved remains of an ancestor of the Asgard. It had looked almost human, save for the enlarged cranium and the unnaturally pale skin. Heimdall had told her that the ancestor was from a time when the Asgard's cloning programme had not passed the point of no return.

Sam's frown intensified. She said, "You shouldn't exist. You can't exist."

The humanoid smiled as it gazed down at her. "Oh, but I do, General Jackson."

Sam quickly sat up, finding herself on what appeared to be a gurney in the metallic room. She looked down at her hands in surprise; surprised that she hadn't been restrained. She looked around herself once again, confused at how the unknown metal of the walls, floor and ceiling appeared to be seamless, with no signs of doors or even windows.

She then looked at the Asgard she had seen, shocked to see that it was much taller than she had known previous Asgard to be. Sam asked as the Asgard waited patiently, "What happened to you? Is this a result of experimentation?"

The Asgard smiled a little once more. It said, "That is one way of expressing the reason." It reached out a thin and pale hand. "Come, I will take you to Daniel Jackson. He is resting. He has done much."

Sam ignored the Asgard's proffered hand as she slid off the gurney. Fear welling within her for her husband's welfare, she looked at the Asgard dangerously. She said, "What have you done to him?"

Not waiting for an answer, she closed her eyes, disappeared in a burst of bluish-white light. Seconds later, she found herself in yet another bare metallic room. In its centre lie the glowing albeit unconscious form of Daniel, a mass of cables and screens connected to him.

An Asgard – perhaps the same one, although she couldn't be quite sure – casually sidled up to her. It said, sounding proud, "We do not require a ZPM for our city. Daniel Jackson would last a few centuries, and he has already helped us to advance our research."

Sam, horrified, marched over to where Daniel lie. She knew he was in trouble. She couldn't even hear his thoughts, let alone feel his presence in her mind. She raised her hands to free him when she sensed something. She turned, seeing a whole row of identical Asgard with the physiology of that same ancestor she had seen all those years ago. The Asgard were aiming weapons at her, daring her to continue.

Despite her weariness, Sam waved a hand, the weapons flying across the room. As the stunned Asgard looked on, she turned back towards Daniel, her entire body glowing as she worked on freeing him from his hi-tech prison.


	18. Mercies

Sam blinked. One moment, she was in the middle of freeing Daniel from his hi-tech prison. The next, she found herself lying next to him, countless wires and other devices painfully entering her body. Her breaths came short and fast as she tried to breathe through the searing pain that engulfed her body. She looked up as her vision began to darken around the edges. Around where she and Daniel lie, she could just about make out the pale faces of the Asgard with their new bodies. As she began to lose consciousness, she heard a voice say,

"General Jackson, do not fight it."

But fight she did, or at least that was her intention. As her movements of protest became more difficult, and as her speech became slurred, she said, breathing heavily,

"Why?"

A silent eternity seemed to pass following her utterance. At last, an Asgard spoke, "We know who you are."

Sam cried out as the pain grew. She asked, gritting her teeth, "What the hell are you talking about?"

But the darkness overcame her, and she felt as though she was falling, ever falling into the dark nothingness. Her last conscious thoughts were of her children, and of Daniel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard paced the floor of the puddle jumper impatiently as he and the others awaited news of Sam. He sat back down with a smaller grimace, the pain in his back having dulled a little. He said, looking out at the planet, "Okay, options, people. Three-man jumper brainstorm."

Banks quietly scoffed at his remark but said nothing. McKay said,

"Well... it would take us a few days to get home at regular, non-souped up speeds." He cocked his head in amazement, his eyes on his laptop. "That's some souping up. We haven't even charted this part of the galaxy yet."

Banks shrugged and said, "What about sending a subspace message?"

Sheppard shook his head, and replied, "No point. They can't do anything."

Banks shook her head. "I meant the Apollo, Sir."

Sheppard appeared thoughtful. As he usually did, he looked to McKay for the answers. The physicist drew a sharp intake of breath. He then shook his head as he looked up at Sheppard. He said, "Even using the hyperdrive, it would take them a week to get here. In the mean time, Sam is probably stuck down..."

Sheppard cut him off impatiently. "I know! I know..." He rubbed his face, sighing quietly. "We're out-manned; out-gunned..."

McKay gazed at Sheppard sympathetically. He remarked, "That wouldn't have stopped the John Sheppard that I know."

Sheppard shook his head. "As selfish as this is gonna sound, the John Sheppard that you know has too much to live for these days. That has a habit of seriously compromising my objectivity during missions. But... other airmen manage the whole family thing."

McKay impatiently snapped, "We can't just sit here!"

Sheppard and Banks looked at the physicist oddly, Sheppard remarking, "The Rodney McKay I know wouldn't want to jump straight into a life-or-death situation. We'd be going in completely blind."

The three of them leapt to their feet in surprise on seeing what appeared to be a blaze of white light shooting towards the planet surface. They exchanged looks, silently checking that their comrades had seen it too. Sheppard at last broke the astonished silence.

"Okay, now what the hell is that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's dark now, and she's still walking; trudging through the thick snow. In the distance, through the blizzard, she can see a flickering light. For the first time in what seems an eternity, she smiles. Her voice is hoarse from the cold, but she calls out his name. Her words are carried away by the battering wind, but she's getting closer to him. She can feel it. She has come such a long way to find him; to take him home._

_She's much closer now, and the light fades softly around his familiar figure. She wants to touch him, to make sure that he's real. But something stops her. She doesn't know what it is. It's like a little voice at the back of her head is telling her that touching him is wrong. But it can't be... it's **him**. Is she just nervous after searching for him for so long? _

_She speaks his name. His eyes focus on her, as though they had been a world away until now. She notices how sad he looks, and she wants to touch him, to reassure him, but she can't. He shakes his head._

"_Sam, you shouldn't have come here."_

_She's confused. She says, "What are you talking about? I came here for you."_

"_That's exactly why you shouldn't be here. It's a trap."_

_She rolls her eyes. As much as she loves him, he has a tendency to frustrate her with stating the obvious sometimes. She says, "Yeah, that much I've figured."_

_He shakes his head once again. "No, the Asgard have worked out more than we ever did. They know a lot more than we do."_

_She sighs. She doesn't have time for this. She reaches for his hand, but he backs away from her. She suddenly feels hurt at the rejection. He continues to speak._

_He says, "You can't. You'll make it worse."_

"_What..."_

_He turns away from her for a moment. He turns back and quickly tells her, "Okay, think of us as two batteries... two very powerful batteries. They sent you here to make a mental connection with me, because they know that we're a lot more powerful together. Together, we could give them power for millennia... possibly even more."_

_She raises her chin defiantly. "I'm not leaving you behind. I'm not sacrificing you."_

_He gazes at her softly. He says, "You have to, Sam. For the sake of the universe, you have to leave me here."_

"_No! No, I don't!" Tears surge in her eyes, but the defiance and bitterness in her tone remains. "Why are you so eager to give up? They exploited you... and me as well. They've possibly killed thousands, if not millions of people all over the galaxy already."_

_He says, "I have no choice. I have to help them. They had to hide from the Wraith... and then because of us... or at least indirectly because of us, they continued to hide and were willing to use desperate measures like the Attero device, so that they could come out of hiding. If I stay here, I will have a chance to make sure that they don't continue experimenting on humans."_

_She's irate now. She didn't come all this way to lose him now. She almost yells at him, "You've helped them! And they've already turned on you! Right now, they're walking around in the bodies that they once had."_

_Now it's his turn to look confused, and she continues, spotting his confusion,"You didn't know! How the hell can you expect to do anything then? You'll be trapped here forever." Her tone softens as she reaches for his hand. "Daniel, please, come home with me. You can't give them this big an advantage... look at what they've already done. They'll never be the Asgard that we once knew."_

_He tries to stop her from touching him, but it's too late. Suddenly she's holding both of his hands, and she looks down in bewilderment, physically unable to let him go. As he sighs unhappily, she looks around fearfully as what appears to be bright blue electricity, crackles around them. He looks up and says in a defeated tone,_

"_This is it. We're trapped here forever."_

_Her attention snaps back to him, and she shakes her head. Throughout her military career, she has believed in completing any given mission, no matter what. In a heartbeat, she knows what to do in order to fulfil her duty. She says, "Not if I can help it."_

"_Sam... we can't Ascend, if that's what you're thinking. I tried already, believe me."_

_She looks at him in surprise. She then says, "No." She sighs as she gazes at him. "I came here for you. I'm not leaving without you. If we can't leave together..."_

_He suddenly realises what she means. He shakes his head quickly and says sharply,"No, no, don't you dare. Don't you dare, Sam. You're not staying here. I won't let you."_

_She gives him a quick kiss, glowing tears running down her cheeks. She whispers, "At least one of us should be there for our babies, and I'd rather it was you."_

_Before he can even stop her, she closes her eyes. He looks up as bluish-white light engulfs them. He's about to tell her to stop when the light vanishes, leaving a cool darkness in its wake, and no Sam. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the engine room of the Odyssey, SG-1 watched as Jake and Claire sat on the floor, glowing quietly. Simon stared at the sight in shock, although he appeared more concerned that SG-1 weren't as shocked as he was. He was about to speak when the glowing spread a little, turning into orbs of white and other colours of light. The orbs spun around the children. As they did so, Jake and Claire got to their feet, the twins holding hands, their eyes closed.

Simon asked, glancing at his companions, "What's going on? How are they doing that?"

As Jack radioed the bridge of the vessel, an ebullient Jonas replied, "Remember those, ah, pre-evolved humans I told you about? Well, these two have ESP or extrasensory perception... and other abilities, from them. Well, not, ah, from them, per se. It's hard to explain."

Simon groaned softly as he put a hand to his head. "God, I need an Advil." He turned to Jonas. "So you're saying that these kids have Ancient abilities? What about their brothers and sisters? What about Sam and Daniel?"

Cam replied, "Cammie and James don't have super glowy powers... the others do. Apparently these two are the most powerful, but that's tough to measure. As for Jackson and Sam... they developed glowy powers about five years ago." The Colonel smirked a little as he patted Simon on the back. "Hey, ten years ago, I found out we weren't alone in the universe. Don't worry about freaking out."

Simon gulped. "I'm not freaking out... it's just a lot to take in, without taking into consideration that I'm on a spaceship right now, hurtling towards a galaxy I've never even heard of." He frowned and looked at Jack. "Are you sure it's called 'Pegasus'? I'm sure I would have seen that on Wikipedia."

Jack remarked, "Hey, that site is a lot of fun, but it doesn't know everything. I've got a buddy who knows a lot more than that thing does, but don't tell him I said that." The General shrugged. "The name and existence of the Pegasus galaxy is classified information."

"But if, like you said, there's an international civilian expedition out there, how can it be classified by the US Air Force?"

Cam said, shaking his head a little, "Nuh-uh, not the men in blue... it's the government. It's technically part of Stargate Command. We've got a committee comprising of representatives from nations who know about the Stargate, and they provide oversight, some forms of regulation, and censure."

Simon nodded in acknowledgement, taking in the new information. He then said, glancing at the twins again, "Is that healthy, by the way? They're five years old."

Teal'c replied, "They once neutralised the total forces of two enemies during their infancy. I believe this is what you would refer to as a cake-walk."

As Simon looked on, not knowing how to feel, Jack nudged him. The old General said to the others, "Okay, men, you keep an eye..." He looked at a smirking Teal'c. "... or both eyes, Mr Pedantic... on the kids. Reynolds reckons this cross-galactic hop is gonna take a few hours at present speeds." Jack looked at Simon. "Come on, young man, you're not going to want to miss a view from a bridge."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The crew of the Apollo were in the process of being beamed down to the City. Elizabeth, after looking for Charlotte, returned to the control room, holding her daughter. The expedition leader sighed as she looked out at where the Stargate had once been, and where a team of engineers were busy repairing the structural damage to the room. Teyla stood at Elizabeth's side, and the expedition leader asked,

"Any sign of John's jumper?"

Teyla shook her head, sighing softly. "I am afraid not, Elizabeth. We do not know whether they have left the galaxy or not. Deep space scans have so far been unsuccessful. I am sorry." Teyla looked around as more people were beamed into the control room. "What about the older Ascended versions of Cameron and James Jackson? Perhaps they can assist us?"

Elizabeth sighed worriedly as she looked down at Charlotte. She replied, "They sent the Genii home, and then disappeared. They said that everything was fine." Once the last people had been beamed down, she pressed a button on her earpiece. Speaking quietly to whomever she was calling, she turned back to Teyla. "Colonel Ellis is going to conduct a survey for the jumper. He's just waiting for Colonel Lorne."

Teyla said, sounding worried, "I should accompany them too."

Elizabeth nodded, saying as she patted the Athosian's shoulder, "Okay. I'll keep an eye on Torren."

Meanwhile, Jennifer pushed through the crowds of people in the control room. She stood on tiptoe at times in order to find who she was looking for. Managing to dodge Ronon, she grinned on seeing Lorne stood alone near some railings. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Jennifer continued to push her way through the crowd, towards him. She felt a strong urge to talk to him, to make everything right again. She had never felt as sure of herself as she did then.

Moments later, she stopped in her tracks on seeing Carson walk up to the Colonel. The two of them held hands, gazing at each other a little too intimately for people who she had previously thought of as being acquaintances with each other. She then let out a shocked gasp as Lorne stroked Carson's cheek and then kissed her.

Before the linguist could react; before she could even process what had just happened, Lorne was beamed away, leaving Carson looking at where he had been for a moment.

Now horrified and heartbroken, a tearful Jennifer pushed her way back through the crowd, not hearing Elizabeth calling out her name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She's glowing brightly, her arms out-stretched towards the heavens. The light around her looks as though it's about to fade, but with one last show effort on her part, it brightens again. The light expands, engulfing her surroundings in a cold fury. The snow melts away, and all around her now is red-hot metal. _

_This is it, she thinks. She's completed the main objective of her mission, and now she has to ensure that this never happens again._

_She's on the verge of giving up when she feels something physically stop her. She opens her eyes to see **him **again, or rather his older-self from an alternate timeline. A timeline in which he had lost her, and in which he had suffered much to keep her memory alive, and to bring up two children single-handed. He had given up everything to save her. _

_She stares at him and is about to speak, but he shakes his head. The light softens around them, the red glow of the walls fading. He gazes at her tenderly, and he says, "There's a way out, Sam."_

_She shakes her head in denial. "No, there isn't. I have to stop them."_

_He smiles despite his pain. He says as he strokes her cheek, "My Samantha, you never give up a fight." His smile vanishes. "You could Ascend. Daniel couldn't before because a part of him didn't want the Asgard to suffer again. Also, he figured that he would be able to escape and come home to you. He couldn't let you go." He swallows nervously. "But you have. You've let everything go... and that's precisely the preconditions required for..."_

"_I'm not doing it, Daniel. The Asgard..."_

_He holds her hands, and replies, looking down at them, "I'll sort them out. You need to get out of here before it's too late."_

"_But I can't..."_

_For once, he puts his foot down when it comes to the woman who technically isn't his wife, although she's almost the same in every way, other than this woman exhibiting Ancient abilities. "No, Samantha Jackson, you are gonna listen to me right now. I can handle this. Ascension is the only way you can escape this. If you thought the Trust were bad enough with their anti-Ancient devices, you haven't seen anything yet."_

_He gently kisses her as they begin to glow brighter. He whispers, "You've saved me so many times, Sam. Let me do this for you."_

_Glowing tears run down her cheeks, and she says, "But you're the one who saved me. You sacrificed an entire timeline for me. You even stopped my Daniel from being an idiot half the time. You brought Dani into the world."_

_He strokes her cheek, his eyes dulled as he remembers deep into his own past. He says in a congested voice, "One thousand, five hundred and ninety seven." His eyes focus on her. "That is the number of lives you saved the day I lost you. A huge proportion of those people named their children after you. What I'm giving you is nothing compared to what you've already done."_

"_If that's your way of comforting me..."_

_He gazes at her earnestly. "Sam, just let your burden go... let it go."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Banks tended to the unconscious figure of Daniel, who lie on the floor of the jumper, Sheppard began to pace the floor behind the seats impatiently. McKay kneeled at Daniel's side, for once looking concerned for anyone else's welfare but his own. Sheppard asked, not for the first time,

"So... where the hell is the General?"

McKay retorted frustratedly, "Look, there's no way of finding out without actually going down there."

Sheppard looked at Daniel for a moment, a troubled expression on the Colonel's face. Grimacing a little as he sat down in the pilot's seat, he said, "Screw this, we're going in."

He had just switched the console interface to the one with buttons, rather than the gelatinous controls, when a beeping noise caught his attention. McKay rushed forward to look at the controls as Sheppard said, sounding confused,

"Looks like the Odyssey, but how...?"

Before he could even begin to verbalise his bewilderment, a holographic display rose in front of him and McKay. On it appeared an image of Jack, Cam, and Teal'c standing on the bridge of the Odyssey with Reynolds. Banks, momentarily forgetting about Daniel, leaned over McKay's seat to get a better view of the screen. Jack said with a wave,

"Hello, you three."

Sheppard sat up in his seat. "General O'Neill, Sir. Glad you could join us."

A confused McKay asked, "Not that we're ungrateful... but how the hell did you get here so quickly? It takes a ship your size three weeks in hyperspace, to get from the Milky Way to Atlantis."

Jack replied dismissively, "We got a little glowy help... now, what's your situation?"

Sheppard glanced back at Daniel who remained unconscious. The Colonel then said to Jack, "We came here with General Jackson... she's down on the planet surface. Her whereabouts and condition are unknown. Doctor Jackson, on the other hand... Sir, he's out for the count. He appeared some minutes before you arrived. Request permission to beam him ab..."

They all flinched in surprise as Daniel disappeared via Asgard beaming technology. Jack remarked, looking ready to leave the bridge, "I thought we had an understanding about Daniel. You don't need formality to get that trouble magnet medical help."

Jack hurriedly left the bridge of the Odyssey, and Cam said, nodding slightly, "Okay, we're transmitting docking co-ordinates to you... now." The leader of SG-1 smiled a little. "Welcome aboard the Odyssey, Sheppard. Would've been the Phoenix, but that's under maintenance."


	19. A Life Unlived

Jack sat at Daniel's bedside in the ship's Infirmary. The General, his arms folded across his chest, watched over his friend's unconscious form, briefly wishing that he had had the foresight to bring some magazines for the trip. He looked up as the ship's medical officer and Simon checked the monitors attached to the archaeologist as well as the archaeologist himself. The doctor left soon afterwards, leaving Simon, who took a seat near to Jack.

The young doctor hung the stethoscope that he had been using around his neck. He then turned to Jack, and said, "So... this is what you mean each time you mention him making it all snow on top, huh?"

Jack shrugged. "Pretty much." The General raised his eyebrows a little in interest. He said, "So... what d'ya think?"

Simon replied, "Well..." He exhaled as he sat back in his chair. "Doctor O'Connor let me read some of her notes. This is just crazy."

"Well, you're not a screaming wreck yet."

Simon asked, looking worried, "How do you this every day?"

Jack's eyes moved back to Daniel's form. The General sighed quietly. "Craziest job in the world... but I just got on with it." Jack looked back at Simon. "What you've got to understand is that all of this..." Jack vaguely waved his hands in an expansive gesture. "... _all_ of this is way bigger than anything you've ever seen before; bigger than anything you've ever _done_ before. It's dangerous too, both out here and at home. The reason Cassie didn't say anything before is that she wanted to protect you."

Simon frowned, appearing confused. He said, "From what?"

"From the politics, and because once you're involved, you're not safe."

"But why aren't you safe? You and everyone here saved the planet; the galaxy even."

Jack shook his head, neither feeling the inclination nor the necessity to have an emotional conversation with someone whom he didn't know as well as he did his best friend or even his wife. And even then, it was difficult. He finally said, albeit reluctantly, "Look, Doc, this is something you and Daniel should have a chinwag about. It's what he does."

Whatever Simon was about to say was left unsaid upon Cam and Sheppard's arrival in the Infirmary. The Colonels, both in combat gear, approached the bed, eventually standing at the foot of it. Cam, his hands behind his back, asked,

"Sir, any news on Sunshine?"

Jack shook his head and said in a level voice, "The boy just needs some time." He looked up at Cam and at Sheppard. "Are you and your men ready?"

Sheppard nodded, and said, "Yes, Sir." He paused. "With respect Sir, you could sit this one out. Mitchell and I have got it covered."

Jack got to his feet and said, glancing at Daniel, "Like that's happening. We've got one Jackson safe and one in possible jeopardy." He patted Simon's shoulder. "You, young man, hold down the fort."

A disappointed yet hopeful Simon, said, "Can't I tag along? I won't get in the way. I've never been to another planet before."

Before Jack could reply, Cam shook his head. The Colonel said, "No can do, Slick. It's a potential combat situation. You're gonna have to stay here."

Jack shrugged a little, and said, "We're gonna swing by Atlantis to drop Sheppard and his friends off... maybe if you're good enough, and if Colonel Sheppard's willing..."

Sheppard smiled slightly as he looked from Jack to Simon and back again. He said, "Yeah, sure. It'd be my honour."

Jack nodded and was on his way to the door to leave when he suddenly paused near Sheppard. He put his hand on the Colonel's shoulder, and said, "You can keep the little doctor company."

Sheppard appeared surprised, as did Cam. The former said, "Uh, Sir, with all due respect..."

Jack shook his head, and proceeded to pull at the Colonel's clothes until he'd managed to lift his t-shirt, revealing bloodied bandages obscuring most of his back. As a shocked Cam and Simon looked on, Jack remarked, "Yeah, this old coot didn't miss you walking funny." The General said firmly, "You're staying here, and that's an order."

A now seething Sheppard sat down, grimacing a little at the intense soreness in his back. He gritted his teeth in frustration rather than pain, and he said, "Yes, Sir."

Jack glanced at him before proceeding to leave the Infirmary with Cam. He remarked, "It's Jackson season, Mitchell."

"It always is, Sir."

In the corridor outside, Jack suddenly turned to Cam, holding up an envelope. Cam asked, confused, "Sir?"

Jack wordlessly folded the envelope before tucking it away into a pocket of the Colonel's BDU jacket. Finally, the General said, "_That_, Colonel, is not to be opened until we come back... is that understood?"

Cam attempted to retrieve the envelope when Jack slapped his hands away. Cam said, confused again, "But, Sir... isn't Colonel Sheppard a more suitable candidate for taking a letter to your wife if we don't make it out? I mean..."

Jack shook his head as they resumed walking. He then said, "It's not for my wife, Mitchell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In surroundings of bright white, older-Daniel stood in the centre of a spinning circle of white and yellow light. He sighed softly, his gaze lowered as he listened to what his fellow Ascended were telling him. A glowing tear running down his cheek was the only sign of emotion that he showed.

Finally, he said coldly, "Look, do what you want with me. I don't care." He shrugged. "But know this, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." His eyes hardened with anger as he turned slowly, glaring at the circle. "But you would have let it happen. She was going to sacrifice herself, and you would have just watched." He sighed. "You're really not that much different from the Ancients that _I_ once knew."

An ethereal female voice emanated from the spinning ring; the voice taking on a chiding tone. It said, "Daniel Jackson, you test the extent of our mercy. You are not the Daniel Jackson who is the Guardian. You are not exempt from the laws that we abide to; nor are you exempt from judgement."

Older-Daniel cocked his head challengingly. He said, "As I said, do what you will."

"Very well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam's eyes flickered open, and she found herself lying in bed, in a room brightly lit by sunshine coming in through the window. She stared in surprise at this and on discovering that she was wearing pyjamas. It vaguely registered with her that the room was familiar as she sat up in confusion. Suddenly, it dawned on her that it was hers and Daniel's room from the first house that they lived in together as a couple.

Thinking something was quite wrong, she was about to get up when the door opened. She stared in shock as none other than a bespectacled Daniel entered the room, balancing a breakfast tray in one hand. Despite it being unexpected, she smiled on seeing him, finding herself remarking,

"Someone's cheerful."

Daniel grinned as he placed the tray down on the nightstand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her. He replied cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed. "How are you feeling?" He felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "You've cooled down. That's good." He reached for the tray. "Come on, let's see if you can keep breakfast down today."

Sam frowned as she looked at him, sensing something was now very wrong. She shied from his touch, shifting away from him in fear. She looked at him suspiciously. She said, "I can't feel you. What's going on?"

He stared at her, looking bewildered at her reaction. He slowly put the tray back and said, "Sam. It's me." He sighed softly. "The doctor said that you'd be like this. It's okay. I guess we have to take one day at a time." He glanced down shyly. "Well, at least you recognise me today. That's also good."

She continued to frown. "What are you talking about?" Shaking her head, she clambered out of bed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I don't even know how I got here. I Ascended. I was on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy. The Asgard were..."

He got to his feet and faced her, the bed in between them. He said cautiously, "Sam... the Asgard committed suicide a couple of years ago. We were pregnant with Cammie and James, otherwise we would have been there."

She shook her head quickly. "No... no, no, that was years ago. It's 2015... the Asgard – a rogue Asgard community – they captured you. They..."

Daniel sighed and interrupted her. "I'm right here; I never left." He sighed, and Sam suddenly noticed how careworn he appeared. He sat down, leaning back as he pinched the bridge of his nose like he usually did when stressed. He said finally, "It's March 27th, 2009. You're Colonel Samantha Carter-Jackson. We have two children – Cameron Janet and James Cameron Carter-Jackson. We got married nearly two weeks ago. Before that, we and the rest of SG-1 went to find the Ark of Truth in the Ori home galaxy."

As a stunned Sam found herself sitting rather heavily down on the bed, Daniel gently rubbed her back. He said softly, "Carolyn said you'd still be like this. SG-3 brought a disease through the 'gate a fortnight ago and you were unconscious for a week. The symptoms include vivid delusions, headaches, nausea, confusion..." He smiled briefly. "Mitchell woke up last night claiming that he'd been married to Carrie Underwood."

Sam continued to shake her head defiantly as she felt herself weaken. She said quietly, "No, that's not true. How can you say that? We have seven children. It's April 2015." She got up. "And I'm a General. I'm in charge of the base. The Ark of Truth mission was six years ago."

Daniel stepped in front of her, stopping her from leaving the room. He held her shoulders, and looked into her eyes as she tried to push him away. He said, gazing at her intensely, "Sam, I'm telling the truth. I, of all people, would never lie to you. You have to believe me." He glanced at the breakfast tray that lie untouched at the side of the bed.

He said in a self-depreciating tone, "Come on, let's go downstairs for breakfast. I think my offering would have made you laugh anyway."

He opened the door, and two fair-haired toddlers tumbled towards her excitedly, their pudgy arms outstretched. She gasped in shock at recognising toddler versions of Cammie and James, and she sank to her knees, feeling utterly lost. She distantly heard Daniel talk to them, and then they ran into another room. She then felt his arm around her as he kneeled on the floor next to her. She began to cry as he hugged her tightly, whispering,

"It's okay, Sam. It's okay. I'm here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack and SG-1 beamed down onto the planet surface, looking around in surprise on seeing the burnt out remnants of a once advanced civilisation. Around them, in amongst the vast tracts of untouched greenery, was smouldering wreckage, which, in parts, was still in flames. Jack grabbed his radio from his vest, and called into it,

"Carter, do you read?"

As the rest of his team surveyed their surroundings, Jack called again, "Carter!"

When Jack didn't get an answer at all, Cam said, "What about her RF signal?"

Teal'c strode to the main part of the ruins, staff weapon in hand. He said as he did so, "What is preventing us from detecting GeneralJackson's subcutaneous transmitter will no doubt be blocking her radio frequency signal. We must proceed with caution."

Jack remarked as the rest of his team followed Teal'c, "SG-1... you boys have no idea about chain of command, do you? It's genetic, I swear... or contagious..."

Cam retorted with a smirk, "First thing I learned."

An ebullient Jonas added, "The second thing you learned was that we're the biggest trouble magnets in the known universe."

Jack said, shaking his head a little, "Magnets... told ya, it always comes down to magnets..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, a pensive Elizabeth stood on a balcony which overlooked the original control room. She sighed, noting the very obvious absence of the Stargate. She watched as engineers continued to work on repairing structural damage to the room as well as elsewhere in the tower. Holding onto the railing, she looked upwards and closed her eyes as she considered the peril that her husband and the rest of her friends could be in.

Someone clearing their throat brought her out of her reverie, and she turned to see Zelenka next to her. She smiled tightly on seeing him, saying,

"Radek, any news from the Apollo?"

He looked out over the control room and then back at Elizabeth. He said, looking tired, "Their scans are so far unsuccessful. We still don't know where Colonel Sheppard's jumper is."

Elizabeth sighed as she hung her head for a moment. She then looked round at Zelenka again. She said, "Well, what about the Stargate? Can we get another one?"

He nodded enthusiastically, his face flushed with excitement as he launched into an explanation. He said, "We can. I have done some calculations and we should be able to use one of Stargates from the gate bridge. We would only have to perform some minor calibrations to compensate for the increased length of the wormhole between the points either side of the Stargate to be taken. Because of this, I have selected a Stargate which is much closer to its neighbours than the others."

Elizabeth smiled in relief, and she said, "That's great! How soon can you do this?"

Zelenka's excitement dramatically faded. He said, "Ah... it would require the Apollo, and I would require Rodney's assistance."

Her face fell in disappointment momentarily, but then she straightened up, determined to be optimistic. She said, "Very well... send the co-ordinates of the chosen 'gate to the Apollo. Maybe they could pick it up on the way home." She sighed wistfully. "As for Rodney, we're going to have make do with what we have."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Atlantis, Jennifer was seated on the floor of a play area. She pushed a ball on the floor towards Teyla's son, Torren. She laughed as he squealed, weakly pushing the ball back to her. She looked up as her daughter Helen toddled towards her, dragging a doll behind her. Jennifer pushed the ball back to Torren, and she said,

"Helly, do you wanna play with Mommy and Torren?"

Helen nodded and dropped a little heavily on her backside. She then slumped forward as Jennifer rolled the ball to Torren, the little girl trying to intercept it. Jennifer gently chided the girl,

"Helly, wait your turn. Torren's gonna pass it to you."

Helen soon lost interest and resumed playing with her doll as a bemused Jennifer looked on. Jennifer's bemusement soon gave way to bitterness as Carson entered the room with Samantha. The doctor let go of Samantha's hand, the child making a bee-line for the ball, before proceeding to kick it much to Torren's annoyance.

Jennifer watched as Torren ran after the ball, and as Helen made her doll perform cartwheels. Carson, however, didn't move from the doorway. She watched the young linguist, knowing that there were things to be said; things that required explanation and perhaps some clarification.

Carson said albeit reluctantly, "Jen."

An irate Jennifer shot to her feet and stormed out of the room, straight past Carson. Outside, Carson grabbed the linguist's arm, and said quietly, "Look, I know you're upset..."

They moved further down the corridor so the children wouldn't hear them. Jennifer finally wrenched her arm free of the doctor's grip. She said, seething, "You hypocritical bitch."

Carson fought the urge to roll her eyes as she regarded Jennifer in disdain. The doctor remarked, "Aye, and you're a fine one to talk... banging my husband and Ronon. Don't you go starting what you can't finish, because I won't stop at 'bitch'."

Jennifer threw her arms down in frustration. She said, "You kissed Evan!"

Carson turned away, appearing ashamed at her earlier actions. She said, "You cheated on him with my husband." Carson sighed softly, still turned away from Jennifer. "The world doesn't stop for you, Jen. Life doesn't wait for you... it goes on. The people you've hurt... the people you've left behind, they have to pick up the pieces and move on. That's the first thing I learnt when Sam brought me here." Carson finally met Jennifer's gaze once again. "Look, I don't know what happened between Colonel Lorne and me... it was just a heat of the moment thing when we were on the Apollo. I don't know what he feels for me... _if_ he feels anything for me."

Jennifer, though greatly affected by Carson's words, continued to glare angrily at the doctor. The linguist said slowly, through gritted teeth, "You kissed him."

Carson shook her head, remarking, "Little slow on the uptake, aren't you? Did ya not notice that _he_ kissed _me_?" Carson sighed once again as she regarded Jennifer, noticing just how angry the younger woman was. Carson suddenly appeared suspicious. She said, "I don't know why you're so bothered anyway. I thought you were happy messing with Rodney. You can't have the penny and the bun. Even if it isn't with me, let Colonel Lorne move on. Why must you be the only one to move on?"

Jennifer's angry façade suddenly melted, leaving one of anguish and despair. She turned away from the doctor for a moment. She then said, tears in her eyes, "Because I haven't moved on. Because I can't." As tears splashed down onto her cheeks, she brushed away Carson's offers of comfort. The linguist sounded broken as she walked away from the doctor.

"I'm sorry... for everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Doctor O'Connor, the on-duty medical officer of the Odyssey, watched in bewilderment as a now conscious Daniel leaped out of bed, throwing his civilian clothes back on. In similar states of shock were Sheppard and Simon. As Daniel sat where Jack had earlier been seated, the archaeologist hastily tying his shoelaces, Sheppard said, "Okay, wait one cotton pickin' minute... where the hell do you think you're going?"

Daniel said as he retrieved more of his effects, "I'm bringing my wife home. She sacrificed herself to save me... so I'm keeping my unspoken promise to her." He looked at the Colonel challengingly. "Got a problem with that?"

Sheppard slowly approached the archaeologist. He said in a cautious tone of voice, "Not... usually. But you've been unconscious for God-knows how long. I'm not gonna even ask the Docs here... I'm sure as hell not gonna let you off this ship."

Daniel raised his eyebrows a little as he walked past Sheppard and the doctors. He said, "Stop me, then."

O'Connor made a defeated gesture, all too familiar with Daniel's stubbornness to even bother trying to stop him. As Simon and Sheppard hastily walked after him, Simon called, "Well, at least let us check you out."

Daniel called back as he reached an armoury, "I'm breathing, I'm walking, and I'm quite sure my heart's still beating." Before anyone could say anything, Daniel suddenly looked at Sheppard and asked, "Why didn't Sam fix your back?"

Sheppard paused in surprise at the question. He and Simon followed Daniel into the armoury as the archaeologist tossed a combat vest and a zat towards the Colonel, who caught them, and who now looked rather relieved that he would at last see some action. As he armed himself, Daniel said expectantly,

"Well?"

Sheppard shrugged on the combat vest as he replied, "It doesn't hurt that much... and besides, the General was more focussed on finding you."

Daniel nodded as he approached the Colonel. He remarked, "Well, my wife's the most focussed woman in the universe, I'll give you that." He stood behind Sheppard. "Okay, stand still and relax."

Sheppard frowned a little. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

While a stunned Simon looked on, Daniel lifted the Colonel's clothing to reveal his bloody bandaged back. Daniel raised a now glowing hand over the bandages, slowly moving it downwards. As he did so, he asked, "So... how did you do it?"

"My back? Oh... our 'gate exploded. Got a shitload of glass embedded in my back."

Daniel grimaced in sympathy, and then frowned as he concentrated on his task. He said, sounding troubled, "I'm sorry about that. Fortunately it won't happen again."

"I know. Rodney's told me all about it."

Daniel removed the bandages, revealing clean, relatively unblemished skin. As Sheppard flexed his now pain-free back, Daniel disposed of the bandages, and said, uncertain, "About Rodney... did he and House make it to the City okay? I mean, it was Atlantis I sent them too, right?"

Sheppard replied, distracted, "Uh, yeah, it was..." He smiled, not just in gratitude for his friends' safety. "Thanks, Jackson."

Daniel nodded and left the armoury while Simon remained rooted to the spot, stunned at what he had witnessed. Sheppard smirked as he noticed this, and he remarked, patting him on the shoulder, "Ah, you'll get used to it... eventually."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam was seated at the kitchen table, her chin resting on her hands as she rested her elbows on the tabletop. She watched as Daniel went about scrubbing the worktops, and she sighed. Somehow, the last six years of her life – six years she remembered quite clearly – hadn't actually happened. She couldn't accept it. Accepting it meant that there were five children that had never been born; that friends' weddings hadn't happened; that years of dealing with emotional trauma had undone themselves; that she and Daniel hadn't been endowed with Ancient abilities.

But this seemed so real.

Perhaps she had been compromised by a new alien life form, but what could anyone want with making her relive the past six years of her life? The best, as far as potential enemies were concerned, was yet to come. Perhaps whatever was happening was a pre-emptive measure. Or it was someone's way to learn of Earth's defences.

But what if the life she had lived had been a delusion, and this was in fact, reality? She had to admit that Ancient prophecies sounded rather preposterous. And seven children? She was in her forties... she had been lucky to give birth to Cammie.

She caught sight of Cammie and James playing with wooden blocks on the living room floor, and memories returned of a life apparently un-lived.

She was pulled from her reverie as Daniel took a seat next to her. He gestured to the plate of food in front of her, and he said, concerned, "You haven't touched it."

Sam grimaced a little, and said, "I'm not hungry." She added quickly, noticing him appear self-conscious, "I'm sure it's great, like it always is... I just don't feel like eating. Sorry."

He sighed, and he shrugged a little. "Oh well, I can always warm it up when you do get hungry." He rubbed her shoulder. "Have you remembered anything else?"

She dropped her hands to her lap and she shook her head. She said, "Daniel... or whoever you are, this isn't right. You cannot tell me that the last six years of my life; six tumultuous but happy years of my life, aren't real."

He held her hands and looked down at them, troubled. He eventually said, meeting her gaze, "I'm sorry, Sam. I know how hard this must be for you."

"But it doesn't make any sense... this can't be real!"

He held her hands a little tighter, sadness showing in his eyes. He remarked, "What is real? Reality is a collection of memories, feelings, sensations and experiences that..."

She cut him off quickly, not in the mood to listen to one of his explanations. She said, tears running down her cheeks, "Daniel, I'm a mother. Not just to Cammie and James, but to Claire and Jake, and Grace, and Dani and Greg. You can't tell me that they were never born. For crying out loud, you carried Greg to term!"

He looked away, troubled. He said quietly, "As I said, the delusions are pretty vivid. In your case, you lived six years inside a week in real life." He met her gaze again. "But this is real, Sam. General Landry's in charge of the SGC. You're a Colonel." He paused. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know I don't exactly know what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm here."

She released her hands from his grip and hid her face in her hands as more tears fell. As he caressed her shoulder, she asked, peeking at him, "Well, what about you, then? If this is indeed weeks after our wedding, General Landry should be retiring, and you take over the base."

Daniel frowned at her in disbelief. He sighed as he got up, now frustrated. As Sam looked up at him, scared of him for once, he stormed off to the sink. He sighed as he held onto it, looking upwards. His back still towards her, he said in a dangerously calm voice,

"Sam, none of that happened, remember? None of it."

Sam got to her feet and demanded angrily, "Then who are you? This can't be real."

He turned to face her, now flushed with anger. He said, his voice rising a little, "Sam, I'm your husband. This is the home we share with our children. Okay? Now, I'm sorry for getting angry but it's been hard having to deal with everything by myself." He sighed, now looking ashamed at his outburst. He muttered an apology as he left the kitchen. "Sorry."

She shook her head as she watched his retreating figure. Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong. She called after him, "Okay, that's it! Whoever you are, let me go right now. I'm not playing your game any more." She took a seat on the kitchen floor, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not playing. I quit."


	20. Reckoning

_I thought I wasn't going to, but I think there's room for it... Doctor Who season 5 spoilers (and vaguely specific ones for the 2009 Xmas special) coming up. Of course, I'm just guessing here how Eleven's going to be as no-one (except for the Doctor Who people) knows anything other than what he looks like._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was one thing untouched by whatever had destroyed this civilisation. In the centre of the otherwise charred remains of what Jonas claimed had once been a laboratory, there was a metallic table. On top of it, was a set of black BDUs laid out as if someone had been wearing them before disappearing. Confirming Jack's, and the others' worst fears, was the presence of metal dog tags nestling in the clothing, stating the name and service number of the owner of said clothes.

Fighting an urge to run away, Cam slowly picked up the dog tags that Jack had dropped as if they had been a firebrand. The Colonel looked at them, and the attached rings, in a moment of reflection for the loss of his friend, before snapping one of the tags off the chain. If they were going to leave this place without Sam, he was going to have to give it to Daniel – he knew that Jack wouldn't be able to do it; not after everything that they had all been through over the years.

Cam put the tag in a pocket of his combat vest, leaving the other tag and the attached engagement and wedding rings where he had found them.

Jonas sadly smoothed the fabric of what had been Sam's BDU jacket. Teal'c gazed down at the clothing and the meaning behind their presence for a moment. He then said in a low voice, "Perhaps she has Ascended. We know not the full circumstances surrounding her presence here."

Jack immediately spun around, hoping for a sign – anything to show that Sam was still around. But all he saw were the faces of his men, surrounded by the remains of what appeared to be a violent explosion. The General asked Teal'c,

"Where the hell is she then? It's not like before, from what I can understand anyway. What's the hold up?"

But Teal'c didn't know. His words of comfort could only go so far, and instilling false hope wasn't something that he liked to do, nor had he ever taken to doing. Instead, the Jaffa put his hand on Jack's shoulder, and the General nodded in a numb acceptance.

Jonas said quietly, "Maybe it's, ah, Ancient politics again. For all we know, she, ah, trashed this place to get Daniel out." He looked up at his friends. "Maybe she's in trouble."

Cam shook his head. When everyone looked at him, hoping for some sort of an explanation, he shook his head again. An eye on Sam's clothes momentarily, he said, "She'd rather die than Ascend... especially after what happened to Jackson last time. If she's Ascended, it means she had no other choice."

They looked around on hearing a noise, the military members of the team instinctively swinging their weapons in the direction of the sound. However, the weapons were slowly dropped on seeing Daniel and Sheppard. Not a word was said as Daniel slowly entered the room, his face a tapestry of burgeoning raw emotion.

Jack, Teal'c and Jonas moved away from the table as Daniel neared. Cam remained where he had been standing, and he said softly, "Jackson... I'm sorry."

Daniel didn't reply; he showed no indication that he had even heard Cam's words. All he did on reaching the table was hold a sleeve of Sam's jacket, his eyes seeming light years away as he slowly caressed the fabric.

Jack nodded in Cam's direction, silently indicating to him that they should give their friend a moment's privacy. Cam nodded in reply and walked around the table. Before joining the rest of his team, he reached for Daniel's hand. When Daniel looked at him, Cam, gazing into his eyes for a moment, placed the tag in his hand. With a tight nod, the Colonel joined his team, while Daniel stared down at the contents of his hand.

With a sad expression on his face, Daniel closed his eyes, his face tilted towards the ceiling. After a moment, he began to glow brightly. Seconds later, a glowing energy mass that had once been him, shot up through the ceiling, and the dog tag fell in amongst the archaeologist's now empty clothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam woke up in the same bed once again, but this time she was in no mood for games. She had to go home. If her Daniel hadn't made it home, she was all that her children had. She threw off the covers and got to her feet. Throwing open the door, she came face-to-face with Daniel, who now looked highly concerned at the sight of the fuming General.

Without a moment's thought, Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall. She said, furious, "Okay, you can stop the pretense now. I know you're not Daniel. This isn't my life... so tell me who you are!"

He was about to speak, but he thought better of it. Instead he closed his eyes. Still holding onto him, Sam looked around in surprise as their surroundings faded to black. She looked back at Daniel, and her eyes widened in shock as his features aged dramatically, his hair whitening.

Recognising older-Daniel, she eventually slapped him across the face before walking away from him. Having walked some way away, she spun around, now even more angry. She threw her hands down, and said, "How could you? How _could_ you? Of all the people..."

She sighed, shaking her head as she turned away from him. She felt him move closer to her, and then he said, "Sam..." She turned around to face him, silently demanding an explanation. He continued, "I'm sorry."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

He grimaced a little and looked away. "I was hoping you'd eventually come around."

She shook her head, and said, "But why?"

He gazed at her sadly. "You know why."

"No, no I don't. Not after everything you did to keep me and Daniel together. No, I don't." Suddenly realisation dawned on her. She looked at him, her fading anger giving way to mortification. She said, "What did you do to the Asgard?"

"They're no longer a threat... to anyone."

She stared at him, now galled at the prospect of what he had implied. She folded her arms across her chest, and said, "That's genocide. You of all people, Daniel... you of all people..."

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I did it to save you and I'd do it again."

As a tear rolled down her cheek, she said quietly, "But you wiped out an entire civilisation. True, they may not have been like our Asgard, but they needed help. You had no right – _no right – _to do that. Not that I'm ungrateful, but the Daniel I know, knows that I'd rather die than be the indirect cause for genocide. It was bad enough when Claire and Jake were born, but..."

Older-Daniel's expression turned grim as he folded his arms across his chest. He said, "The Daniel you know would also do anything to save your life... he would also risk everything." He gently caressed her cheek. "Sam, if you descend, I can't visit you any more. You can come and go, but I have to stay here."

She gazed at him sadly, guessing the reason behind his words. She said, "The Others are punishing you." She said, looking hopeful, "But I can get you out of it. I could try..."

He shook his head, and said, "You can't. This is how it's got to be. I did abuse my abilities and position. It's only because of you that they haven't descended me." He glanced away from her for a moment, before gazing at her once again. He said, "Sam, I know this sounds selfish of me, but I have a proposition for you. Time on this plane of existence is pretty much a plaything. It doesn't govern things as it does back home..."

She gasped in shock as she realised what he was saying. She shook her head, and he continued, "No, hear me out, Sam. I was thinking that perhaps we could live all those years that we missed out on. We'll grow old together... we can watch our children grow up... but in the end, you can go home again, and only seconds will have passed."

She shook her head, now crying as she knew how lonely he was without her. As he continued to stroke her cheek, she said, "Daniel, I can't. None of it would be real... we'd both know it and quite frankly, you deserve more than that. I'm sorry. I know how lonely you are, but time moves on... death and loss, just as much as life, is a part of who we are." She sighed. "Isn't there another way? You could descend and come live with us."

It was now his turn to shake his head. He said, "Sam... I'd just be a fifth wheel. Your heart belongs to my mini-me."

"But I'll never see you again."

As a glowing tear ran down his cheek, he said softly, "You will, Sam. One day, very far in your future. Until then, I'll try to watch over you when I can."

She asked, scared, "What about Cammie and James?"

"Sam, they didn't wipe out the Asgard." He paused and then sighed. "It's their choice. But I think we've all got to move on with our lives. It's not fair on all of us to hang around." He smiled slightly. "And besides, you already have Cammie and James. You have all that to come."

Now feeling very sad, Sam hugged him as his own arms held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Crying, she whispered, "You were great, Daniel. If I was in your position, I would never have been able to bring up two wonderful children by myself. I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

He whispered in a reply, kissing her temple, "For once, Sam... I know." He exhaled a little. "You know, before now, I didn't think I could hurt any more in this immaterial form, but it feels like I'm being torn apart." He gazed down at her in his arms and kissed her again. "But this time, I know that you're safe and that you're happy, and that you're going to have one hell of a life."

She gazed up at him through her tears, wanting to say so many things. However, much to her frustration, she couldn't get any words out. Sensing this, older-Daniel gazed down at her with a soft smile, his eyes alight with his love for her. As he began to glow brightly, he whispered,

"I know, Sam. I've always known."

And then all faded into darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel, meanwhile, found himself standing in the middle of a ring of whirling yellow and white light, an eternity of white beyond that. He said, looking desperate, "I know she's up here. Please don't play games with me. Where is my wife?"

Lilith's ever-changing face appeared in the ring, and she spoke. "You will find her, Daniel Jackson, but not now."

He closed his eyes, throwing his hands down in frustration. He said, glaring at her, "What the hell is it with you people that you can't speak clearly? Why must it always be metaphors and obfuscation? I have to find her. You know that."

Balls of glowing energy appeared around his hands. He looked around at Lilith and at the ring threateningly. He said, "You know just as well as I do that this time I won't stop... and that this time, I know everything that you know about me and Sam. Claire and Jake aren't the Duality. I've seen a lot of things during my life... and prophecies are never that accurate. You just needed an indirect way to pay off your debts."

Daniel looked around at the ring, hearing countless Ancients murmuring among themselves. Lilith then said calmly, "Then you know that the prophecy was altered to protect you. Everything else is true, but you and Samantha are the Duality."

He glared at her angrily. "You put my children in danger. You put us all through hell under false pretenses. What is stopping me ending you all now? You know there's no stopping me."

"There is a reason why you and Samantha have been endowed with these abilities, with such stature. You had to learn that great power requires great responsibility, judgement and knowledge. You were not ready when you wished to take care of Shifu. During the many battles fought by you and your comrades, it was necessary for you to gain wisdom."

Jacob appeared next to Daniel, and held his hand. The elder Carter spoke, "You also know that Sam believes in you and that she would rather die herself than have you commit a war crime in her name." Jacob affectionately ruffled Daniel's hair. "As her Dad, I'm impressed at the lengths that you'll go for my little girl, but even though you are who you are, I can't condone your actions."

Raindrops of different colours fell on them, and the ring around them faded into the background. Daniel looked up at the raindrops, a small part of him marvelling at the bright colours. He sighed and then looked back at his father-in-law. "Dad, how you can let them do this to Sam?"

Jacob, looking far more careworn than usual, smiled at his son-in-law. He held Daniel's hand again, and he said as he began to fade too, "She's safe, kiddo, and you're gonna find her. But someone needs her right now though."

Daniel frowned at where Jacob had been, and he asked, "Who, my older-me?"

But there was no answer, only jealous speculation turning over in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam groaned as she became aware of light near to her. As her senses gradually came alive, her eyes quickly opened. She found herself lying in a foetal position on a cold metal floor, which turned out to be more of a grating than a solid floor. Seconds later, as she realised what had happened, she looked down at herself in shock, expecting to find herself in the nude.

However, she breathed a sigh of partial relief on discovering that she was wearing black BDUs. Whispering a silent thanks to the man who wasn't quite her husband, she groaned again as she sat up.

And then she stopped on recognising the throbbing engine of the TARDIS. She stared up, trying to figure out how she ended up in the TARDIS of all places. Sighing, she raised her hands, about to use the ship to fly home when she frowned, and looked down at her hands in puzzlement. She sighed, shaking her head a little in disappointment on remembering that her abilities didn't usually work very well so soon after descending.

Groaning, this time more in frustration than in discomfort, she yelled, "DOCTOR!?"

A moment later, the Doctor, appearing puzzled, stumbled around the central console. He frowned as he stared at her in shock, his hand slowly dropping from the bloody wound on his stomach. Before he could even question her presence, Sam, noticing his injury, quickly got to her feet. As the TARDIS hit a pocket of turbulence in the time vortex, the Doctor swung around but this time, was caught off-guard and tossed to the ground roughly.

A scared Sam rushed to his side, cradling his head in her lap as he began to cough up blood. As she fumbled with her pockets, pulling out her battlefield First Aid kit, the Doctor smiled weakly up at her. He said, spluttering still, "I was coming to see you... but you beat me to it."

Sam ripped open the Doctor's shirt to tend to his wound, dismayed at the amount of blood spilling from it. He coughed again, and she said, "Doctor, just stay still – don't try to talk." She sniffed back tears as she fully realised the graveness of the situation. "I've just descended. I can't heal you. Is there anywhere I can take you?"

He shook his head, breathing shallowly. He said quietly, "Samantha, it's okay. I'm going to be okay." She tried to stop him from talking, but he shook his head again, adamant that he was going to carry on speaking. He groaned in pain, and said, "I'm dying."

She shook her head in denial as she tried in vain to stem the flow of blood from his wound. She said, "No, you're not... I'm not letting you go." As his eyes closed, Sam gently shook him. "Come on, Doctor, stay with me. _Please_."

He gasped, and said quietly, "There's something that's supposed to happen. It's a Time Lord way to cheat death, basically."

She flinched as what appeared to be yellow veins of energy moved underneath his skin. Scared, she said with a nod, "Regeneration, I know. Like the TV Doctor."

He chuckled weakly as he gazed up at her. He said, "Not quite as dramatic though. Well, at least I like to think so." He coughed up more blood, which Sam wiped away. "It means though, that I won't see you any more. Not like this. I've scared my various companions with my transformations. I want you to know what's about to happen."

She nodded quickly and asked, "What can I do? Is there anything you want?"

He reached up to squeeze her arm, and he said, "You're here now. I don't need anything else." He cried out in pain suddenly, and she noticed, much to her horror, that his bleeding had increased. He said, "It's a painful process sometimes... especially after being shot in the stomach."

Sam asked, "What happened?"

He groaned, struggling to breathe through his pain. He said, falteringly, "Oh, another run in with the Master." He looked up at her. "Remember I told you about him?" He shook his head and said, as though to himself, "We could have travelled together in the TARDIS. I should have cared for him. He was my responsibility."

He coughed violently, spewing more blood from his mouth and his stomach. He said, "My song is ending, Samantha Carter-Jackson. But the good thing is that another one is beginning. There's just so much more exploring to do. So much more to see." He coughed again, and continued hoarsely, "But a long life is not necessarily a good thing. Not when you have to live it alone."

Tears began to fall from Sam's eyes as she blamed his dying on her refusal to accompany him on his travels. She said, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

He shook his head and smiled at her. He said, "I couldn't ask that of you again. You and Daniel have your own song to continue with. You and Daniel and those babies." He coughed again. "I'm glad you're here. Really glad." He reached up to stroke her cheek, and he said softly, "I've missed you though... and I'm sorry about Cameron. I really am so sorry. I just couldn't do it any more. She reminded me too much of Rose."

She nodded as she sniffed back tears, and she said quietly, "I know. But she's my daughter nonetheless."

"I know." He smiled at her and said, "You've been brilliant."

Sam watched helplessly as the Doctor's body convulsed in her arms, the yellow veins of energy brightening and moving and branching under his skin. Scared, she tearfully implored for him to stay with her as she held onto him tightly.

Still holding onto him tightly, she shut her eyes as at last he convulsed his last, his head and hands engulfed in a bright yellow light.

And then all was still. Scared of what she could find, she slowly loosened her grip of him, and hesitantly looked down at the unconscious Time Lord in her lap. Much to her shock, she noticed that he was now of a much lighter build, and his hair was darker. Apprehensively, she touched his comparatively bony face, amazed also at how he could look so different in a matter of seconds.

At long last, the Doctor's eyes flickered open. He looked up at her with a grin which on his previous incarnation would have appeared exuberant, but which now appeared odd. She asked hesitantly,

"Doctor?"

He continued to grin at her. His voice as he spoke was markedly different; his accent much softer. He said, "Samantha Carter-Jackson!" He cocked his head as he looked at her oddly, noticing how scared she looked. He said, raising his eyebrows a little, "It's okay. It's still me. I know it's hard to believe." He appeared to chew his lip for a moment apprehensively. "But tell me the truth this time... am I _finally_ ginger? Because I've always wanted to be ginger. Ginger hair would be a nice change."

She looked at him in bemusement for a moment, before replying, "No, you're, uh, you're still brown. Darker brown."

He pouted in disappointment, and said, "Oh well, better luck on the next regeneration, eh?" Before she could say anything, he flounced to his feet, and said, "Well, General Jackson, I suppose this means goodbye, for now at least. I've got to take you home to a life of Stargates and children and zany friends..."

Suddenly, as he held onto a lever of the engine, he collapsed to the ground. Sam ran to his aid, attempting to rouse him but to no avail. She flinched in surprise as what appeared to be a yellow burst of energy left his mouth with an outward breath.


	21. The Busy and the Waiting

Now alone in her office, Elizabeth dropped down into her chair suddenly. Colonel Ellis had called off the search for John's Jumper, despite her repeated pleas for the Colonel and his team to continue their search. She had had to face the cold fact, once again, that her husband was beyond rescue. If he, Rodney, and that punchy kickboxer, along with Sam, were in any danger beyond the scope of the Apollo's search, there was nothing that they could do.

Sadly, she had to focus only on the here and now – on who she had left. Her only hope lie in a woman whose Ancient abilities she couldn't be certain about. What if Sam had been kidnapped just like Daniel? Her husband and her friends could be in another galaxy by now. Drifting helplessly in a Jumper.

How long before basic supplies ran out?

How long before the oxygen ran out?

She rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. She couldn't do this. The people here needed her right now. This was precisely the reason why the IOA had given her and John so much grief during the early days of their relationship. It was a case of a far grander fraternisation than say, two members of SG-1 hooking up. She and John were in charge of the two biggest parts of this Expedition – the civilian, and the military.

Even so, they usually filled in for each other when needed.

Now was her time to fill in for John. He was going to be found. He had to be. Once again, she had to leave his welfare and that of her friends up to variables that she had no control over. And this scared her more than it usually did.

She gazed at a picture on her desk, taken during what had been their last trip home to Earth together. The photo was of John giving Charlotte a piggy-back ride in the shallows in Palm Beach, Florida. She had been the one to take the photo, and she smiled a little as she recalled father and daughter, with twin mischievous expressions, playing pranks on McKay.

She sighed as she got up, leaving the office to face up to her responsibilities. This was just another bump in the road, bringing everyone even closer together. But like every time that John was in danger, it scared the hell out of her. And all she could do now was wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At last, Daniel had found her. After what seemed like an eternity of closed doors and obscure riddles, he could now sense his wife's consciousness. She was a long way from home. A long way indeed. The thought made him frown. How had she ended up this far away? If he wasn't mistaken, he was detecting her consciousness centuries and galaxies away from where home was.

He cautiously peeked down into the mist, seeing into another part of the universe. His heart leapt on seeing Sam. Moments later, the excitement gave way to bafflement as to her surroundings, and the presence of the unconscious stranger in her arms. He then inwardly debated as to whether he should intrude, a snippet of his inherent Ancient knowledge rising to the surface, telling him of the Time Lords.

But his concern for her welfare overtook his sense of discretion. If she had descended, she would be helpless as her body accustomed itself to being corporeal once more. He closed his eyes and focussed on her, relieved that she appeared unharmed; and determined to bring her home again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam sighed as she craned her neck to look at the TARDIS controls, trying to make some sense of it. The last time she had piloted the vessel, she had had her Ancient abilities at her disposal. This time, much to her frustration, the controls made little sense. All that she could recall of the Doctor flying the TARDIS was that he had frequently used a mallet and was thrown about a lot as he adjusted the controls seemingly at random.

There had to be some way of getting help. What little she could fathom of the entire situation was that the Doctor was suffering some sort of a side-effect from his recent regeneration. But for all she knew, he could be dying right under her nose. She leaned her head back against the base of a console, wishing in vain that she had paid more attention to what the Doctor had told her in the past. Perhaps he had already mentioned this and she had just casually dismissed it as more of his characteristic babbling.

She flinched as a bright burst of white light suddenly appeared, and then she smiled in relief on seeing none other than Daniel. _Her_ Daniel. As he approached, she said,

"Oh, thank God you're here." She looked down at the Doctor, worried. She said, "He regenerated about an hour ago. I haven't been able to do anything for him."

Daniel nodded as he kneeled in front of Sam, raising his hands over the Time Lord. As the archaeologist's hands began to glow, he glanced up at Sam. He asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, tearful and smiling at the same time. She rubbed his shoulder and said softly, "I thought I'd never see you again."

He smiled slightly as he gazed at her for a moment. He said, "Nothing would have stopped me from finding you." He looked down at the Doctor again. "Actually, nothing has. I think the Ancients might be pissed at me. Let's hope this stupid prophecy is enough to keep them from zapping me out of existence."

She suddenly appeared scared as she watched him concentrate on healing the Doctor. She asked cautiously, "Daniel, what did you do?"

He shook his head as he slowly took the Doctor from her, lying him down on the floor of the TARDIS. As the Doctor began to stir, Daniel began to glow; the glow gradually brightening until Sam was forced to shield her eyes. From the glow, Daniel's hand reached out, and she squinted upwards to see him gazing down at her. Looking tired for once, he said quietly,

"Come on, Sam. Let's go home."

She looked down at the Doctor who was now staring up at her and at Daniel in curiosity. She asked, "What about the Doctor?"

Daniel replied, "He's going to be okay, Sam."

Sam gazed down at the Doctor for a moment, and she said to the Time Lord, "I guess this is goodbye again, Doc."

The Doctor sighed and said with a shrug, "For the moment, I suppose." He frowned briefly. "I was hoping you'd stick around long enough to help me come up with a new catchphrase. 'Brilliant' is getting so old now."

Sam smiled slightly as the Time Lord sat up. Her smile wavered as she watched him, knowing that she would never quite see him as 'her' Doctor again. This one was different. True, she knew deep down that it was the same man, but the physical dissimilarity was quite unnerving for her. This wasn't the same man that had been one of the sources of hers and Daniel's troubles. It wasn't the same man who had helped her so much in the past.

The entire situation reminded her too much of the Goa'uld, even though the Doctor had regenerated rather than migrated to a new host. She and her friends had lost too much during their struggle against the Goa'uld. She didn't need another reminder.

She sighed softly. This was a new beginning for both of them. _Her_ Doctor was dead, regardless of his assurances that he was one and the same man. As she held the Doctor's hand, she said,

"Well, change is not always a bad thing. I'm sure you'll think of something." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before taking Daniel's hand finally. "Bye, Doctor."

He nodded emotionlessly as he watched her slowly change into a mass of white energy, merging with Daniel's mass. The mass hovered for a moment, and a voice spoke. Whose voice, he wasn't quite sure.

"Find someone, Doctor. Anyone."

He nodded numbly as the mass hovered, and then shot upwards through the TARDIS. As all became still, the Doctor gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, regret briefly showing in his eyes. Just one more painful moment that he would in time learn to live with. He stood up and engaged the TARDIS' controls, ready to see other worlds, other times, through his new eyes.

As the TARDIS travelled through time and space, the Doctor leaned against the console, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Deep in thought, he gazed up at the ceiling once again; for once feeling an ending right at the beginning of a new life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Odyssey, Jack sat alone in his darkened quarters, staring at nothing. He had lost half of the team that he still considered to be his, despite the changes in command over the years. He was getting too old. In days of old, he thought wishfully, he would have got those two out of trouble and home safe, if it had been the last thing that he had ever done.

There was no way of knowing where either of them were. From what he could remember of the times that Daniel had Ascended, it had been tricky to help his friends, never mind come home again. Perhaps the boy was messing with intergalactic politics again.

This time, if he was, Jack hoped that Daniel wouldn't be naïve as he had been when he had tried to save Abydos. He had told him then that making a deal with Anubis was a bad idea... but the young have a habit of not doing as they're told.

That was Daniel all over.

And Carter too, if he was going to be honest with himself.

Jack sighed in the still darkness and he rubbed his face with his hands. He could only hope that his scientists were safe. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to all those kids and to Cassie. It just wasn't right.

Right or not, his innate military training told him, it was his duty, as ranking officer, to inform the next of kin.

He really could do with a beer right now. And Sara.

Sara always knew what to say, or rather in his case, what not to say. But even the thought of his wife and his re-acquired cabin in Minnesota was a cold comfort right now.

Perhaps he should have shown a bit more faith and waited longer on the planet. He sighed. What was the point? Wishful thinking wasn't going to get them anywhere. Wishful thinking had made him useless to everyone here. Sure, SG-1 had a habit of not listening to orders, but he needed to be useful. It was the only thing that could keep him sane right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam was beginning to get bored as he sat on the floor of the engine room near the twins as they concentrated on getting the Odyssey to Atlantis. The Colonel, making sure once again that the children were okay, began to throw a ball against a nearby wall. He threw it harder with each negative thought, however, as he thought over the disappearances of his friends.

It was what he had come to expect after more or less a decade of being on SG-1, although it didn't make it any easier each time it happened. He had told Vala all those years ago that this was part of being a team – having to watch your friends endanger themselves for the sake of the whole. She still hadn't warmed to the idea after all the time that had passed, and to be honest, neither had he, in principle. But it was a necessary evil sometimes.

With each thud of the ball, memories returned of harrowing disappearances and near-misses of his friends in the past. The times they had each been considered dead, or the times that they had actually died... or just 'died'. If he was going to be honest with himself, despite the vast number of mission reports available on the subject, the whole idea of ascending to another plane of existence was still rather unclear to him.

But he had to hold it together. For the sake of his team. And because O'Neill was either too old or too traumatised to fill the support role that was always needed in a crisis like this.

Cam looked up as McKay entered the room, a laptop under his arm. Glancing at the technicians working on consoles nearby, McKay nodded in greeting at the Colonel as he crouched nearby. Cam nodded in the physicist's direction as McKay plugged his laptop into a nearby computer. The Colonel asked,

"Hey, what's cooking?"

McKay said quickly, "I don't expect you to understand. You might not be General MacGyver, but you don't have doctorates in Physics or Mechanical Engineering."

Cam cleared his throat impatiently at McKay's rudeness. Instead of insulting him, Cam shrugged, saying, "Well, my best friend's an astrophysicist. Try me."

McKay looked up from his laptop, and sneered a little. He chuckled sarcastically, and said, "Ha, yes, very funny. As though working with a scientist makes one a scientist... then you'd all be called 'Zelenkas'. I highly doubt that 'blue eyes' would have imparted the vast amount of knowledge and understanding required to calibrate the..."

Cam groaned in despair at the physicist's attitude. He glared at McKay, and said, "Hey! One: call her 'blue eyes' again, and don't think the presence of two kids is gonna stop me from blasting a cap in your ass. And two: just answer the damn question before I have you thrown out of a docking bay."

McKay sneered again but the mocking expression faded as he noticed Cam's furious expression. McKay finally sighed, and said, "Fine... well, I'm just monitoring the power levels of the hyperdrive." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Totally impossible but they're at a thousand percent. At this rate... I mean, it's impossible, but at this rate, this ship shouldn't even exist... it would disintegrate." McKay ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Okay, it wouldn't even get to do that..."

Cam rolled his eyes a little before tossing his ball in the air. He said, "Comforting thought, Doc."

"Hey, you may be rather blasé about the whole Ancient thing now, but this is phenomenal."

Cam was beginning to consider throwing the ball at McKay when suddenly there was a large flash of light where the children were. He instantly got to his feet as McKay stared in shock as the light faded, and there, where there only had been Claire and Jake, were now all of the Carter-Jackson children. The children were seated in a circle, holding hands as they began to glow softly.

A flabbergasted McKay murmured, "Fascinating... they must be using each other as conduits or a grid of Ancient power." His eyes fell on Cammie and James. "And it seems to work with normal humans as well. As my wife frequently says... 'bloody hell...'."

Cam was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. Highly concerned nonetheless, he pressed a button on his radio, and called into it, "Request a medical team to the engine room... we have all seven Jackson children on-board. Repeat, all seven Jackson kids are on board."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Cassie was seated by herself in a corner of the Commissary. She hadn't believed Carolyn's, and then Vala's assertions that Simon had boarded the Odyssey. She still couldn't believe it. This was just too much. Simon would definitely never speak to her again after this. Right now, _she _didn't want to speak to herself again, but she didn't exactly have a choice on the matter.

But she had hidden everything for him for his sake. Even in a 'support' role as she herself was in, the danger was still present. Every day, she dealt with casualties from off-world situations, and with alien contagions and physiologies. And then of course, there were the off-world 'house calls' as Carolyn had regularly taken to calling their occasional off-world trips. She had lost count how many times she herself had been saved from the brink of death or certain peril, only to return home and be unable to utter a word of what had truly transpired.

The SGC, SG-1... they were her family. What had she been thinking, believing that she could reach out beyond that family to find the love and companionship that she craved? But, like each time she considered this, she couldn't imagine life without him.

She looked up on feeling a tingling sensation that she usually felt in the presence of former Goa'uld hosts, and Teal'c. She smiled a little as Vala sat herself down opposite her. Vala patted her enlarged abdomen, and remarked tiredly, "I wish these two would come out... it's driving me nuts."

Cassie asked, concerned, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Vala leaned back in her chair tiredly, and said, "Oh, just delightful... absolutely as delightful as someone carrying a bag of bowling balls can be. It's just as well Cameron's away otherwise I'd probably scare him with my size."

Cassie stared at her, slightly shocked. "Oh no, he wouldn't be..."

"Oh, come on, you and I both know what men are like."

Cassie blushed a little, and said shyly, "They like extra weight... and we keep losing it, or at least we try."

"Ha, speak for yourself." Vala eyed the doctor curiously. "So... beating yourself up about your narrow-minded boyfriend? Sweetheart, men are dogs. The only reason we keep them is for the sex... Pretty useless gender group all around, if you ask me."

Cassie glared at Vala impatiently, and said, "No-one asked you."

Vala smirked mischievously, and replied, "You know you did." She sighed. "So, what are you going to do about it? Dump him for a better model? Or have him _and_ the better model?" Vala winked, and said, "You'd be surprised how much fun that can be."

An embarrassed Cassie looked away for a moment. She then said, feigning shock, "I can't believe you just said that." She rolled he eyes a little. "Actually, I can." The doctor smirked a little. "So is this life with you and Cam? You wishing he was two men, and him getting all glarey-eyed at you?" She laughed a little. "Actually, no, I know you guys... you fight... _a lot._"

Vala raised a finger as though she was making a point. She said, "Okay, young Hankan... one: Cameron is two men; sometimes as many as four or five, but we won't go there right now. B... or um, two: those fights are the reason we've got two children with two more on the way. Oh, and there's a three: Cameron is a wild animal... and I like wild animals."

Cassie blushed once again as Vala feigned innocence. Vala then shrugged and said, "Look, you know, if that boy can't accept you for you, then he's not worth it."

Cassie was caught a little off-guard at Vala's sudden seriousness. She said after a moment, "But it was me doing all the hiding. He doesn't know 'me'. He knows 'Cassandra Frasier'. Everything that he thought he knew about me is out of the window now..."

"You're still you." Vala reached for Cassie's hand in a comforting gesture. She said, "Look, I know it's easy for me to say these things, and for Daniel and Samantha, and Jonas and Carolyn... because we're all workplace romances. But 'work' doesn't always come into it, does it? You are who you are inside and outside of work. Okay, so the boy didn't know you're an "alien", but that's just one more thing he has to learn. He'll work it out. Don't worry."

Cassie shrugged, and said, "I keep thinking he won't."

Vala suddenly appeared exasperated, and she said, "How you Earth-borns got together in the first place..."

Cassie raised a finger briefly, and said, "Um, I'm not Earth-born."

"Whatever." Vala paused thoughtfully. She then looked back at Cassie. "If he can't deal with it, just say you slept with his brother. You will not imagine the number of times that that's got Cameron annoyed."

Cassie stared at Vala in shock. She said slowly, "Oh my God... you didn't actually sleep with Fred, did you?"

Vala winked at the Hankan. She then smirked, and said, "Oh, if only I had... I could have watched Cameron and him fight."

A mortified Cassie was about to make her excuses when suddenly alarms began to go off. She and Vala looked towards the doorway in confusion as airmen fled the room, and more airmen, this time armed, jogged past. Cassie was about to follow them when she remembered that she was with Vala. Helping the pregnant woman to her feet, Cassie escorted the SG-1 member from the room. The doctor said,

"Okay, let's get you some place safe... and find out what's going on round here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They soared through the cosmos as a large mass of white light. They flew faster and faster until the stars became closer and closer together. Soon, they were flying past countless galaxies at a time, the splendid majesty of the universe still remaining clear and perceptible around them.

They flew as a single entity, thinking and feeling as one, at will. After a long silence, Sam, enjoying the indescribable thrill of the ride, whispered,

_'Daniel, what are we doing?'_

His voice sounded as though it came from within her. He replied, _'I want to show you something.' _Despite their unity, she could perceive him looking at her with a warm smile._ 'Our future. I know we haven't talked about it much before now... but when we do Ascend together, this will be us – travelling the entire universe. Helping those in need. Providing Ascension to those worthy of it.'_

Sam gaped in surprise at what he had said. She said, _'But does that mean we're more powerful than all of the Ancients put together?' _She shook her head._ 'But why us? We're just two humans from a little backwater planet in the Milky Way.'_

_'I have often asked that question... but the Others aren't very helpful about it. It seems, as much as we've both laughed at the concept, it's our destiny. Apparently we had to gain wisdom first, and as humans, we have a smaller perspective of the universe; of the different races and civilisations. A sort of attention to detail thing... The Ancients have lost that since Ascending. They think that with our apparent wisdom, we'd be better suited to managing things than they have been doing.'_

Sam replied, _'It's still rather ridiculous. It was bad enough with Claire and Jake supposedly having __phenomenal cosmic power.' _She sighed softly as she thought of home – of their children. She said, _'Let's go home, Daniel. We may have a ridiculous amount of power, but we're still parents.'_

She smiled a little as she felt his warm embrace, knowing that he felt exactly the same as she did. He said, '_I know. I just brought you out here because I've forgotten how freeing being like this can be. It really opens up your mind... and..._' He smiled._ '... it's a new level of sharing.'_

She smiled, this time a little more than previously. She said softly, '_To be honest, it's a little freaky, but I like it._'


	22. Returning

In Atlantis, Elizabeth rushed down the stairs from her office, to the balcony overlooking the control room. Glancing down at Zelenka and his team who were busy fitting a new Stargate, she rushed to the auxiliary control room, where Chuck was waiting for her with Teyla. The expedition leader asked,

"Are you sure?"

Chuck nodded and turned back to the console behind him. As an anxious Jennifer, and a not quite so anxious Ronon joined them, Chuck said, glancing at Elizabeth, "Yes, Ma'am. Long range sensors have picked up a subspace message from Colonel Reynolds aboard the Odyssey."

A relieved looking Teyla replied, "They have John, Rodney, and Amelia on board... and they are on their way here."

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement, containing her emotions. Jennifer, however, looked both relieved and worried. The linguist asked, "What about Sam?"

Teyla looked at Chuck, who said, shaking his head, "There's no mention of the General... I'm sorry."

The others nodded in acknowledgement, and Ronon asked, "How long's it going to take the ship to get here?"

Teyla replied hesitantly, "They are not appearing on the long range sensors yet."

As Elizabeth and Jennifer looked worried, Chuck quickly added, "But we're working on pinpointing their position. The message originated from within this galaxy. Realistically, though, it could be a few days before they're within short-range communications range."

Ronon walked away, not wanting to hang around. As Chuck went back to work, Teyla looked at a pensive Elizabeth. The concerned Athosian asked, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head and offered up a tiny smile. She said, "I'm fine."

She wandered to the balcony overlooking the main control room. As she did so, Teyla looked at Jennifer sceptically. The latter shrugged in reply, indicating that she too knew that Elizabeth was trying to deal with her feelings by herself. However, the linguist followed the expedition leader, and stood next to her on the balcony.

Jennifer followed Elizabeth's gaze down into the control room below, where Zelenka muttered an exclamation in Czech as he frantically typed into his laptop. Jennifer said, glancing at Elizabeth, "This place looked empty without that thing."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement. She looked at Jennifer, wanting a distraction from her personal issues. Elizabeth asked, "So... what's happening between you and Colonel Lorne?"

Jennifer shook her head, trying to look brave. She said, "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since we were on the Apollo. I... I can't." She turned away from the control room, her gaze falling to the ground. Her now anguished gaze met Elizabeth's concerned one. She said, "What do I say? I cheated on him... I don't have a right to demand anything from him."

"It's not _demanding _anything. But all the same, you're his wife... and you want him to give you another chance. He doesn't know that you want to give it another go, and he won't 'til you tell him. The longer you leave it..." Elizabeth regretfully shook her head a little. "... he's going to move on, Jen. He's not psychic. To him, and to be honest, to almost everyone else here, you're with Rodney." She raised a finger cautiously when Jennifer suddenly looked at her hopefully. "And no... he has to hear it from you – not anyone else."

Jennifer nodded, looking a little scared. Elizabeth continued, "Even if it doesn't work out... at least sort something out between you two as far as Helen goes. No matter what you two are going through... whether you're seeing other people... she needs her Mom and Dad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack knelt down beside the children in the engine room aboard the Odyssey. They had taken to individually glowing in increasingly complex sequences and different colours. Around them was a medical team monitoring the vital signs and health of each child; and McKay, who was filming the glowing sequence to analyse at a later time.

SG-1, Banks, and Sheppard stood in the doorway watching the scene in a mixture of fascination and shock. Simon, meanwhile, was seated next to Jack. The old General, who was right next to Claire, looked down at her as he put an arm around her, smoothing her head. Simon looked completely out of his depth, but he remained fascinated nonetheless. He looked at Jack, and asked,

"How did they all get here?"

Jack looked down at Claire and at the others. He said, "How do you think?"

Cam piped up from behind Jack, "They've done something like this before. When Sam was lost in another universe, four of them searched for her and found her. Doctor Quinn thinks it could because they're sharing brain power like, uh..."

Cam hesitated, clicking his fingers as he tried to remember the right words. He looked at Teal'c, who was about reply, when McKay interrupted him. The physicist said, "Like processing power is shared in a grid computing network, I imagine." McKay wagged his finger. "... which is interesting." He walked around the children with his laptop. "If we could just measure whether they each are generating a mean amount of power, or whether Claire and Jake are just tapping into the others... or just spreading the load..."

Simon asked, "Shouldn't we get Claire and Jake to get some rest?" When everyone looked at him, he continued, a little self-consciously, "Well, if I'm getting this right, they've brought the other kids because they're probably getting tired. Come on, they're pre-schoolers, for crying out loud."

Jack remarked wearily, "So when have you ever known a Jackson, or a Carter for that matter, willing to take a break?"

The on board doctor, O'Connor, said, "We're trying to work out how to isolate two of them from this, uh, network."

McKay snapped, "Well, we're dealing with human beings, not computer systems. I'm not going to be able to do it unless I know how exactly they're doing this."

Sheppard said, "So... basically we're boned without proper equipment and your Doctor Quinn's medical notes."

Teal'c replied, "Perhaps some faith is in order."

Seconds later, there was a bright flash of light. When the light had faded, and everyone looked back at where the flash had been, the children were nowhere to be seen. Jack instantly called for a security team to search the ship. The General got to his feet, and said,

"Right, Mitchell – take Jonas and Sheppard..." Jack vaguely waved in Banks' direction. "... and Jane Doe here."

Banks appeared offended, but said nothing due to the situation. Jack said, turning to Simon and Teal'c, "Okay, pretty boy, and T, you're with me." He looked back at Cam and his new team. "You guys take the F-302 bays. We'll take the crew quarters and Sick Bay. Questions?"

When no-one said anything, Jack left the engine room, readjusting his P-90. He called, "Let's rock and roll, kids."

As Cam left with his team, Banks muttered to Sheppard, "Jane Doe?"

Sheppard smirked, and remarked quietly, "Relax, you just haven't been introduced yet."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in darkened quarters aboard the Odyssey, there was a burst of blindingly bright light which fell from the ceiling, shooting to the ground. The blaze faded, but the part of the ceiling where it had seemingly originated, glowed softly. The glow illuminated the place where the light had apparently landed. On the floor, a stark naked Sam lie in a foetal position, groaning a little in discomfort; the General not entirely accustomed to switching between planes of existence so many times within such a short time frame.

She looked up at the ceiling on hearing her name. She saw Daniel's face in the glow, and, suddenly feeling very lonely, she said, "Daniel? What are you doing?"

Daniel gazed at her tenderly, knowing how she felt, and feeling empty himself now that they weren't as connected as they had been previously. He said softly, "Sam, it's okay. I'm coming back. I just have to power the ship. If I descend right now, it's going to take us longer than necessary to get to Atlantis. You know how it is whenever we descend."

She sat up, rooting for clothes in the wardrobe. As she did so, she said, "Promise me that's all you'll do. I can't lose you again. It's going to kill me."

She closed her eyes as she felt his touch on her cheek, and for once in his life, he made her a promise which he felt that he could keep. He said quietly, "I promise, Sam."

She opened her eyes into the darkness, finding that Daniel had disappeared. Crying quietly, she got dressed and found her way to the nightstand next to the bed where she switched a light on. She smiled warmly as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching her seven children sleep soundly. She gently smoothed Greg's head, and whispered,

"Thank you, little ones."

She watched them sleep for a little longer, before she got up, a touch apprehensive to encounter her friends again. She walked the corridors, the sensation of walking in a corporeal body feeling quite weird to her. At times, she felt constricted, but at others, she felt as though she was back where she belonged.

Deep in thought and worry, she turned another corner, and suddenly came face to face with Jack, Teal'c and Simon. As Simon looked confused, Jack and Teal'c almost instantly raised their weapons at her. Sam slowly raised her hands and remarked testily,

"Yes, nice to see you as well. Maybe we should do this at your places next time. I'll bring the guns."

As Jack radioed Cam, Sam said, sighing, "Boys, it's me."

Jack glanced at Teal'c to see whether the Jaffa had picked up any of those little signs that he had a habit of picking up on. However, Teal'c's cold glare was unwavering, as was the aim of his zat. As Cam's team arrived on the scene, a concerned Simon asked, "Isn't that Sam?"

Jack pointed at the younger man. He said, "You can't be too sure in our line of work." The old General nodded at a now indignant Sam, and said, "How do I know you're really _Carter_ and not some alien wanting a free ride to Atlantis?"

Sam forced herself to control her temper. She said in a level voice, "Okay, you want proof? You could scan for my subcutaneous transmitter. If that isn't enough..." She sighed, lowering her hands slowly. "Brigadier General Samantha Carter-Jackson. 05-16-1965. Service number: 366349. I have seven children..."

As the others looked convinced; even Teal'c, Jack stopped them from approaching her. Narrowing his eyes a little, he said, "Name 'em."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Jack!"

"Do it."

Sam sighed, and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Looking at Jack, she said, "Fine, okay." She began to count her children off on her fingers. "James Cameron, Cameron Janet, Claire Jacqueline, Jacob Christopher, Catherine Grace, Gregory Melburn, and Daniela Jane. I personally gave birth to five of them – Daniel had Jimmy by C-Section, and there was that whole messy birth on Kheb with Greg."

Everyone else looked at Jack expectantly, silently wondering how much more he was going to ask of her. Simon, however, stared at Sam in shock, and then at the others when they didn't look surprised.

Sam said, looking tired, "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm me. The kids are in my quarters... and Daniel didn't descend. He's boosting the ship's power. Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm going to engineering to yell at him."

Everyone stared at her in varying degrees of surprise, slowly parting to make way for her as she walked right through them. As some of them went to check on the children, Jack called off the wider search. He and SG-1 followed Sam, and Jack snapped at her,

"How could you let Daniel hook himself up to the engine?"

As they heard Reynolds summoning Sheppard due to the ship coming into communications range with Atlantis, Sam shook her head. She said, "Jack, you know just as well as I do that he listens to no-one when he thinks the bigger picture's involved."

Jack nodded reluctantly, thinking of all the times he and Daniel had come to loggerheads, usually over letting the archaeologist go to Atlantis without backup. Cam patted her on the shoulder, and putting the grief of earlier behind him, he said,

"Glad you're back."

Teal'c added, "The sentiment is shared among us all."

Sam smiled tiredly in thanks. As they reached an elevator, Jack said casually, "You know, you were wrong about one thing..."

Sam asked, curious, "What was that?"

As the elevator doors opened, Jack stepped in. The others got in, and he replied with a brief smirk, "You're not Brigadier-General..." She and the others looked confused. As the doors closed, he handed her an envelope from his combat vest. He looked straight ahead and said, "Congratulations, Major-General."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, Jennifer searched the main areas of the city for Lorne, not finding him in his usual off-duty haunts. Finding some of his friends playing pool in a recreational room, she enquired as to his whereabouts. They gave her short shrift, so she was about to walk away in frustration, when one of them mentioned that he'd taken Helen outside.

Venturing outside, she found Lorne and Helen sat next to each other, pads of paper balanced on their knees as they drew. Apparently undetected by either one of the Lornes, she couldn't help but smile a little on watching Lorne teach Helen something. He then watched the little girl frown in concentration as she drew, and Lorne grinned at her proudly, hugging her. Tears sprang in Jennifer's eyes when she heard him say,

"Nice job, honey. You could show your Mom later. She'll like that."

She fought an urge to leave them be, and quietly approached them. Both Lornes looked up on finally sensing her presence, and Jennifer said with a shy smile, "You could show me now."

Helen excitedly got up, waving her pad of paper in her mother's face. As Lorne looked up at her with a distant expression, and then back at his drawings, Jennifer sat down next to him with their daughter in his lap. Jennifer smiled as she looked through her daughter's drawings, seeing slightly wobbly versions of nearby buildings. She hugged the little girl, saying,

"I'm proud of you, Helly. These are great." She then gave the paper back to Helen, and said, "You know who would love to see this? Your Aunt Teyla. She's in the Mess with Uncle Radek."

An excited Helen stumbled back inside the building from which Jennifer had emerged earlier. Once the girl had left, the area was quiet again. Jennifer continued to sit next to Lorne, who was busy sketching the sea view before them. She looked out across the sea, at the sun beginning to dip below the horizon, and she recalled the time during their blossoming days of their relationship when she would sit with him as he painted.

Painfully aware that Lorne hadn't said a thing since she had sat down, she looked at him. She said, "Evan, we need to talk."

Lorne, continuing to draw, replied, "Not much to talk about."

"Of course there is. Come on, please, Evan... we haven't talked properly since..."

Lorne finally looked at her. She was surprised to see the usually calm and collected Colonel now glaring at her angrily. He said, "What? Since you ruined everything that we had by whoring yourself around the City?"

Jennifer gaped at him in shock at the bitterness of his words. He shook his head and then looked down at the pencil that he held. His anger fading, he said quietly, "Look, we've gotta keep it together for Hel." He looked up at a tearful Jennifer. "I just wanna tell you though that..." He swallowed and looked down again. "... I turned Carson down."

A surprised Jennifer asked, "What? Why?" She continued in a quieter tone of voice as she looked down at her hands. "You looked happy."

He shrugged and said, "I'm not ready." He gazed at her, anger momentarily appearing in his eyes. "I can't go through that whole thing again. You know?" He shrugged. "I'm just gonna try and be a better Dad for Hel." He glanced at his watch, and then said, getting up, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, Ma'am, but my break period is over. See you in the control room."

Jennifer sadly watched him salvage whatever was left of his pride as he walked away. She hesitated a moment before running after him. She called, "Evan!"

He eventually stopped but didn't turn around. When she reached him, she said, holding onto his arm, "We need to talk, Evan. Please."

Lorne looked straight ahead, not wanting to hear whatever she had to say; not wanting to be hurt again. Jennifer let go of his arm and gestured back to where they had been sitting. She said, "I don't want to say this here. Please, let's sit down."

He said feebly, looking at her, "Jen, I'm gonna be late."

"It's okay; I'll vouch for you."

With a sigh, he followed her back to their seats. As he looked out at the sea, waiting for her to speak, she turned to look at him. She said, "Look, I just wanna say how sorry I am about everything. I never wanted to hurt you... or Helly."

Lorne shook his head, and said sadly, "What do you want from me, Jen?" He sighed. "Look, just get on with your life, and be there for Hel. That's all I ask of you."

She said tearfully, "But you shouldn't!" When he looked at her in surprise, she continued firmly, "You gave up so easily. That's not the Evan I know."

He stood up suddenly and walked a few steps away from her. He turned back to her after a moment and said, "What, so you want me to punch Doctor McKay out again?" His voice rose, the Colonel not realising that they now had spectators. "What do you want from me? It's alright for you to wreck everything... but both you and _him_ didn't think about the people left behind. We're the ones who have to pick everything up. You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to be there."

He angrily walked away from her as she began to cry. He said, "Not any more. Those days have gone, Jen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the control room, in front of the newly installed Stargate, stood Sheppard. Banks had been dragged away by an exuberant Teyla, who had glanced back at Sheppard every so often to make sure that he was okay. McKay stared up at the Stargate before ignoring everyone as he went to the nearest computer to check albeit pointlessly that the 'gate worked properly; much to Zelenka's chagrin.

Cam greeted Elizabeth with a tip of his hat and then introduced a starstruck Simon to her. Elizabeth couldn't help but grin as the young doctor gaped at everything around him. She then nodded to House to show him around. House remarked,

"If he throws up, you're mopping."

As Carson hovered around an oblivious McKay, Sheppard finally made it to Elizabeth. The Colonel smirked and said, his arms outstretched, "Miss me, Doc?"

Elizabeth smiled as she and him hugged. She said, gazing up at him, "Oh, I wouldn't say _miss_. We managed fine without you. No more explosions."

As the small crowd around them slowly dissipated, Sheppard kissed her. He replied, "Well, I keep ya on your toes." Holding her in his arms, he looked around at the room. He looked suitably impressed while McKay and Zelenka proceeded to have a spat. He said, "Neat. You got this place fixed up." He looked back at the Stargate. "I should go missing more often."

The Sheppards walked up the steps to the balcony, Sheppard dropping the arm that was around her as he resumed his regular role in the City. Elizabeth asked him, "What happened out there? Where's Sam?"

As they leaned over the balcony, Sheppard replied, "Long story. Bottom line is that Doctor Jackson's hooked up to the Odyssey and the General won't leave him... uh, either General... and the rest of SG-1. Mitchell's just come down so Cassie Frasier's fiancé can have a look round." He gently patted her arm. "I'll tell you the whole thing later."

Worried, she rubbed his back as she recalled what Teyla had told her previously. She asked, "What about your back?"

He smirked at her. "You'll get to see that later too." He shrugged and looked out as Teyla pacified McKay in the control room. He said, looking back at his wife, "Jackson healed me. I don't think my back's felt this good in a long time." As they left the balcony, he asked, "So... anything good happen while I was gone?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and she spoke with a hint of weariness. She said, "Not _good_ per se... Colonel Lorne, and Jennifer, had a blow-up outside."

Sheppard looked at her in surprise, and then disappointment. He punched the air and said, "Damn, I always miss the good stuff. That guy almost never gets angry... well, not public blow-up angry anyhow..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the engine room of the Odyssey, Jack sat on the floor, throwing a ball against a wall which Sam had assured him wouldn't suffer any adverse effects from such an enterprise. As he did so, Sam leaned over a console, biting her lip in worry. She said,

"Engines are at 2000 percent."

Jack said, "Remind me again, Carter, how boosting the engines is important when we're in orbit of Atlantis..."

Sam shrugged helplessly, and said, "It isn't... I think he's expecting us to be going home soon."

"Or he's just flashing for the missus." Jack watched as Sam sat on the floor opposite him with a resigned sigh. He said, now bouncing the ball on the floor, "You gonna tell me what the hell happened on that planet?"

Sam closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall, the General feeling not only tired but also almost unbearably lonely without Daniel's consciousness being merged with hers. She replied, "I pulled Daniel out because he was going to sacrifice himself for the Asgard... and then his older self pulled me out. He obliterated the planet and the Asgard." She opened her eyes, and looked at a troubled Jack. She said, "The Daniel we know wouldn't do that. It just shows how much of a different man he is."

Jack shrugged a little. He said, "He saved your life." He looked up at where the engine core was housed, and he asked, "Hey, you sure Danny's alright in there?" He pointed at Sam accusingly. "And don't say you would have heard something by now. You know what he's like."

Sam looked up at the engine core, and called, "Daniel? Can you hear me?"

There was no answer for a good minute, and Jack looked at the other General challengingly. A worried Sam was about to get to her feet, when suddenly a noise emanated from the core. And then they heard Daniel's voice, albeit in an electronic tone. He said, "Hey Sam. I'm fine. Just hurry Mitchell up."

Jack immediately radioed the bridge as Sam got up to check the controls. She asked, "Why can't you come out for now? We're in orbit."

"It's not so easy. I've wired myself into the ship's mainframe." Daniel paused. "I know, it's stupid... and you can both yell at me later. It's a lot to work out... but it'll be easier once we're in hyperspace again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, Jennifer leaned over a high balcony overlooking the rest of the City, which glittered like a jewel in the Lantean night. She thought back over what had happened, and wondered why, when she had finally made up her mind, things hadn't got easier. She had been shocked by the amount of anger that Evan had evidently suppressed. She knew him inside and out... but she had never known him to lose his rag with her or anyone.

It finally hit home that she had been selfish, expecting him not only to realise what she was trying to tell him, but also to take her back. She had hurt him – she had humiliated him. She had had relationships with soldiers in the past and knew that they didn't take humiliation very well. But all the same, he was a human being.

There was only one thing left for her to do – to go back home with Helen. They could make arrangements for visits at a later date. Right now, she needed to get away from this place and let Evan live his life. Maybe in time he would start a relationship with Carson, or with anyone else unlikely to break his heart.

She began to cry quietly, feeling utterly helpless and alone.

She started on hearing a noise, and she turned towards the darkness of her room, hastily wiping her eyes. She called, "Who's there?"

She turned away when Rodney emerged from the darkness, onto the semi-illuminated balcony. She said quietly, "Not now, Rod. I just can't do this any more." She began to cry again. "I'm attracted to you, yes... but this is just all messed up."

Rodney shrugged, and he said, "Look, I can't pretend to know what you're going through right now, but..." He was glad that the darkness was there to hide the pain on his face. He continued, "... sometimes in life the right decision isn't always the one you want to make."

"But I want to make it, that's the problem. I did some thinking while we were trapped on the Apollo... and I don't think there can be an 'us' any more, Rod. I like you... I like you a lot, but other than that, all we have is the sex. That's not enough for a solid relationship. You're too distant and obsessed with your work."

He scowled at her, and said, "I am not!"

She smiled slightly through her tears. "You are. But that's why you and Carson worked much better together than you and I ever could. She's got the original Carson's memories... she knows you well enough to tolerate your foibles."

He stood next to her, looking tightlipped in the light from the rest of the City. He said, "So that's it? You're just going to hang on for Colonel Lorne?"

She shook her head, and said, "No. I'm tired of everything. I'm thinking of going back to Earth... for good."

He exclaimed in surprise, "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't have a place here any more. Everyone's on Evan's side... and to be honest, they should be... but that's beside the point. The point is that Helly and I need a fresh start. If I go home, she can go to a proper school and be with more kids her age."

"Who needs kids?" Rodney sighed, and said, "Okay, I respect your decision but I think you're just being too emotional about it. We're all here for a reason. My reason is to regularly pull you all from the brink of disaster. I mean, without me, you'd all be screwed..."

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh at Rodney's arrogance, and Rodney said, "It's true! You people, I swear... big bleepy machine, 'let's press the big red button...'" His tone softened as he gazed at her. He said, "Stay." He gently touched her cheek. "If I'm honest, I like having you around."

She savoured his caress for a moment, before looking up at him sorrowfully. She shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Rod. I can't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon was seated in the Mess of the Odyssey, the ship on a return journey back to Earth. The young doctor looked excited as he told anyone that would listen, or who was within earshot, what he had seen in Atlantis. On one such occasion, Teal'c had made the grave mistake of sitting at the young man's table. He was almost instantly bombarded with stories of the technology in the City's Infirmary.

When a flushed Simon eventually paused for breath, Teal'c asked, "What will you do on returning to Earth?"

Simon's grin faded as he remembered Cassie and how he had left things with her. He said, grimacing a little, "I guess I've gotta apologise to her." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that she's been hiding all of this for all those years. It's... it's unbelievable."

Teal'c nodded in understanding. He said with a small smile, "You have learnt much in the way of the work that is done in two galaxies. With hope, in time you will learn of the sacrifices made by the brave people at Stargate Command, in Atlantis, and on board vessels such as this."

"I don't think I can do it though. How can I pretend that I haven't seen all of this?"

"You will have to be discreet. As I recall, divulgence of the Stargate programme and related information of a classified nature is a treasonable offence."

Simon shook his head and said, "But this is more than just Earth. There is life on other planets. Not only that, but there's all this stuff going on." He sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to her. I don't know yet if I can go through with all of this."

Teal'c suddenly appeared grim. He said, "Very well... but know this. If you hurt CassandraFrasier, you will suffer grave consequences."

Simon gulped as Teal'c sat up straight, looking even more grim and foreboding. The doctor said, "I got it... Jack gave me the Daddy talk earlier."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back on Earth, with soldiers still searching the base, Cassie escorted Vala to the latter's quarters. The doctor ensured that the pregnant woman was comfortable, supporting her back and legs with extra pillows. As she did so, while Vala looked fed up at the attention, Cassie said,

"It looks like Sam and Daniel's kids have vanished. It's happened before... that time Sam was trapped in another universe and they helped the Doctor find her. But we can't be too sure where they are now."

Vala suddenly looked worried, knowing that her children were in the on-base Nursery too. She asked, "What about Francis and Samantha?"

Cassie nodded, and said, "I asked about them... they're fine." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Vala looked at the younger woman a touch mockingly. She said, "I think I could be close to touching the ceiling... how many pillows did you use? Why are some of them under my legs?"

Cassie replied, "You've been having trouble with low blood pressure... and your legs are swollen from being on your feet a lot."

"I was trying to keep active so the birth will be quicker this time around. It really helped when I was carrying Samantha." Vala gasped suddenly, but carried on talking. "Francis was a difficult birth though."

Cassie asked, worried, "Vala? What just happened? Are you okay?"

Vala smiled shakily, and said, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I..." She gasped again and grimaced. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Cassie leapt up on seeing a growing damp patch on the bed and on Vala's clothing. Grabbing a nearby phone, she said, "You're not fine! You're going into labour! Why didn't you say anything?"

Vala continued to gasp as a particularly violent contraction hit her. Through gritted teeth, she said, "I can't... not until Cameron's here." Vala began to cry and she reached up to grab Cassie's arm. She continued, "Find out if there's a way to call him. These babies are not coming out until their father's here."

Cassie remarked without thinking, "Well, that'll be tough – we'll have to do DNA tests..."

When Vala grabbed onto her arm tighter, Cassie grimaced in pain. The Hankan said, "Sorry! Sorry! Ow! Okay, bad joke."


	23. Into the World

In the engineering room of the Odyssey, Sam was busy working at a console. Every so often, she glanced in the direction of the core, her frown fading momentarily as she heard a voice inside her head gently chastising her. Despite it being an unconventional form of returning home for her husband, she found herself slightly less worried than she initially had been. At least she knew where he was. As her Ancient abilities slowly returned to her, she could also monitor his condition.

She glanced up in the direction of the door on sensing a presence. She smiled on seeing Simon standing there, trying to make the best of what had been a bewildering set of occurrences for him. He slowly entered the room, glancing awkwardly at the ship's core. He shrugged in the direction of it, and asked,

"Is he okay in there?"

Sam nodded, worried herself about the situation, although ever vigilant should Daniel's condition weaken substantially. She said, "We're almost home... he's going to be okay." She chuckled softly. "I can hear him sing sometimes."

He looked at her sceptically as he began to wander around the core. He said, "Uh-huh."

She smiled at this in bemusement, and then looked at him. She said, "You've had your beliefs and everything turned upside down, and you think I'm nuts because I can hear Daniel sing?"

Simon suddenly looked at her, and blushed a little in embarrassment. He said hesitantly, "Sorry, it's still a lot to take in."

She smiled and then shrugged as she returned to work. She remarked, "Well, it's your first day." She nodded in his direction, now looking quite serious. "You better not have made Cassie upset."

He grimaced a little as he stuck his hands in his pockets, the doctor wandering away. He said, "Yeah, I got _the talk_ from Jack, and, uh, Teal'c, Cam... and even Jonas, earlier."

He stopped to look at the other consoles and screens in the room, but his expression grew regretful. He said, "It was just so much to spring like that. I know it wasn't easy for her, and you know, I'm sorry I was an ass to her."

"Tell her yourself, kiddo." Sam smiled briefly. "I think she'll be surprised that you've taken it all as well as you have." Her expression softened as she noticed his anxious expression. She said, "Hey, it is a lot, but there's no point beating yourself up right now about it. Go enjoy being on a really cool space ship."

She appeared pensive as she watched him leave. She then glanced in the direction of the core again.

_'I like him.'_

_'You've said that so many times, Sam, that I'm beginning to wonder whether you're turning into Mrs Robinson.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam emerged from the corridor leading to the bridge, the Colonel having to dodge various members of the bridge crew as they went about their duties. He made his way over to where Jack and Reynolds were, and said to Jack,

"You _rang_, Sir?"

As Teal'c and Jonas appeared, Jack gestured in the direction of the main viewscreen. Through it, they watched as the intense blur of light that had been previously visible for most of the journey, now faded. Now, they could see what appeared to be stars rushing past them as the ship began to slow.

Jack said, "Figured you wouldn't wanna miss the final approach."

As if on cue, an officer called out, "We've passed the Oort-Opik Cloud, Sirs. ETA at current velocity: one hour."

"Oh, how I love that cloud..." Jack exhaled, and said to Cam, "Mitchell, that envelope I gave you..."

Cam frowned at him in confusion for a moment, before realising what he meant. Patting his pockets, the Colonel eventually located and pulled out the envelope that Jack had given him before they had gone to the Asgard planet.

Cam said, "Figured I ought'a wait 'til we get home."

Jack looked at the Colonel curiously. He said, "You know, I think I might have you examined when we get back. Since when did _you_ start following orders?"

Cam retorted politely, albeit with a glare, "_Since_ opening or leaving the envelope failed to constitute a life or death situation, Sir. And let's face it, General, we've had bigger fish to fry. This thing was fine waiting."

As Cam's attention was now drawn to the envelope, Jack replied, "Well, you might wanna open it, Mitchell. Who knows what other forms of wackiness you people will attract within the next hour..."

"Funny, Sir."

"I thought as much." Jack gestured to the envelope that was now being turned over in Cam's hands. The General said, "You know, the only way you're gonna know for sure what's in it, is if you open the damn thing."

Cam looked up at him momentarily before looking down at the envelope awkwardly. Finally, he tore the top of it, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. With hands that now trembled in trepidation, he opened up the paper, and then his face froze in an emotionless mask as he read it. As Teal'c and Jonas took to reading the paper over his shoulder, Cam looked up at Jack, and said,

"Aww, hell no."

Jack patted him on the back, familiar with the nature of Cam's state of shock. The General remarked, "You're welcome, Mitchell."

Cam shook his head and held up the piece of paper. He said, "No, there's gotta be some mistake. I can't be 'The Man' or any part of 'The Man'. Not if it means being on-base all the time. Do you know how hard it was to get the band back together again, only to have the guitarist and the keyboard player hook up and get promoted?"

Jack found himself quietly impressed by Cam's use of metaphors. The old General smirked, and said, "Look at it this way, Mitchell... as General, you can still go off-world whenever you want."

"Being on SG-1 isn't a whim, Sir. It's for life... or lives..."

Jack remarked wistfully, "Don't I know it..."

Cam sighed as he folded the piece of paper away. "Sir..."

Jack looked at Cam sternly, and said, "Mitchell, you can call me by my name to my face now."

Cam grimaced a little and turned away briefly. He said, "It's too weird, Sir... I mean, Jack."

Teal'c piped up from behind the Generals, "In that case, you should have been present when O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier-General and still referred to General Hammond as 'General'."

Cam, now amused, looked from Teal'c to Jack. Jack, however, looked at Teal'c, and remarked, "You weren't meant to tell _him_ that... Anyway, you should see Carter when she's on a mission with me... she still calls me Sir."

Jonas said to Cam with a smile, "Well, I think congratulations are in order."

Just then, an officer stationed at a console near to the command chair, pressed a button on her earpiece. She then looked up at Jack, who quickly made his way to her, and she said, "Sir, we're receiving a message from the SGC via subspace. I've already informed them that the Jackson children are all present and accounted for."

She looked around until she found Cam, and she said, "Sir, Mrs Mitchell has gone into labour."

As a now stunned Cam approached her station, Teal'c said, "I believe that further congratulations are in order, GeneralMitchell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the SGC, in the Infirmary, a panting Vala thwarted all attempts by the medical staff to get her to lie down. A hand on her back, she attempted to leave, only to be blocked at every turn by security personnel. Still, she refused to comply to anyone's orders, steadfastly remaining upright even as her pain worsened.

As Vala looked ready to collapse, Cassie and Carolyn rushed to support her. Vala angrily shrugged their hands off. She said,

"Just get off me. I'm not giving birth until Cameron's here." Vala looked around and shrugged aggressively. "Do you see him here? No? So back off!"

Cassie looked at Carolyn desperately, and the elder doctor grabbed Vala's arm. Carolyn said calmly, "For the hundredth time, Vala, you keep walking, the babies are gonna come faster."

Cassie stared, wide-eyed, as Vala quickly grabbed Carolyn, slamming the doctor against a nearby shelving unit. Cassie tried in vain to release Carolyn, and was then pushed aside as security personnel got involved, quickly subduing Vala. As they and some nurses carried Vala kicking and screaming back to her bed, Cassie turned back to Carolyn in concern.

Carolyn straightened out her lab coat and her hair. Cassie proceeded to quickly clean some cuts on Carolyn's face. The younger doctor asked, "Carolyn? Are you okay?"

Carolyn exhaled as she looked away in the distance where nurses were attempting to pacify a screaming Vala. The doctor said, "I'm good. That's not the worst a Mal Doran's done to me." She suddenly looked impatient as Cassie applied dressings to the cuts. "Are you done? I'm fine... honestly."

Cassie had barely finished when Carolyn rushed past her to get scrubbed up. Carolyn remarked quietly, "We could sure do with some Ancients right about now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, Jennifer was in her quarters, packing her bag. On her bed, near the bag, lie a sleeping Helen, clutching a teddy bear to her chest. The linguist took a moment to watch her daughter, wondering, not for the first time, whether she was making the right decision in leaving. Evan hadn't confronted her at all – in fact, she hadn't spoken to him since their earlier altercation.

The only person who had voiced any objection to her going, had been Rodney. Elizabeth had been surprisingly accepting of her decision even if she didn't look entirely happy about it. Perhaps the prospect of the City's grapevine getting a chance to wither was a welcome relief for Elizabeth... and for everyone. Perhaps Rodney would get his life back on track with Carson. And perhaps Evan would find someone much more deserving of his love.

But her greatest concern was for Helen. Would she be able to manage without her father? Would it damage her? Only time would tell, but, she knew all too well, that by then it would be too late. What if Helen grew up to resent her?

But surely living in this environment, where her parents were barely on speaking terms, was far more detrimental to the girl?

And besides, at least now, Helen would have a chance to grow up with a lot more children of her age, rather than the few that lived in the City. She could go to school and do all the things that Jennifer did as a child, and more.

This, more than anything, was for Helen. And her. For them both to have a new start; a new life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere in Atlantis, Sheppard strolled through the City, his hands in his pockets. He smiled a little as he once again noticed how much better his back felt. If he wasn't mistaken, it actually felt a lot better than it had done in years. He thought, albeit non-seriously, that maybe he'd married the wrong diplomat. But then, if General O'Neill were to be believed, life with Doctor Jackson could be one heart attack after another.

And he was already defensive about the grey hairs that he discovered on a daily basis now.

Sheppard neared McKay's lab, and poked his head in. He found the physicist, as he usually did, typing quickly into his laptop, and muttering insults at colleagues who weren't, or sometimes were, present.

Sheppard wandered into the lab, picking up and looking at photos and other such paraphernalia that were on the shelves. The only difference between the McKay he knew all those years ago, and the McKay he knew now, were the pictures. There were pictures of Samantha McKay; some with Carson, and others with their friends. Of course, there were also albeit more pictures of devices found in the City, and off-world, with accompanying post-it notes full of barely legible scribbles.

Sheppard smiled as he picked up a circuit diagram rendered in crayon, in a child's hand. He then put it down, and looked in McKay's direction, noticing that the physicist's typing had slowed. The Colonel said, still fiddling with things,

"You seen Doctor Keller yet?"

McKay shrugged as he continued to type, not wanting to talk to Sheppard right now. However, Sheppard wasn't going to let go so easily. The Colonel dropped down into a seat next to McKay, and said, "If you let her go now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

McKay sighed in annoyance as he finally stopped typing. As Sheppard randomly pressed buttons on a nearby computer keyboard, McKay turned to him angrily. The physicist said, "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Colonel Lorne?"

Sheppard shrugged as he continued to press buttons. He said, "I tried. He didn't wanna know." Sheppard looked at McKay, noticing that he was trying to contain his emotions. Sheppard said, "Hey, talk to her. Go see her. She and Doctor House are due to leave in an hour."

McKay turned back to his laptop, but then turned back again. Looking quite upset, he said, "I talked to her already. She's not gonna stay... and I can't blame her, you know. This environment isn't entirely conducive to bringing up a child."

McKay turned to fully face Sheppard, revealing a large, swollen bruise around his left eye. McKay said, "And, yeah, I even tried going to see Lorne. I can't feel at least half of my face right now."

Sheppard, worried, said, "Lorne did that? You putting anything on it?"

McKay appeared reluctant as he gingerly touched the bruise around his eye. He said, "I'm fine."

"Fine, my foot." Sheppard dragged McKay to his feet, and said, "So your wife's on duty in the Infirmary... she's gonna see you. And Lorne is gonna see some stars."

McKay groaned in protest as Sheppard proceeded to manhandle him out of the lab. He said, "I'm fine!"

"Just move. It'll be less painful for both of us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On Earth, at the SGC, the moment Cam was beamed down to the gateroom, he sprinted past Colonel Pearce, and out into the corridor. He threw off his combat vest and jacket, leaving them and his firearms for various soldiers to pick up. As he neared the lift, a group of scientists were quietly talking to each other. Cam yelled,

"Move!"

They had just managed to get out of the way as he slammed the button for the lift, impatiently bouncing on his feet. Just as he seriously considered taking the stairs to ascend the seven floors to the Infirmary, the lift doors opened. As whoever was in the lift barely got out, he ran in, impatiently slamming the button for the twenty-first floor.

Cam yelled impatiently as the doors appeared to close slower than usual, and then it began its ascent haltingly. He angrily kicked the wall of the lift, punching the button panel.

Finally, at long last, and after scaring more people, Cam came to a skidding halt in the Infirmary. Seeing a group of nurses leave the surgical theatre, dressed in surgical scrubs, Cam ran up to them and asked, "Where's Vala?"

One of the nurses said, "Sorry, Sir, but you can't go in yet."

Without thinking, Cam grabbed the nurse by the shoulders, and demanded, "Why the hell not?!"

The nurse glanced down at Cam's hands on her shoulders awkwardly. She then said, "I'm afraid Mrs Mitchell has a lot of internal haemorrhaging. She's going to be fine though. Doctor Warner is fixing her up."

As Cam turned away, his hands covering his face, the nurse said, "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll get Doctor Quinn to brief you properly."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'Sam...'_

Sam was dismayed on feeling how weak Daniel was. With Jack and Teal'c standing in the doorway of engineering, Sam walked around the Asgard core of the ship, trying to keep calm for Daniel's sake. The General said aloud,

"Daniel?"

_'Sam... I don't think I can hold on any more.'_

Forgetting that she was speaking aloud, she said, "Don't you dare give up on me, Daniel. Not now. You can stop powering the ship – you've done it. You've brought us home."

Daniel's voice in her head began to sound even weaker, his words coming slower. He said,_ 'I... can't. Not... poss... ible... I...'_

Anguished, she said, "Daniel!"

Jack looked perturbed on seeing that Sam was crying. Without moving from the doorway, he said, "Carter, what's going on?"

Sam shook her head, not turning around, the General looking regretful. Resting a hand on the core, she replied, "I think he's overexerted himself, Sir. We've... we've travelled what should have taken us three weeks, within a day. I should've known... I should've stopped him..."

_'I... I love you.'_

Sam punched the casing of the core, shouting, "Don't you dare give up on me, you bastard! Don't you dare!"

'_Tell Mitchell... and Vala. Tell th-them I'm s-s-sorry... I can't..._'

Jack and Teal'c were about to go in to pull her away, when they stopped in their tracks. Rings of white light encompassed the core, rising and falling with increasing speed. Teal'c rushed forward to grab Sam but once again was stopped in his tracks when the light gathered together in a golden white mass. The mass jumped into Sam in a bright explosion of bluish white light.

When the light had faded, Jack and Teal'c looked at Sam, or rather her back, in concern. Teal'c stepped forward cautiously. Just as cautiously, Jack said,

"Carter? You still there?"

Sam slowly turned around and smiled at Teal'c and Jack. She spoke in a startlingly different albeit familiar voice. Only then did they notice that her eyes were a noticeably deeper shade of blue. She said,

"Hey guys, great to see you." She then walked past them, her smile fading into a determined frown. She said, "Let's go home. Vala needs me and Sam."

As they followed her down a corridor, Jack looked at Teal'c for some kind of explanation. Seeing that Teal'c had none, Jack muttered, "_Me and Sam_?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow briefly. He said, "I believe DanielJackson is safe."

Jack raised both his eyebrows in muted surprise. The old General said, "Well, that's a first."

"Indeed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassie emerged from the operating theatre, the doctor pulling her surgical mask off. She fought the urge to run out of the Infirmary, away from everything that she had seen. This part of her job never got easier – having to watch her friends in peril, and then having to convey bad news to the ones left behind.

She pulled off her hat as she approached Cam and Simon, both of whom were now on their feet. Cassie fought past her own rising dread to speak. She said, "Cam... I..."

Cam closed his eyes for a moment before turning around and promptly slamming his fists against a wall. Simon looked on helplessly as Cassie approached the new General. She stood next to him as he faced the wall, and she said, rubbing his arm,

"Cam, listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice trembled with emotion as she tried to hold it together. She said, "She's bleeding too much. Doctor Warner and Carolyn are doing as much as they can, but it doesn't look good for her or the babies. I'm sorry."

Cam continued to stare at the wall, his jaw clenched as he forced his tears back. He said, "Let me see her then."

"Cam..."

"No, I have to be there." A grief stricken Cam finally looked at Cassie, and said, "Cass, at least let me say goodbye to her."

Cassie was about to shake her head, knowing that it was wrong. But she couldn't. She'd known both Cam and Vala for a long time, and their children. And right now, Cam needed this. If he was going to lose his wife, the woman for whom he would gladly go to hell and back, he needed to be there, to say goodbye; to let her know what she had always known.

Cassie linked arms with him and wiped away her tears. She said, "Come on."

They were about to enter the operating theatre when suddenly a bright burst of white light from within the theatre, dazzled them. Cam threw the doors open to see where his wife was supposed to be, bathed in a bright light. Next to the gurney, in amongst the startled medics, was a figure seemingly made of the same light.

Cam stared as the figure seemed to turn to face him, and then it spoke in a strange voice. The voice sounded as though it was a mixture of two voices, one a little lower than the other. It said,

"Hey there, Mitchell. Come on in."

By now the windows surrounding the operating theatre were full of spectators, as was the Infirmary behind Cam and Cassie. Despite himself, Cam entered the theatre, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. He looked at the figure and said,

"Who are you?"

The figure replied, "Oh, who do you think? Now button up while we bring your babies into the world."

Cam squinted as the light faded, and then he stared on seeing Vala lying there, looking up at the figure in confusion. Cam rushed to her side to hold her hand, and he touched her cheek. He said, relieved, "Baby, I'm here."

Vala sniffed back tears as she held onto his hand, squeezing it tightly. She nodded, and said, "Good." She tried to look down. "What's happening?"

They both looked up on hearing the sounds of babies crying. In other circumstances, the sound would have had them reaching for painkillers. But now it was the sweetest sound that either of them could have heard. The figure vanished in a burst of bright light, and the stunned doctors went about examining the babies.

At long last, Carolyn and Cassie approached the Mitchells, each doctor carrying a small squirming bundle. Cam suddenly found himself grinning and crying at the same time. He kissed his wife, whispering, "We've got us some more Mitchells."

Vala smiled tearfully up at him, and then nudged him. She said, "Well, go and see them then."

Cam stood up to face the doctors. Cassie grinned as she glanced at Carolyn and down at the baby in her arms. Carolyn lowered her surgical mask, and said with a small smile, "Colonel Mitchell... presenting your new sons. Congratulations."

Cam, beside himself with joy, was given the babies. He laughed as he looked down at them, and said, "Two boys and a promotion in the same day. Holy cow. Hey there, boys."

As he was helped into a chair, he looked at Vala, and said, "I didn't think I was gonna make it." His smile vanished as he gazed at his tired looking wife. He continued, "I love you, baby."

Vala sniffed as she looked away from him, all too aware of how close they had both come to losing everything. She then looked back at him and nodded, whispering, "I know. I love you too." She then wiped at her eyes, and said brightly, "Right, come on, let me hold my boys."


	24. Feels like Coming Home

In darkened quarters at the SGC, a softly glowing Sam looked up at the ceiling. Above her was a glowing mass of gold-white energy, with tendrils whose movements reflected that of the larger mass. Despite the feelings of emptiness growing in her, she felt a warmth along side it as she silently communed with the mass.

The mass rose higher and higher until it disappeared through the ceiling. All fell into darkness as Sam stopped glowing. She dejectedly sat down on the bed, feeling unbearably lonely now that she was truly by herself for once.

Suddenly sensing a surge of energy building up above her, she looked up quickly. Seconds later, a burst of that same energy yet brighter, fell in front of her like a meteor falling to Earth. The glow soon vanished into the darkness, but what she could sense sent her dropping onto the floor.

And then she found him. As he, somewhat disorientated from the conversion process, sat up, she held onto him tightly. His own arms came around her, he knowing instinctively who he was with despite not actually being able to see her. As she held onto him, crying quietly into his shoulder, he smoothed her hair slowly. He found himself crying too, after everything that they had been through together; the risks that they each had faced, and the sacrifices that they each had been prepared to make for one another and the so-called _bigger picture_.

His voice congested, he whispered, "We're home, honey. Finally."

She nodded, unable to speak, and unable to believe that she was finally holding him in her arms again.

He held onto her a little longer, savouring the feeling of coming home – that same feeling he felt whenever they were alone together; trials and tribulations, the thrill of the chase, behind them. Also there was the feeling that he had always felt around her, which grew stronger with time. This was the woman with whom he was to spend eternity, and for once, he and fate were in agreement. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He had spent the years of their marriage, and of most of their friendship, always finding a way to come back to her. And with his track record; with SG-1's track record in general, he still had her; over and despite some pretty overwhelming odds.

Finally she regained the ability to speak, overwhelmed with relief as she was that he was back home, and that they had done something good together.

She smiled into his shoulder, and whispered, "You're naked."

He chuckled softly in the darkness. He whispered in reply, "I was wondering when you'd notice. I'll have to admit, my ego was beginning to dent."

With a wave of her hand, a bedside lamp was switched on, and they stared at each other in the soft light. Wonder and amazement passed across their faces as they considered the events which had brought them home. They kissed a kiss that was a mixture of longing, of surviving seemingly overwhelming odds, and of a promise which promised many things. They then continued to gaze at each other, neither wanting to break the spell of the moment.

Daniel looked downwards as his face became shadowed with pain as well as realisation. As Sam continued to stroke his cheek, he looked up at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He said, "I almost lost you. Each time I tell myself I can't do it again, but it keeps on happening." When a tearful Sam didn't speak, he continued, "And Vala, we almost lost her. If we hadn't merged, we would have lost her."

Sam wiped away her tears as she considered what might have been. She shook her head and whispered, "Daniel, I don't want to be sad tonight. We have everyone... we have each other. It's not going to be a smooth ride, but it never has been."

Daniel found himself smiling again as he gazed at her lovingly, grateful so many times over for what and whom they still had in their lives. He tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear, and said, "I'll bet Mitchell's still beaming from ear-to-ear."

Sam laughed softly as she glanced downwards. She then said, nodding, "Everything's coming up roses for them again." She sighed and then looked partially worried. "You think they'll catch up with us?"

Daniel chuckled in amusement, remarking, "You can't be serious... and besides, they'd have to be nuts to actually plan for seven kids or not want any sleep." He grinned, and continued, "Even so, I wouldn't change what we have for the world."

She smiled as she rested her forehead against his. She kissed him, and whispered, "My thoughts exactly."

Daniel stroked her cheek affectionately. He then said, "So... how about letting me get decent enough to leave this room without shocking everyone?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassie couldn't help but smile as she put away her white coat in an Infirmary locker. Watching children coming into the world always had that effect on her; so long as the Commissary didn't serve meatballs and tomato sauce on the same day. She shuddered a little as she recalled the last time that had happened; she had avoided the Commissary for a month and had resorted to bringing in her own lunchbox.

Her smile faded when her thoughts yet again turned to the prospect of her having children in the future. The first time had been traumatic enough... but perhaps this was one of those things where she would never be _ready_ if she waited to 'feel' ready. But now wasn't the time to think of such things. She had bigger fish to fry, so to speak, in the form of her fiancé.

As if on cue, Simon wandered into the Infirmary behind her. Standing in a doorway, well away from her, he watched her uncertainly. Finally, he said, "Hey."

Cassie turned and smiled at him in greeting. She spoke to him, however, not like a lover, but like someone talking to a green and excited new recruit at the SGC. She said, turning back to her locker, "So, word is you went on the Odyssey and to Atlantis. How was it?"

Puzzled by her behaviour, Simon scratched the back of his head. He said, "Uh, well, eye-opening, mind-blowing – you name it, it was that... and more." The enthusiastic façade he was putting up, faded. He said with sigh, "Look, Cassie, we really need to talk."

Cassie's shoulders suddenly tensed as she froze, a hand on her locker. She said in a cold voice, "We have nothing to talk about." She finally turned to face him, cold fury in her eyes, masking the deep sense of pain and betrayal within. She said, "You walked out on me."

He appeared guilty as he looked at the floor. He said, "Cass, I'm sorry... it was lot to take in. We're under a lot of stress, and to tell you the truth, it was the straw that broke the camel's back." He looked up at her. "You gotta admit that this is pretty big. This whole thing... you being an alien... Teal'c being an alien! Vala... and, oh God, Jonas even."

Tears began to crack her frigid façade. She said, "But you walked out on me. After all those years that we've known each other, you just... you just went. Okay? You just went... and..." She shrugged, upset. "I didn't know where you were. I came into work and found out that you were in another galaxy."

He stared at her in disbelief. Still standing in the doorway, he exclaimed, "Okay, another galaxy? Me going to another galaxy? _You_ of all people are complaining about that? _You_ were in Atlantis and all you told me was that you were in Antarctica! You lied to me about everything. Okay? I am so pissed right now."

Defiant, she glared at him fiercely. She said, "Well fuck off then. Go on, fuck off. I don't care that _you're _pissed. Grow up. This is bigger than me and you, and everyone and thing we know. I couldn't tell you. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep this from you?" Her voice rose angrily. "_Do you_?"

She angrily grabbed her bag from the locker, slamming the door shut. She turned back to face him again, and said, "I can't deal with this now, okay? I almost lost my friends while you were being selfish and vetting them."

She was about to storm past him and he stepped aside to allow her to do so, all too familiar with her temper. However, in the corridor separating the medical locker room from the main Infirmary, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

He said, "Look, Cass... you've gotta understand that this is all crazy for me." He gazed at her in the cool darkness. "I've only recently found out that my fiancée is an alien; three of her friends are aliens. And don't get me started about the Jacksons! Then there's this whole mountain and that big ring in the basement. There are people – including your friends – who have sacrificed and risked their lives in wars which the rest of us didn't know about."

She looked away from him, and she said quietly, "Like I said, it's bigger than all of us." She sighed tiredly and glanced at him. "Look, Si, it's been a long day. A _very_ long day. I really don't wanna deal with this right now. I'm going home and sleeping like the dead for a week."

He nodded, knowing that overcoming their current rut would neither be easy nor quick. He gestured to her bag, and said, "Here, let me get that. Might as well hang out with someone I'm not gonna get freaked out by."

She appeared surprised as he took her bag from her. As they walked through the Infirmary, she said, "You're not freaked out by me?"

He shrugged and looked at her, smiling. He said, "You're still the gal I went to college with... and you're still the one I want to be with." He smiled again as he watched her smile shyly. He reached for her hand and said, "Come on, I'm driving... we can stop off at Starbucks on the way."

She grinned as she savoured the feel of his hand around hers. She said, "Only if you're buying."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam walked the halls of the SGC, pushing along his wife in a wheelchair. The newly promoted General and the new father now appeared thoughtful, while Vala appeared to be barely hanging onto her composure. Neither had spoken a word to the other since leaving the Infirmary to go for a walk. They were all too aware of how close they had come to losing one another; chiefly, how close Cam had been to losing Vala.

He had been ready to say goodbye to her, having been informed that she wasn't going to make it. He had felt such deep feelings of desperation, anger and grief; feelings which he never wanted to feel again – certainly not to the degrees to which he had felt them then.

But she had been saved. Once again, their friends had been there to help. But what if they hadn't been? General O'Neill – Jack, he kept reminding himself – had mentioned that Sam had been desolate aboard the Odyssey, thinking that she had lost Daniel when they had reached Earth. She hadn't, but if she truly had, then she and Daniel wouldn't have done their Ancient thing and...

Cam closed his eyes for a moment. The possibilities were painful to consider – far too painful. Losing a child – like they had done previously – or children, would have scarred them for life, but in time, they would eventually learn to live with the pain and the grief.

But losing Vala. He couldn't. He just couldn't. She was everything to him – she was his world; all the stars in the sky to him, and so much more. Sometimes, he wondered how she had come to mean so much to him; especially after their less than friendly introduction to one another, and after having to deal at first with not being her first choice of partner.

But the fact remained that she did mean everything to him, and that didn't deserve to be questioned.

Finally, Cam spoke. He said, "Hey, lucky we got the nursery done up before I left. Shouldn't be too hard installing the new Mitchells."

She smiled a distant smile as she leaned back in the chair, glad of the sound of his voice. Truth be told, she was feeling rather low without his attempts to cheer her up or to prevent himself from going mad. This _carrying on _tendency of his reminded her of just how much she needed him in her life, and how much she had come to depend on him emotionally.

Feeling quite tired nonetheless, she relaxed a little more on feeling his hand on her shoulder. She rested her head against it, and said, "I really want to sleep, Cameron. Pushing out your boys really did a number on my insides."

His smile faded and he neglected to point out that she hadn't in fact _pushed_ out the latest additions to their collective family trees. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand back to one of the handlebars. He said, "Sure, I'll just drive you to our quarters."

Her eyes closed as she concentrated on staying awake, she said, "Have you decided on names?" She chuckled tiredly. "I don't think Daniel and Samantha are going to be happy about the names I'm thinking of."

He chuckled as he turned a corner, and he said, "Well, tough... they were there." He shrugged. "We could use them as middle names, I guess, although l'il Frank's already middle-named after Jackson."

She yawned as she rubbed her neck, saying, "What about _Jackson_ then? You're always calling him that. Anyway, didn't you always want to name our boys after that friend of yours? Bryce sounds like a nice name, although it does sound like everyone's favourite side dish. Except Jack of course... apparently rice bloats him up like a puffer fish these days."

Cam laughed a little as they neared their quarters. As he held the door open so she could wheel past him, he said, "I think we could work with it... Bryce Jackson and Ferguson Samuel." He made a face as he closed the door behind them. "Nah, _Samuel _sounds like my Grandpa's type of name. Ferguson Carter."

He looked at Vala, who was still sitting her wheelchair. She smiled, tired though she was. She said, "I like that... although I was thinking with twins they had to have the same number of letters in their first names. I think _Ferguson_ is longer than _Bryce _in your colourful little Earth language."

He helped her onto the bed, and then pulled his boots off. He lie next to her, holding her protectively against him. He kissed her, and eventually said, "Well, I guess we could go for _Fergus_." He kissed her again, and said cheekily, "Would that make Mrs Mitchell happy?"

She groaned as she closed her eyes, and she said, "What would make me happy is if we didn't try to keep up with Daniel and Samantha's childbirth tally. It's tough without you contributing."

He groaned in disbelief, and said, "Oh honey, come on, I contribute. Just 'cos I don't go exploding my little guy to push out a kid..." He kissed her once again, and said with a grin, "And besides, we've got enough little Mitchells right now."

Her eyes still closed, Vala remarked, "How could you be supportive of the fact that your daughter is now outnumbered three-to-one? You know we'll end up trying for another girl. To be honest, I'd rather not, but we'll end up doing it anyway. Teal'c compared us to rabbits and I think he was on to something there."

Concerned, he stroked her hair, and he said, "Hey, Vala... we don't have to if you don't wanna. This whole family thing has to be mutual."

"Well, my dear General, when I stop feeling like this... I might actually want to have another baby. It always seems to be the way." She smiled as she looked up at him, and she pressed a kiss to his lips. She said, "Your parents are going to be excited – have you told them yet?"

Cam shook his head, and said, "Nah, figured it'd be a surprise for 'em along with me making General." He grinned. "Dad's probably gonna cry like the time we had Frank and when I got bumped up to Colonel... and Mom's gonna ring everyone she knows in the tri-county area." He continued to grin as he thought of his parents and his brothers and sisters. He said, "Hey, you wanna go when you feel better?"

She smiled as she closed her eyes once more. She said, "I'd like that a lot."

He kissed her hair, and said quietly, "Hey, you sleep now... ignore me babbling on. You need your rest."

She gazed at him lovingly, her hand on a side of his face. She said, "I also need you. In fact, I might even need you more than the rest."

They kissed, and he remarked, touched, "Aww, shucks, you're just being dramatic."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you... but no."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the locker-room, Jack changed out of his combat fatigues, and into his civilian clothes. As he buckled his trousers, he happened to catch a glimpse of a photo stuck to the inside of his locker door.

Quietly checking that he was alone, he then went back to looking at the picture. It was of Sara on their second wedding day, and attached to it was a smaller picture of Charlie. The years had dulled the edges of his pain, but he was barely able to live with it. But being with Sara again helped. Being with someone who knew his pain and shared it was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing in that he had someone who knew him more than anyone, and who knew how to handle him, and vice versa. A curse because no man – or woman for that matter – should ever have to live through the pain that they shared; that of losing a child.

He often thought about Charlie – of how he would look now – what he would be doing. Perhaps he would have joined the Air Force. Maybe he would be serving in Iraq like his old man. The boy was more like his mother than anyone else. Perhaps he would have been a teacher, like she was.

Jack managed the smallest of smiles as he thought of his young clone, and whether Charlie would have been like him at all. He hoped not; he didn't exactly think of his formative years – chiefly of how he had been – in a favourable light. But maybe, like mini-Jack, Charlie would have been a mean international hockey coach, famed for yelling at his players until they cried.

But such thoughts were frivolous. No amount of speculation would ever fill the hole in his heart which losing Charlie had left long ago. No amount of speculation would ever undo it all and give him a second chance with his boy. And no amount of speculation would get rid of the guilt which he still felt.

But there was good in his life. He had Sara, and he had his band of friends. He was doing surprisingly all right.

Hearing the locker room door open, Jack quickly shut his locker, and casually pulled on a sweater. He turned around and looked faintly surprised on seeing Teal'c standing there, watching him with that scrupulous expression that he had come to know so well over the years. The Jaffa was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing on their mission.

Jack said, "Hey buddy, you heading back to the missus yet?"

Teal'c replied, "Not yet, O'Neill." He smirked a little. "Between now and my time of departure, I have some freedom to see my friends."

"She been riding your butt again about your frequent trips to see us puny humans?"

"Indeed."

Jack raised his eyebrows slowly, and said, "Hey, just bring her along next time... she can hang with Sara."

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up in reply. The Jaffa said, "As favourable as Ish'ta is to negotiations and contact with Earth, she does not prefer social interaction with you."

"Just _me_... or..."

Teal'c smirked again as he stared at Jack teasingly. He said, "She objected greatly to residing here... she is concerned that I may be tempted to remain here."

Jack looked guardedly hopeful, thinking of all the things they could do if Teal'c would come back to Earth for good, or at least on a long-term basis. He said, "What about you?"

"I would greatly prefer it, but women require powers of persuasion that are beyond any being on this plane of existence."

"Well, you said a mouthful, T."

Suddenly the wormhole activation siren blared from the corridor outside, and Walter's voice could be heard along with it. Jack huffily tied his remaining boot off, and said, "You know, you might have dodged a bullet with Ish'ta not wanting you here all the time. If it isn't one thing, it's something else."

Teal'c waited for Jack in the doorway, and the two of them ran in the direction of the gateroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jennifer walked down the ramp in the gateroom of the SGC. The linguist had a bag slung over a shoulder, and she was holding her daughter's hand. Helen, meanwhile, chewed her other hand and looked around herself in confusion. Behind them, House sauntered down the ramp, eventually overtaking them impatiently.

At the end of the ramp waited Sam and Jonas. In the control room up above, were the rest of SG-1, other than Vala, and the gate technicians. House nodded at Sam as he reached her, saying in greeting,

"General McBoobs, how's it hanging?"

Without waiting for a response of any kind, he walked past them, ignoring Jonas. The doctor walked through the soldiers, who were putting their guns away, and he left the gateroom. Sam and Jonas stared after him, and then exchanged a knowing look. They then looked back at Jennifer and Helen as the event horizon disengaged. Sam said, stepping forward,

"Jen!" The two women exchanged greetings and hugged, and Sam continued, "Doctor Sheppard's sent a message through ahead of you."

Jennifer suddenly appeared guilty, and Sam said, "That you want to go back to Nebraska indefinitely."

Jennifer sighed and said, "I figured it's the right time. Helly needs to get to know her family... and my Mom's always moaning at me in letters to come home."

Sam smiled, and a soldier appeared next to Jonas. The General said, "Okay, we'll go through the paperwork and everything in the morning... Sergeant Wood will escort you to your quarters. We've got everything set up for you and Helen. I'll drop by in a minute."

Once Jennifer and Helen had left with the soldiers, Sam looked up at the Stargate, and then turned to look up at her friends. Jonas turned to look at her, and he remarked quietly,

"Dollars to doughnuts she and Colonel Lorne are getting a divorce."

A concerned looking Sam looked back at Jonas. She said, "I hope it isn't totally because of that. The IOA have already been on the Expedition's collective asses so much about the various relationships there. It's just going to prove their point."

Jonas looked at her meaningfully, and remarked, "Sam... I don't think adultery is going to prove anything."

"Oh, have you seen those guys... Woolsey would tattle on his own mother if it meant he would get a promotion out of it." Sam smiled slightly and said as they left the gateroom, "Come on, let's swing by Jen's and then get some supper with her and the guys. It's been one hell of a long day."

Jonas laughed a little, and said, "That's just calling the pot _black _now, Sam..."


	25. Bonding

At home, Sam checked on each of her children, watching the younger ones sleep but finding the oldest ones awake. They had been through a lot lately – all of them. But they were safe now. However, the fact remained that the oldest two especially had been told things and had seen things which both Sam and Daniel hadn't been prepared to let them in on yet.

With a drowsy Greg in her arms, Sam stood in the doorway of Cammie and James' room, where the two were fiddling with their bedclothes. She sat on Cammie's bed and James looked up eagerly, his sister much less so. Eventually, with three of her children around her, Sam looked at her eldest children – the ones who had brought their parents together.

As James sat on his mother's lap with his brother, Cammie apprehensively hung back. This hurt Sam a lot, knowing that her daughter was now scared of her. Stroking James' hair, she kissed the little boy's head, and then said to Cammie,

"Cameron, come here. Come to Mommy."

Cammie timidly did as she was told, and Sam hugged her. Sam said quietly, "I really didn't want to explain things to you two like this. I'm so sorry." She looked down at her boys, and she then said, "Your Dad and I, and your brothers and sisters have what you would call 'super powers'."

Cammie once again shied from Sam's touch. James, however, asked, "How come Cammie and I don't have super powers? We're your children as well."

Cammie angrily said, "It's 'cos we're adopted... like Cassie."

Sam stared at her daughter in shock, shocked at the bitterness and resentment in her tone. The General said, shaking her head, "Holy Hannah, you're not adopted, kiddo." She smiled slightly as she looked at her daughter. "You look quite a bit like your Grandma – your Dad's Mom." She gently kissed James' hair, and said, "As for you, little man, you look like your Uncle Mark." She grinned as she tickled him, and he giggled. She continued affectionately, "Yes, you do, although hopefully you won't get all bald and tubby..."

Sam gazed down at Greg as he fell fast asleep against her chest. She then looked back at her eldest children, and said, "You're special, both of you. You don't need powers to be special."

She sighed, thinking back over reports she had read. She hadn't wanted her children to experience loss so early on in life either, but they had watched a teacher die at Pete and Merek's hands. She lie Greg down on the bed next to her. She patted her now free knee and said to Cammie,

"Cammie, come on."

The little girl finally complied and sullenly sat with her brother on their mother's lap. Sam held them both, and said, "I'm sorry you had to see what you saw. But I want you to know that those bad guys are gone now. I know that nothing I say will bring Mrs Allen back... but if you want to talk to me or your Dad any time, we're here for you."

Sam watched, worried, as a subdued looking James slowly played with her dog tags. A sullen Cammie, meanwhile, suddenly burst into tears. Tears in her own eyes, Sam rubbed their backs, and said, "I'm so sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel entered the house, having spent some time at the SGC Infirmary with the Mitchells, and then with Jennifer. Noticing the lights were off, and feeling some very heavy emotions from Sam, he quickly shrugged his jacket off and dumped his keys, and ascended the stairs.

He quickly checked in on each of his children, before making it to his and Sam's room. He found her seated on the bed, her back to him as she stared out of the window. Sensing his presence, she spoke in a strained voice. She said, glancing to the side,

"How's everyone?"

Daniel remained standing in the doorway as he replied, "Uh, good. Vala's getting the sleep she needs. The boys are doing well. Jen's setting out for Nebraska in the morning once Carolyn clears her and Helen to leave the SGC. Oh, and House is back to his old tricks – good and bad. Same goes for Jack."

Finally, he joined her on the bed, sitting next to her. He put an arm around her, and he said, "Sam..." He appeared wistful as he too thought back over all that had happened during his absence. He said, "I'm not happy about it either, but it happened. They're going to be okay. The child psychologist that Carolyn brought in has been quite encouraging."

Sam sniffed as she rested her head against his shoulder. She said, "Oh, I hope so. This whole thing's a lot, you know, with everything happening at the same time. The kids... and you." She groaned wearily. "I'm too old for all of this."

Feeling guilty, he kissed her forehead, feeling her raging emotions merge with his and then rebound. He held her tightly, and said, "Well, we're all here now, Samantha." He turned to face her as she looked up at him, and he played with her hair. He said, "Hey, heard you talking to Cammie and James. I wish I'd been there."

She shrugged a little and smiled slightly as she rested her hand on his thigh. She said, "Well, they had to hear it from Mommy." She chuckled briefly at the irony of referring to herself as James' _mother_. "Jimmy asked me so many questions... like if we had costumes, and whether we could fly."

He remarked in amusement, "That's a curious Daddy's boy you've got there."

She shook her head a little and laughed. She said, "Cammie kept acting like she wasn't interested and kept ridiculing his questions, but she's as bad as he is."

"See, those two are gonna be fine."

She laughed, caught up in her narrative. She said, "And Greg! He fell asleep while I was talking to them."

He smiled, liking how she looked radiant whenever she talked about their family. He said, "I figured out why he goes to sleep last. It isn't because he needs me to rub his stomach. He needs to hear your voice." He kissed her gently. "Just like I do."

She smiled as she held onto him, kissing him back. Eventually, as he ended up lying across the bed, she looked down at him, grinning happily. As he touched her cheek, she said, "Eight Jacksons under one roof again. My kind of hell."

He retorted, smirking, "You know, honey, you're one too... so it's nine."

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach. She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. She mentally reached for him, feeling closer and closer to him with each breath she took.

And then suddenly, it was though they were free-falling together. She opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness and the rush of the air as she plummeted, but she could feel him with her; in every fibre of her being. He was more than a part of her – he _was_ her; perhaps more than that even. She hadn't felt remotely like this since they had roamed the universe together while Ascended.

_'Daniel...'_

_'Sam... I think this is the closest we'll ever be while corporeal.' He smiles and he can see her smile even though he can't physically see her. 'Beautiful, isn't it?'_

_'Oh, you have no idea.'_

_He chuckles. 'Oh, I think I do, Guinevere.'_

They looked up and found themselves suddenly soaring upwards, faster than they had been plummeting previously. They then attempted to see each other again, and this time they saw one another's faces reflecting an unseen firelight.

_'What's happening, Daniel?'_

_'You started it... we could be leaving the known universe for all we know.'_

He winced when he felt Sam whack his shoulder. He then looked upwards as they neared what appeared to be colourful explosions of light in the inky darkness. They soared straight into the explosions, and then suddenly they felt as though they had been cleft asunder. Each called the other's name as they were sent spiralling in opposite directions in the exploding darkness.

And then all fell silent.

Daniel opened his eyes and found himself back on his and Sam's bed, with a trembling Sam lying on top of him. Feeling almost sick with relief, he hugged her tightly, feeling her own racing heartbeat against his, and feeling her emotions much more intensely than he previously had.

Sam whispered aloud, "Daniel?"

He exhaled, and said, "Oh... I think we connected on a far deeper level than we ever had while on this plane of existence. Your mind's still not used to being back in a body... we, uh, probably could've done with waiting a little longer." He rubbed her back. "It's okay. Just even less privacy than usual now."

She gently rubbed his stomach, smiling at the warm fuzzy feeling in her own stomach. She looked up at him and smiled shakily. She remarked, "Does that mean we'll have to invest in some soundproofing before we attempt to make love?"

She shrieked a little as he tickled her. He then replied silently, '_I thought that was on the cards anyway._'

She laughed, retorting aloud, "Daniel Jackson, your arrogance astounds me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassie was seated on her bed cross-legged in the dim light of a bedside lamp as she worked on her laptop. She glanced up on hearing Simon enter the room, seeing him pull a t-shirt on as he did so. She chose to ignore him, resuming her work. She felt him sit next to her on the bed, and finally, she shut the laptop down, putting it away.

She looked at him, noticing that he was watching her with an expression of quiet contemplation. She said, climbing under the covers, "You know, I'm still the same girl I was last week. If you're having second thoughts... I'll understand, eventually, although you'll have my friends to deal with." She yawned, and said, not wanting to talk, "'night."

He continued to watch her, thinking over everything that had happened since he had attempted to break into the SGC. Wanting to put things into perspective, he asked,

"How come you wanted Yugoslavian music? You never quite explained that." He shrugged. "I guess you can now."

She sighed as she thought of a people that seemed a lifetime away but yet still a part of her. She turned to lie on her back, her eyes on the ceiling. She said, "It was a long time ago. I was a sophomore and I wanted to find out more about where my people were from. Like most human populations in this galaxy, they were taken through the Stargate by Goa'ulds."

He nodded, and said, "Hmm, yeah, Jack explained that to me in his own unique way."

She glanced at him, and continued, "Well, one day, I sat down with Daniel, and he worked out from where my ancestors had been taken. He played me clips of Yugoslavian folk music and it brought back so many memories." She found herself crying as she remembered her biological family. She looked at Simon. "You honestly don't know how many times I almost told you."

He hesitantly reached out to caress her cheek, and he said, "Cass, you should have told me. I'm sorry about my reaction though, but you know how much stress we've both been through lately."

She looked away from him, and said, "So... do you want to cancel the wedding? I figure it would be easier on both of us."

He reached for her hand, and he said, "Hey, I love you... irrespective of whether you're from Toronto or the rings of Saturn." He smiled a little as she laughed, and he continued sincerely, "And we've had enough breaks already. Let's do this thing."

She found herself smiling as she sat up to face him. He wiped away her tears, and she asked, "Seriously? I mean, you don't think it's all crazy weird or anything?"

"Hon, it's crazy weird alright, but I was expecting some sort of crazy weird when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of life with you. Or at least 'til we get stupendously rich and divorce each other for a string of trophy spouses and half of the other's fortune."

She laughed as she smacked him on the shoulder. She then said, "As crazy as this is gonna sound, I still wanna marry you too."

They kissed, and he said, "Yeah, you're right. That is crazy."

She straddled his lap and kissed him once again. She said, still grinning, "Maybe we're both crazy."

He smiled into their next kiss. As they began to divest each other of various items of clothing, he found himself chuckling. They separated, Cassie looking at him curiously. He shook his head, and said, "I don't think there's any _maybe_ about it, Doctor Frasier."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

House, meanwhile, lie against the windscreen his car, a hand under his head. He looked up at the night sky, one leg crossed over the other. He wasn't entirely sure that the time away from everyone had done him any good, but he had experienced much more than he would have done working with his old friends. But he would never be able to tell them what had happened. Not that that made any difference seeing as he tried to avoid any sort of social interaction with any of them... other than Wilson of course. But Wilson was busy playing 'Happy Families' with Cameron, or Wilson II as he thought of her now. And of course, House had been away for a long time.

Wilson quietly hopped onto the bonnet, and sat next to House, looking up at the sky. House glanced at him as Wilson handed him a beer. House said after a pause, "I thought you had to feed the five thousand."

His eyes still on the sky, Wilson took a drag from his beer. He replied after a pause, "Allison's at home with the babies. She's got the vital equipment."

"IVF?"

Wilson retorted drily, "No, women pushing fifty regularly conceive with ease."

House hummed, and said, "You should see my new boss."

Wilson stared up at the sky as he said, "So... you still can't tell me what you've been doing?" He looked at House curiously. "I've tried calling you for months; I didn't know what had happened to you. Some Air Force Major told me that you were out of the country."

House shrugged, thinking of his time in Atlantis – in a completely different galaxy. He also thought of working at the SGC before that, and his first trip through a Stargate. He mentally shook himself, and said, "Well... that much is true."

"Well, aside from avoiding the people close to you, have you seen visited Cuddy?"

House didn't reply as he casually looked upwards, drinking his beer. Wilson nudged him, and said a little louder, "House!"

House replied, "I'll just end up getting the third degree from her anyway."

"Dear God, House, she's the mother of your child!"

House snapped, "That little bastard only has a biological relationship with me. Doesn't mean I have to feed it."

Wilson appeared shocked at House's attitude, despite knowing him for so long. Wilson said, "Okay... I can almost hear Jerry Springer's audience tearing you to pieces." He sighed. "House, Greg's your kid. You could at least try to break the House parenting cycle. I know you still resent your Dad."

"Hey, that's 'cos on some level, he knew I was a bastard child belonging to that Sean Connery clone. Even I figured that out at the age of twelve. To think, if Mom had had the guts to leave that idiot, I would have had a different last name.

"Just think about Greg growing up..."

House scoffed, "I try not to."

"... he's going to want to know his father. Hell, you did a DNA test on a piece of your dead father. If he's half the ass you are, he'll be swabbing coffee cups soon."

House ignored his friend as he slowly emptied his bottle. Tossing the now empty bottle to the side, he finally looked at Wilson. House said, "He's going to need someone to show him the underhanded ways of obtaining DNA samples without whining about how it's wrong and how it's _apparently_ betraying the patient's trust."

Wilson cocked his head sceptically, and remarked, "Well, not perfect, but it's a start." Wilson sighed. "He's a bright kid, House. He's going to start asking questions."

House shrugged, replying, "Cuddy can tell him the truth."

Wilson looked at him in partial disbelief. He remarked, "What, that she got lonely one night and you obliged? Jesus, House, that woman adores you. She might not show it when you're around on account of you being the biggest ass in history, but..."

An exasperated House raised his gaze to the heavens once again. He snapped, "Oh, cut the crap, Jimmy!"

"You know, just once, after all these years, you could try being vaguely nice to her. Take her out for a meal... no hidden agendas; no analysing her facial expressions, clothing and motivations." Wilson chuckled humourlessly. He said, "Of course, Gregory House is incapable of such things..."

Now quite annoyed, House said, "Look, I'm an old ex-cripple."

Wilson nodded, realising something. He said, "No, I get it. You think you're somehow a lesser man because you've lost the one thing that society looked down on you for, and which gave you an excuse to be the misanthropic son-of-a-bitch that you are. Now the military's somehow cured you of your leg pain and drug addiction, you're scared because there's no smoke screen; no excuses for you to hide behind. This is you, and you're scared now that you have no excuses for _you_, that Cuddy won't like it. I've got to tell you, she fell for _you_ – not your leg."

House retorted, "You should consider doing Shakespeare on stage with your flair for dramatic oratory. Then you wouldn't be here, annoying me."

"Oh-ho, you like me annoying you. It gives you a reason to mock me."

"You're forgetting, Jimmy, that I don't need a reason to mock you."

Wilson chuckled as he focussed on the stars above him. He glanced at House. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"As long as you don't go telling everyone." House looked at him with a tiny smirk. "Seriously, or I'd have to kill you. It would be very messy and I don't have Cuddy to cover legal expenses."

"Well, just one week in the life of the legendary Doctor House." Wilson looked at him with a faint smile. He said, "Come on, I'll drive you to mine and you can see Allison and the babies."

House quietly scoffed at him. "I'd rather not, I've just eaten."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, Lorne sat alone by himself in the darkness of his quarters. Curled up on his bed, and now off-duty, a deluge of previously repressed thoughts and feelings haunted him. He had let her go. She had apologised – she had tried to make things right, but he – stubborn fool that he was – had let her go. Truth be told, he had never stopped thinking about her – never stopped thinking of the life that they had had.

And now she was three million light years away, in their home galaxy, with their daughter.

He had never been known to give up in his entire life. His mother had recognised his tenacity from an early age when he had survived many childhood illnesses. Later, he had trained night and day when he didn't make it to the high school football team, eventually being chosen and playing right through college.

But now, he couldn't do it. That sense of determination – that _never say die_ spirit – had left him. All that was left on that bed was the battered husk of a man who had had his heart taken and smashed right in front of him. All he could do now was live out his life, alone, on Atlantis. There was no point in going after her – why should he? She needed a fresh start, and truth be told, so did he. If it meant never seeing Helen again either...

He found himself crying silently as he looked towards the window, out into the sea of lights from the City. This was how things were meant to be right now. He would just have to pull double shifts so he wouldn't be conscious for long when alone like this. The pain was unbearable, and sleep refused to come.

He hadn't heard the bleep of the door opening, nor had he noticed the light from the corridor outside. Or an expedition leader quietly telling her husband that she wouldn't be long.

Finally, when she sat on the edge of the bed, he flinched, instinctively sitting up. Elizabeth reached over to switch a light on, and the Colonel squinted at the sudden light. Surprised, he said, "Doctor Sheppard? What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. She said, "I might ask you the same question, Colonel." She sighed. "Okay, look, we've lost our best linguist. Sure, we've got enough Ancient readers, but she's had a lot of experience." She raised a hand when Lorne was about to speak. She continued, "But, I'm not here about that."

He asked slowly, "What then?"

Elizabeth touched Lorne's forearm, and said, "Go after her, Colonel. Whether you bring her back or choose to stay on Earth is irrelevant right now. It's just important that you not lose sight of who you are, and who can make you happy."

Lorne nodded, feeling awkward discussing personal matters with someone with whom he had always kept a professional distance from. He then said, "With all respect, Doc, this isn't a movie. Jennifer isn't just going to instantly..."

She found herself rolling her eyes. She said, "Goodness me, I'm not saying that. Look, do this for Helen at least. But perhaps you and Jennifer can finally talk it out like adults rather than children. I know that Jennifer still loves you and she wanted to make things right. Unfortunately, she has a tendency to be rather naïve about it."

Lorne nodded sadly once again, but didn't say anything. Instead he began to mull over his next course of action. Looking concerned, Elizabeth patted him on the arm and then got up. She said quietly before leaving, "I see you have a lot to think about. Come to my office when you've made a decision."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack quietly let himself into the darkened house, grimacing a little on noticing that all the lights appeared to be out. It reminded him of all the times he had come home late during their previous marriage. Lives may change over time, but people didn't. He knew she would be upstairs, pretending to be asleep but listening out for the slightest indication that he had come home.

He had promised her – wordlessly, of course – that she would be number one in his life... but he and she were both painfully aware that putting her first would always be hard. Especially after all those years of being on and associated with SG-1; after saving the world time and time again, and laughing in death's face together. What he had been through with Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c; and later, with Mitchell, Vala and Jonas, was something beyond words and ordinary comprehension. Those six people and he had been through unique experiences, which had brought them closer together as a family.

But Sara was his life. He knew that, and he hoped that somehow she knew it too. Sure, he had his friends and their unique experiences, but she gave him that edge; that reason to keep living, to keep jumping into SG-1 escapades without a second thought.

He slowly crept up the stairs and peeked into his and Sara's room. He saw her familiar figure hunched under the sheets, and he heard her attempts at regular breathing. As usual, however, he didn't want to give away that he knew she was awake. He took his clothes off, folding them neatly and placing them on the dresser.

He then climbed in under the covers. However, instead of just going to sleep like he usually did, he turned over to face her – or rather her back. He put his arm around her and held her close to him. In an uncharacteristic move, he whispered, "I love you."

He raised his eyebrows a little in surprise when she began to rub his arm. She then turned over to look at him in the darkness. She whispered, "Funny. I love you too. What's brought this on?"

He shrugged a little. He said, "What, I can't tell you that I love you?"

"You don't, unless you're very drunk, or when you're falling asleep after sex."

"Change of tactics... it's my plan B."

She snorted with laughter, and said, "What, the element of surprise? Shock and awe?"

"You've been married to a General for too long. Careful of those military types."

She kissed him, and asked, "So... what happened?"

He frowned in thinly veiled confused. He said, "What, you're not mad?"

She blinked, and said, "What, you want me to be?" She shrugged. "Baby, not a lot of wives have an intergalactic strike force to compete with." She nudged him. "Or a pretty archaeologist." She smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, you gonna tell me what happened out there? Or am I going to have to guess?"

"Funny. If you guess correctly, I think we win a speed boat." Jack sighed quietly. He said, "A lot of stuff. Thought I'd lost Daniel and Carter again, but, you know how those two are. Anyway, long story short, rescue mission was a success – they're both back home. T's staying on base as long as he can before going home to see the missus... and Vala had twin boys."

She smiled a smile tinged with pain, and memories of a time now gone. She said, "Oh yeah, Daniel told me."

He blinked in surprise. He said, "He did? When?"

She rolled her eyes at the suspicion in his tone. She said, "Honestly, Jonathan O'Neill, the boy's fine." She smiled. "He dropped by earlier on his way back from Mitchell's. He and Sam regularly do that when you find more interesting things at Cheyenne Mountain than your wife."

Feeling bad about coming home late, he said, "Sara..."

She kissed him once again and then caressed his jaw. She said, "Hey, forget about it. You're here now... and I have blackmail material for when you annoy me the next time."

"Smooth move, putting all your cards out on the table. What have I told you about that?"

She retorted, "You're forgetting I regularly whup your ass at poker. I've got plenty of cards you're not gonna see yet."


	26. Like Rain on the Prairie

_The ice cream argument is based on one from an episode of House where 13 is telling Foreman what she thinks of monogamy. Except here, the ice cream flavour has been changed for reasons which will eventually become obvious (if you've seen that House ep...)._

_Also... it's the other way round here as far as Jennifer Keller's parents go – her mother's alive but her father isn't. And she's from Nebraska instead of Wisconsin._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Atlantis, McKay walked away from the Stargate with a heavy heart. Without even a word to Zelenka, he ascended the stairs, and walked past a concerned looking Elizabeth on the balcony. The physicist walked the corridors, aiming for his lab, and aiming also to continue his work. The thing with being the Chief Scientific Advisor to an international expedition in another galaxy, was that there was always work to do. As usual, he was glad of it, but for a different reason this time.

He entered the lab, locking the door behind him before going to his desk. Or at least that was what he had intended. No sooner had he locked the door, he spotted none other than Carson standing in front of his desk. His shoulders now slumped in despair, McKay asked,

"Carson, what do you want?"

Without waiting for an answer, McKay sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. Carson remained standing, watching him do something she had seen him do many times, both as herself and from the memories she had of the original Carson. He was burying himself in work. Shutting out the rest of the world... or at least this world.

Carson shrugged as she took a seat. She said, "I just thought I'd come to see my baby daddy."

McKay chuckled scornfully. As he typed away on his laptop, McKay remarked, "You know, that particular American colloquialism doesn't suit you."

"Well, Rodney, we never talk. We just say things and throw things..."

McKay stopped typing and turned to look at her. He said, surprised, "I'm not the one who threw things... at my head." He said impatiently, "Look, if you haven't already noticed, I am very busy so if you'll..."

Carson looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back at her estranged husband. She exclaimed, "Rodney, will you stop hiding from everything for once? For goodness sake, it's like Samantha has a brother sometimes."

McKay folded his arms across his chest impatiently. He said, "Fine, screw the City. Talk at me. If things start dropping to pieces or idiots get killed again, I'll blame my wife."

Carson looked at him sceptically. "You lost the right to call me that when you started screwing about with Jennifer... who, I might add, is a very confused young lady."

McKay looked down at his hands, the physicist now ashamed of his past actions. He said with a sigh, "Carson, you know..." He looked her in the eye. "I am sorry about what happened. There's just always been something between me and Jennifer. We clicked."

Carson angrily retorted, "Well, you could have at least told me before you got me pregnant and married me." Her face fell, and she said, "You don't know how hard it is when people see you as a copy of yourself. When your own husband doesn't treat you with the respect that any _human being_ should expect from a mutually fulfilling relationship, then it leaves you to wonder over your own shortcomings."

She looked up at him again, and said, "Just tell me the truth, Rodney. Is it because deep-down somewhere, that homophobia of yours is getting in the way?"

McKay looked at her, confused. He said, "Where does homophobia come int..." He paused, realising what she had meant. He looked down at his hands again, and he shrugged. "Ah... Carson." He closed his eyes. "I love you." He looked up at her, his eyes open once more. "You know I do... it's just that..." He paused once again, trying to work how to say what he wanted to say. He said, "Okay, think about ice cream for a second."

Carson looked at him sceptically once again. She said aggressively, "Ice cream? Are you tryin' to say something, pally?"

McKay raised his hands placatingly, hoping she wouldn't throw anything at him. He said, "No, just listen. Ice cream. Just think if someone told you that you could only have... let's say, Scotch Whiskey flavour. Nothing wrong with that. But there are other ice cream flavours out there."

Carson blinked at him. She said, "You're saying I'm a drunk?"

"No, no. Of course not." McKay resumed his explanation. "Okay, so you're Scotch Whiskey flavour, or any other flavour of ice cream you think would represent your Scottish heritage better." He glanced up at the ceiling. "So, you know, there are other flavours, like Rum and Raisin."

Carson suddenly got to her feet and headed for the door. McKay looked up at her in surprise, and asked, "What, Carson, where are you going?"

She turned back to him, fuming. She said, "I get it. I fucking get it! You're bored of me so you moved on to Jennifer. Who's next then? Who'd have thought you'd be a bloody player?"

An exasperated McKay rubbed his face. He then said, "God, will you just listen?" Carson sighed and faced him. He continued, "Okay, Scotch Whiskey is always there, but Rum and Raisin comes along. I love Scotch Whiskey and I also love Rum and Raisin..." He raised a hand when Carson looked ready to leave in disgust. "_... but_ I also know that Scotch Whiskey is left in the freezer so anyone can dip in."

Carson began to clap sarcastically. She then said, "Bravo, Rodney. Never in our brief marriage has anyone summed up the nature of our relationship so well. You're screwing Jennifer but you want to screw me also so no-one else can get in there. For goodness sake, you can't have the penny and the bun."

McKay exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, you did a good job of making it sound like that's what you meant!"

McKay jumped up as Carson took to negotiating the lock. He said, "What I meant was that no matter where I go, what I do... Scotch Whiskey is there." He grimaced a little, and continued, "I mean, you're there."

"Okay, so now it's gone from you being jealous and having double standards, to you expecting me to wait for you."

McKay's tone softened as he placed his hand over hers, stopping her from opening the door. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and he said, "Carson..." He gently touched her cheek. "... saying wherever I go and whatever I do, you'll always be there... doesn't mean that I'm taking you for granted. Not in my head anyway." He paused briefly. "What I mean is that I love Jennifer, and I'm sorry about that... but I've loved you for far longer and far more. What we have, or at least had, eclipses everything."

Carson shook her head, hiding her tears from him. Still not meeting his gaze, she chuckled sardonically. She said, "Rodney, you know, sometimes, I think... I could have had Daniel Jackson... or at least Sam." Finally, she looked up at him, and was dismayed to see the tears running down her cheeks. "You would never have said this if Jennifer had stayed. The problem with you, Rodney, is that you get lonely." She shrugged. "You've just never been emotionally ready for a long-term relationship of any sort... and, I, the fool that I am, should have seen that."

McKay stared at her, ashamed and upset. He was about to stop her, but she angrily wrenched the door open and left the lab. He closed the door behind her and, his back against the door, he slowly and dejectedly slid down to the floor. And for the first time in as long as he could, or was willing to recall, he began to cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Earth, and back home, Jennifer was sat at a window in the home she had grown up in. She placed a hand on the cool pane and watched as the rain fell – real Earth rain; the type she hadn't seen for so long – too long. Every time she closed her eyes, memories returned of days and nights spent watching the rains on Atlantis.

Outside, she could see trees waving in the lashing wind, and the neighbourhood children running across the dusky prairie in their raincoats.

Behind her, Helen played chequers with her grandmother; a trim but careworn lady in her early sixties with bottle blonde hair. As Helen concentrated on the game, the elder woman looked up and said, "Jenny."

Jennifer snapped out of her reverie, and looked back at her mother. She said, "What is it, Mom?"

"Peggy's coming over later. I was going to drive down there but she's worried about you."

Jennifer sighed wearily. She said, "Mom, you didn't tell her anything did you? You know how much she loves gossiping, and I'd rather that my business wasn't spread across half the state."

The elder woman gently chastised her despite feeling the same way as her daughter. She said, "Jenny, Peggy is your Dad's sister." She smiled slightly. "Try not to say anything rude this time."

Jennifer rearranged the blanket which was wrapped around her. She said, "No promises, Mom... especially if she starts saying things about my daughter."

"Sweetie, you know what she's like. In her day..."

Jennifer shook her head, and said, "Mom, in Aunt Peggy's day, they didn't have indoor plumbing. Doesn't mean she's gotta go bathroom in the yard."

Her mother smiled, and remarked, "You remind me of your Dad sometimes." She looked down at her granddaughter, and then at her daughter. She said, "Come on, I've put a ham in the oven – we can go see the Spencers. Mindy Spencer has had another baby."

Jennifer appeared surprised at the news. She said, "Already? What is that... eight now?"

Her mother chuckled briefly. "Seven with the new one." She raised a finger when Jennifer looked ready to protest. "Uh-uh, no worries. I already got her a gift from you... like I did the last few times."

"Mom, you shouldn't have."

The elder Keller shrugged, and said, "I get lonely out here... like when you were away at college." She smiled. "And we can talk about Evan when we put the little one to bed."

Jennifer smiled a little and then looked out of the window again. She said quietly, "Thanks, Mom."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On Dakara, Sam, dressed in desert camouflage BDUs, quietly left the main council chamber. She found Cam sitting on a stone block outside, the newly promoted General bouncing a ball against a wall. She took a seat on a block a couple of metres away from him, and he looked at her as he caught the ball. Now bouncing it on the floor, he nodded at her, and said,

"Sam?"

Sam took her hat off and rubbed her brow. She grimaced a little, and said, "Not really one for tidying up diplomatic things."

He chuckled. "Well, you missed the Dakara Olympics out here."

She smiled in amusement. She said, "You can't call it the Olympics if Kansas is the only competing state."

"Hey, I was born in Memphis."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, and you lived in Charlotte for a while. Three states isn't much of an improvement."

"Aww, you're just jealous." He nodded in the direction of the council chamber. He said, "They almost done?"

Sam smiled as she heard Daniel's voice in her head. She replied, "Yep. He, Jonas and Teal'c have been going over the new Treaty with the Council members. I'm even more grateful for not going last time Jonas was here."

He resumed bouncing the ball off the wall. "Well, those guys have the patience for it. At least they're getting somewhere with the Tok'ra and the Jaffa... and the Lucian Alliance."

"Hmm, that's gonna be tricky. The new Treaty prohibits them from trading Kassa... but it's opening the door for them to trade in legal goods and at centrally regulated prices."

He said, "Hey, there's always gonna be stuff on the side. But it's not in our job description to be the FBI of the Milky Way. Took up a lot of missions when we had to be in the past."

"Well, it's a start." She smiled briefly. "Didn't think we'd do it in our lifetimes."

He smirked as he tossed the ball in the air. He said, "Ah, now, you've been out of the action for too long. SG-1 always get the job done."

She raised her eyebrows at him briefly. She said, "Oh yeah, speaking of action... how's being 'The Man' holding up?"

He proceeded to bounce the ball on his knee. He grimaced, and said, "Don't remind me." He looked up at her. "Don't get me wrong... love being able to shout at people more, but the schedule's scary. And the paperwork..."

"Tell me about it." She shrugged. "Well, we've apparently got that same bullshit co-command going on that we had on SG-1."

He stared at her intensely, and he said, "_Bullshit_? I see no bull, Samantha."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Cameron! You and I both know that no-one's really in command of SG-1." She shrugged. "And I guess I was kinda sore I lost my command back then."

He appeared bemused as he said, "You never said anything."

She smiled at him teasingly. "You were doing a good job... and it was your first big command. Didn't want to spoil it for you."

"You know, if you'd told me... I wouldn't have felt so bad losing my command when you got promoted."

She shrugged and said, "Well... Jack doesn't want anyone else replacing us on SG-1, so we're technically still members even if three of us have moved on. Doesn't really look good to the top brass if it's only three aliens on SG-1; well, two, now that Vala's on maternity leave."

Cam smirked. "Hey, T is three men already. And Jonas is the honorary Canadian, apologising for everything like Jackson used to. Man, I miss him out in the field." He sighed. "But we ain't getting younger." He grimaced a little. "Although O'Neill was still out in the field at my age."

She smiled at memories of SG-1 in the past. She said, "Cam, he was a Colonel. If the SGC had existed decades before it did, he would have retired long before now."

"Well, still..." He held the ball out in his hand. "Hey, you wanna play catch? Your boys are gonna be a while."

Sam smiled again as she remembered Daniel sitting where Cam was sitting, years before. Her smile faded as she realised just how long ago it had been. She had just returned to the SGC from Area 51. And the Jaffa had been having problems then, although not on quite a wide scale. She frowned and asked,

"Is that Daniel's?"

She started laughing a little on hearing Daniel bemoan Cam's childishness in her head. Cam then replied, "Not any more if he's calling me names." He nodded. "Your old fella thought I needed an amusement."

"Well, he wanted to keep you from speaking in the chamber again."

"I don't know what the fuss is about... it's not like I'm O'Neill."

Sam smirked at him teasingly and held out her hands for the ball. Cam held the ball, however, and said, "Oh, come on, I'm not gonna buy that again!" He pointed at her. "I've seen pictures... I'm a Mitchell through-and-through."

"You know, pictures can be doctored..."

He threw the ball at her a little too hard. He retorted semi-seriously, "_Samantha_... sometimes I don't know what Jackson sees in you..."

She smiled wistfully. "Same here."


	27. What to Do with Starlight

At the Infirmary of the SGC, Jonas was inconspicuously standing in a doorway, holding his son in his arms. He watched as Carolyn went about her duties, giving out orders to various medical staff. Finally, she noticed him, and she smiled tiredly as she approached her husband and son. Noticing that Henry was asleep, she gently smoothed the back of his head. She whispered to Jonas,

"Hi."

He grinned at her, and said just as quietly, "Hey, Lyn."

Carolyn walked past them, and said, "I won't be a minute. I just have to get my stuff." Noting that Jonas had followed her into the locker room of the Infirmary, she shrugged her white coat off. She said, "Congratulations. Sam told me what happened."

Jonas smiled shyly as he glanced down at his son. He then said, "It was, uh, nothing... really." He shrugged. "Well, actually, quite a few hours of nothing. But the Treaty's settled now. There are some, uh, niggles the Tok'ra and the Jaffa have about territories... and the Lucian Alliance are still funny about the Goa'uld tech they have, but everyone signed off on it." He smiled slightly. "A lot easier having Daniel there. He's a trusted face plus he was involved in all of this a lot longer than I've been. And besides, it was about time they accepted that they could at least try to function like an intergalactic community instead of blowing each other up."

Carolyn turned towards him with a proud smile. She said, "Don't underestimate your involvement. If it hadn't been for you, this Treaty wouldn't have been drafted."

He shook his head and said, "I referenced the hell out of treaties done by Daniel and Elizabeth."

"Yes, but you had to draft a treaty which applied to a different set of circumstances. It wasn't just between Earth and the Tok'ra, or between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. You had to take into consideration three separate parties, plus you also had to consider Earth's interests as the independent party."

Jonas shifted uncomfortably, not entirely comfortable with taking as much credit for the Treaty as Carolyn and everyone else seemed to be giving him. He said, "Can we not talk about the Treaty?"

She smirked as she shut a locker door, having retrieved her bag. She said, "Well, Mr Quinn, you started it."

"How?"

"By drafting the thing in the first place. Just accept for once that you've done well." She reached out to touch his jaw, a sombre expression on her face. She said, "You've put an end to bloodshed which would have put our baby at risk in the future if he works at the SGC."

Jonas was about to say something – to make her happy again – but she held onto his arm and said, smiling again, "Come on, Jo. Let's go home. That's enough drama for a lifetime; never mind a week."

As they left the room, Jonas said wistfully, "I missed you. Work's been super-crazy lately."

Carolyn smiled a little as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She said, "Well, you have one super-crazy job. It certainly gives me a lot to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the gateroom, Sam waited at the end of the ramp, the General looking up at the active event horizon. She glanced around at the armed soldiers, their guns aimed at the Stargate, and she wondered briefly why they were necessary when she was present. Mentally shaking herself, she looked back at the event horizon just as Lorne walked through.

As the soldiers stowed their guns away, Lorne slowly descended the ramp, looking around himself. He looked behind himself too as the event horizon disengaged. Reaching the end of the ramp, however, he stood to attention. Sam said with a tight nod, "Colonel."

"General."

Sam said sternly, "Need I remind you, Colonel, that neither the gate bridge nor any other part of the Stargate network is to be used for personal reasons?" She paused, realising that was he still standing to attention. She said quietly, "At ease, Airman."

_'That's a little harsh, Sam...'_

_'Daniel, for crying out loud, if I don't do this, their dramas are going to get out of control. They need to be reminded that they're members of an international expedition; not cast members of a soap opera.'_

Lorne relaxed slightly, and said, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I..."

"I know why you're here. I'm issuing you a verbal warning with regard to misuse of the Stargate." While Lorne visibly blanched, Sam said, nodding in the direction of the doorway, "Get yourself to the Infirmary. Doctor House will be performing an examination on you. Sergeant Harriman will then debrief you on current events prior to your departure for Nebraska."

"Aye, Ma'am."

Sam maintained her stern expression as Daniel silently berated her. _'Dear God, Sam, I swear, if you call him 'son', I'm going to wonder whether I married Uncle George by mistake.'_

Sam watched Lorne leave the SGC with another Airman. She turned back to look up at the Stargate. She retorted,_ 'Well, it __**was**__ dark.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam wandered into the Infirmary, carrying two empty travel cots. He stopped in his tracks however, on seeing House and Vala seated on parallel gurneys. Between them was a trolley laden with playing cards, poker chips and items of jewellery. Oblivious to Cam's presence, each held a handful of cards, and eyed the other every so often.

He suddenly realised that given his promotion, he couldn't turn a blind eye to it or simply scold Vala for being reckless. That was before he saw her about to wager her wedding ring. Dropping the cots, Cam said angrily,

"Cut that out!" He looked at House and said coldly, "Doctor, explain yourself."

House glanced at Vala and then back at Cam again. He said, "Not really much to explain, is there, genius? Just entertaining the patient."

Cam quickly summoned some Airmen to confiscate the cards and chips. He said, "You know the rules. Gambling is limited to recreational areas and only during off-duty periods. As far as I'm aware, you are still on duty. Colonel Lorne has been waiting in Exam Room One for almost two hours now."

House sighed as he got to his feet. He said, "You keep shoving that rod up your butt, you're gonna get a sore butt." House nodded at Vala, and said, "Well, another time, Mrs M. Gotta go strip search Colonel Bleeding Heart now."

House was barely out of earshot when Vala viciously whacked Cam's side. When he flinched, protesting aloud, she said, annoyed, "That was the first decent game I've had in a long time. Why the hell did you have to ruin it?!"

Cam glared at her, and he retorted, "You shouldn't have been playing in the first place."

She raised her hand dismissively, and said, "Hey, I almost didn't make it... I think I deserve some rule-breaking."

Cam rolled his eyes in frustration. He said, "Whatever. You ready to go? Jackson and Jackson have loaned us Dani and Greg's old carry cots." His tone became a little calmer. "Actually, Sam said it was a perma-loan, but you know those two... they'll probably need them back soon."

Vala pouted insolently. She said, "Doesn't mean you have to break up my championship poker match. I almost had him."

"Oh yeah... Sam's _medical genius_. I read his file... he's not just big on the medical stuff. He'd've whupped you and then you'd have cheated."

Her voice rose angrily as she exclaimed, "Look, if you don't like how I roll, go away..."

He retorted, his voice dangerously low, "I would, believe me." He sighed. "Shut up and help me put Bryce and Ferg in the cots. I don't want to get caught in rush hour traffic taking them home."

She angrily nudged him before stalking off to her babies. She said, "Shut up, yourself. If you'd managed to prise yourself from your shiny new office an hour earlier, we wouldn't have to rush now."

"Hey! It ain't my doing that there was a meeting with IOA representatives about the Treaty." His voice softened as he carefully lifted one of this sons into one of the travel cots. He said, "Ol' Wooly boy's still not happy that we brokered a deal with the Lucian Alliance. He's convinced they'll still be dealing Kassa." He shrugged. "We already agreed to burn the Kassa fields. The IOA are just sore 'cos our boys did most of the negotiations _and_ got results."

Looking thoughtful, Vala put their remaining twin son in another travel cot. She said calmly, "Well, they can be _sore_ all they want. It's done now." With the travel cots on the gurney behind her, Vala turned to face Cam, and she continued, "Hopefully they'll be less likely to fall apart if a new enemy comes along with pretensions of divinity."

Cam gently cupped her jaw and stroked her cheek. He said, "That's gonna be the biggest test... but no-one wants that to happen again. Galaxy's already behind because of all those thousands of years of the Goa'uld lording over it." He glanced away and then he looked at her again. He asked, "You okay?"

She smiled a little as she leaned into his touch. She said, nodding slightly, "Yeah, I'm good. Tired, but good."

He kissed her, and remarked cheekily, "Well, makes a change from you being wide awake and reckless." They kissed once again, and they each picked up a travel cot. He said, "Well, come on, baby, let's go home before the next crisis shows up." He smirked and said proudly, "_I_ am on paternity leave."

She chuckled tiredly as they left the Infirmary. She said, "Yeah, good luck with the _leave_ part. As I understand it, it implies you leave work for a preordained period and have a mini-vacation. There is no way you're getting a vacation with four kids at home."

He sighed as they emerged into the corridor. He said, "Don't remind me, girl. I'm beginning to miss work already."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teal'c emerged from the active event horizon of the Stargate, onto Hak'tyl. The Jaffa wore traditional robes and he clutched his staff weapon as he looked around at the world which he had come to call home... some of the time at least. He took a deep breath of air which, he noted, was much fresher than that at the SGC or in the surrounding city. He nodded slowly in greeting at a group of girls who walked past, leading a horse along with them.

Despite his reluctance to leave Earth, he had missed this place. Staff weapon in hand, he walked the cobbled path leading to the main village, and he smiled. Not like a maniac, but like a subtle gesture of a deep-seated satisfaction with the way his life was going.

As he neared the settlement, he saw _her_ standing there, waiting for him. Ish'ta of the Hak'tyl.

He made his way to the porch where she was stood. Before he could greet her, Ish'ta chided him, "I thought you would remain with your Tau'ri friends. You value them more than you do your own sim'ka."

She abruptly turned and disappeared into the house, leaving Teal'c once again wondering what he had done to offend her. He leaned his staff weapon near the doorway and followed her. No sooner had he done that, did he find himself in her arms, away from the prying eyes of their fellow Jaffa. In the darkness of the room, Teal'c couldn't help but smile a little as they kissed hungrily.

When they parted, panting gently, she whispered, "This is what happens when you permit too many moons to go by before you return to me."

He affectionately rubbed his forehead against hers, whispering in reply, "You should not be upset with regard to my friends. We have suffered and experienced much together. That level of friendship is considered a weakness among our people but it is not amongst the Tau'ri." He gently kissed her forehead. "Your place is by my side, and mine at yours. Fear not where my loyalties lie."

"Then you are prepared for our nuptial ceremony?"

"Naturally." He smiled briefly as he slowly let her go. He said, "The nuptial ceremony of Cassandra Frasier will be soon. We must return to Earth to attend."

Ish'ta nodded, and replied, "My decision remains the same – I wish to be by your side."

"We will, as husband and wife. Tau'ri nuptial ceremonies require much more time and planning before they can be initiated."

Ish'ta found herself smiling slightly. She said, "The Tau'ri are an odd people."

Teal'c too found himself smiling too as he thought of his human friends and their peculiarities. He replied, "Indeed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Nebraska, Jennifer walked through the prairie with Helen in the dark, pointing out constellations in the night sky. For the first time since coming back home again, she felt as though she had come home. She remembered the years she had spent here, running across the prairie at all times of day and night; lying under the stars with someone special... quite a few someone specials...

When a tired Helen began to whine that she could walk any more, Jennifer picked her up in her arms. She then said to her daughter, "Come on, let's get you home to Grandma. Maybe she'll read from Anne of Green Gables again." She smiled, mostly to herself. "It's a good story."

Jennifer walked across the prairie, towards the porch light of her mother's house. Finally, she made it, and carefully put Helen back on her feet. Holding her daughter's hand, Jennifer frowned on noticing another car parked up next to her mother's. She then walked into the house, calling,

"Mom! We're home."

She smiled as Helen ran towards her grandmother, and the linguist shrugged off her coat. Hanging it up in the hallway, she returned to the living room. Perching on an armchair, Jennifer asked, "Mom, whose car is out there? Is Uncle Jack here?"

Her mother shook her head and said, "It's not Uncle Jack." She sighed. "I could really do with some tea right now. My leg's been playing up again."

Worried, Jennifer said, "Mom, I'll get it. You okay?"

The elder Keller replied roughly, "I'll live."

Still worried, Jennifer went into the kitchen. She then stopped in her tracks on seeing none other than Lorne seated at the kitchen table. Jennifer's eyes widened in shock, and she said, "Evan? What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

Lorne remained seated as he said, looking wistful, "Your accent's stronger than it was." He continued after a pause, "Thought I'd drop in to see my daughter." His shoulders dropped and he sighed. He looked up at her earnestly, and he said, "Jen, come back with me. I've been an ass. We've both made mistakes... can't we just start over?"

Jennifer hesitated before taking a seat across the table from him. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him like this on Atlantis. Perhaps they needed to get away from it all to sort their problems out. She shrugged a little and said,

"Ev, you made yourself perfectly clear last time. You said it yourself – we have nothing to work out." Her voice rose and trembled with pain. "I'm the whore, remember? The one who'd _apparently_ been whoring herself around the City."

A helpless expression passed over Lorne's face. He asked, "Why'd you do it, Jen?" When she looked affronted, he quickly clarified his question. "I meant with Doctor McKay." He glanced in the direction of the living room, and then said, sounding awkward, "Let's go for a walk. I feel bad talking like this with your Mom and Hel in the next room." He smiled briefly. "She's already got tea, by the way."

She sighed. "Yeah, I figured."

Outside, they walked together in silence, Jennifer with her arms folded across her chest. After a long albeit awkward moment, Lorne took his jacket off. He offered it to her, and said, "Here, Jen, take this. It's getting kinda chilly."

Without waiting for an answer, he draped it around her shoulders. She smiled in thanks and pulled it around herself. She was then assailed by his familiar yet now distant scent. The scent triggered memories, which then brought tears to her eyes.

Out in the middle of the prairie once again, Jennifer looked up at the stars. Lorne looked up too, and he whispered in amazement, "Wow, I forgot how great the view is from out here."

She smiled, replying, "Yeah, me too." She laughed softly as another memory returned to her. She looked at him and said, "Remember the time we were on our way home from Molly Oakley's birthday party?"

Lorne chuckled, feeling the need to talk quietly because of their silent surroundings. He replied, "I remember. We had grass all up our backs and in our hair and your Mom's face was priceless. And she had some of your Aunts over too."

He sighed, longing for times past as she began to feel awkward again. He reached for her hand, and said, looking at her, "So why'd you do it, Jen? Why Doctor McKay?"

As tears began to fall down her cheeks, she replied, "It was fun. I mean, we got to know one another quite well." She shrugged. "It developed from that... but it was never serious. There were you and Carson in the background, and our children..."

Still holding her hand, Lorne asked abruptly, "Do you love him?"

She replied, "Of course I do." She shook her head. "But it's not like how I used to feel when I was with you. That's probably not going to mean much to you right now... but it's true."

She looked down at their hands and then at him. He looked upwards and at her. He said, "This can't be a quick fix. You cheated on me. You abused the implicit trust between a man and a woman in a relationship. Screw that, you broke that trust." He blinked sadly. "When I look at you, I see someone who broke my heart and who could do it again if I let her."

Jennifer sighed sadly. She said, "Evan, I can't promise anything more than what you see right now. If you can't see someone you want to be with, then I'm sorry..." She released her hand from his. "I can't do this. I can't go back with you."

She walked away from him a few steps, turning her back on him. Evan remained where he had been standing, and he said, "Jen, you're the one who cheated..."

She abruptly turned back to face him. She said, almost shouting at him, "I know! You don't need to remind me!" She threw her hands down in frustration. She then pointed at him accusingly. "You're not exactly innocent either. You kissed Carson. For all I know, you could have slept with her too."

Evan sighed in frustration as she turned away from him. He said, keeping his cool, "Jen, we could go back and we could start again. Maybe I'm being naïve here, but running away from it all isn't gonna help matters. We need to sort our problems out. We have something – we didn't just blindly get married."

She said quietly, "I don't know, Ev." She looked over her shoulder at him. "It's a big decision."

"Truth be told... I honestly can't imagine life without you. And I'd rather things were like they were before. Our early time together was great, you gotta admit."

She turned back to him and smiled bashfully. She said, "Yeah, it was pretty great." She paused. "Evan, I'm sorry. I guess I could never say that enough, but I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. I was just selfish and neglectful."

He reached for her hand once again. He said earnestly, "Jen, come back to the City with me. At the very least, Hel should be back with her friends. They're the kids she's grown up with."

She tearfully nodded, and whispered, "I know. It's just been so hard deciding what's best for her... and I thought that maybe this would be better. She would get to know more kids and be more like a normal girl her age."

"I have to say that I agree with you... but Atlantis is where we belong. It's our home. Mine, yours, and Helen's. It may not be perfect but it's home." He squeezed her hand. "So what do you say?"

Jennifer looked him in the eyes, trying to make sense of the tumult of conflicting feelings within her. Finally, after a long moment of consideration, she began to cry again. She said, "I want to go home."


	28. Unto the Breach

_lol, it seems that I'm finding a lot of time to write lately. Anyway, just wanted to say thank you to you guys for everything, and that if I do go silent for a bit, it's okay – I haven't forgotten this story or Fic100. _

_Incidentally, The Seven Daughters of Eve, by Bryan Sykes, is a very good book. :o)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam emerged onto the porch of the Carter-Jackson residence, narrowly dodging a charging Francis, who was being chased by Grace and Jake. Balancing Dani and a book in her arms, Sam yelled into the house, "Hey! What have I told you about running in the house? Get out here, right now!"

Seconds later, three panting albeit sheepish young children came stumbling back out of the house. Sam looked at them sternly and said, "I don't want to see that again." She nodded at Francis. "Your Dad's already banned you from having candy... don't make it worse." She then looked at her own children. "As for you two, you are so lucky that your Dad's not home." She glanced out into the front yard where the rest of her children, and Samantha Mitchell were playing. "Go on now, get."

Daniel took that opportunity to say, _'There's a thought... if I wanted to hear my other half talk like Mitchell, I would have married him.'_

She smiled slightly as they slowly walked down the steps, before all hell broke loose once again as the Jackson kids chased Francis once again. Sam took a seat on a chair she had left previously, and she gently tilted Dani's sippy cup up.

_'Admit it, Danny, you're obsessed with him.' _Sam continued to smile as she kissed Dani's head before reading her book.She said silently, _'You have naked moments; he has pants-less moments... a lot in common there.'_

_'Gee, first trying to sell me to Jack; now Mitchell.' _He paused, and then he sounded a touch exasperated. He continued, '_Sam, I wish you wouldn't read that Seven Daughters of Eve book while I'm riding. One: I'm getting real jealous because it's a good book, and two: I can't help imagining what they all look like. It's very distracting for someone who can't naturally multi-task._'

She mentally glared at him, and said, _'Not something you want to be admitting to your wife.'_

He smirked. _'Also, your jealousy of hypothetical genetic forebears is very distracting. It's a flattering thought to muse over while I fall off my bike.'_

She smiled again when she felt him hug her from within. She then said quietly,_ 'Eyes on the road, Jackson.'_

She glanced up on hearing a bicycle bell ringing and she laughed a little as her children in the front yard instantly got up, eagerly waiting for their father. He scolded the few children who looked ready to run out into the road, and he dismounted from his bike on the pavement. Sam grinned as she watched him slowly wheel his bike along the front path, surrounded by his verbose children and the elder Mitchell children.

Eventually, the children dispersed as Daniel reached the porch. He lifted his bike up the steps and leaned it against a railing. He then leaned down and kissed Sam while Dani dropped her sippy cup and pulled at his shirt. Daniel smiled and retrieved the sippy cup, and he affectionately ruffled his youngest daughter's hair. He then sat down on the top step with a heavy sigh.

Sam looked down at him in concern and then put her book on the floor next to her. As Daniel leaned against her knee, she placed Dani on her other knee, and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled slightly as she felt a soothing sensation overcome her. She said aloud,

"I liked the talk with Simon about the risks involved."

Daniel rubbed his eye and replied, "It was either that or the 'break her heart, I'll break your legs' talk." He chuckled softly. "If I had gone with that, I wouldn't have been the first... by far." He grimaced a little and continued silently, '_I didn't want to scare him, but he has to be aware of things. Look what happened to House when he first started at the SGC._'

'_But the Trust are gone now. Pete and Agent Merek are gone. We all have a chance to get on with our lives... providing another enemy doesn't show up._'

Daniel groaned aloud, and replied, '_Let's hope not. I'm just about tired of all the drama. Most days, it's like we can't do anything remotely __**normal**__ without work jumping into it._'

'_Tell me about it... but it's part and parcel of the job description._'

Sam then said aloud, "Well, speaking of normal... we now have two weddings on our social calendar... again." Still running her fingers through his hair, she continued, "I know it's making you feel old, Daniel... I feel old too. Cassie was so young when we found her. Now look at her."

He nodded and said with another sigh, "Sometimes it feels like no time has passed at all, but then when you think of all the things we've done, both on professional and personal levels... my God, Sam, we've been at Cheyenne for eighteen years."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and said, "Holy Hannah..." She suddenly appeared thoughtful. "I know what you mean. It's hard to believe sometimes... hell, most of the time." She then smiled as she looked down at him. She said, "Come on, you can help me get dinner on the table. It's just us and all those kids."

Daniel smiled as he got up, sensing Sam mentally search for painkillers. He took Dani from her and kissed the little girl on the nose. He held Dani to his hip, and said to Sam, "Are Frank and little Sam staying over? Or do you want me to drive them home after dinner?"

Sam picked up her book and the chair. As she carried them indoors, Daniel followed her. She said, "Cam's got it into his head that he's going to pick them up later... but I'm gonna insist they stay the night at least. Those two already have their hands full with two newborns... and plus Cam's coming with us to Hak'tyl tomorrow."

Inside, as Dani toddled out to join her siblings, Sam turned to Daniel and hugged him. She kissed him and rested her head against his chest. He kissed her hair and gently rubbed her back, and she said, smiling eventually,

"I'm glad you're home."

He gazed down at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He said quietly, "So am I. Thanks for coming after me."

She smiled as she looked up at him, and said, "You would, and have done the same for me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the gateroom of the SGC, Cam, in dress blues, waited impatiently at the end of the gate ramp. He checked his watch periodically, and glanced around as though expecting his friends to appear out of thin air. He smiled briefly as he considered that coming out of thin air was more or less possible for at least two of his friends. The thought nonetheless did nothing to abate his impatience and frustration at his friends being late. He had made the effort to be early despite being a father again and even more sleep-deprived than he already had been.

After a while, he looked up at the control room where Walter waited patiently. Referring to Walter by a part of his rank insignia, Cam called, "Yo, Diamond! What's the hold up?"

Walter leaned over to his microphone, and politely replied, "With all respect, General, embarkation is not for another fifteen minutes."

Cam began to grumble about lapses in punctuality of his team and former team-mates. He glanced back at the doorway just as Daniel appeared; the archaeologist dressed in a dark suit and tie. Daniel tugged a little at his cuffs as he moved to stand next to Cam. Daniel glanced at him and then up at the Stargate. Cam continued to glare at him, waiting for him to notice.

When Daniel didn't appear to notice, however, Cam's impatience grew. The General said heatedly, "You, uh... you wanna go back and touch up your make-up? Maybe read up on Jaffa mating rituals?"

Daniel looked at Cam and raised his eyebrows a little on seeing the General in such a state. Daniel asked, "Mitchell, what's up?"

Cam retorted, "I'll tell you what's up... I actually came in on time. No, strike that, I came in better than just _on time_ – I was early. Y'all told me we'd be leaving by now."

Daniel sighed, and then he spoke as though he were talking to one of his children. He said, "Mitchell, I don't know what's got into you, but you know we always meet up at Sam's lab."

Cam continued to glare angrily at the Stargate. Daniel nodded and resumed his quiet musings of the device that had brought them all together. Cam glanced at him, the redness of his face fading somewhat. The General said apologetically, "Hey..."

A patient Daniel turned to look at him. He said, "It's fine, Mitchell. After nine years of working with you, there's not much you could do that would shock me." Daniel chuckled briefly. "And, as a father of seven, I'm all too familiar of new Dad fatigue." He then chided the General. "You should have let Frank and little Sam stay over at ours last night. We were set up for it."

Cam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He said, "My Mom's staying over to help out... and she's crazy about those two. And, you know, we didn't wanna impose on you guys. You may have glowy powers, but looking after all those Carters must be draining enough for you."

Daniel was about to reply when he heard Sam's voice in his head. _'Answer that the wrong way, Daniel, and you're a dead man...'_

_'Oh, yes, Sam... again? Think it through.'_

_'What a ham I married...'_

Daniel retorted, _'Hey, I know I'm almost fifty, but I don't think you should start the porcine allusions just yet...'_

He replied aloud to Cam, "Carters, Mitchells... they're all crazy."

Cam found himself laughing. He said, "You forgot _Mal Dorans_. They're completely crazy... and not in the 'I like crazy' way."

"Nice. Wait 'til your wife hears that."

Cam replied with a tired smile, "She'd fall asleep before I would." He sighed. "Hey, what's everyone else doing?"

Daniel said, "Oh... Jack's giving Teal'c some last minute advice. Jonas is showing Simon around..."

Cam asked, curious, "We taking Cassie's boy with us?"

Daniel shrugged, and said, "He's Cassie's plus one." He continued, "Uh... not entirely sure what Sam's doing. Some paperwork... I try not to concentrate too much. But she's on her way."

Cam nodded. "Good, about time." He glanced at Daniel. "I don't just mean her... I mean everyone. You know, sometimes I can get a mite impatient..."

Daniel suddenly snickered in amusement. He said, "Only sometimes?"

Cam glared at him, but then his annoyance was forgotten as Jonas and Carolyn entered, shortly followed by Cassie and Simon. Cam and Daniel nodded in greeting at the two couples, before Cam retorted in a hushed voice, "Don't push it, Jackson."

Daniel replied, feigning innocence, "I'm not pushing anything."

Cam took to looking up at the Stargate again as they waited for the rest of their friends. Realising something suddenly, he turned to Daniel. He said, "Wait... O'Neill's giving advice to Teal'c? Isn't T, like, a hundred years older than him?"

Daniel shrugged and said, "He and Jack have always had a unique friendship. Much different from the one I have with Jack... chiefly because Jack knows he can't win an argument with Teal'c."

Cam smirked in amusement. He said, "What, and he can win one with you?"

"He likes to think so." Daniel nudged him. "Anyway, why are you referring to Jack by his last name? You can get away with calling him 'Jack' now. You have been told, haven't you? Not looking good if the token civilian is the first to tell you."

Cam went back to glaring at Daniel before sighing and looking up at the Stargate. Daniel said, "You know, you could have stayed at home and slept. Sam's bringing my video camera... you wouldn't have missed anything."

Cam replied, "To be honest, I'm also here to get away from the circus."

Daniel smiled slightly, and said, "I figured. Our place is always noisy anyway, but it's worse with new babies around. The toddlers cry because the babies are crying... and the older kids cry because they can't sleep or they're not getting as much attention as they'd like." His smile faded. "This is what we signed up for during those nine seconds of unprotected joy."

Neither said anything nor reacted until seconds later, Cam couldn't help himself and started laughing. Daniel soon started laughing quietly too, earning bewildered looks from the others. Cam remarked when he could eventually speak, "_Nine_ seconds? Says you..."

Daniel retorted, "Sam's right... you are one hell of a ham."

"Seriously though, _nine_ seconds? You _actually_ timed it?" Cam then groaned. "God, no, I do _not_ want that mental image."

They started laughing again, Daniel ignoring Sam's chiding remarks in his head. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two men turn, and they quickly stopped laughing. None other than Generals Landry and Hammond had entered the gateroom and were looked at the two men in slight bemusement.

Daniel smiled at them in greeting but then suddenly looked at Cam in disbelief when the younger General said, "Sirs."

Cam stumbled over his words to correct himself. Landry, having greeted Daniel, went to stand with Carolyn and Jonas. Daniel said with a polite smile to Hammond, "Uncle George." He ignored the pointed look from Cam as he continued, "I didn't know you were coming too."

Hammond replied genially, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, son." He looked a little perplexed. "Sam didn't say anything?"

Daniel blinked and then exchanged a puzzled glance with Cam. The archaeologist asked, "Sam knew?"

"Yes... for some time now." The retired General chuckled. "Guess she got preoccupied. Anyway, how are you doing? How are the kids?"

"I'm good thanks – so are the babies. You've probably already seen Grace around. We're taking her with us to Hak'tyl."

Hammond asked, concerned, "Do you think that's wise?"

Daniel shrugged, and said, "Teal'c wanted us to bring our kids but Sam said we wouldn't get the clearance in time for all of our kids and the Mitchells' and Quinns'. But Grace already has clearance because we took her to Atlantis for all those weddings."

Hammond nodded, and said, "Okay, good enough." He nodded and looked at Cam with a smile. "General Mitchell, congratulations on both counts."

Cam replied, "Thanks, Sir... um..." He paused. "Sorry, I'm not sure what to call you."

Hammond smiled slightly and replied, "'George' is fine, Mitchell. I'm retired."

Daniel asked, "So, how was your cruise? Cammie's got all the postcards we got from you, on her wall."

Hammond laughed, and said, "She's her Daddy's daughter, for sure." He paused as Jack, also in dress blues, casually entered the gateroom. He continued, "The cruise was excellent. Kayla and Tessa joined me for the Mediterranean leg."

Jack approached them and put an arm around Daniel and ruffled the archaeologist's hair. Daniel looked at him pointedly and Jack smirked. The former leader of SG-1 then said, nodding at each man, "George. Mitchell... Space Monkey. Ready to misuse the Stargate?"

Daniel said, "Actually, it's not officially misuse. We've got Mr Woolsey accompanying us so we're officially diplomatic observers."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, and said, "Nice. Who pulled that off?"

Daniel didn't reply, instead tugging at his cuffs again. Hammond smiled a little, and Cam replied, "Uh, it was Sunshine here, Sir..." Cam grimaced. "Ah, I mean, Jack."

Jack smirked in amusement at Cam's discomfort. He then said to Daniel, "Figures. Space Monkey pulls all sorts of things."

As Cam hid a smile, a testy looking Daniel asked, "Uh, where's Teal'c?"

Jack shrugged. "Shaking the dew off the lily..." He paused awkwardly. "... well, the sunflower... apparently." He looked at Hammond a little too quickly and said, "Excited?"

Hammond replied with a smile, "As much as always when I'm here."

Daniel quietly left the group as Sam, in dress blues, entered the gate room. Teal'c followed close behind her, the Jaffa dressed in brown traditional Jaffa robes. Sam looked up at the control room and called,

"Chief! You're coming too."

Walter nervously replied, "But, Ma'am..."

"No buts... we already talked about this. Sergeant Wilson is covering for you."

"I don't have the right outfit..."

Jack turned from talking to Hammond and blinked. He said, "You look _fine_! Now move it."

Walter grudgingly gave up his seat to another technician, and he left the control room. Daniel then smiled as he approached Sam and kissed her quickly. Sam handed him a small black zipped bag and said, "Got your camera. I'm surprised you didn't take it already."

He replied with a smile, "I already trust you with my life; I think the camera's a given."

He then watched as the others talked to Teal'c. Daniel smiled as he looked down at Grace and he held his daughter's hand as she looked up at the Stargate. He asked the little girl, "You ready to go see Uncle Teal'c getting married?"

He and Sam laughed as Grace continued to look around herself, now looking shy on noticing all of the people. She then flinched when the technician started dialling the 'gate. Walter walked past them into the gateroom, fastening a combat helmet on. Sam asked, puzzled,

"Sergeant, how did you get changed so fast?"

Walter turned to her and said, "Practice, Ma'am..."

He then wandered away to stand with the others as Sam and Daniel exchanged an odd look. Daniel asked her, "Hey, how come you didn't tell me about Uncle George?"

Sam replied with a sheepish smile, "It was a surprise." She sighed and said, "Okay, so I was testing how long I could hide things from you. Looks like I've got a better control of it now."

"Hmm..."

They moved to stand with their friends as Woolsey entered the room. A relieved Sam said, "Well, this is good. No dramas yet."

Daniel replied wearily, "Wait 'til we get to Hak'tyl. Ish'ta could easily give Vala a run for her money."

They all looked up at the Stargate as the wormhole was established, and everyone looked at each other. Jack nudged Teal'c, who then walked to the front of their party. He then carried on walking until he disappeared through the Stargate. Jack remarked,

"Wow, everything changes but T-man." He winked at Sam and gestured to the gate ramp, indicating for her to take the lead. "Ma'am."

Sam, now holding Grace's hand, smiled at Jack and then proceeded to lead the wedding party through the Stargate. As she did so, Daniel silently remarked,

'_Everything changes but Teal'c and Jack..._'


	29. Moonshine

Simon was standing by himself in the Hak'tyl village; the doctor feeling quite overwhelmed by his experience so far and needing some time alone. He watched as children ran across the communal area, some hiding behind him from their pursuers and tugging at his jacket as they peeked around him. When he had managed to free himself, he spotted what appeared to be an old military crate, and he took a seat on it, away from most of the children.

Within a short space of time, everything he had thought he knew, had been turned on its head. He had been to another galaxy and had actually visited the real Atlantis. However, this was something else. Not only was he on another planet – he was right in amongst more aliens than he had come to know of late; right in the middle of an alien civilisation with alien customs and rituals.

Strangely though, he thought, they appeared to speak the same language as him... although Cassie had said something about nanites. Truth be told, he hadn't been listening as he had been staring at two Hak'tyl warriors violently sparring at the time.

He watched as groups of women carried baskets of what appeared to be laundry, into their homes, while others carried firewood. He then realised that since they were greeted by Bra'tac and more of Teal'c's friends at the Stargate, he hadn't seen any other men around – men native to this planet or community... or whatever it was that they were in right now.

Simon looked up as a crowd of people entered the main house in the settlement; the absence of forehead markings becoming quite obvious to him. Also, their attire was very much different from that of the native people. As he wondered who they might be, he looked up once again as Daniel emerged from the same house, the archaeologist looking around until he had spotted the younger man.

Daniel quietly took a seat next to Simon and watched the goings-on in the village with a small smile. After a long moment of silence, Daniel finally glanced at Simon. He said, "Excited?"

Simon, still feeling out of his depth, said, "More like nervous excitement." He shrugged. "But I guess I gotta keep on sucking it up." He looked at Daniel and asked curiously, "Do Teal'c and Ish'ta fight like that _all_ the time?"

Daniel shrugged, replying casually, "Oh, that was nothing. They've beaten each other up before now."

Simon blinked in surprise, and said, "Seriously?"

Daniel chuckled briefly and then sighed. "Unfortunately. With them, it's a constant struggle to impress one another. As Mitchell would say, _they got it bad_."

"Bad, is right... No wonder Ish'ta doesn't want to live on Earth; they'd both get arrested so many times."

Daniel cleared his throat and remarked, "It's, uh, Jaffa foreplay."

Simon suddenly went bright red in embarrassment, and Daniel cleared his throat once again. The archaeologist said, "The Jaffa, collectively, are a proud people with values steeped in ancient codes of honour, forged while in the service of false gods. For thousands of years, they were servants to the Goa'uld... and just when they had got their freedom, the Ori almost took it all away again."

Daniel glanced around the village, and continued, "But the Hak'tyl suffered alone during those years. The Goa'uld Moloc ordered the killing of all females born to his Jaffa because to him only the males would bring victory. Ish'ta was his temple priestess and she led a secret resistance against him to save the babies. Since the downfall of the Goa'uld, the Hak'tyl have been quite an influential fifth column of the Free Jaffa."

Simon looked suitably awed by what Daniel had told him. The doctor said, "So basically they're reminding each other of who's boss?"

"A never ending albeit vain struggle, but they both abide by the same code of honour... and vanity." Daniel looked up to the sky for a moment. He said, "I'm sure you've already been told about Teal'c... but I just have to say this: if Teal'c hadn't done the things that he had, then the Free Jaffa Council would not exist in its present form. Out of all of us, his was the greatest struggle. He lost his wife and his home in the process but he kept up the fight."

Simon remarked weakly, "I've heard a lot of crazy stuff about each of you... from each of you."

"Well, we're not all bad... although you might want to take a pinch of salt with whatever Jack says. Years ago, Sam constructed a pie chart of the types of things he's most likely to say and how often. I think he's still got it in his office in D.C."

Simon couldn't help but laugh, and he said, "I would have loved to have seen that."

Daniel smiled, and then said, "I think we all would like to see it again, but Sam's always refused to make another one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teal'c angrily albeit quietly stormed into one of the houses in the settlement. Bra'tac cautiously followed him, waiting patiently near the doorway. He watched as Teal'c slammed his fists into a stone wall and only then did he roar. When at last Teal'c was quiet again, his shoulders slumping as he breathed heavily, Bra'tac said sternly,

"Old friend, anger without discipline is the anger of a child."

With his back still towards Bra'tac, Teal'c fumed quietly. He shouted, "_She_ is the most obstinate, stubborn woman in all of time and space!"

Bra'tac smiled slightly, and replied, "Ish'ta of the Hak'tyl is very much like my favourite student."

Teal'c finally turned around, and retorted, "_I_ am nothing like her."

"More than you are willing to admit to yourself, Teal'c." Bra'tac continued chidingly, "Now will you behave like the proud Jaffa warrior that helped remove us from the shackles of slavery, or like a weak powerless child?" He chuckled sardonically. "Even Ry'ac was not as immature as this and his bride was not a great warrior."

Teal'c was about to storm out, when Bra'tac grabbed him roughly by the arm. Looking deeply into Teal'c's eyes, Bra'tac said intensely, "Teal'c... if you wish respect from her, remember that you should show her the same respect. Just like you, she is a strong and proud warrior."

Teal'c angrily wrenched his arm free and stormed out. Bra'tac, however, remained where he was standing, shaking his head a little. With a weary sigh, the elderly Jaffa pulled his cloak around him. He then slowly left the house, silently cursing his old student for still being so impulsive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As night fell over Hak'tyl, the locals gathered together in the centre of settlement. Tables heaving under the weight of food and drink, lined the area. Strings of bulbous lights and what appeared to be tinsel, were hung around the front of the houses and between them. At one end of the area, Teal'c and Ish'ta were seated together on an ornately decorated couch, neither looking as enthusiastic as the rest were at the proceedings.

Jaffa warriors sat at tables in groups, while the Tok'ra guests were seated separately; both parties glancing at one another frequently in a quiet albeit mutual mistrust which had been built up during war-time, and which was now hard to dispel. The humans, however, were completely ignored by the bulk of the guests; many choosing to stay with their own people.

Still, this did not hamper the festivities. Everyone watched as a troupe of Hak'tyl girls walked into the centre of the area. Music began to blare from somewhere, and the girls began to dance as some of the Jaffa whooped in delight. Their fellow Hak'tyl, and eventually even Ish'ta, clapped along; some ululating along to the music, and dancing too.

Sam emerged from a house, the General dressed in civilian clothes. She found a casually dressed Cam leaning against a post on the verandah, watching the dancing. He glanced back on hearing a door close, and he asked quietly, "Little one asleep?"

Sam nodded as she came to stand beside him. She said, "Yeah, out like a lamp... eventually." She chuckled briefly. "She wouldn't stop talking about her new friends." Concerned, she touched Cam's arm, and said, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Cam shrugged and said, "I'm holding up fine. Just wish these guys could have gone to schedule... then I'd be home to yell at and be yelled at by Vala."

"I could send you home. I mean, Daniel and Jonas are gonna video the hell out of this anyway..."

Sam and then Cam stared as Daniel wandered past with a video camera, chatting to the various guests. Shortly afterwards, they sighted Jonas with a video camera of his own, interviewing a sullen Teal'c. She turned back to Cam, her smile gone. She said, "As I was saying..."

Cam shook his head and said, "Nah. Wouldn't miss this for the world. If they don't get hitched tomorrow though, I'm going home. I don't think I've ever been away from Vala this long since we got hitched."

"You're forgetting all those trips with Jonas and Teal'c to negotiate the Treaty."

Cam stood up straight and stretched a little. He said, "Those don't count." He looked away. "Okay, fine. But I wasn't a new daddy then... and I knew who everyone was with."

Sam blinked, and said, "They're with your Mom."

Cam shrugged, and said, "I meant before they were with someone who knew exactly what we do for a living. My Momma just thinks we're a bunch of top secret Top Guns."

"Good point." She linked arms with him and they walked down the steps into the party. "Come on, let's go mingle before Daniel gets drunk or Jack gets in trouble ag..."

They both looked up suddenly on hearing a loud noise, and then they watched as a cheeky looking Jack sprinted past. Hammond rushed up to them to ask what was wrong just as three Hak'tyl warriors also sprinted past, angrily waving sticks at Jack's retreating figure, and shouting. Hammond exclaimed,

"What the hell is going on here?"

Daniel approached them soon afterwards, still holding his video camera. Cam asked him, "Jackson? What..."

Daniel spoke quickly, giddily stumbling over his words as Jonas neared. The archaeologist said, "Oh, Jack just practised his Jaffa on them. He ended up casting aspersions on their parentage... and, I think, deliberately."

Sam asked, worried, "Should we help him?"

Daniel shook his head a little too much and then frowned as his neck began to hurt. Sam looked at him strangely but didn't say anything. Jonas replied instead, "Just leave him... they won't harm him much."

The others looked worried, and Hammond asked sceptically, "_Much_?"

Daniel piped up giddily, "Guest friendship... it's similar to a similar precept in ancient Greek culture."

Cam looked at Daniel sceptically and then nudged Sam. Sam nudged him back in reply, and she said, "Fine, but if he's not back soon, we're going after him." Exasperated as her friends disbanded, Sam muttered, "I wonder sometimes how Jack managed to live as long as he has."

Cam chuckled, and Sam looked up at Daniel, frowning at the high-speed thoughts and images she was picking up from him. She said accusingly, "You're drunk." She groaned. "Daniel, who did it this time? Why the hell don't you ever sniff anything you're offered?"

She grabbed his camera and handed it to a now laughing Cam, who walked away. She then grabbed Daniel and forcibly sat him down on the steps of the house that she had left Grace in. Sam took a seat next to him.

She said chidingly, "You know Jaffa drinks are ridiculously strong. I mean, for crying out loud, Vala keeps trying to get the SGC to import them."

Daniel said with a dopey grin, "But Teal'c isn't allowed to drink alcohol."

"Uh, no, he said he doesn't drink it. Doesn't mean he's not allowed it."

She grimaced a little as she felt his growing headache. She gently rubbed his back in concern as he began to groan. She asked, "Daniel?"

He shook his head, his eyes closed. He said, "I'm fine."

She put her arms around him and looked down in concern as he appeared to sleep against her chest. She managed to stop frowning as she felt the pain ease, and she sighed softly. Glancing around quickly, she then closed her eyes and they disappeared in a burst of light.

She opened her eyes seconds later to find themselves in a room where Grace was now wide awake and staring at them from her bed. Sam went about lying Daniel down on a nearby couch and covering him up with various sheets that were draped over the back of it. When she had finished, she sat down on the couch Grace was on, and gazed at the sleeping form of her husband. She looked down at her daughter, and said,

"Well... that's Daddy when he's drunk. Thankfully he isn't violent – he just gets giggly and falls asleep." She smiled at Grace. "Come on, Gracie, you've got to sleep. You don't want to be snoring when Uncle Teal'c gets married. I think Uncle Jack's going to be doing that."

Sam continued to smile as she tucked Grace up in her makeshift bed; listening to the girl's chatter. Sam leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then whispered, "Your Uncle Jack is going to have hell to pay when I find him."


	30. Settling

In Atlantis, Jennifer walked through the Mess hall, feeling so many pairs of eyes boring into her. She quickly cleared her tray and just as quickly left the area. She found the experience altogether unpleasant, feeling all those people judge her – most of whom she only had a passing acquaintance with, if any. It felt wrong. They didn't know what she had gone through, her struggles, or anything about her. While it felt wrong, it also felt so very human. There weren't many occasions where she had the chance to shake her head at human nature, but when she did, it was mostly because of situations far from tasteful or pleasant.

But, she was home. This was the home that she had become a part of for nearly six years, and vice versa. While she still remained ignorant or ill-informed of most parts, she still felt as though she knew the place well. It was home.

Thinking deep thoughts, Jennifer found herself in her office. She looked around herself, reacquainting herself with the old. This was it. Back at work. She had allowed too much to slide because of the personal dramas she had had, as her bulging in-tray showed. There were texts she had to look at, appraise, translate; from months back.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she sat down in her now odd feeling chair. She would get through this. She just needed time; time to work, and time to be a better mother to her daughter. Too much had come in between her and both of these aspects of her life in Atlantis.

She opened her eyes, and slumped a little in disappointment on not feeling the renewed zeal that she had expected. This was it. Back to the grindstone.

She mentally shook herself, chastising herself for such negative thoughts. With a trembling hand, she picked up her pen and began to work.

At the doorway, Elizabeth watched her quietly, the expedition leader having been on her way past the office. Elizabeth sighed silently, noticing Jennifer trembling, and wondered whether she should intervene. Jennifer had been through a lot; they all had. What they all needed to do was to get back to work.

In time, when Jennifer was ready, Elizabeth would offer a supporting hand; a listening ear. But, she thought, for now, things had to settle down. With a wistful expression, Elizabeth left the doorway of Jennifer's office, and she returned to her regular duties.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere in Atlantis, McKay walked along a corridor, carrying his laptop. The physicist's eyes and attention were fixed on what the screen of said laptop rather than where he was walking. He glanced up vaguely on hearing swear words from particularly angry soldiers whom he had bumped into.

A voice at last made him pay attention to his surroundings. He looked up and then stopped in surprise on seeing Carson standing in front of him, her arms folded across her chest meaningfully. When at last McKay had regained the power of speech, he said contritely,

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

Carson sighed and dropped her arms. She said tiredly, "Truth is, every time I try to talk to you about you and me, I just get pissed off."

McKay slowly folded up his laptop. Concerned, he asked, "You know I don't ask this often... but what do _you_ want?"

"I just want things the way they were before. It might have been living a lie... but it was better than this." Carson watched him carefully. She then said, "What about you? What do you want?"

McKay suddenly looked awkward. He muttered dismissively, "Ah, you don't want to hear it."

She snapped, "I do... that's why I freakin' asked."

He nodded, and replied point-blank, "You. And our daughter." He shrugged. "I can calculate Gaussian Curves and I can give Einstein a run for his money some days... but _people_, I don't do so well with." He sighed. "You being a woman now aside, you've always known that."

Carson gently pulled him to one side of the corridor that they were in so they wouldn't be in the way of passers-by. In the process of doing so, she had moved close enough to him that she now had her hand on his arm. Her gaze, however, was fixed on her feet as her mind raced with thoughts, feelings, and accusations; all of which had built up for quite some time.

McKay put his laptop on a nearby shelf, and for once took the initiative. He gently stroked her cheek as he gazed at her, old feelings resurfacing and bonding with the ones that were already present. He refrained from kissing her, however, knowing all too well just how hot-headed his estranged wife could be.

He said, "Carson... look, I'm sorry about what I said. The ice cream argument was specious reasoning at best. I just have trouble sometimes saying what I really think when it comes to you." He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He then said quickly, "Okay. Carson, you mean absolutely everything to me, and the worst day of my life is when I threw away everything that we had; everything which we built together."

She looked up, about to speak, but he stopped her. He continued, "I also want you to know that..." He winced a little. "... I might have been prejudiced against you to begin with." He hastily continued when Carson glared at him accusingly. He said, "But I don't want a life without you in it. I've had that. Oh boy, have I had that... and, to tell you the truth, I want things back to the way they were too."

In a rare tender gesture for him, he wiped away the silent tears that rolled down Carson's cheeks. She sniffed as she looked away from him, embarrassed on some level that she was crying. She eventually looked back at him. She said, "It's not going to be easy, Rodney. You know that."

McKay replied, "Hey, doing my job isn't easy. I know what 'not easy' smells like."

She glanced at him cautiously. "You do realise that it's going to take a long time before I can even begin to trust you again? You hurt me a lot."

He nodded repentantly, feeling very guilty. She eyed him challengingly, and asked, "Have you seen Jennifer since she came back?"

McKay didn't want to answer her so he reached for his laptop again so he could resume his work-related wanderings. She stopped him however, and her hand lingered on his as it rested on the laptop lid. He refused to meet her gaze, and then he said, awkwardly,

"I have."

Carson suddenly looked annoyed and quickly moved her hand from his. McKay looked at her in confusion, and then he became defensive. He said, "Okay, if it's any of your business... I have. It was only right after she left this place." He sighed. "She's still my friend, Carson, and I'm sorry, but if you can't accept that..."

Carson shoved him angrily, and said, "Aye, now I have to accept you being friends with _her_... after everything you and she put me through. Your bloody daughter needs you, and so do I. Okay? You can't keep mooning over that stupid woman after you said it was over between you two. It's not fair to you; it's not fair to me, and it sure as hell isn't fair to Samantha. I don't want her anywhere near my daughter. You got that?"

McKay grumbled in disbelief. He said, "Carson... okay, we're friends. You might not be happy about that, but that's how we started. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted things how they were." Frustrated, he rubbed his face with his hands, and then said, "I can't do this, Carson. Every time we _try_ to talk... and that 'try' was flanked by quotes, by the way... every time we try to talk, things just break down. Now, I know it's my fault... and by now, I don't even have to be the first one in line to admit that..."

A hurt McKay gazed at Carson. He continued, "But we have to get somewhere where we actually make some progress rather than behaving like a bunch of rabid five year olds."

Carson looked as though she was furious enough to consider harming him. However, she appeared to curb her urges for retribution, and she looked at him. They both looked away from each other bashfully, and then Carson whacked him on the arm. McKay looked at her in confusion, and she said, amused,

"_Rabid_ five year olds? Rodney, are you saying your daughter's going to go round biting everyone on her fifth birthday?"

McKay chuckled briefly. He retorted, "So she's only mine when there's biting afoot."

Carson's smile vanished. She said, "She's yours no matter what, Rodney. Try to spend a little time with her now and again."

And with that, the doctor was gone. McKay watched her retreating figure with an expression of deep regret, and he considered what had been said. He then surmised that doing his job was far easier than dealing with the tattered state of his marriage, not least his estranged wife, and he picked up his laptop once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in the Milky Way, on Earth, Vala crept out of the house, alone. She glanced back, suddenly feeling free from the place where she had had to recuperate with her mother-in-law and noisy children for company. She needed to go somewhere – anywhere. She had a kindred spirit in Wendy, but Wendy was also too responsible for her own good; not allowing Vala to leave the house by herself.

Vala had wanted to go to Hak'tyl with Cam, but she had been deemed unfit for gate travel, so soon after the birth of her latest children. All the same, it had taken all of Cam's energy to get her to stay at home.

She checked Cameron's car, now used to his habit of getting Samantha to fuse the locks when he would be away from home for a prolonged period. Still, she muttered swear words when the doors wouldn't budge. She kicked the car door for good measure, and then turned to her mother-in-law's car.

She grinned in relief when she managed to open the car. Just as a shocked Wendy rushed from the house, Vala started up the engine and reversed out of the drive. As Wendy yelled at her to stop, Vala sped down the road. As she did so, she at last felt much better than she had in a long while as she felt the wind in her hair and the thrill she usually got when doing something she knew wasn't entirely the right thing to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On Hak'tyl, an ill looking Daniel was standing on the verandah of one of the houses. He groaned a little at the all too familiar pain of a hangover, and the amplified sounds that came with it. He watched as Hak'tyl warriors ran across the settlement, weapons in hand as they appeared to be participating in a hunt. He quickly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief on seeing that Jack was with Grace and Teal'c, and not the focus of the hunt.

Moments later, Hammond appeared at his side. The retired General watched the warriors in curiosity. Looking exasperated and not surprised, Hammond asked, "What has Jack done now?"

Daniel tiredly rubbed his face, and replied, "Thankfully and unfortunately, it only appears to be a wild boar hunt. Teal'c mentioned it... somewhere." Daniel stifled a yawn, and continued, "It's good luck before the ceremony apparently. They're going to capture a boar, and then both Ish'ta and Teal'c have to slaughter it." He then cringed, more at his headache than at the idea of the hunt. "I'm not in favour of it but I'll probably end up watching anyway."

Hammond chuckled, and remarked, "I bet my pension you'll be watching." The older man suddenly looked serious, and then concerned as he watched the archaeologist. He asked, "How's your head, son?"

Daniel winced a little at the level of noise around him. He then said, "It's been better." He nodded at Hammond. "What about you? You had a lot more than I did last night."

Hammond smiled secretively. He said, "I'm better at holding my drink. I've gotta say though, it had more of a kick to it than the moonshine on Dakara."

Daniel winced again, and replied, "You're telling me."

Hammond smiled again, this time at what he saw as the folly of youth. The retired General patted the younger man on the back supportively. He said, "Well, lesson for the next time... if you go anywhere with Jack O'Neill, make sure to line your stomach first... and drink plenty of water."

Hammond walked back into the house, and Daniel muttered angrily, "I'll line Jack's face next time."

He then heard Sam's voice in his head. She gently chided him. '_Now, now, Daniel. Leave the revenge and retribution to your wife._' _She sighs_. _'It's just as well that mini-Jack couldn't make it. I just can't understand why Jack and his clone always seem to want to get you drunk. I tell you, it doesn't look good if my rivals for your affections are an old smart-ass General and a just as smart-assed hockey coach.'_

Daniel smiled as he felt his discomfort fade somewhat. He silently replied, _'I'd rather __**not**__ have a telepathic connection with Jack... he would drive me nuts__. As it is, that crazy astrophysicist...' _

Daniel groaned piteously as his headache worsened, and he exclaimed silently,_ 'Ow! Crazy is right! I think I actually lost brain cells that time.'_


	31. Unto the Breach, Part II

A group of men made their way to a heavily decorated open area in the settlement. The group consisted of Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Earth-humans. Hammond, Landry, Woolsey, and the men of SG-1 walked together in amongst the noisy yet orderly crowds. A pale and frail looking Daniel was flanked closely by Jack and Cam, the latter two in dress blues, while Daniel was back in the suit he had arrived on Hak'tyl in.

Jack kept glancing at Daniel and his countenance, trying not to look worried, but failing in the frequency of his glances. Cam then began to look at the archaeologist worriedly, worried more that Jack kept looking at him. And then the newly promoted General noticed that Jack was actually albeit discreetly holding Daniel's elbow as they walked.

Eventually, when Daniel started looking annoyed at the scrutiny, Jack cleared his throat. The old General asked quietly, "Space Monkey?"

Daniel muttered tiredly, "I'm fine..." He glanced down at his right arm. "... and I can walk by myself. _Thanks_."

Jack then looked even more guilty than he initially had. Jack said, "I'm worried."

Daniel sarcastically retorted, "You don't say? Getting me drunk is a sport for you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh scornfully. When Daniel glared at him, and Cam looked at the two in interest, Jack shook his head. The old General said, "Yeah... sport. Sports are generally harder than getting you drunk, Captain Cheap Date."

Daniel was about to sling an insult at him, when Cam grabbed him by his other arm. Cam said in a hushed voice, "Hey! That's enough. You're like a couple of kids. Don't ruin this any more than the happy couple's frequent bouts of Smackdown have already."

Daniel and Jack appeared chastised as they walked along in silence, Jack's hand still on Daniel's elbow. Jonas, from Cam's left, whispered, "Daniel!"

Daniel looked up to see Jonas waving his radio at them. Cam and Jack glanced up curiously, and Jonas said, "Carolyn asked if you've been drinking water regularly."

Cam and Jack looked at Daniel meaningfully, and the exasperated archaeologist raised a water bottle which he had been holding in his left hand. Jonas nodded, and whispered into his radio. Cam cleared his throat and remarked,

"Bet you wish you'd thought of that, Sir."

Jack snapped, "Mitchell, if I have to tell you _one_ more time that you don't have to 'Sir' me, I'm gonna get Jackson here so wasted, he'll puke on you." Jack grimaced. "Believe me, you don't want that happening."

Daniel shot the older man a withering look, before looking ahead calmly as he felt Sam comfort him. They all looked up as they neared what appeared to flames in a bronze bowl; the bowl fixed upon a bronze plinth. Bra'tac waited in front of the plinth, the elderly Jaffa dressed in brown robes, but without his usual metal skull cap upon his head. Next to him, on one side of the bowl, stood Teal'c dressed in similar clothing, with Rya'c and Rya'c's infant son at his side.

Jack remarked, looking relieved, "Our boy made it."

They came to a stop a little way behind Teal'c, and they watched as, from the opposite direction, came a crowd of female guests, led by Ish'ta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The crowd of female guests moved onwards with just as much chatter as the men's. A solemn Ish'ta led the party, flanked by her lieutenants, Neith and Nisa. Cassie walked in between Sam and Carolyn, the Hankan looking around herself in wonder. Sam, meanwhile, alternated between carrying Grace and holding the little girl's hand.

As she did so, Sam glanced at Carolyn occasionally, noticing that the doctor was intermittently talking into her radio quietly.

Jealousy flared within Sam at the concern shown for her husband's welfare; jealousy which was only partially abated by the rationalisation that Carolyn had a right, as Daniel's doctor, to be concerned about him. Sam said awkwardly,

"He'll be fine."

Carolyn glanced up at her and replied sharply, "He's ingested a dangerous level of alcohol in his system. We still don't know how potent it is. If you'd listened to me, I would have been able to conduct tests on him at the SGC." Carolyn looked decidedly uncomfortable as she continued, "While I respect that you and Daniel know what you're doing most of the time, you know I can't trust your abilities. And besides, I never can trust either of you to admit when you've been hurt anyway."

Sam quietly picked up a whining Grace. The General said dismissively, "He's got Jack on his tail... that guy's a bigger mother hen than I am."

"He also got him drunk."

Sam shot the doctor a dirty look, and Cassie replied sagely, "She's right, Sam." The Hankan appeared slightly concerned. "Your track records are crazy without the Whitelighter thing going on."

Sam sighed and said, hurt, "You make it sound as though I don't give a damn about him. I do... and to tell you the truth, his hangover is taking a hell of a lot energy to ignore. For now, I want him where I can see him... and the last thing he'd want to do is miss Teal'c's big day." Sam nodded, determined. "Don't think this whole Ancient linkage thing is going to make me hide him from you when we get home. We might share thoughts and feelings but I'm not taking any chances."

Sam sighed once again, tired. She said, "Why the hell are we talking about Daniel? We're not here for him."

Cassie remained silent as Carolyn retorted, "So you keep saying."

"With good reason." Sam looked at the doctor, and continued, "Look, I've already threatened him with a fate worse than death if he doesn't keep drinking plenty of water. Just leave it. Jack and Cam are with him. Jonas and Nyan too... and Uncle George. Thanks for everything, but for crying out loud, stop beating me over the head with him. It's not like I'm the one who thought it was funny to get him drunk on something untested."

Carolyn said tightly, "Fine, but the first thing he's doing when he gets home, is going to the Infirmary."

"Fine by me, now shut up."

Carolyn looked hurt at Sam's uncharacteristic rudeness, but said nothing. Cassie looked from one to the other, the Hankan somewhat worried as she had never seen either of them argue so spitefully with one another before. Knowing that neither was in the mood for prying into the reasons behind their stand-off, Cassie asked,

"So, what... is there a reception after this, or do we go straight home?"

Carolyn appeared huffy as Sam replied, "Uh, Daniel said something about a feast, and then Teal'c and Ish'ta spend some time together sequestered in a house a few miles from the settlement." The General blushed a little. "We won't go into specifics but apparently the distance is necessary."

Cassie blushed too, but laughed as well. She said, embarrassed nonetheless, "I don't want to know the jokes Jack has made."

"You're right; you don't." Sam smiled a little, and said, "Daniel mentioned something nice about Teal'c and a candle."

Cassie suddenly coughed and spluttered. Before either Sam or Carolyn could ask what was wrong, Cassie exclaimed, "_Nice_!?"

Carolyn hid a smile as she looked away. Sam, however, appeared mortified. She said, "Cassandra Frasier, how does your mind work?!"

As Cassie fell into fits of giggles, Sam shook her head in disbelief. The party neared a flaming bronze bowl atop a plinth, near to which were the men, behind Teal'c, Rya'c, and Rya'c's youngest son. Bra'tac stood in front of the plinth, and turned to look at them calmly. Cassie's giggles were soon forgotten as she and everyone watched as Ish'ta greeted the elderly Jaffa by grabbing his forearm in a traditional gesture. Ish'ta then appeared to whisper something to Bra'tac.

Bra'tac looked askance at her, ready to object to whatever she had said. Seconds later, however, he appeared to slump a little, and he summoned two Jaffa warriors; one male, one female. The warriors lowered the bowl by its handles, to the ground. As Bra'tac stood before the bowl, Ish'ta stared harshly over the bowl at Teal'c, who returned her harsh glare with one of his own.

Ish'ta then kneeled on the ground and patiently waited.

After a long awkward moment, Teal'c at last kneeled on his side of the bowl, and Ish'ta smiled a little in triumph.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During the ritual, Teal'c glared angrily at Ish'ta. She had known all too well that kneeling before one's husband-to-be was an issue which had almost resulted in Rya'c and Kar'yn calling off their wedding. How had _he_, Teal'c of Chulak, a former First Prime, chosen such an obstinate woman for a bride? Time and time again she played tricks on him and insulted his honour. Time and time again, she challenged him far more than a Jaffa wife ought to challenge and ridicule her husband.

But time and time again, he fell in love with her all over again; for all of these qualities and tendencies of hers, and more.

As one of Bra'tac's many speeches came to an end, Teal'c's anger faded. He had come to realise that Ish'ta had kneeled first. She had been courageous enough to take the first step to humble herself before him, while he had not been as such. In fact, he had been too arrogant to see that, for once, she had been the first to capitulate; the one to take the first step. The ritual of kneeling originally had been to reinforce man's so-called 'right' over woman... but Ish'ta had turned the gesture into a symbol of their reciprocal rights over each other, and also a gesture to show that if there was only one day when they should let their respective guards down, it should be this one.

And yet he – he who had fought false gods – had acted like a fool.

Bra'tac placed ceremonial circlets upon their heads. He then asked Ish'ta to speak of Teal'c. She regarded Teal'c fiercely as she spoke words which belied her angry battle-hardened exterior, "Teal'c of Chulak. You are honourable, courageous, true and strong. You are a fierce warrior who sought freedom for your brothers and sisters; freedom which we now honour and take to heart. You have given me strength for all these years, and I will fight by your side always."

Bra'tac couldn't help but smile a little that the couple hadn't resorted to fighting one another just yet. He then turned to Teal'c, and said, "Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded solemnly, and he attempted to return Ish'ta's glare, but failed ever so slightly. He took Ish'ta's hands in his, and spoke fiercely, much to the quiet amusement of many of the guests. Teal'c said, "You are equally beautiful and fierce. I am proud to have such a warrior at my side, and my love for you will always be as strong as it was during our first encounter."

Ish'ta chuckled disdainfully, and added, "You neglect to mention that I have defeated you in many battles."

Teal'c, for once, didn't rise to the bait. He smiled slightly and said wryly, "You have only defeated me in one battle, Ish'ta of the Hak'tyl."

Bra'tac looked from one to the other, expecting a fight. Slightly disappointed when they behaved themselves instead, Bra'tac raised his hands, his palms facing upwards. The elderly Jaffa said ceremoniously, "The rite is complete. May you love and fight like warriors... but not with one another. It grows tiresome."

Amid some laughs from the assembled guests, Teal'c and Ish'ta rose to their feet. They then kissed as the laughs turned to whoops and jeers. Small explosives akin to fireworks were discharged nearby. As Bra'tac grinned from ear-to-ear, Teal'c and Ish'ta continued to kiss as the sky above them was filled with explosions of different colours of light.

Over the din of the explosions and the cheering, could be heard Jack's voice. The exasperated sounding General called, "Oh fer cryin' out loud, get a room..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a dimly lit room, Ish'ta awaited her new husband as she lie in a four poster bed shrouded with muslin, and bedecked with a great many sumptuous fabrics. For once, she smiled contentedly, feeling a giddy feeling which was all at once strange and yet familiar to her. She had once sworn never to be a bride – seeing such a thing as debasing and demeaning; detracting from bigger things.

But with Teal'c, it had been different. Despite their many differences of opinion, their reciprocal mind games, and their many violent brawls, she knew that he respected her as the warrior and the leader that she was. She also knew that deep down, Teal'c knew that she respected him in the same way.

They just saw it as a weakness to actually show it to one another on a regular basis or within living memory.

She instinctively sat up on hearing the door open, and then close again. The room darkened, and she felt the muslin move. She then felt a familiar weight next to her, and she smiled shyly, looking away from where she knew he was sitting. They had made love on a great many occasions prior, but this was the first time as husband and wife, and in Jaffa culture, regardless of virginity or otherwise, it was a sacred rite.

A flame appeared, and she looked up to see Teal'c gazing at her lovingly as he held a candle. Ish'ta, embarrassed by traditional taboos, said, "Cast away your candle, Teal'c of Chulak. You have fought a great many battles with me."

The flame disappeared with a gentle puff of his breath. She then heard him say, "I just wished to see the face of my beloved as my forefathers saw the faces of their beloveds."

She smiled happily, finally albeit gladly losing control of her senses as she felt his lips upon hers in a rousing kiss. She pulled him roughly to lie on top of her, and when at last his lips left hers, he whispered, "I wish to fight more battles with you."

As they began to make love, Ish'ta replied, "Well, fight as much as you prefer. Our Shim'owa will be until the next moon."

"Long may it last."


	32. Falling Slowly

"WHAT?!!??"

In the gateroom of the SGC, most of his friends now having moved on to the Infirmary, Cam exclaimed angrily and proceeded to rant. As he did so, Walter and Sam looked on in concern; not just at Cam's frustration and overly red face, but also at the prospect of a post-natal Vala being let loose on the state: possibly even the country.

Walter worriedly eyed the irate General, and said, "Sir, we're tracking her subcutaneous transmitter."

Sam looked at the Sergeant in confusion, and asked, "Why haven't you sent anyone after her?"

Walter shrugged helplessly and said, "She's got full clearance to be out there now, Ma'am. There isn't a lot that I can do."

Cam squared up to Walter furiously; his face fierce with anger and worry. The General said, "You've left my crazy wife to fend for herself?! What if she's in trouble?"

Sam gently pushed Cam back a little to prevent him from harming the Sergeant. She said calmly, "Mitchell, cool it. You're not helping." She turned to Walter, and asked, "Where _is_ Vala?"

Walter replied with some bemusement, "Mrs Mitchell is currently in Washington Park in Denver, Ma'am."

Sam turned back to a now confused looking Cam. She said, "I'll go after her. You might as well go home – I'm sure your Mom's gonna be worried."

Cam shook his head, determined. He said, "No, no, I'm doing it." As Walter walked away, Cam suddenly looked a little guilty. He said, "It's my fault." He shrugged as he looked down at his feet. "I should have stayed at home."

Sam looked at him sympathetically. She then touched his forearm, and watched as he disappeared in a burst of bluish-white light. With a wistful sigh, she left the gateroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Infirmary, Sam waited in the observation room as she watched Daniel disappear behind some curtains with Carolyn. Now wearing a dark top with jeans, she watched, worried, despite the repeated assurances in her head from a tired Daniel. She glanced up on hearing someone enter the room, to see Jack, also in civilian clothes, quietly take the seat next to hers.

Sam shot him a dirty look before moving her gaze back to the Infirmary below. Jack made a face, not needing to look at Sam to know that she was annoyed with him. Eventually, however, he looked at her. He said,

"Carter... look..."

Sam shook her head, and said, "I barely tolerate it when you do it at home." She looked at Jack, her eyes now showing worry instead of anger. She continued, "What were you thinking? You didn't know what was in it. I know we had Carolyn with us, but if Daniel had collapsed, we still would have had to come home early. You've gotta stop it, Jack." She looked as though she was about to say something further, but then she sighed and looked through the window again. She said,

"I'm not losing him again."

Jack silently ruminated as he looked through the glass. He then said, still not looking at Sam, "It was a joke, Carter. T said the stuff was fine, and Danny only had a little." He looked at her finally, and said, "You're overreacting just a little, don't ya think?"

Sam retorted, "Can you blame me?!"

Jack's jaw clenched angrily as he forced himself to look at Sam instead of at the window. He said, "Look, Carter, I'm not out to kill him. He's my buddy, and if you want the truth, it would kill me to lose him again. Okay? I mean it. So believe me when I say that even though the joke went out of hand because your old man's a cheap date, he was safe."

Sam sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away as Jack watched as Carolyn and House looked up at the flickering lights in the Infirmary, and then at Sam. She said, "Just don't do it again. I really don't need any more stress right now."

As they watched Daniel walk out from behind the curtain, Sam felt a growing warmth within her, and she smiled through her tears. Jack gently nudged her shoulder. When she looked at him, he looked at her earnestly for once. He said, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Sam nodded, and dried her tears. She replied, "You will be."

Jack looked at her, annoyed. He said, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

She glared at him coldly, and said, "I'm gonna make you sorry, Jack O'Neill. You won't know when or how, but you're gonna get it." She smiled conspiratorially as she got to her feet, and she said, "Anywho, once I fetch Cam and Vala, we're going home. Tell Sara I said 'hi'."

Jack stared at her as she left the observation room. He then looked down at Daniel, who looked up at him, mildly amused. Jack gesticulated to imply that Sam wasn't of sound mind, and Daniel raised his eyebrows briefly.

Jack then gasped in shock and looked upwards as he found himself drenched by what had felt like a bucketful of water. He then looked down as Sam resolutely avoided looking at him as she hugged Daniel.

"Bitch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam looked around himself, at dark wooded surroundings. He smiled briefly as he looked up at the dark sky to see the stars shining like tiny jewels: reminding him of boyhood years spent marvelling about Space, and moon missions. He mentally shook himself, knowing that he needed to find his wife. With that, however, his recent anger didn't return – just a longing to have her back safe.

He emerged from the tree line, making his way along stone walkways near and through beds of flowers, and shrubberies which he knew would be colourful in the light of day. Now, he could barely make out the colourful splendour by the tiny antiquated street-lamps scattered around the area.

He carried on walking until he could see a large body of water reflecting the light of the moon and the street-lamps. Cam sighed softly as he looked across the water. He was about to turn back when he sighted a dark figure seated on a nearby bench.

He almost grinned in relief, but then worry assailed him once more. He took a seat on the bench, and said, "Vala! Holy shit! What the hell were you thinking!?"

He grabbed her hands, dismayed to find them cold. He looked even more worried on realising that she was in fact shivering. Muttering an exclamation of disbelief, he held her in his arms, and he rubbed her back. He kissed her hair, and now whispered, his voice heavy with oncoming tears,

"What the hell were you thinking? You're freezin'."

He looked down as Vala's body began to shudder with silent sobs. She eventually whispered in reply, "I'm a terrible mother, Cameron. I can't do this any more. It's crazy. They're just a bunch of crying poop machines. I... I can't even hear myself think most of the time. I hate them so much."

Tears began to prick Cam's eyes, and he hugged her tighter. He said, "Don't you dare say that, Vala. You're a good Mom. You're always lookin' out for those Mitchells of ours."

She shook her head, and continued, "No... I'm not. I shouldn't be feeling like this..." She looked up at him entreatingly, and asked, "Cameron, am I a monster?"

He said, upset, "What? Of course not – that's just melodramatic talk. You're nuts alright, but you're not a monster. You're just going through some of that post natal shit again." He gently kissed her, and said, "You'll laugh at me later for saying the 's'-word, but I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gone to T's wedding. Jackson and Jonas recorded enough between them to re-shoot an epic. You know the one, The Hak'tyl Strike Back."

She chuckled briefly as she rested her head against his chest, the alien looking out across the water at the city lights twinkling in the distance. Cam kissed her hair, and said with a sigh, "Ah, come on, if anything, I'm a bad Dad. I'm never around... and you've had to put up with everything." He held her by the shoulders and looked at her earnestly. "I promise you, baby, this paternity leave is gonna be spent with you; maybe we can go on vacation. Jackson and Sam said they'd take care of the kids..." He grimaced a little. "... of course, after everything they've already done for us, I don't wanna get into major favour debt with them."

She shivered a little and looked away, looking vulnerable. She then looked back at him. She nodded, and said, "It sounds like a nice idea though." She looked away again and sighed wearily. She said, "Things in my head are messed up right now." She chuckled humourlessly. "I know crazy, but this is something else."

And then she smiled properly for the first time since he had found her. Cam found himself smiling back, relieved that she had something to smile about. She put her arms around him and kissed him, whispering, "You smell like Jaffa whiskey." She kissed him again, and said, "I wish I'd gone with you."

He groaned in protest and said once she'd kissed him again, "One drunk was enough."

She looked at him in amusement and then concern. She said, "Don't tell me... Jack O'Neill got Daniel drunk..." She smiled mischievously. "Samantha should be worried about him."

"She is..." He glanced up at the sky. "I gather by now she'll be chewing Jack out and fussin' over Jackson." He rested his forehead against hers affectionately, and kissed her softly. He said with a soft sigh, "So... where have you parked my Momma's car? Is it still in one piece?"

She returned his kisses, and retorted, "As much as you would like to hear that I drove it into the lake... it's parked on the next street."

They kissed once again and Cam said, "Come on, baby, let's get home."

They got to their feet, and Vala leaned into Cam's embrace as they walked back through the park together. Suddenly, however, they were surrounded by a flash of bluish-white light. Cam, annoyed because of the sudden shock, exclaimed,

"Damn Ancients!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back home, Sam smiled as she set foot on the upstairs landing. She was back home again with her family. Things were starting to look normal again, or at least as close to normal as they had ever known. She checked her children's rooms, settling down the younger ones for the night while the older ones slept. She smiled even more as she sensed Daniel enter the house and climb the stairs.

Making sure the children's doors were closed, she emerged onto the landing as Daniel reached the top step; the archaeologist with a smile and warm feelings of his own. As they walked to their room, Sam asked,

"Are Cam and Vala alright?" She frowned a little in worry. "I should have gone there completely, but that would have left the babies by themselves."

They reached their room and began to undress and change into their night time apparel. Daniel replied, "For the last time, Sam, they're fine." He smirked. "Mitchell sends his regards." His smile faded and he sat down on the end of the bed. He looked up at Sam, and said, "Vala's really messed up."

Sam sat down next to him, resting her hand on his thigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and silently offered him as much comfort as she could. Moments later, he turned and kissed her gently. He slowly placed his own hand over hers, and looked down at them. He said, "Thanks for not being jealous when I get worried about Vala." He chuckled softly. "You get jealous of Carolyn worrying about me."

She made a face and said, "You do not understand how hard it is to keep a straight face when I go into work sometimes." She looked up at him. "... when I see women looking at you _and_ I know exactly what they're thinking. Keep having to remind myself that we should never be in a position to police thoughts. It scares me."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one."

She turned her hand over and gave his hand a squeeze. She looked up at him again, and said, "I'm hurt too about Vala. You're not just feeling what I'm feeling from you. Post-Partum Depression is not fun, and she's been through such a lot already..."

"We're really going to have to work on our persuasion skills. Mitchell just wouldn't back down about us taking care of the kids so he and Vala could have a weekend away somewhere."

Sam chuckled and said, "That's probably because he's scared of returning the favour." She smiled tiredly. "We've never had a weekend away. Where would we go?"

He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted far away. He said quietly, "Aspen. In summer, the fir-lined hills are alive with so many shades of green: ranging from the yellowest to the darkest you could imagine. The mountains still have some snow on them from the winter, and at dusk, the sky is boldly painted in oranges and pinks. The lakes are clear and are like vistas in themselves."

She smiled, feeling warm as she felt what he was feeling, and then she saw what he had described. She gasped in amazement, and asked, "What about the winter?"

"The mountains are coated in a blanket of white... but you can still see the firs sticking up, resolute and proud. The sky is the shade of a robin's egg. But the night is beautiful. Cold and dark, you can see a field of twinkling stars spread across the sky..."

Sam put her arms around him and hugged him. She whispered, "It's beautiful." She chuckled teasingly. "... despite your attempts to seduce me with your philology PhD."

Daniel grinned at her, his cheeks tinged with some redness. He said, "It worked, didn't it?"

She got up to straddle his lap, her legs around him tightly. As he held her, and she him, she remarked coyly, "You know you don't have to work hard to seduce me. Not really much point in going away somewhere... we'd never leave the hotel."

She kissed him, gasping a little as he fell back onto the bed, and she fell with him. As he looked up at her, he touched her lips with his fingertips. He then looked into her eyes and she practically melted on feeling a barrage of tender feelings from, threatening to overwhelm her senses. She grinned again, whispering,

"That's how I feel about you." She nuzzled his neck, and continued silently,_ 'Don't you go forgetting that the next time __**you**__ get jealous__.'_

_'And the same to you, my jealous General. Carolyn's still our doctor even if we don't see as much action as we used to.'_

Sam stopped what she was doing as she looked down at him, a frown on her face. She then looked awkward and then shy. She replied, _'Sometimes I get jealous of people fussing over you. At least with Jack I kinda know he isn't a threat. With Carolyn, I'm not always sure.'_

Daniel suddenly looked surprised as he looked up at her. He said aloud, "You see Jonas as me?"

She replied awkwardly, "Kinda..." She continued quickly as he looked disappointed. "No, no, not in that way! No. I meant, you know..." She shrugged awkwardly. "... he was your replacement when you died, and now he's taken over your work, even if it's only in name only because of your damn stubbornness."

She closed her eyes and looked away for a moment. She then looked back at him. She said, "That didn't make sense, did it?"

He looked up at her, troubled. He said, "Um... not really. How am I him? I'd get jealous only I know you don't feel anything for him like you do for me. I'm just confused now."

"It's why Jack never really got friendly with him. Even now, he's still kinda awkward around him. It's not just because of what happened after you got radiation poisoning. It's been thirteen years and Jack isn't a fool."

He regarded her sceptically. He said, "So _Jack_ sees Jonas as me?"

"Oh, come on, Daniel... it's not like we're running off to be Jonas' wife and best friends." She moved off of him so that was lying next him, facing him. She tenderly combed his hair back with her fingers. She said, "We all see the similarities between you and him." She rolled her eyes a little. "Of course, he's not you and never will be, and hell, he's way too enthusiastic some of the time." She kissed him gently and continued, "It's complicated, Daniel." She glanced away awkwardly. "... but it's why I get jealous sometimes when Carolyn fusses over you. Not so much when it's Vala, strangely."

Sam looked at him to see that he was now looking highly amused. She asked, puzzled, "What?"

Daniel shook his head and tried not to laugh. Eventually, he said, his smile fading, "We're as bad as each other." His smile returned when she continued to caress his hair. He said, blinking slowly, "I don't want to go to sleep."

His eyes closed as her fingers wandered to the sensitive spot on his neck, and he drowsily held her closer to him. He mumbled tiredly, "... sorry..."

With a blissful smile, she rested her head against his chest. As her eyes closed, she replied silently, '_Neither do I._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam leaned in the doorway of his and Vala's room. He saw Vala seated by the window, his wife cradling their twins, all three of them bathed in moonlight. He folded his arms and quietly listened as she began to sing to them in a low voice, and he smiled slightly. Moments later, however, while the twins dozed, Vala said without turning,

"I know you're there, Cameron."

Cam shrugged and replied, a touch spooked, "Figured I'd give you some baby-time." He entered the room and stood by her side to look out of the window. He asked, "How are you doing?"

She nodded as she gazed down at the babies. She said, "I'm okay." She looked up at him, and asked, "What about your mother? She was looking at me oddly when we came back."

He chuckled softly. "Just as well she didn't see us come back the glowy way." He shrugged again, and said, "She's worried about you, baby. You did steal her car and leave her with four Mitchells."

He turned to face her, the General perching on the windowsill. He took a baby from her, and said, "I'm here, Vala... I just wish you could have seen Teal'c's wedding though. I've never been to anything like that off-world."

She remarked saucily, "What, a Jaffa orgy?"

He shook his head in disbelief, and said, "You wish." He reached over to rub her shoulder, and he said, "I'm driving Momma home tomorrow. Figured we could go do something fun later with the kids and then have an early night in."

She smiled a little as she looked up at him, and he reached out again to touch her cheek. He appeared concerned, knowing how tired and out of sorts she was. He carefully took the other baby from her, and said quietly, "Go get ready for bed... I'll settle the cubs down."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was amazing! I've... I've never seen anything like it."

Cassie looked mildly amused as an excited Simon rambled on and on about what he had seen. She climbed into the bed, and sat next to him. She said with a shrug, "It was pretty cool. Just wish they hadn't had that fight otherwise we would have been home yesterday."

Simon laughed, remarking, "Jack said it was Jaffa true love if they bashed the hell out of each other." He then looked uncomfortable. "Actually, that was kinda creepy. I mean, they'd get arrested if they did that here."

She shrugged again, and said, "Yeah, that's probably one reason why Ish'ta won't come here on a long-term basis. Also means we won't see Teal'c so much." She then smiled and nudged him. "So, those Hak'tyl catch your eye?"

He looked at her in disbelief, saying, "Cass, sorry, but they were wrestling... in public."

He made to touch her but she lie down and turned away from him. She sounded annoyed but he didn't see her smile. She said, "And... suddenly, I'm not in the mood. 'night, Si."

Simon rolled his eyes and said, annoyed, "What? What did I do?" He lie down behind her and rubbed her shoulder. He said, "Hey, I'm sorry... come on, it's been one hell of a couple of weeks. I've just been to another planet... again."

She hummed nonchalantly and said, "Yeah, not gonna happen if you're thinking about the Hak'tyl instead of me. Nighty night."

Exasperated, he let go of her shoulder and rolled onto his back. He said, glancing at her, "What, so now you're gonna punish me until we get married?"

She smirked as she closed her eyes. "Maybe afterwards."

He huffily rolled onto his other side, his back to her back, his arms folded across his chest. He said, "Fine. I can wait. Two can play at that game, Cassie Frasier." He glanced at his watch, and said, "Hmm, I'm betting an hour this time. Nighty night."

Cassie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Unlikely."

About a minute went by; a minute of excruciating self-control on Cassie's part especially. Finally, she turned over to look at him. He turned over too, facing her as he said smugly, "Hmm, new record."

She looked at him sceptically before her hand underneath his boxer shorts, making him gasp. She nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah. I'm the one with problems." She whispered in his ear as he hastily tugged at her clothes, "Let's say we sort out that problem of yours."


	33. Cold Feet

One evening, Daniel talked on the phone through an earpiece as he stirred a large bubbling pot in the kitchen. He sniffed the steam and then frowned a little before reaching for a small jar and sprinkling the contents into the pot. As he replaced the jar, he said,

"That's funny, Jack. Really. No stew for you." He laughed a little. "Yeah, keep going – you have nothing to lose now."

He glanced up with a frown on sensing something. He turned the gas down on the cooker, and looked into the living room to see Cammie and James lying on their stomachs, side-by-side, reading. He saw Claire, Jake and Grace have a tea party with their bears and dolls while Dani and Greg played with coloured bricks. Making sure they were okay, he went back to the kitchen, unable to shake the funny feeling off.

He shook his head and checked on the contents of the pan. He said into his earpiece, "Nothing. Thought I'd heard something. So, you and Sara can definitely make the wedding, right?" He smiled briefly. "Well, you know, you're a big General... you'll probably find some excuse to spend the next year in Malibu."

Daniel glanced up again as the feeling he had felt already suddenly grew stronger. He then smiled as he realised what it was. There was a knock at the front door, and a chorus of a least four children shouted, "Daddy! Door!"

Daniel called back, "Open it – it's only Cassie."

He said into his earpiece, "Speaking of the wedding... gotta go. I think she's had another argument with him. Yeah, I'll call you later."

He pressed a button on his earpiece before pocketing it as he checked the pan once again. He looked up again to see an upset looking Cassie leaning in the doorway. He nodded in the direction of the kitchen table, and said, "Hey, sit down. What's up? You want anything?"

Cassie sat down at the table and dejectedly looked down at her hands. Daniel turned the heat down on the cooker and leaned against a work top as he looked at her in concern. He asked, "Another row?"

Cassie shook her head and said quietly, "I don't think I'm doing the right thing." She looked up at him, and he was dismayed to see that she had been crying. Her voice wobbled as she spoke, "I think we might be rushing it."

Daniel appeared thoughtful as he sat down on another chair. He asked, "Are you just freaked cos he knows what you do now?"

She answered quietly, "No." She paused, and then said, changing her mind, "Okay, maybe." She shook her head and said, "It feels wrong. Just because we've been going out for absolutely ages doesn't mean we have to get married. What the hell was I thinking?"

He covered his eyes with his hands for a moment. He then asked, "Did you throw a plate at him again?"

She hesitated and said, "No." She then looked sheepish, and said, "Pillow."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle as he got up to stir the contents of his pan. He said, "I swear, if I didn't know any better, you could be Sam's daughter." He looked back at her in concern. "Do you want me to call her?"

"Has she gone shopping?"

"Nope, she's working overtime at the SGC. The Chiefs of Staff are visiting."

Cassie shook her head and said, looking guilty, "Don't call her. She's busy."

Daniel said, "She said it's okay."

Cassie shook her head again, and said, "I'm fine. Sorry... just had to get away."

Daniel replied with a faint smile, "You know, as much as I'm totally unqualified to say this... this is all normal."

She laughed, and then said wistfully, "If Cammie and James hadn't been sick on you the night before, you and Sam would have had cold feet."

"Unlikely, I think." He switched the cooker off, and said, "Right, Sam's coming home in a minute and you're staying for dinner." Cassie looked as though she was going to argue, but he raised his eyebrows cautiously. He said, "No arguing. You're staying." He continued with a smile, "Come on, you can help me set the table and corral the kids."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mm... this is nice. What did you put in it?"

Sam could barely contain a smile as she looked from an impressed looking Jonas to a nonchalant Daniel at the dinner table. She gently nudged Jake who had taken to staring at the ceiling, and Daniel shrugged. Sam got up to prevent a fight after Greg had tugged at Grace's hair, and Daniel replied, "It's just lamb stew, Jonas."

"Well, it's amazing."

Sam asked as she sat down again, "How's Carolyn and Henry?"

Jonas's smile finally faded. He said a touch awkwardly, "Henry's good. Would have brought him over but Lyn's Mom is over and they've all gone to an Olive Garden."

Daniel asked, curious, "And you didn't go with them?"

"Ah, well, General Landry doesn't like me."

"So?" Daniel glanced at Sam and said, "Sorry, but if Sam's Dad was alive, and well, corporeal, and he looked at me sideways... that wouldn't stop me being with my family. Carolyn and little Henry are your family too, you know."

Sam added, "And besides, I'm sure he doesn't dislike you. He's just a bit..."

Sam trailed off, unsure of which word to use in order to describe the retired General. She looked at Daniel, but Cassie stepped in. The Hankan said, amused, "Cold." She looked at Jonas and said, "Seriously, don't worry about it. It took him a couple of years at least before he could say hello to me. I'm sure it's not personal."

Jonas shrugged and remarked, "Well, you didn't marry his once estranged daughter." He chewed his food thoughtfully for a long moment. He was about to speak when there was a frantic knocking at the front door. Daniel got up, muttering,

"You know, it's just as well I cook too much anyway..."

Sam looked at Cassie who suddenly looked really awkward, and the General said silently, _'Daniel, keep him in the hall. I don't want them arguing in front of the kids.' _She paused. _'Jake already doesn't like him.'_

Meanwhile, Daniel opened the front door to see Simon on the doorstep, the doctor suddenly looking scared on seeing Daniel. The archaeologist folded his arms across his chest and said, "Come on, no point in standing on the doorstep for the whole night." Simon reluctantly entered the house, and Daniel closed the door. He then escorted Simon into the living room. As Daniel made his way back to the kitchen, he said, "Wait here. I'll go get Cassie... but be aware that Sam, Jonas and I are in the kitchen."

Simon gulped as Daniel left, and then Cassie appeared. She closed the door behind her, and took a seat in a seat furthest away from him. Simon waited for her to speak, scared for once of what she might say but knowing he couldn't force her to change whatever state of mind she was in. After a long awkward moment, Cassie spoke without looking at him. Even so, he knew that she was crying. She said,

"Look, I'm sorry about that pillow. The whole thing's getting to me, you know. Before it was okay-ish, because you know, you didn't know all of me. Now you do, and that scares me."

Simon's heart ached as he gazed at her, knowing how scared and how troubled she was. He said softly, "But it's beautiful, Cassie. Can't you understand that? Can't you see it? I've given you everything that I have, everything that I am. Why are you scared to do the same for me?"

She dabbed at her eyes and then looked at him. The fear he saw made him hurt even more. She said, her voice rough, "Because it's all that I have. It's everything that I have left." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know if I can make that leap, Si. It's just..." She slumped in her seat and looked down at the tissue in her hands. "I don't know if I have it in me to do this."

He suddenly became angry; anger which masked his pain. He said, "So you don't me any more, is that it?"

A tearful Cassie exclaimed, "That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then tell me what you're saying! Right now, I just don't get it." He sighed as he got up, and he wandered to the doorway to the hall before stopping. He then turned back to her and said in a calmer tone of voice, "It's been you and me, me and you for such a long time, Cass. _I _honestly cannot imagine life without you. For me, you give my life meaning and laughter and..." He threw his hands down in exasperation. "Dammit, you're everything to me. Why is that so hard to understand? What's the big problem?"

She looked up at him sadly, and said, "But should I be everything to you? You could spend your life with someone who you don't have to lie for. Si, come on, you know you deserve better than me."

He almost shouted at her, tired and emotional as he was. "But I don't want anyone else! I love _you_! You're all I've ever wanted since we met!" His voice softened as he began to dread what she had to say once more. He said, "Don't you feel the same about me?"

"Of course I do!" She then paused and said, "But..."

He stared at her, dismayed. His heart breaking, he said quietly, "There shouldn't be a 'but', Cassie. I don't want you to marry me if you're not sure that this is what you want; that it's me you want." Forcing himself not to cry in front of her, he said, "I'm just gonna go now..." He glanced through the hall towards the front door. He said, "... until you make up your mind, I don't think we should go through with this."

He turned to go, but Cassie got to her feet. She rushed to the door and said, "Si, no! Don't leave like this! Please..."

His voice cracked with pent-up emotion. He said, "I'm sorry, Cass. I just can't."

He turned to leave, tears finally running down his face. He quickly left the house, leaving Cassie looking at where he had been, the Hankan crying quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, as Daniel pottered around upstairs, Sam was seated on the sofa with an arm around Cassie, who periodically fell asleep on her shoulder. Sam gazed down at the Hankan and gently smoothed her long honey brown hair. She said softly, "Cass, this is all normal, you know. Hell, I was nervous when I married Daniel."

Cassie peeked up her, and said, surprised, "You were?"

"Yep." Sam sighed. "I know I lived with him for a long while before we got married... and I'd known him for even longer, but getting married is a big step." She chuckled. "But, you know, looking back, I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Daniel." Sam sighed nostalgically as she looked up at the ceiling. "I seriously couldn't have wished for a better husband. Even without this whole Ancient thing, we share so much with one another."

Sam smiled blissfully as she thought of Daniel. She then said to Cassie, "It's your choice whether you make this leap or not. No-one's going to force you. All I'm going to say is that he wanted to know more about you. You've known each other for so long, and you know pretty much everything there is to know about him. He just wants to know the same about you." Sam smirked teasingly. "You know, if I were twenty years younger..."

Cassie looked at her oddly, and Sam snorted with laughter when she heard Daniel in her head. '_Over my repeatedly dead body. Seriously, Sam, I thought it was supposed to me saying things like this._'

Sam laughed a little._ 'Yeah, I don't think Simon goes your way.'_

_'Funny...'_

Cassie sighed wistfully as she stared at nothing, her head still on Sam's shoulder. She said, glancing up at Sam, "I don't know... I really trust Simon. A lot. I just keep thinking though that if I just let go... what if he breaks my heart? I couldn't be this close to anyone ever again. I just couldn't."

Sam idly played with Cassie's hair as she looked up at the ceiling again. She thought of Pete and how at one point in that relationship she had imagined she would never love anyone else ever again. She thought of Jonas Hansen and how he had seemed to change overnight. For a time, she had been depressed and thought that she would never be that close to anyone ever again, and she hadn't for a long while after him. But then she remembered something that a hallucination of her father had once told her, so many years previously. She thought of how it had always seemed to apply to Daniel, and how it applied to Simon too.

Sam finally looked at Cassie, and she said, "You know, I've known Daniel for eighteen years. For all that time, he has given my life meaning and balance. He's shown me a world beyond the SGC – beyond career and ambition. He..." She found herself smiling once again. "... he makes me believe that I can do anything; that I can be anything." She began to visibly glow in the light of the floor lamp as she continued, "That is love, Cassie. If I could do all of this again from the time I met him, I would. I so would within a heartbeat... even knowing of the bad things that have happened over the years."

Cassie suddenly began to cry, and Sam hugged her. The General said worried, "Hey, hey... what's wrong?"

Cassie sniffed and shook her head. She dried her eyes, and said shakily, "Nothing's wrong. It's just that that's how I feel about Simon... and I just let him walk out that door." She then looked determined as she sat up. "I'm going."

Sam said, worried, "Wait, Cass, no. Go in the morning when you've had some sleep."

Cassie took a deep breath as she got to her feet. "No. Tonight. I have to see him."

Sam rushed to her feet, and said, "At least let me drive you."

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am. I... I'm sorry about the drama here."

Sam said dismissively, "Oh, stop it... you're like the kids' big sister. I have eight Jacksons under one roof – I have more drama than you'll ever see in your life." Sam hugged Cassie tightly, and said, "Be safe, okay?"

Cassie nodded, and replied, "I will. Thanks, Sam."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon unlocked the door to his apartment, and frowned on seeing a light on. He hadn't remembered leaving it on, but perhaps in his haste he had forgotten about it. Oh well. It wasn't as though his fiancée was going to yell at him for being careless. Neither would she yell at him for rolling in tipsy at three in the morning. He hung his coat up and went into the kitchen where he looked in the fridge rather pointlessly. If he had had any burglars, they would hardly touch the Tupperware containers full of his fiancée's cooking.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he closed the fridge. The pain and frustration he had felt during his argument with Cassie had only been slightly offset by his visit to a local bar with a friend. The crippling helplessness returned and he sank down onto a chair and held his head in his hands. This was just too much to bear. He needed to sleep so he could think clearly and go and try again with Cassie tomorrow. She'd probably have come around by then.

Maybe he had just been really simple about things. There was so much about Cassie he didn't know; so much, he knew, which would be painful for her to relate to him because she had lost so much. But he had to make her understand that she wouldn't lose him. He had done a _great _job of that so far.

What must she be thinking? She worked in an environment where people went to other planets and travelled on space ships, and who were not guaranteed to come back again. He had to prove to her that he could and would be the exception.

He tiredly picked himself up from the chair and hazily aimed for his bedroom. It would be lonely and cold without her, but well, right now, his body was just about ready to pass out to stop the pain, even if only for a few hours.

He then stopped as he realised that the light which had been left on, was actually his bedroom one. And looking straight at him from the room, sat on their bed, was Cassie. He stared at her in shock. Still not moving from where he had stopped, he said, "So... what are you doing?"

It was a loaded question, and she was well aware of that.

Brushing away a tear, Cassie said, "I've come to give you everything that I have, and everything that I am."

Cassie sniffed as she started crying, and Simon remained rooted to the spot in utter shock. A tear ran down his cheek and he found himself unable to speak.


	34. Wedding Morning

Sam pushed through the hubbub of guests gathered in the living room. She had previously thought the room was quite large: accustomed as she was to seven children running around the house and her friends visiting most of the time. Today, it seemed smaller than usual with all of her friends, her children, Mark's family, members of her staff, and friends of Cassie and Simon.

She carried a gurgling Greg over her shoulder, the General acutely aware that he had vomited down her back. That fact made it easier to get through the crowds. The kitchen wasn't much better, with groups of female guests keeping the other room supplied with coffee and biscuits while they chatted. Sam managed to make it to the sink as Carolyn quickly took Greg from her, the toddler grinning at the doctor. Sam mumbled tiredly as she washed her hands, and a broody Vala dabbed at her back.

Carolyn cleaned Greg up, and she said, "He seems okay. Must have been something he ate."

Sam remarked wearily as she dried her hands, "Figures. He's like his Dad... he'll eat anything that looks like it might be edible in the slightest."

Carolyn asked, concerned, "You okay?"

Sam replied quickly, "Yeah, fine." She ran a hand through her non-compliant hair, and said, "Just gotta do a million impossible things within the next hour or so... and without Cassie climbing out of the window again."

Vala remarked with a smile, "Smart girl." She paused. "Well, smart if she hadn't been caught."

Carolyn patted Sam on the shoulder, and said, "Sam, get some rest at some point. I'll bet you haven't slept for two days." She picked Greg up from the counter. "I'm taking Greg, before you say anything."

"You're damn right I haven't slept." Sam groaned a little. "Yeah, fine..." She turned around vaguely. "I'll be somewhere over there."

Sam hazily made her way back towards the living room as the crowds seemed to surge around her. Suddenly, she found herself being tugged into the coat cupboard. Before she could even react, it was dark again, and Sam hissed, not impressed, "Daniel?!"

She felt him smile sheepishly, and he whispered back, "Sorry. I just couldn't take it out there. Cassie keeps crying, and the babies keep fighting and crying and doing things... and the house is full of people. I couldn't take it any more."

She laughed and whispered, "What... so you're in the closet?" She then groaned softly and rested her head against what she hoped was his shoulder. She said, "How the hell is this more stressful than _our_ wedding? Cammie and James had crazy fevers and I was calmer than this."

Daniel closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sam, and wondered why she had rested her head against his chin. She couldn't possibly think he'd somehow grown over the past couple of days. He rested his cheek against her hair, and whispered, "We only had two kids then... and Cassie wasn't crying. Also, I don't think we had this many people in the house." He smiled a little as he felt her fingers in his hair. He then said, "How about you beam us out before we get a coat thrown on us? Not a fun experience, believe me."

She smiled slightly in amusement, and then said, shaking her head, "Honey, we've got to get ready... I stink of toddler puke, and my hair's a mess." She smiled again on hearing his thoughts. "I think other people might object, Danny."

Out in the living room, Jack was dressed in his dress uniform. He glanced at his watch and then towards the kitchen doorway. He then looked at mini-Jack, and asked, "How long has Daniel been in the closet now?"

Mini-Jack, dressed in a grey suit, retorted, "His whole life."

"That attitude will get you places, young man."

Mini-Jack shrugged, and said, annoyed, "Damn coward. I'm gonna spring him. We can't hide in there, so he shouldn't."

Jack raised his eyebrows in muted surprise. He said, "So we're in the planning before we act game now, are we? You wanna do a risk assessment and performance evaluation too?"

A ruddy-faced Mini-Jack followed as Jack went into the kitchen and wrenched the cupboard door open. They stared in surprise at the haze of bluish-white light which hovered a little before rushing through the ceiling. The Jacks gaped at the sight, and then they cleared their respective throats. Jack smartly closed the door again, and said,

"Must've gone to make out."

Mini-Jack jealously fumed. "Bastard."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A teary-eyed Cassie was on the floor of the master bedroom. Her wedding dress was a lacy pile of crushed and no doubt, wrinkled, satin on the floor in front of her. She didn't know what to do. All rational thought had left her head and all she could do was just sit there, listlessly staring into the distance while friends periodically came to rouse her before eventually giving up.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door. The door then opened, and Jonas hesitantly peeped in. He opened the door wider on seeing the state that Cassie was in. Worried, he asked, "Cassandra?"

She mumbled in reply, not paying attention to anything around her. Even more worried, he asked, "Cassandra, do you want me to get Lyn?"

He was pushed further into the room by Vala, who had pushed past him. She went straight to Cassie and said, "You're getting married on the floor? Come on. Up. Now."

Vala pulled at the Hankan, who shrugged her off. Vala then sat down next to her on the floor, and asked, "Cassandra, what's wrong? You've got about one of those Earth hours left... they're not very long, you know."

Cassie began to cry again, and Vala put her arm around her and pulled her close to her. An awkward looking Jonas was about to leave but Vala looked up at him and silently gestured for him to stay. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Vala then hushed Cassie, a sad glint in her own eye. She said, "I know what it's like. When I got married, there were just the people I knew from the SGC, and Cameron's family. My own family, everyone I ever cared about or even hated... they're all gone now." Vala looked at Cassie hopefully. "But it wasn't like I didn't have a family. I had all of you around me." She smiled. "It was enough." She suddenly looked stern as she said, "Tell anyone I said that, and you're a dead girl."

Jonas hesitantly approached the women and sat on the floor on the other side of Cassie. He held her hand and looked at her, a wistful expression on his face. He said, "Also, just because you're getting married to someone not from your planet, it doesn't mean you've forgotten your family and your culture." He smiled a little as Cassie looked up at him. "They're a part of you wherever you go, whatever you do. That's why I'm teaching Henry the Kelownan language and culture. I don't get to go back home so much these days, but he should know where he comes from."

He offered Cassie a tissue and she nodded gratefully before drying her eyes and blowing her nose. He gently stroked her hair and asked, "Are you okay now?"

Vala stroked the younger woman's hair as Cassie replied, sniffing, "Yeah." She looked down at her hands and said, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

Jonas affectionately ruffled her hair and said quietly as he got up, "I'll be outside."

He left the room, and Vala helped Cassie to her feet. The older alien said, picking the dress from the floor, "Right... come on, little lady, let's get you dressed up." She glanced around the room, and asked, "Where's Samantha?"

Cassie replied, "Oh, she had to deal with the kids... Greg wouldn't stop crying until she picked him up... and the others keep fighting. I imagine Daniel's hiding out somewhere."

Vala nudged her gently and asked, "You sure you're okay?"

Cassie nodded, and said, "I think so... it's just a lot, you know? Everything we've been through... and then, you know, me being an alien... Kinda tough."

"I hear you."

They looked round on hearing another knock at the door. The door opened, and Sam appeared. The General was now looking far tidier and happier than she had been all morning; in an electric-blue coloured dress which reached the floor, her hair around her shoulders. Sam's flushed expression faded a little on noticing that Cassie had been crying. She closed the door and asked, concerned,

"Cass?"

Cassie sniffed and replied quickly, "I'm fine, Sam." She fiddled with her dress and then nodded again. "Yeah."

Sam, still concerned, looked at Vala, who shrugged a little. The two women then went about helping Cassie into her wedding dress. As they did so, Vala glanced at Sam, and remarked nonchalantly,

"You got ready rather quickly. You were downstairs only a half hour ago."

Sam found herself smiling again, her smile fading noticeably when she caught sight of Vala looking at her for an explanation. Sam then shrugged as she looked at Cassie and then at the younger woman's reflection in the mirror as the Hankan looked on self-consciously. Sam then said, "I had a little help."

"I'll bet. I always wondered about Daniel."

Sam shot Vala a look, and then she zipped up the wedding dress. Vala then touched up Cassie's make-up which had been smudged by her tears. Sam then said, worried, "Should've done that before we put the dress on..."

Vala snorted mockingly and said, "Yeah, well, I'm sure stain removal's in your utility belt of Ancient powers."

Sam and Vala smiled as they flanked Cassie as they looked in the mirror. Sam hugged Cassie with one arm, and said, a touch tearful, "You look beautiful, kiddo. So proud of you."

Cassie looked at her, still looking nervous. She then looked down at the bouquet that Vala had put in her hands. She asked, looking up at Sam again, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Sam smoothed some stray hairs on Cassie's head, and she said, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't think so."

A clap from Vala drew their attention. Vala said enthusiastically, "Okay, now have you got..." She paused as though she was thinking of what to say. "... something old, something new, something... borrowed, and something blue? It's an Earth tradition, you know."

Sam rolled her eyes and said sceptically, "Vala, it's just some old superstition."

Vala retorted, "Oh yeah, says the woman who complied with it for her own wedding."

Cassie laughed a little. Her smile faded into a wistful expression as she lifted up her bouquet, revealing a small photo hanging on it from a ribbon. She turned the photo over to reveal an image of her much younger self with Janet. "My something old."

Sam hugged her again, and said, now even more tearful, "That's a good something old."

Cassie sniffed but didn't cry. She then lifted her necklace, and said, "Something new... from Simon last night." Her smile returned as she lifted up her left hand to reveal a small silver watch. "Something borrowed..."

Sam smiled and said, "You can keep it."

Cassie, surprised, asked, "Really? You sure? I mean, this belonged to your Mom... I thought maybe you'd give it to Cammie when she's older..."

"I have a lot things from my Mom that the kids can have... but you're like a daughter to me. As far as I'm concerned, you're their older sister."

A tearful Cassie hugged her tightly, and said, "You've been a great Mom to me. Thanks."

An impatient Vala cleared her throat and said, "Um, something blue?"

The two parted, and Cassie lifted her right arm to reveal what appeared to be a friendship bracelet woven from different shades of blue thread. Cassie said with a grin, "Jimmy and Claire made it."

Vala pouted in disappointment, saying, "What an anti-climax. My 'something blue' was some sexy lingerie."

Sam said, puzzled, "You were heavily pregnant with little Frank when you got married."

Vala raised her eyebrows as though to ask whether she had a point. Cassie said with a laugh, "This is Vala we're talking about."

"Fair enough." Sam asked, "So... are you ready?" They glanced at the door on hearing a knock, and Sam called, "One minute, Jack!"

There was a pause and then Jack's voice called, "Decent or not, I'm coming in. I can easily take a space monkey, a country boy, and a doctor." He paused again. "Well, maybe."

The door opened and Jack poked his head into the room. He looked mildly disappointed as he said, "Damn, I'm too late." He then came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Cassie, who appeared self-conscious once again. He then smiled a little. "When I said _knock him dead_ yesterday..." He patted her on the shoulder. "Looking good, Cass. Wish Carter hadn't hogged the giving you away thing."

He suddenly found three women glaring at him, and he said, "What... I was gonna do it but Carter was all 'you have a penis, so you can't'..."

Sam cleared her throat, and said, bemused, "Is that why you and Daniel have been making everyone miserable for months over who should give her away?"

Jack retorted with a smirk, "Carter, come on, we're men. Penises get in the way. If you'd just put your foot down, either one of us would have done it."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Jagoff."

"Gesundheit."

There were more knocks at the door, and soon, Daniel and Teal'c were in the room with them. Shortly afterwards, there was Cam and Jonas. As the newcomers wished Cassie luck and gave her moral support, Jack said, "Hey, here's an idea."

Everyone looked at him, and he said, "Four of us could give the little pot-sticker away."

Cassie asked, confused, "What did you just call me?"

Daniel whispered, "Ignore him – he's insane." Daniel then said aloud, "Four of us? What, we'll each hold a limb?"

Teal'c said, "I see what O'Neill means. The original members of SG-1."

Cassie looked around and said, "But that excludes Cam and Vala and Jonas..." She looked at Jack. "I don't wanna go complicating things."

Jack said, "Well, it was an idea." He shrugged. "My next idea is to hit on Carter when Daniel's out of the room."

Daniel shrugged and said with feigned innocence, "If you wanna be soaked again, be my guest."

Sam looked at Teal'c, and said with a smile, "You're the first one who saw Cassie. You and I could walk her down the aisle together."

Teal'c said with a small smile, "I would had I not already agreed to be seated with Ish'ta. She greatly dislikes being surrounded by strangers."

Jack was about to say something when Daniel jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. Jack made a painful face, and said, clutching his ribs, "Jesus, Daniel, for the last time... you're _not_ my wife. Ow."

Cam cleared his throat loudly. When everyone looked at him, he tapped his watch and said, "As much as I _love_ an SG-spat, we're gonna be late."

Vala said, looking disappointed, "Looks like the orgy will have to wait then."

Amidst some subsequent smiles, Sam began to look nervous until Daniel gave her hand a squeeze. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Stop worrying. She chose you. Go and do your duty."

Sam then looked at Cassie and asked, "Cass?"

,,Cassie smiled shakily and said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Jack said, out of relief more than anything, "Attagirl. With timing like this, I'll still catch the last quarter..." When Daniel glared at him, Jack lightly smacked him on the back of the head, and said, "That was both retaliatory and pre-emptive."


	35. Matrimonio

_Apologies for the shortness of this chapter... It's been quite hard finding the time to write now that I work nights, but rest assured that I do intend to finish this story soon. Thank you so much for all the support, guys._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a small chapel, Daniel quickly moved down the aisle as ushers guided latecomers to the few seats left. As he did so, he surveyed the sizeable crowd, scanning for people whom he knew. He smiled briefly on sighting a line of people in the front row on the bride's side, among whom were quite a few Air Force officers in dress uniform. He was about to take a seat at the end of the pew when Jack looked up. The General said sceptically,

"You took your time."

Sara and then Jack moved up the pew a little to make space, and Daniel sat down. As Generals and other members of SG-1 passed Greg down the pew to him, Daniel said quietly, "Well, she started crying again."

He smiled a little as he picked Greg up, the toddler staring around at everyone, a fist in his mouth. Jack muttered, glancing at his watch,

"She better not keep us all waiting for hours... I've got money riding on the Bulls."

His face froze momentarily when Sara nudged him. She then hissed chidingly, "Jonathan!"

He proceeded to stare at her as she then leaned forward to speak to Daniel. She said, "Daniel, how is she?"

Daniel replied, "She'll be okay." He bounced Greg up and down, and glanced at her again. He said, "She's just a bag of nerves right now."

Jack cleared his throat, and muttered, "I'll show you nerves in the john..."

Jack winced when Sara nudged him once again. He turned to her sharply, and said, "How come I don't do that to you when you berate me to everybody without a Johnson... and Daniel? Hmm?"

Sara returned his harsh expression, which was only offset by the slightest of smiles. She said, "You just answered your own question, Jonathan."

"Stop calling me Jonathan! You're not my Mom! She's still alive and well and sparky as ever."

Jack turned back to Daniel to scold the archaeologist for laughing when the chapel's organ started up, and the organist began to play an old tune. Everybody turned towards the aisle, including a nervous looking Simon who was standing at the front with his best man. Jack hissed at Simon,

"Not long now, kid."

Simon cleared his throat and nodded as he resumed looking towards the entrance of the church. Daniel couldn't help but grin as Grace and Dani walked down the aisle with baskets of flower petals. He had to stop Greg from shouting out his sisters' names as the two girls walked slowly, smiling shyly as they tossed petals this way and that. He heard Sara exclaim from behind him,

"Oh, aren't they the bee's elbows? Who picked out those lovely dresses?"

Daniel aimed his camera at his daughters and took a picture. He replied without turning, "Sam did."

The girls made it to the end of the aisle. As Simon greeted them, Daniel hugged each of them. He said gushingly, "You did so well."

He and Jack got them seated in amongst themselves as everyone else's attention was drawn back to the aisle again. Daniel turned and took a picture of a grinning James and Francis walking down the aisle in little tuxedos, the boys each holding a white satin pillow level in front of them, with a gold ring discreetly fixed to each one. Amidst flashes of camera bulbs, the boys too made it to the end of the aisle. Daniel quickly detached the rings and handed them to Simon's best man. Daniel then hugged his eldest son and Francis, the former of whom ended up sitting on his knee due to lack of space on the front pew, while Jack took Greg. Meanwhile, Cam picked up Francis and said with a grin,

"You did good, Frankie boy."

A group of young women and girls dressed similarly to the flower girls walked down the aisle. Amongst them were a few of Cassie's friends, as well as Cammie, Claire, and Sam Mitchell. Daniel and Cam hugged their daughters when they had reached them.

They all turned once again when the chapel organist began to play Wagner's Bridal Chorus. Everybody got to their feet, various adults preventing small children from wreaking havoc. Daniel, and everyone else, watched as a nervously grinning Cassie walked down the aisle on Sam's arm. He glanced down on hearing Greg hum along to the tune, and then he took a couple of pictures of the bride and his wife.

Jack stepped forward to roughly pat Simon's back. The General said none too quietly, "You're in for it now, son."

Sara retorted to her husband, "You were in for it a long time ago."

Before the tiff could escalate, both Daniel and Vala nudged the O'Neills. They turned and smiled a little too brightly at Cassie as she and Sam reached the end of the aisle. SG-1 and Sara each took turns hugging the bride and threatening the direst and albeit the most unrealistic of punishments should Simon mistreat her at all.

As they did so, Simon looked at Sam who regarded him calmly. She then broke out into a grin and shook his hand, before hugging him. She said, "It'll all be over soon, kiddo."

She affectionately ruffled his hair before taking a seat next to Daniel and her friends as the chapel began to quieten down. As the ceremony began, a practically giddy Sam looked at Daniel who was about as giddy as she was. Neither needed to say anything. With a child on her knee, Sam leaned against Daniel, and whispered silently,

_'It's like if it was Cammie getting married. My God, Daniel... this is just unbelievable.'_

In reply, Daniel's smile widened, and he reached for her hand. He looked at her, and silently said,_ 'I couldn't be prouder of either of you.'_

Sam suddenly wiped away a tear as she watched the girl who had always been a daughter to her, take a big step forward in her life. She leaned against Daniel again on feeling his arm around her shoulders. He said softly,

"It's okay, Sam. It really is. Our girl's grown up so fast."

She sniffed, not knowing that he too was fighting back tears as he watched their surrogate daughter say 'I do' to the tall fair-haired man next to her.


	36. Blushing Pilgrims

_There's a quote from Romeo and Juliet in this chapter, eventually: which belongs to Shakespeare – not me... when I grow up I want to write at least as half as good as he did. ;o)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassie spent most of the pre-meal toast with her face hidden in her hands, the Hankan feeling absolutely mortified as the rather bland and run-of-the-mill speech of Simon's best man was hijacked and then left in the dust by Jack's impromptu speech. The guests had barely managed to stop themselves from laughing when mini-Jack then delivered his own speech, which had most of them howling with laughter. Simon could barely remain seated as he eventually gave into an urge to laugh, and Cassie ended up joining him.

Nevertheless, she breathed a sigh of relief when at long last, glasses were clinked together all around the candlelit hall. As everyone tucked into their first courses, Simon glanced at Cassie. He whispered, "You okay?"

Cassie nodded as she took a sip of wine. She then looked at him with a relaxed smile. She said, "Yeah. You?"

He nodded and replied, "I'm not as nervous as I was."

"Me neither."

She smiled as she felt his hand reach for hers, and she turned her hand over so she could hold his. He then said, "You know, we'll be watching the video of this for a long while."

She gave his hand a squeeze and then leaned over to kiss him. Ignoring the cat-calls from the Jacks, she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, "I hope so." She chuckled a little. "... although it'll be all shaky. Cam and Daniel could barely stand up straight."

He hummed in agreement. "Just as well that Daniel didn't go ahead with his speech... I could just about see Jack interrupting him every three seconds."

"It's only because he's secretly in love with him. Jack's just a kid who's mean to the girl... or boy that he likes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonas was seated at his table, watching as General Landry and Kim fussed over Henry on their side of the table. The Kelownan sat alone, his wife having left to talk to her colleagues. Jonas fiddled with his mobile phone for a little while before feeling the need to walk out and away from everything. He wearily got up and walked away from the table, leaning against a wall the other side of a surging crowd from his in-laws. He smiled and nodded as Vala walked past with one of her infant sons, and then he looked a little troubled as he watched Cam with the baby's twin.

He had started fiddling with his portable music player when someone called his name. He looked up to see Carson standing in front of him. Relieved that it wasn't his father-in-law, he said with a tired smile, "Doctor McKay!" Jonas shook her hand and said, "How are you doing?"

Carson replied with a nod, "I'm good, thanks. How are you? You're looking a lot less enthusiastic than usual... what's up?"

Jonas replied, glancing away from her, "It's nothing. Just been a long day."

Carson moved out of the way of the ebb and flow of the guests, and she stood next to him against the wall. She said, "You know I like you, don't you?"

Jonas and Carson nodded at Teal'c as he led Ish'ta through the crowds. Jonas then said, a touch awkwardly, "Uh, yeah...?"

"... so I say this as a friend. Go back there and spend time with your kid. Don't let your father-in-law muscle in like that."

Jonas smiled at Sheppard who nodded at him and Carson. Jonas shrugged and said, "He doesn't like me."

"Well, boo hoo and call me Susan... name one father-in-law who actually shows their son-in-law that they like them. Don't forget, I've met Rodney's father... that General Landry chap couldn't hold a candle to him." Carson whacked Jonas on the shoulder and said, "Get some balls for once, Jonas."

Jonas looked at Carson in disbelief. He then said, "Maybe a little later. I just had to take a, uh, time-out for now." He smiled a little at the doctor. "So how you and the other Doctor McKay?"

Carson made a face but then smiled at House who looked as though he was going to talk. However, he walked away again on seeing something which he found more interesting. Carson chuckled a little at this. She then said to Jonas, "Daniel said something to you?"

Jonas shrugged. "He didn't need to... it's been kind of obvious."

Carson relaxed a little and her shoulders slumped. She said, "It's okay. Better than before, I think I can say. We're... uh..." She nodded thoughtfully and looked at him with the slightest of smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, we're good."

Jonas patted her on the shoulder. "That's really great to hear. Really. How's his, uh, database research going?"

"Well, he's getting all excited about it but won't admit that it's because Daniel made him see things differently after that whole thing with Janus... and of course, there was the rogue Asgard as well."

Jonas remarked with a grin, "Cam always says the greatest of our adventures are from one little logical leap from Daniel."

Carson raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're telling me... I'm surprised you're not all dead yet, the number of times you've leaped _into _harm's way. Bunch of crazies, all of you."

Jonas said with a laugh, "Oh yes, don't get me started about _your_ bunch of crazies."

"Aye, but we're in another galaxy."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel walked around the edge of the makeshift dance floor, his tuxedo jacket slung over his shoulder, his tie loosened. He smiled slightly as he saw the bride and the groom dance slowly to some music he wasn't all too familiar with. Around them, were various other couples. He quickly averted his gaze on seeing Jack and Sara, knowing that the General would probably try to embarrass him if he caught him looking. He laughed a little on seeing Cammie standing on General Hammond's feet, the girl frowning as she looked down to see which way his feet were going. He then averted his gaze once again on sighting Grace and Claire chasing Frankie around the dancing couples. If he didn't see it, he wouldn't have to deal with it.

He made his way through the crowd of spectators to the tables that filled the rest of the hall. Hanging his jacket on a chair, he picked up Dani who had been smearing flowers in her cake. He sat down at the table and cleaned her up. He then bounced her up and down, and said with a grin,

"Hey there, Dani. How come you're not tired yet?"

He smiled again when she began to babble excitedly as she stood up on his lap to look around. As he got her to sit down, he said, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, little one."

He looked down at his youngest daughter as she began to play with his shirt buttons, her eyes flickering a little. He smoothed her head and said softly, "It's okay, I'm not too old to carry you yet. Go to sleep."

He looked up on sensing a presence in amongst the noisy fog which had begun to cloud his mind. He smiled on feeling Sam hug him as she stood behind his chair. She kissed the top of his head, and whispered in his ear,

"Looks like that astrophysicist of yours left you with the baby."

He turned to kiss her, and he replied, "Well, she's not around. Wanna sit down?"

"Ooh, I don't know." Sam pulled up a chair next to his and sat down, her head against his shoulder. She reached over to rub Dani's back, and she asked, "How is she?"

"Tired, but artistic as ever. Where are the rest of the monsters? I've seen the girls on the dance floor."

Sam replied, "Oh... they're around. Greg's with Mrs Landry. Jimmy's with Charlotte Sheppard... and I think Jake's with Jack." She sighed softly, and said, "Quite a day, huh?"

"Yeah." He rested his head against hers, and said, "It's one of those moments when I feel really old."

"You're telling me... I just came back from arguing with Simon's parents. They still wanna go half."

Daniel chuckled softly. He said, "I heard." He shrugged. "We all chipped in... it's like Mitchell said, it's an SG-wedding present. So... hell, no."

She replied with a laugh, "Yeah, my words exactly." She cleared her throat a little. "... without the, uh, SG bit, of course." Her smile faded into a sombre expression as she caught side of the bride and the groom from where she was seated. She smiled again, a tear running down her cheek. "She's so happy."

Daniel slid an arm around her and held her close. He whispered, tears of his own in his eyes, "Yeah she is."

"She grew up so fast." Sam sniffed and wiped away her tears. She then smiled when Dani stirred, the little girl looking around wide-eyed. Sam touched Dani's chin and said, "Hey, you."

Dani offered her a toothy grin before beginning to whine as she tried to climb down from her father's lap. Daniel asked, concerned, "Dani, what's up?"

Dani eventually managed to climb down, before running away to join some children nearby. Sam remarked with a shake of her head, "She's a Jackson alright." She glanced around the hall and then reached for his hand. She said, "Come on, I've got something to tell you."

Daniel frowned as they stood up, the archaeologist looking confused that he couldn't feel anything from her. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. He asked as she led him by the hand, "Sam, what is it?"

Sam turned to him with a smile as she negotiated the hall full of guests, who were now clapping along to a Yugoslavian folk song that Daniel had once introduced Cassie to. Daniel glanced back in regret to see that there was a group of Eastern European folk dancers in amongst the fray and a part of him felt a bit disappointed that he would miss it.

Still smiling, Sam said, "Nothing's wrong... but I think I have to tell you away from here. Let the girl have her fun." She appeared momentarily sheepish as she glanced back at said fun. "And... uh, sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

They nodded in greeting at Mark as he passed them. Mark then turned and called, "Sam! Where are you heading?"

Sam called back with a smirk, "I'll tell you later."

Mark suddenly looked uncomfortable as he watched his sister lead his brother-in-law away. He called back, "Whatever... just make sure you don't kill the poor guy."

Sam and Daniel emerged into the lobby but instead of going outside, Sam led him upstairs. As he was half-dragged up the gold winding staircase, he asked, "Sam?"

"I don't wanna be choked by the smokers outside. Come on, not long now."

A defeated looking Daniel sighed and remarked, "Guess I should've seen sudden bouts of insanity coming when I married you."

They ascended the stairs and they slipped into a dark room illuminated only by the street lights via the huge window. As Daniel gaped through the glass, Sam opened the windows and walked out onto the balcony. She gazed up in wonder at the whirl of snowflakes that fell, the streets and nearby roofs already covered with a blanket of snow. She said with a grin, turning back to him,

"Isn't this wonderful?"

Daniel stared from the snow and then to her. He said, surprised, "Sam, it's May and we're in Colorado Springs. Hell, it snows, but it doesn't snow this much in May... so I hope you'll excuse me from cursing when I say... how the fuck is it snowing this much?"

Sam laughed and said, "You know, you swear so little _in English_ that when you do finally do, it's funny."

He appeared distracted as he slowly stepped out onto the balcony and then leaned over the railing to look down. He then closed his eyes and looked away again. He said, "Oh... this... this really better be important. You know I don't like heights."

She appeared thoughtful as she reached over to smooth his jaw. "Yet you still looked."

He shrugged, appearing uncomfortable. He said, "What I can say, always jumping in harm's way as you all say." He then smiled as he gazed at her and he reached for her hand. He said, "Well, it is a relief to be away from all the people downstairs. I just hear a lot of murmuring in my head when I'm tired."

"I know. Me too." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about bringing you up here but it had to be somewhere where we could be alone."

He regarded her sceptically, and asked, "So are you gonna tell me or are you gonna just tell me how you're gonna tell me?"

Sam smiled in amusement on sensing tired snippiness in his tone, knowing that she was the only person in the world from whom he would at least try to hold it back from. She reached for his remaining hand so that she now held both of them. She looked down at them with a soft sigh which he only just about heard. She then looked up at the snow falling down onto the roads below. With a small smile tinged with some worry, she looked at him again.

She said softly, "You're going to be a Daddy again."

He stared at her, unsure of whether he had heard her correctly. She sniffed and she finally cried tears which had been long suppressed. She looked away, downwards to the street below, cursing herself for crying. She only looked up when she felt him touch her cheek, and she saw the tears in his own eyes. The only words he could manage, which were almost choked out, were,

"How the hell did you hide it from me?"

She laughed through her tears, and retorted, "I'm a woman... I could hide a hurricane."

"You're telling me." He finally laughed and said, shaking his head, "God... how is it even possible?" He cleared his throat and glanced downwards. "I... I thought we'd taken care of me firing live rounds by, you know... and besides..." He cleared his throat again. "Okay, okay, before you kill me, you're not too old... to _me_ anyway."

Sam laughed again, her tears forgotten. She hit him on the arm. She then said, "Well, I'm glad I'm not too old for you." She made a face. "Seems like I'm too old for me sometimes." Her cheeks reddened a little as she said, "Well, anyway, the, uh, night we came back from Dakara when you and Jonas were going over the new Treaty with all the parties."

He frowned a little and then appeared surprised once again. He said, "Really? I didn't even think... you know..."

"I have a pregnancy test that'll prove your exceptional abilities while inebriated, Doctor J."

"How long have you known?"

She looked down at their hands, and she pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She said, grimacing a little, "A while."

"A while?! And you didn't think to..."

She quickly looked up to see that he was annoyed but worried too. She said, reaching up to touch his cheek, "I couldn't. I just couldn't. We all needed to be there for Cassie. I didn't want to steal her thunder."

Daniel suddenly grinned as he said, "I can only imagine what everyone is gonna say when we tell them we're gonna have eight kids." He chuckled softly. "I can barely believe that we have seven."

She appeared somewhat insecure as she stood before him. She said, "You're not mad?"

He appeared shocked as he regarded her. He said soberly, "You know everything I'm thinking, and everything I'm feeling, Sam. Believe me when I say that I am far from being mad... in the angry sense, anyhow. It's unbelievable." He then looked at her bashfully and said,

"'_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss..._'"

She laughed and then smiled as he kissed her gently. She clung onto him as though afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. She whispered silently, '_We're going to be parents again.'_

She heard his laugh inside of her mind, and he said, '_I know. We'll never sleep again until our sixties._' His smile widened as he finally let her go, and he stroked her cheek. He said aloud, "... but I don't care."

She retorted with a grin, "You might one day."

"Hell, but one day isn't today... and besides, if there's anyone I'd rather stay awake with... it's you."

He kissed her once again and then put his arm around her, holding her close as they looked up at the snow falling from the night sky. She kissed the hand that was on her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace, feeling warm and protected, and loved. She closed her eyes and felt his heart beat, and the rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath. There had been many close calls over the years: too many. Not for the first time, she considered herself to be impossibly lucky to still have him.

Moments later, he kissed her hair and looked down at her. He said, a twinkle in his eye, "I wouldn't say _impossibly_, Samantha."

She retorted with a playful grin, "There isn't a lot that you wouldn't say."

"You'd be surprised." His arm dropped to his side, and he grabbed her hand. He grinned at her and said as he led her back indoors, "My turn to insanely drag you away now."

Sam asked with a frown, "Where are we going?"

They emerged onto the first floor lobby, and he carefully led her down the winding staircase. He flashed her another grin, and said, "I wanna start a snowball fight before Jack does... I think I'm long overdue."

As they headed outdoors instead of back into the hall, Sam retorted, laughing, "You're right... you are insane."

– **Fin **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and story alerting! I can't believe this story is finally over! Goodness. I really appreciate all your support and kind words. It's been great. I'm not sure whether I'll write a sequel yet to cap this whole series off, so for now, this is the end. I can't believe I've been writing this whole series since 2006. It sounds crazy. Thank you so, so, very much. I really hope you've enjoyed it at least as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you. :o)_


End file.
